


Legends of Potter

by Roff



Series: Legends [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 188,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roff/pseuds/Roff
Summary: Harry's parents provided for Harry in ways he never knew until after finishing his fourth year when he saw Voldemort regain his body. Over the summer, Harry's entire attitude changes as he learns what it's like to be a real Potter.





	1. Privet Drive

**Chapter One – Privet Drive**

"GET UP BOY AND GET BREAKFAST READY!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," said a groggy voice.

Uncle Vernon opened the bedroom door. "After that I have some chores for you to do outside." Uncle Vernon almost seemed cheerful when he said that.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," said Harry while putting on his glasses.

"HURRY UP," Vernon growled then turned and went downstairs.

Harry Potter was not having a good year. For that matter, he was not having a very good life either. Stuck with his hateful family again for the summer was just not his cup of tea. They always treated him horribly while working him like a house elf or a "redheaded step-child" as they say in the states. Although Harry would be willing to bet all the gold in his bank vault that most, if not all, redheaded stepchildren were treated better than he was.

Of course, Harry had a soft spot in his heart for red heads. The Weasley family contained some of his most favorite people in the world. Their youngest son Ron has been his best mate since they were 11 years old. They met on the Hogwarts Express the first day he went to the magical school. Ron's younger sister Ginny was nice too.

Harry had saved her from the evil Dark wizard Voldemort and a giant basilisk at the end of his second year, which was Ginny's first year. Their twin brothers, Fred and George, were a hoot, always pulling pranks, using twin speak when they talk to you, and being royal pains in the bum most of the time because they never seemed to know when to stop and be serious. Harry almost chuckled at the thought of them.

Harry then thought of his other best friend, Hermione Granger. Brown, bushy haired people were okay too, he decided. He knew that she was the only one able to keep him and Ron straight. School had just let out but Harry was missing his friends already.

Harry wished that his family was his only problem but alas, there was a lot more he had been dealing with than just them. He was almost glad that Uncle Vernon woke him up so early. Harry was not having a very pleasant dream and welcomed the interruption, even though it was quite loud.

Harry had just got back from Hogwarts after the end of his 4th school year. During the year, he had taken part in the Tri-Wizard Tournament where he was the fourth Tri-Wizard Champion. This was unusual because normally there were only three champions, one from each of the three major magical schools. Nothing too unusual for Harry though. No matter how hard he tried to stay out of trouble, it always seemed to find him.

There were three dangerous tasks. At the end of the last task in the tournament, Harry had witnessed the death of Cedric Diggory, a friendly and talented Hufflepuff. He was also forced to give some of his blood in a graveyard ritual to return Voldemort to a new body. After that, Voldemort forced Harry to duel him before Harry managed to narrowly escape back to Hogwarts using the same portkey that brought him to the graveyard.

Harry had been dreaming about Cedric dying, seeing the green killing curse striking him down repeatedly. It made no sense to Harry. Voldemort said "kill the spare" and Wormtail killed Cedric just like that. He was not needed for their purposes so his life was taken as if it meant nothing. It was difficult for Harry to keep from being sick every time that memory played in his mind.

Harry also dreamed about facing Voldemort and what had happened during the duel. He kept wondering why Voldemort would not leave him alone, why he had killed Harry's parents, and why he had tried to kill Harry. What was so important about himself to cause Voldemort to want to kill him so badly? What did he ever do to Voldemort to deserve this? Since Voldemort tried to kill him when he was only one year old, then what possibly could he have done to the Dark wizard before that time? Drool on him?

He was sure that Dumbledore knew the answer but for some reason had chosen not to share the information. Probably Dumbledore thinks he was too young to hear about it. That just means that the information was likely very unpleasant. He still wishes Dumbledore would tell him everything. Harry agrees that he is very young but he also agrees that Dumbledore is very ancient. Harry likes and respects Professor Dumbledore but who really knows how old the professor is? In his eyes, Harry may never seem old enough to hear the information that was being kept from him.

oOo

Harry had finished cooking breakfast and served it to the Dursleys. He was eating his breakfast finally while his Uncle Vernon was explaining what was expected of him today. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were going out for most of the day to visit with Aunt Marge. Harry was to remain at the house with the following list of chores to do:

_Cut the grass_

_Trim the hedges_

_Very carefully take care of Aunt Petunia's flowerbeds, getting rid of weeds, mulching, watering, etc._

_Remove everything from the shed_

_Repair the door to the shed. It is broken and about to fall off._

_Paint the shed inside and out using the fresh paint in the shed._

_Put together the shelving units that Uncle Vernon purchased (located in the garage) and set them up in the shed. Leave two of the shelving units to be used in the garage._

_Put all things back in the shed organizing it neatly on the shelves_

_Clean out the garage and use the two remaining shelves for organizing and storage._

Harry was to have all this done before they returned later this evening because they would have a new list for him tomorrow.

Harry looked at the list again and thought to himself.  _"Well at least I'll be able to stay busy this summer and keep my mind focused on something else…. Although, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to get all this done in one day without magic. That's not going to happen."_  Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley left shortly after breakfast. After taking care of the dishes and cleaning the kitchen and dining room, Harry started on his chores outside.

oOo

Harry had the grass cut and trimmed. He had the hedges trimmed and the flowerbeds done. It was a little past lunch time and the shed looked daunting. He already knew the garage would take forever. "Impossible" he said to himself. Harry decided to fix him a sandwich for lunch before tackling the shed. He would need his strength. As he was enjoying his sandwich and crisps with lemonade to drink, his mind turned back to the shed, the shelves, and the garage, which prompted him to wish out loud.

"Man, I wish I could use magic outside of school. I bet if Dobby were here he’d help me."

Harry heard a  _pop_  and there stood Dobby. Dobby hurriedly grabbed Harry's legs and hugged them.

"Dobby is so pleased to see the Great Harry Potter again. Dobby will always come anytime the Great Harry Potter needs him. Just say Dobby's name."

"Dobby …uh…I'm sorry. I was not calling you. I just have a lot of work my family is forcing me to do and since I can’t perform magic outside of school I was just wishing I could and then said that if you were here I bet you’d help me," Harry rambled out. Dobby was nodding his head enthusiastically. "I didn’t mean for you to have to come. I’m so sorry for wasting your time. Please forgive me and, Dobby, you don’t have to be at my beck and call. You’re a free elf and a great friend."

Dobby started crying.

"The Great Harry Potter is apologizing to Dobby? The Great Harry Potter considers Dobby a great friend?"

"Of course you’re my friend Dobby. I’m so sorry. Please don't get upset," pleaded Harry.

Dobby stopped crying immediately and looked right into Harry's eyes. "Harry Potter is the greatest wizard ever to live. Dobby is very happy to help the Great Harry Potter. Dobby will take care of any work the Great Harry Potter has to do for his mean family."

Harry almost took him up on his offer but then remembered something. "But Dobby, this is a Muggle neighborhood. They should not see magic being performed and they certainly should not see a house elf, especially one using magic. It probably would be better if you go back to Hogwarts so no one will see you here. I’ll get the work done somehow. It was very nice to see you again Dobby."

"No, Master Harry Potter, sir. Dobby can do all your work for you and no one will see Dobby or the magic. A house elf can do lots of things without being seen or noticed. The Great Harry Potter just needs to tell Dobby what needs to be done and Dobby will do it."

"Wow, Dobby. Are you sure you don't mind helping me?"

"It would please Dobby more than anything to help the Great Harry Potter."

"Well then Dobby let's take a look at the list and see where I left off." Harry picked up the list and checked off the first three items. He then showed the list to Dobby.

_X Cut the grass_

_X Trim the hedges_

_X Very carefully take care of Aunt Petunia's flowerbeds, getting rid of weeds, mulching, watering, etc._

_Remove everything from the shed_

_Repair the door to the shed. It is broken and about to fall off._

_Paint the shed inside and out using the fresh paint in the shed._

_Put together the shelving units that Uncle Vernon purchased (located in the garage) and set them up in the shed. Leave two of the shelving units to be used in the garage._

_Put all things back in the shed organizing it neatly on the shelves_

_Clean out the garage and use the two remaining shelves for organizing and storage._

"Great Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will be right back." Dobby disappeared with a  _pop_  and returned about 5 minutes later. Harry had just finished the last of his second glass of lemonade and was ready to tackle the remaining jobs with Dobby's help.

"Dobby has completed all the remaining tasks on the Great Harry Potter's list. Is there anything else the Great Harry Potter needs Dobby to do for him?" Seeing the dirty plate and glass on the table from Harry's lunch, Dobby waved his hand and they were clean and put away. The table was shining.

Harry sat there for a minute. "Uh…Dobby? Did you say you were done with all my chores?"

"Yes, Dobby has completed the rest of the list. Please tell Dobby what else he can do for the Great Harry Potter."

"Just a second Dobby, I’ll be right back." Harry walked out to the shed and saw that it was painted, the door was fixed, the shelves were in place, and everything looked neat as a pin. He walked back into the house and went to the garage. The two shelves were setup and the garage was sparkling clean and organized.

Harry came back into the dining room and spoke to the little elf. "Dobby I know magic is wonderful but Elf magic must be outstanding. You have outdone yourself. Everything is perfect! Thank you Dobby! There is no way I could’ve accomplished all that the Muggle way in less than a day."

"Since I now know how fast you can do these things Dobby, then I will call you tomorrow if they give me more work than I can handle in the allotted time. You’re a great friend, Dobby. How about I pay you for your work today and pay you for tomorrow as well if I need you then. I will not feel as bad about calling on you if you will accept some payment for your services. Would that be okay with you?"

"No, Master Harry Potter, sir. Dobby does not need payment for helping the Great Harry Potter. Dobby will return tomorrow and take care of any chores your mean family gives you." There was a small  _pop_  and Dobby was gone.

"Little bugger," said Harry. "I have to figure out a way to get him to take payment from me but I have to be careful not to hurt his feelings." He would ponder that at another time though.

"Wow," Harry said, "free time." He then decided he would take a shower and get cleaned up after his yard work. Then he could spend his extra time going through the remaining items in the ornate box he’d found in his vault last summer. He didn’t have much time while at school due to the tournament and then with Voldemort coming back, Harry had almost forgotten about it.

He had only skimmed the surface of the box so far last night, but it was all so interesting to him. It was obvious that his parents left it for him to discover. He was anxious to go through the rest of it and see what else he could find.

As he took his shower, Harry's mind wandered back to that day last year when he was visiting his vault to pick up some galleons for his school purchases and for the school year. He caught a glimpse of something in the back that appeared to twinkle or sparkle. He could have sworn too that it was calling his name. It sounded like what he thought he remembered his mother's voice to be. How he could know for sure he was not positive but he still felt confident that it was his mother's voice calling him. It just felt right.

When he moved some of the galleons out of the way to get to the back of the vault, he found some shelves against the wall with several books on them and on one shelf, he found the item that sparkled and twinkled at him. It was a small ornate box about the size of a case you would gift an engagement ring in. He could not figure out how to open it so he slipped it into his pocket to take another look at it later.

He had asked the goblin with him if he could have something to carry the books in. For a small fee, the Goblin provided Harry with a small bag charmed with both Expansion and Feather-Light spells. Harry was able to take all the books with him so he could look them over later. He placed the small bag of books and the small ornate box in his trunk and pretty much forgot they were there for a good part of the school year. The small ornate box fell all the way to the bottom of his trunk forgotten.

When he had finally taken a look at the books he was shocked to find that many of them would have been highly useful his first year at Hogwarts. Most of the questions he had about the magical world were answered in the books. There were books about the Muggle world as well but they were a bit out dated. Technology in the Muggle world was growing fast and it was difficult to keep up with the changes.

There were also several books that were meant to expand on more than what Hogwarts taught for the years on all the subjects. Harry had already delved into those as much as he could while at Hogwarts this past year. Some of the information was helpful to him during the tournament. He was planning to look at the rest of the books as soon as he could this summer. There were quite a few to go through. He had not counted them yet but estimated there were around 40 or 50 books.

His first priority though was to go through the rest of the items in the ornate box. The little box turned out to be a puzzle that he finally figured out last night, which was his first night back at Privet Drive. Harry had found it again in the bottom of his trunk. When he pulled it out and had it resting in his hand, he knew for certain at that point that the box had been calling his name and he was also certain that the voice he was hearing was from his mum.

Holding the little box in his hand close to his ear he could clearly hear the voice saying " _Harry, Harry, I love you. This box is for you. Only you can hear my voice. You need to expand the box. It’s a 5-compartment trunk. Kiss the box then place it on the floor. We love you, Harry_."

A bit misty after hearing his mum tell him she loves him Harry took a small break to gain his composure back. He then followed the instructions. Harry kissed the box and placed it on the floor. It very quickly grew into a very large trunk still as ornate as it was when small. He opened the first compartment to the trunk and found a note on top that let him know that as long as the trunk was sitting normally when he closes the lid it would shrink back to the small size but if standing on its side it will not shrink when the lid is closed.

Harry was not sure why one would stand it on its side but nevertheless he would try to remember that bit of information in case he was missing something. The message was from his parents after all, so it could be important.

There were many items in the trunk and he barely got through the first compartment last night. He found many small items in there including some jewelry, a nice gold pocket watch, and some pictures of his parents, which he thoroughly enjoyed. There were some pictures with Sirius in them as well and a few of Remus too. He added the pictures to the leather photo album Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. He found a couple of pictures that included Peter but he quickly put them aside. Just about everything was too interesting for him to not take his time. He hoped to make a good dent in the items today, starting with the second compartment.

Harry toweled off and put on some clean but baggy clothes. He still was wearing Dudley's hand me downs that were way too big for him. When he was ready, Harry kissed the box and set it on the floor. The box expanded again and Harry opened the lid and the second compartment. The first thing he saw was what looked like a diary. It had his mum's name on it so figured it had to be hers. Not wanting to wait he sat back on his bed and began reading his mum's diary.

It began with her first year at Hogwarts. There was a note written on the inside cover that congratulated Lily for being accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that they hoped this would be useful for Lily to capture important memories, and it was signed "Love, Mum & Dad." Harry sighed. Here was another set of grandparents Harry had never met and his Aunt Petunia refused to talk about them as well. Harry just wished once someone would be willing to tell him about his family. He often wondered about his parents and his grandparents. He thought how nice it would have been to get to know them all.

He started reading at the front and quickly found that although his mum sounded really intelligent most of the time there were a few pages that were just too girly for Harry. He didn’t think of his mum that way. When he came across some pages that talked about when she had her first period and then went on to discuss when some of her other friends had their first period, Harry decided that skipping forward was in his best interest at this time. He was not sure when, if ever, he would be comfortable with that subject. Harry was more interested in her older self anyway, especially after she started dating his dad.

Harry was fascinated with the diary. It was almost as if she was talking to him with every word he read. He found a few spells written in the margins and some with whole pages devoted to a spell or two. He would definitely have to come back to those. Harry kept reading and was looking at some pages his mum wrote after he was a few months old. He found something very shocking.

His mum wrote that Harry at a very early age was showing remarkable magical powers for just a baby. She was certain that Harry not only experienced accidental magic already but would swear that he even exhibited some control at times, such as summoning one of his toys. She decided to discuss with James and they would monitor the little power wizard for a few days. Each day the diary contained a history of magic little Harry was performing with some getting bigger, especially the accidental magic when Harry was either hungry, sleepy, or stressed.

When Harry flipped the page, he saw what had shocked him. After his mum and dad talked it over and looked at the evidence over several weeks, they decided that they should bind Harry's magic to prevent possible harm to himself or others. They would not bind it completely but make it so it was safe. When he gets older, and no later than the age of ten, they would remove the bind so he could learn to control the extra power before going to Hogwarts the next year. His mum cast the spell. Since it was a charm, his dad preferred that she do it.

Harry sat there for a while. He wondered if anyone else knew that his parents had bound his magic. He also wondered if it was still bound. After all, his mum and dad were killed when he was just one year old. It was not likely they removed the bind before that point. At school, he was often told that he was a powerful wizard and definitely one of the most powerful students there. His magic always seemed to be a bit stronger than the others were. Had the binding been removed already? Somehow, he must find out for sure if his magic was still bound or not. There had to be a spell that would check it.

Putting the diary aside for a moment, Harry returned to the ornate trunk and began to look for more interesting stuff. He found several more books and wondered why they were in the trunk and not on the shelf with the other books in the vault. After checking them out closely, he saw that they were very advanced books on different subjects – Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Alchemy, and even Magical Creatures.

There were two small books he found very interesting. One was specifically about the subject of Human Transfiguration while the other addressed the one topic of Animagus Transformations. All the books were definitely past Newt level. He planned to read them as soon as possible. He hoped he would be able to follow along and that they were not too far over his head. If they were, he would simply work his way up using Hogwarts textbooks. He should have a better grasp after completing the 7th year books.

Of course, he could just ask Hermione to help him. She will want to read them for herself anyway. He would not be surprised if Hermione had not already read and memorized the 7th level textbooks.

Harry was about to dig further down in the trunk to see if there was anything else down there other than books when he heard the front door downstairs. He quickly put the diary and a few other precious items back in the trunk and shut the lid. He then picked up the small ornate box and put it in his pocket.

"BOY, YOU BETTER HAVE ALL THOSE CHORES DONE OR THERE WILL BE NO MEALS FOR YOU FOR A WEEK," bellowed Uncle Vernon.

Harry came down the stairs. "Hi guys. Did you have a good time?"

Aunt Petunia and Dudley looked at him as if he had a third eyeball. Vernon blinked and shook his head to clear it. "Boy, you stay right there while I go check on your work. I want to see what you didn’t get done because you will not get fed for a week if all those chores aren’t finished."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and said "Alright."

Vernon walked out the back door. A few minutes later, he came back through the house mumbling as he went to the garage. A couple of minutes later he came back in sputtering and stammering. "B...B…Boy there is no way you got all that done without using your m…mag…freakishness."

Calmly Harry stated, "Uncle Vernon I did not use any magic to do my chores. You know as well as I do that the ministry does not allow underage wizards and witches to use their magic outside of school unless it is a dire emergency. Even then, you may still get in trouble. Had I used my magic the ministry would have notified me of the infraction and I would be in trouble right now. There have been no owls from the ministry today because I have not used any magic since I left Hogwarts."

"But…but…how? It’s not possible!" Vernon glared at him.

Harry just had a marvelous idea.

"Okay, Uncle Vernon. Magic was used but not by me. I accidentally…"

"You had one of your freaky friends over while we were out? HOW DARE YOU! You know that I do not allow any of that freakishness in my house." Vernon was moving toward Harry as he was saying this.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry said quickly. "I am going to accept your offer." Vernon stopped and looked confused. "You said if I do not complete all the chores you give me to do then I will not be fed for a week. Well, I am not doing any more chores so I will not expect any food from you guys for the next week. You can have Dudley do the chores. He could use the exercise."

"WHY YOU LITTLE FREAK!" yelled Vernon as he approached Harry.

"Dobby?"

_Pop!_

Dobby appeared in front of Harry. "Dobby is here Master Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is always pleased to help the Great Harry Potter!"

"Aaaaaaieeeeeeeh" screamed Petunia while Dudley was trying to hide his fat self behind one of the chairs in the lounge. Vernon staggered a few steps backwards in shock.

"W…w…what is that thing? That…that creature? Boy, you get that freaky thing out of my house this instant or I will…,” cried Vernon while raising his hand as if to strike Harry.

Instantly Vernon found himself stuck to the ceiling where he could not move and a very angry creature had one hand pointed at Vernon, holding him on the ceiling with magic. Vernon blinked a few times. The strange creature seemed to be telling him something.

"…will not be harming the Great Harry Potter. Dobby will not allow it. The big fat oaf will keep his hands off the Great Harry Potter or Dobby will make sure he never touches anything again," Dobby told him angrily.

"Dobby?"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir?" replied Dobby cheerfully back to Harry.

"Dobby, I have just made a deal with my uncle. If I refuse to do anymore of his chores then he has promised not to provide me with food for a week." Vernon nearly soiled himself when the creature slowly turned his head back up toward Vernon and gave him the meanest glare Vernon had ever experienced. "I accepted my Uncle's offer because I was hoping you could provide me with my meals for the summer? Do you think that would be alright with you Dobby?"

"Dobby will be happy to feed the Great Harry Potter for as long as the Great Harry Potter needs him to."

"Great, Dobby!" said Harry. "You can bring my food straight to my room. That way you don’t have to see my relatives again."

"I told you boy that your freakish friends are not allowed in my house." Dobby turned back to Vernon again and glared up at him as he was still on the ceiling. Vernon's body was pressing harder into the ceiling and a few cracks were forming. Vernon looked intently into the creature's eyes and changed his mind, "Well, I g-guess it would be o-okay if this f-friend brings you food."

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon. Dobby you can put Uncle Vernon down now."

"Are you sure Master Harry Potter, sir? He looks like he could stay up there and miss a few meals himself."

"I'm sure, Dobby. Let him down. It will be okay now."

Dobby shrugged his shoulders and said "okay." Vernon promptly fell to the floor in a big crash. All the air was knocked out of him for a minute or so.

As Vernon was struggling to get back on his feet and gain control of his breathing again, Harry began the introductions.

"Guys, my friend here is called Dobby and he is a house elf in the magical world. I helped Dobby a couple of years ago out of a bad situation. Ever since then Dobby has been willing to help me. He will not be in the way. The neighbors will never know when he is here. There is special house elf magic that allows him to do whatever he needs to do unnoticed. Here is the deal. You stay out of my way this summer and I will stay out of yours. With Dobby providing my meals, we should have minimal interaction in this house. That suits me just fine."

After Harry looked all three of them in the eyes once to make sure they each understood, he turned to go back upstairs.

"Dobby and I will be going to my room now."

Dobby waved his hand at the ceiling and the cracks were removed leaving the ceiling looking like new.

The Dursleys just stared at Dobby with their mouths gaping. Either it was due to their first time seeing a house elf, seeing what he did to Vernon, or perhaps it was just due to the fact that Dobby wore very colorful mismatched socks and 4 hats. No one knows for sure.

Harry, with Dobby following, walked back up the stairs to his room. Harry closed the door. "Dobby, can you make it so no one can hear what goes on in my room but I can hear what goes on outside of it?"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir." Dobby waved his hand and the Silencing Charm was in place.

"Thank you, Dobby."

Dobby looked around the room and thought for just a minute. This is where the Great Harry Potter will be spending his summer? The bedroom was tiny. Harry's bed was too small and lumpy. His desk, if you could call it that, was broken and wobbly along with its chair. There were a lot of broken toys and equipment in one corner of the room. This will just not do thought Dobby, not at all.

In a flurry of motion and magic, the room changed. The bedroom was magically expanded to twice its size. The old broken desk was replaced with a very nice large mahogany desk with plenty of room for Harry to work. A very nice leather office chair replaced the old wobbly one. Harry's bed was transfigured to resemble his nice comfortable bed at Hogwarts. The corner was cleaned up of all the broken toys and equipment, even the closet was expanded. The room looked completely different.

"Dobby, this is great but what if someone else sees this?" asked Harry.

"Dobby made it so that your mean family, and any other Muggle, will only see what was here before. If a magical being sees it then they will see what you see," explained Dobby.

"Incredible," declared Harry. "Dobby, you are one special friend and can do some amazing magic! I am starting to think I should have called you sooner. You are right handy to have around."

Dobby stared down at the floor, shuffled his feet nervously, and looked as embarrassed as he felt.

Harry smirked and walked over to his school trunk and pulled out two pairs of different looking socks that used to be his Uncle Vernon's. Harry mismatched the pairs and walked back over to Dobby, kneeling down in front of the little elf.

Harry placed his hands on Dobby's shoulders. "Dobby, I'm sorry to embarrass you but I meant every word. I know that you are not used to being complimented, especially after spending so much time in service to that horrible Malfoy family. But Dobby, listen, you are my friend and I compliment my friends when they do something good. Believe me, this is not just good" Harry said, looking around the room, "it's great!"

Dobby raised his head to look at Harry Potter.

"Dobby, since you will not accept payment from me for your services, I have decided to give you a special gift because of the special gift you just gave me today." Harry held up the two mismatched pairs of socks to Dobby. Harry explained, "These socks are special. You can use them in a pair like this or you can match up the identical ones to form different pairs."

"Thank you Master Harry Potter, sir! These are great! Socks are my favorite gift. I don’t think I will be matching them up though. That’s just not right."

Harry laughed and said, "Somehow I knew you were going to say that."

"Master Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will be back at 6:30pm with your dinner. What would the Great Harry Potter like to eat?"

"Surprise me, Dobby. I will eat whatever you bring me. Thanks again Dobby."

_Pop!_

oOo

Harry discovered that there were just more books and some manuscripts left in the second compartment so he opened the third compartment. He found it full of clothes, very nice clothes that looked brand new. A lot of them were robes with the Potter crest on them. They were in several nice colors. He found several pairs of pants, including five sets of slacks in various colors like black, navy blue, gray, and forest green. There were also five sets of blue jeans, three sets of black jeans, a dozen or more long-sleeve button-up and pull-over shirts, some T-Shirts with funny sayings, two pairs of dress shoes in black and brown, some deep green dragon-hide boots with matching dragon-hide pants and jacket, two new sets of trainers, a dozen pairs of socks, and a dozen sets of boxers.

"That's a lot of nice clothes. Too bad they’re not in my size."

In the fourth compartment, Harry only found one thing – another note.  _"Harry, this compartment is intentionally left empty so it can be used for whatever else you would want to store in it. However, before you move on to the last compartment you should stand the trunk up vertically on its end and up against a wall, start to open the 5th compartment and the trunk will do the rest."_

Harry did as he was instructed. He stood the trunk on its end up against a wall in his bedroom. He grabbed the fifth compartment lid to open it but when he pulled it, the trunk changed into a door and looked just like a door to an adjoining room. Harry opened the door and walked into a nice furnished living room with a comfortable looking sofa and couple of comfortable chairs around a large area rug.

He found many bookshelves covering one short wall from floor to ceiling with several books on the shelves as well. There was a small kitchen and dining room off to the left and a hallway to the right with a small loo half way down the hall and two nice bedrooms on each side at the end.

Each bedroom had a queen size bed, two walk-in closets, and a loo with a shower. In one of the bedrooms, he found that the closets were completely full of more nice clothing. There were men's clothing in one closet and women's clothing in the other. Harry could not believe all the nice furnishings and all the clothes. The space was not cramped at all. It was hard to believe all this was inside one compartment of that trunk.

"I love magic," he said with a smile.

Harry came back into the dining room and noticed a small item on the table that he missed before. It had a button on it with a note that said, "Press the button." He sat down in one of the dining chairs, then slowly but carefully pressed the button. Two full-sized images of his mum and dad suddenly appeared before him. Harry jumped up from his chair and stood there staring.

"Mum? …Dad?"

"Hi Harry, I bet you look handsome," his mum said. She was looking right at him.

"Yeah, Harry. I bet you are handsome because you certainly inherited all my good looks," Lily elbowed James in the side. "Of course you got your mum's beautiful eyes," he quickly added. His dad was looking right at him as well.

"Nice save James, but we need to get down to business. Harry, I wish we could really talk to you and give you the biggest hug but if you are seeing this memory, that means we are no longer there for you. I’m so sorry sweetie. I promise you that your dad and I did everything possible to prevent this from happening. We were in great danger and obviously, something must have gone horribly wrong in all our plans if we didn’t make it. I’m quite sure though that Sirius took really good care of you. Both of you are so inseparable these days, especially when he's in his animagus form. You and Snuffles are real pals."

"Harry, same goes from me," his dad said. "We planned well I thought so I am not sure what could have happened. Your mum is right, though. You and your godfather are like two peas in a pod. I am sure growing up with Sirius was not too bad even though I wish I were really standing next to you right now, kiddo. There is so much we could have done together, father and son, Potters through and through to the end."

"Okay, James, stop getting mushy. Potter, Potter, hoo-rah," Lily said with a smile. "We both would have loved to see you grow up and be there for you, Harry, because we love you with all our heart. However, there’s a lot we need to share with you in this memory. We will go over the trunk in finer detail to make sure you fully understand all of its functionality. We will also give you a guided tour of this little hide-away explaining how everything works with the kitchen appliances, loos, etc. Basically it's all magic but we will explain it better and tell you why we have it and its intended use."

"That's just cracking the surface, sonny boy." Harry's focus switched to his dad. "I will also be telling you about your ancestral home and how you get there. Of course, there are more properties owned by the Potter Trust but we will not get into those for now. We will concentrate on getting to Potter Place first. The rest of the properties can come later."

"Back to me, Harry" his mum said. "Let's go to one of the bedrooms. Follow me." Harry followed his parents into the bedroom with the closets full of clothes. "Harry, this is the bedroom your dad and I were going to use. You will find the closets full of nice clothes. You can wear any of them that you want."

His dad threw in "You might not want to wear any of your mum's clothes."

"Very funny, James, but I am sure he knows that already. Harry, all the clothes in this trunk, including the ones hanging in the closets and the extras in the third compartment are all spelled to auto-adjust the fit when you put them on. I am quite good with charms, you see. If you can use any of them feel free. They are all brand new. I am sure you know by now that the Potters are very well off. I was not raised poor as my parents did quite well but compared to the Potters we were broke."

"As Potters, we do not flaunt it but we do take advantage of it and enjoy it as much as we can" his dad added. "In the end, money can always be replaced. Friends and family, and the ones we love, are the precious, irreplaceable items."

"Don't I know it," Harry said.

"Your dad bought me all those clothes in my closet. There are a lot of nice ball gowns and robes in there that some pretty girl you fancy might want to use on occasion," his mum said with a wink. "Your girlfriend could use some of the jewelry in the first compartment that you should have found already, but the really nice stuff is in the Potter family vault which you cannot access until you are an adult. Don't worry though, it will be well worth the wait," she said with a smile.

After James and Lily had explained to Harry all about the trunk and its uses, James asked Harry to pause the memory (by pushing the button twice). Next, he wanted Harry to go back out and get the pocket watch found in the first compartment, bring it back in and start the memory rolling again.

With his parents' memory paused, Harry left out of the room/trunk and went to his school trunk where he had put the pocket watch. He was thinking about using it as his own watch. Harry was not sure what his dad wanted to show him with it but he felt a bit of excitement coming on. While he was getting the watch out of his trunk, Dobby appeared with his dinner.

"Hi, Dobby, is it time to eat already?" Harry's stomach growled and he realized just how hungry he really was. He hadn't even thought about food for a while. He had been very distracted and was quite happy about it.

"Dobby has brought the Great Harry Potter his dinner."

"Have you eaten Dobby? I would love it if you would join me for dinner. I am sure you brought plenty for both of us."

"But Dobby is a house elf, sir."

"I know you’re a house elf but why does that matter?"

"The Great Harry Potter is a wizard, a very great wizard. No wizard has ever asked Dobby, or any other house elf Dobby knows, to sit down and eat with him before."

"Really? That's odd. Well, it's about time then isn't it? Dobby, you may be a house elf and I may be a wizard but no matter what we’re still friends, correct?"

"Yes, Harry Potter is Dobby's greatest friend."

"Okay, so as my friend I am asking you to join me for dinner. I’m not asking you as a wizard to a house elf but I’m asking you as your friend. Do you accept?"

Dobby paused for only a second. "Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will be pleased to eat dinner with the Great Harry Potter."

Harry and Dobby enjoyed a great dinner that included some of Harry's favorites – Shepherd's Pie and Treacle Tart for dessert.

When done, Harry asked Dobby a question. "Dobby, see that door over there? I created that with a trunk I found in my Gringotts vault. Can you make it so that it’s not noticeable by anyone, except me?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. Dobby will make it so only you can see the door." Dobby waved his hand at the door and cast the spell.

"Thank you Dobby. Thank you for dinner and thanks for eating with me. Tomorrow I won’t need breakfast. I’m going to be up late working on something so I’ll sleep in tomorrow morning and will not need you to bring me food until lunch. Okay?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will see you at lunch." Dobby left with a  _pop_  and all the dirty dishes went with him leaving a very clean room.

After letting Hedwig out for the night, Harry hurried back into the room/trunk with his pocket watch in hand. Going back to the table Harry pressed the button to continue the memory.

James started. "Harry, now that you have the pocket watch I need to tell you a secret. That is no ordinary watch. Yes, it functions just fine as a watch but it’s also a portkey, a very special portkey. That watch is a Potter portkey. It’ll take you to the Potter ancestral home, which is called Potter Place. Once there you’ll learn about your heritage, be able to speak to your ancestors via their portraits, receive all kinds of help on anything you want to know or do, and you’ll be able to do all sorts of amazing things. Various charms and wards of the strongest nature protect the house and lands. The house and lands are also unplottable. You can perform underage magic there without fear of the ministry finding out. I don’t want to tell you much more. I think it would be best to have you go there and let our family fill in the blanks. The head house elf should still be there although she’s quite old. Her name is Mattie. She’ll take care of you. She met you when you were a baby and even changed your nappy a few times. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you."

"Yes, she will Harry," his mum cut in. "She fell in love with you the first time she laid eyes on you. Mattie is the sweetest house elf but she knows her stuff so rely on her. She has taken care of the house and helped raise many Potter children. She’ll be able to catch you up to speed at Potter Place."

"One last thing, Harry, before I show you how to operate the watch." His dad looked worried. "I just realized while your mum and I were getting this ready for you that if we’re dead then that means you are the last of the Potters. Harry, I don’t want to put any pressure on you but I must insist that you take very good care of yourself, that you marry a beautiful and talented witch (she will probably have red hair), and that you have lots of Potter babies. It would be a major tragedy if the Potter name died out. You’ll understand better what I’m talking about once you’ve been to Potter Place. The Potters have played a very important role in the history of magic in this country. A lot will be lost if our name dies out. Take care of yourself, Harry. I love you."

"I agree Harry," his mum said. "You may not know it but the wizarding world owes a lot to the Potter family. It’s up to you to keep up the tradition. We know you can do it sweetie. I love you."

"Okay, James, tell him what he needs to know about the watch. We have to wrap this up."

"Right, Harry, let me show how the portkey works. Each Potter location has a phrase that you utter to go there. For instance, to get to Potter Place you merely need to hold the watch in the palm of your hand and say "Legends of Potter" but don't say it yet as I am not done. Get Mattie to help you so you can learn all the locations. The watch is also capable to learn additional locations. If you wanted to add the location you are at now then you could do that. However, Simon or my dad is better at explaining it than I am and they can actually interact with you while we can't since this is a memory."

"Who is Simon?" Harry asked.

James smiled, "I bet you asked who Simon is, right? Simon is your great-grandfather, several greats to be exact. I forget how many greats it actually is but he goes back quite a ways. He was one of the most knowledgeable and best teachers of all the Potters, not to mention extremely powerful. His portrait can be found in the library. If you have a question, he’s the best person to ask. If he can’t help you then he will know who can. Also, don't forget to visit your grandparents' portraits in the study. My mum and dad will not only be ecstatic to see you but they will be very helpful to you. Dad was an Unspeakable and Mum was a Healer. They can answer a lot of questions and teach you many helpful things. You got all that, Sport?"

Lily spoke up, "Oh, Harry, I almost forgot. If you haven’t read my diary yet then you should definitely read it. I wrote down some good spells in there, mostly charms. They should be very useful to you. Also, you need to know that we bound your magic when you were just a few months old. All this is explained in the diary as well. You were a very powerful little baby so we did it to protect you from hurting yourself or anyone else. We had plans to undo the bind no later than the age of ten so you could have a year to adjust to the extra power before attending Hogwarts. We were going to have you spend a lot of time at Potter Place after that so you could use your magic and adjust to the extra power. You need to know that as of this time when we made this memory your magic is still bound. Since we’re not around, you’ll need to ask your grandpa or Simon to help you determine if you’re still bound and how to remove it. It could be that Professor Dumbledore noticed it already and removed it for you. However, I’m sure you would have noticed if he did. Given the amount of raw magical power you were showing at such a young age, unbinding it should cause a big surge within you that you will feel and notice. I’m certain of that. You will likely have to lie down for a while once it is unbound. Good luck, sweetie."

"Harry, this memory is coming to a close," his dad said. "We wish you all the best and want you to know that we have done this so no matter what happens you can come out on top. Potter Place is now yours. It will be a safe haven if you need it and a place to learn as much as you are willing to learn. Take advantage of it."

Harry's parents stood next to each other with his dad's arm on his mum's shoulders and her arm around his waist. They said together in perfect harmony, "Harry, always remember that we love you." They smiled and disappeared.

Harry sunk down on his knees and cried harder than he as ever remembered. That was the longest amount of time he had ever seen his parents and it was a glimpse into how wonderful it could have been. He so wished they were with him now.

When Harry could not cry anymore, he went into the loo to wash his face and clean up. He then went out of the room/trunk back into his bedroom. He got out the new clothes and put on a pair of his new boxers. He liked the fit. He put on a black pair of slacks and socks along with a gray button-up shirt. He put on the black dress shoes and one of the black Potter robes. Grabbing his wand and saying goodbye to Hedwig who had come back in, Harry pulled out the pocket watch and gripped it in his hand.

"Legends of Potter" and Harry was gone.


	2. Potter Place

**Chapter Two – Potter Place**

Harry noticed that he didn’t feel the pull behind his naval like his other travels by portkey but nonetheless he knew he was moving from one place to another. That was obvious, especially when he saw his bedroom at Privet Drive disappear and then he reappeared in a nice room with walls made of finely decorated wood. They were of a reddish-brown color. Not too light and not too dark he thought, but a very nice brown. He quickly noticed on one wall, the one he was facing when he arrived, there was a life-sized, full-bodied portrait of a man. However, he didn’t notice any door to exit the room.

"Hello there, young man! Whom may I say is calling?"

Harry noticed the middle-aged man in the picture had black untidy hair much like his own, although his eyes were a light blue.

Taking a good look at Harry's face and eyes, he stammered "Oh my." Shaking himself, the man in the portrait stood up straighter and said "My name is Andrew Alan Potter and if I'm not mistaken your name would be Harry James Potter. Correct?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Did you say your name was Andrew Potter?"

"Yes, my dear boy. I happen to be your great, great, great, great-grandfather and I am most pleased to see you again. Of course, the last time you were here you were just a baby. Perhaps we can share a better conversation this time around? Not that you weren't talkative last time, it's just you were not very easy to understand; at least it was difficult for me. Your mother Lily seemed to understand you just fine though. You would jabber away and she seemed to know everything you were saying," he smiled at Harry.

Harry gave him a big grin. "Grandfather?"

"Now, we’ll have none of that, Harry. You’ll find a lot of grandfathers in this house so will need to stick with first names to keep down the confusion. I assure you, it will be perfectly alright with the others as well. Although, you may want to call your dad's parents Grandpa and Grandma. I’m sure they would get a kick out of that."

"Okay, Andrew. It’s very nice to finely meet you and talk to you. I have wanted so badly to meet my family so this is a very special occasion for me."

Andrew smiled and nodded.

"Can you tell me what room this is, Andrew?"

"Yes, of course, Harry. This is the Receiving Room. Anyone who apparates here, takes a floo here, or takes a portkey here lands in this room. I make sure they are meant to be here and if so, I announce their arrival. It is not a good place to be if you don’t belong here but I’ll not get into that now. Across the hall is the Leaving Room. My wife, who is your great, great, great, great-grandmother, Carolyn Anne Potter, oversees that room. Be sure to go by and see her."

"Now, hold on to your hat Harry. I’m about to announce you and I’m positive there will be a lot of excited portraits and house elves after I do. Have no fear though. We are all family here."

"Thanks, Andrew."

Andrew left his portrait for a few seconds and returned.

About the same time as Andrew's return, a door appeared where there was not one before and an elderly elf approached Harry. She was dressed in a very nice uniform with the Potter crest proudly displayed on the front left breast area of the black dress jacket she wore. She was also wearing a grey skirt and a white jumper. She had the biggest smile on her face. Harry could hear quite a few voices coming through the now open door. They sounded excited.

"Young Master Harry, it’s so nice to see you again. Why you are practically grown. You were just a tiny baby when I last saw you. James and Lily were so proud of you and loved you so much. I miss them terribly still…."

"… My apologies, Master Harry, for my reminiscing. My name is Mattie. I am the head elf for the Potters and I am at your service. You are the last of the Potters and sole owner of everything Potter. I will help you as much as I can to learn what you need to learn in your new role. You are obviously a Potter through and through so I am positive you will do just fine."

"Mattie," Harry responded, "it’s so nice to meet you. I must insist that you call me Harry, just Harry. There’s no need to call me master."

"Harry, I will be honored to call you by just your first name. You are a credit to your Potter heritage. The Potters always treated the house elves as favorite employees instead of servants. I see you are no different. However, there will be times when it will not be appropriate for me to address you as such. I will have to address you formally like before or in some cases even more formally. I will know when those times come so do not think anything wrong of me when I do. Just know that I am doing what is needed at the appropriate time. I will return to our less formal address you have granted me when that time has passed. Do you understand?"

"I cannot think of a time when it would not be appropriate for you to use just my name but you are much wiser than I am so I’ll trust your judgment during those times you feel I should be addressed formally. I’m sure there will be much more I’ll need to learn besides the 'appropriate times' you mention and I’m sure you are quite capable of teaching me what I need to know."

"I will do my best Harry," Mattie said smiling.

Harry smiled back. He knew he was going to like Mattie very much and not just because his parents had praised her. "My parents mentioned you in a memory they left me, the same memory that taught me how to get here. They spoke very highly of you and apparently were very fond of you. I can see now why."

"James and Lily were the best. It is tragic what happened," Mattie replied looking a little sad.

Mattie quickly changed the uncomfortable subject.

"There I go again. Harry, are you ready for a tour of Potter Place? There are many elves and portraits anxious to see you."

"Yes," said Harry. "My parents also mentioned that I needed to talk to Simon in the Library and I believe they said my dad's parents were in the Study. There are a couple of things that I need to have them help me with."

"Yes, Simon and your immediate grandparents can be very helpful to you. I will be sure to introduce you when we get to the Study and the Library. We will see all the elves first in the Banquet Hall. It is nearby. Then you can see a few portraits on the way to the Study and Library."

"Thank you."

"Follow me, please."

Harry followed Mattie out of the Receiving Room and into a rather large hallway. To his right it opened up into a very large room. Across the way was another door to the Leaving Room.

"Oh, let me say hello to Carolyn while I’m here. I’ll just be a minute."

"Sure, Harry. Take your time."

Harry quickly met Carolyn who was very happy and pleased that Harry stopped by to say hello. He spent about a minute with her and came back out to a waiting Mattie.

Mattie led him into the large room where he met 20 other elves. They all appeared very excited to see him.

"Hello," said Harry. "I didn’t realize there would be so many of you. But, nevertheless, I’m so pleased to make all of your acquaintances." All the elves grinned at him. "This place must be a lot bigger than I thought to need this many elves. Elves are so efficient so Potter Place has to be huge."

The compliment was not lost on any of the elves, including Mattie who smiled.

"You are correct, Harry. Potter Place is rather large and its lands are quite large as well. We need all of these elves just to take care of the manor and the lands. It is not as big as Hogwarts but other manors most anywhere would have to say they are not as big as Potter Place."

"I see," said Harry. "I suppose introductions are in order?

After all the introductions were done with the house elves, Harry checked with Mattie to make sure they all understood about "appropriate times" and when given the go ahead he made sure they were all comfortable with calling him Harry. He made some big impressions on all the elves when he insisted on that.

Harry also learned that some of the elves worked outside a good bit with the lands and animals and that Potter Place is self-sufficient, providing meat, eggs, and vegetables from the grounds. An elf called Jojo was pointed out as the one in charge of the livestock, which included horses, cows, sheep, and goats.

According to Mattie, this part of the estate actually made a good profit. The horses were bred and some sold periodically for a great deal of money. They had a few quality stock horses. They also had quarter horses that were used around Potter Place. Most of the quarter horses originally came from the U.S, and most of those from a large ranch in the state of Texas. They occasionally sold a quarter horse for profit but not as often as they sold thoroughbreds, which were quite expensive. Some of the thoroughbreds were originally imported from Kentucky, a state in the U.S. known for its racing horses. Their breeding stock was second to none Jojo told him.

The cows were bred and used for beef at Potter Place as well as sold for beef to the market. Sheep provided wool to the market and the goats, a more recent edition, provided milk to a special market whose demand appeared to be growing. Harry was also told that there were plenty of chickens tended to as well. They provided eggs and poultry for Potter Place.

Another elf took care of the garden that provided fresh vegetables for the meals. There were plenty of produce so it was sold to the market as well. Any other meat they needed for Potter Place such as pork was acquired through trade.

Harry found it amusing that the biggest market Potter Place had was Hogwarts. All this time at school and he never knew he was eating his own meat and vegetables. Since these kinds of dealings with food were dealt with by the elves only, Potter Place was able to continue providing beef and produce to the school without interruption. The witches and wizards of Hogwarts and other businesses they sold to, such as restaurants, normally left it entirely up to the trusted elves that had a budget to purchase food items; therefore, they did not know where the elves bought the food so Potter Place remained hidden.

The market for wool existed in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade where the clothing shops like Madam Malkin's bought the wool to make their clothes. Mattie kept track of the profits and expenses. Harry decided that he would have to take a look at the lands tomorrow. He hoped he would be allowed to ride one of the horses.

Mattie continued with Harry through the manor giving him the grand tour. The Banquet Hall where he met the elves was massive, as large if not bigger, than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Another room off the Banquet Hall, equally as large, was used for Balls and dancing. It included a raised stage at one end for live entertainment.

Harry met many relatives in portraits as he travelled through the manor. It was getting late so he made sure they all knew he would come back to visit when there was more time available. He basically just said hello and had them introduce themselves to him so he could keep moving.

The kitchen was extremely large with a small table that would seat six in one corner next to a window. There was a dining room next to the kitchen, which was entered through large swinging doors marked IN and OUT to prevent accidents during busy times. He imagined it was for normal and/or guest use. Although much smaller than the Banquet Hall the dining room itself was quite large with seating for two dozen people easy. He noted the size of the room allowed for expansion of the table to seat more if needed.

They finally made it to the Study where Harry was introduced to his grandparents. The Study contained a large desk, several pieces of nice furniture, some comfortable looking sofas and chairs, and a nice fireplace. He was surprised to see that his grandfather had hair much like his own and his grandmother had long dark-red hair. His grandfather had hazel eyes and his grandmother had brown eyes. His grandmother was very beautiful.

"Hello Grandpa and Grandma! I’ve been waiting for as long as I can remember to get to meet you. Finally, at last! I realize that you’re not the real thing and I missed out on that but I think magical portraits are the next best thing and I’ll take that over the nothing I’ve had for so many years."

Harry's grandparents turned toward each other and smiled. His Grandma said to his Grandpa "Did you hear that? He called us Grandpa and Grandma. Isn't that the best sound you’ve ever heard?"

"Indeed, my dear, it is. My ears have never been so happy after all these years." He turned back to Harry and said, "Harry, my name is Henry James Potter, and I am, as you already know, your grandfather. We are so proud of our son James and your mother Lily for giving us you. We’re definitely not the real thing but our portraits are of the highest possible quality, so we’re as close to the real thing as you can get."

"Sweetie, my name is Elizabeth Marion Potter and I, of course, am your grandmother. I’m so pleased to see you again. If I could exit the picture and give you a big hug and kiss nothing would hold me back," she said with tears in her eyes. "You can call me Elizabeth, Liz, Beth, or even Marion but if you want to continue to call me Grandma, I can guarantee you will never do anything wrong in my eyes."

"Same goes for me, son," his grandfather chimed in. "I do like the sound of Grandpa."

Harry's Grandma continued where she left off. "You were only a baby last time but what a handsome boy you have become, just like your father. Oh, and those beautiful green eyes from Lily make you quite the catch. I bet you are real popular with the girls," she said with a wink and a grin.

Harry smiled and blushed.

"Your grandpa here was an Unspeakable and he still has a portrait in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic because they like to have his help on things. Because of that, we know all about what happened to Sirius and that you had to go live with your Aunt Petunia. Now, don't get us wrong because we love Lily with all our hearts but that poor dear had the misfortune to have a sister and brother-in-law that are absolutely worthless. I do hope you were not treated too badly while in their care."

"Well, Grandma, I can't say it’s been a great time but recently we came to a mutual agreement between us that will keep us both out of each other's hair. In fact, that’s one of the reasons I needed to talk to you guys and Simon. I have some questions that my parents said you and Simon could help sort out. Would that be okay? Could you guys help with a few issues?"

"Harry you look a little thin but otherwise appear healthy. Do your questions have anything to do with healing?"

"No, Grandma. No healing questions for now."

"Then I will just sit back and stay out of the way while you chat with your Grandpa."

"Thanks, Grandma."

"You're welcome, dear."

"Harry, fire away and I will help you in any way that I can. If we need Simon, we will get his help as well. What can I do for you? All you need to do is ask," his Grandpa said smiling.

"Okay, Grandpa, here goes." Harry paused then yawned real big. It was late and he was getting very tired. "Sorry about that. I’ve not been sleeping well and I've had a rather busy day."

"Perhaps you should go to bed and we can pick this back up tomorrow, Harry? Mattie has a room all ready for you, right Mattie?"

"That I do Henry. Young Harry can sleep in the Master suite and get himself a very nice rest tonight. I had Lucy get it ready."

"Thanks, Mattie, you’re very thoughtful, but these things can’t wait until tomorrow. I have to get them figured out before I can rest. I will have to return to my Aunt and Uncle's by lunch and hopefully I’ll be able to work it out with your help so that I can stay here and not have to go back."

"I see," said Grandpa. "Let's get to work then so you can get some rest."

"First," said Harry, "since I have to return tomorrow before lunch I was wondering if I could get help with the watch to add my bedroom at Privet Drive to the portkeys?”

Henry nodded.

“Second, my mum told me in the memory they left me that when I was just a few months old they bound my magic because I was having big accidental magic bursts. They were afraid I would hurt others or myself accidentally. They didn’t bind it completely but they had plans to unbind it no later than the age of 10 so I could have a year to adjust to the extra power before starting Hogwarts. They were going to have me stay over here a bit that year so I could practice my magic without detection. It’s fairly certain that my parents never got a chance to unbind my magic since they were murdered when I was only a year old."

Henry nodded again.

"I am not certain if Professor Dumbledore discovered it and may have reversed it already but my mum said that when it's reversed she was sure I’ll have to lie down for a while to recover. Dumbledore may have or Madame Pomfrey may have during one of the times I was injured and unconscious in the hospital wing but I don’t recall any time when I was conscious that I felt anything like that. So, what I want to know is how to check to see if my magic is still bound."

“Okay,” Henry replied.

"Lastly, in order for me to stay here, I need help with how to make my relatives think I’m still there this summer. In addition, should Dumbledore, my friends, or anyone else that comes to visit me show up at the house I would need to be alerted so I can portkey back to my bedroom there and pretend I’ve always been there. I’m not ready yet to let anyone else know of Potter Place. Can you help with these items?"

"Certainly Harry. Not a problem. I would like to consult Simon on some of this though to get his opinion. He is right handy with these kinds of things and often knows the best and quickest way to solve issues. Tell you what, have Mattie take you to the Library, which is right next door, and I’ll meet you over there. You can be introduced to Simon and we will work together quickly to solve your problems so you can get some rest."

"Okay, Grandpa. Shall we head next door to the Library Mattie?"

"Follow me."

While they were heading to the Library, Mattie told Harry that she could tell him all the places and phrases to the different Potter houses that he can access via the watch. She suggested they do that tomorrow or another day when he was not so tired. Harry readily agreed to wait.

The Library was quite large. The bookshelves were from floor to ceiling, which were at least two stories tall. There were rows and rows of bookshelves throughout the room. Every single one was loaded with books. Hermione would be in heaven here. On one prominent wall, overseeing all the books was a large portrait of a middle-aged man, obviously a Potter with black hair and grey eyes. His hair was a bit longer and in a ponytail, which made it lay down correctly, instead of sticking up at odd angles like Harry's. Harry's grandpa had joined Simon in his rather large frame and was already filling him in on Harry's problems.

Simon saw Harry and Mattie enter the Library so he turned toward Harry and greeted him. "Harry, it is my pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard some great things about you and I have no doubt they are all true. I am Simon Ignotus Potter, your great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather."

"The pleasure is all mine Simon. You do not know how long I’ve waited to be with my real family, to get to know them, and spend time with them. I’m honored to make your acquaintance. My parents spoke highly of you in a memory they left me."

"Yes, I spoke often with James and Lily. We shared a lot of information with each other. Your mum even consulted me on binding your magic because she wanted to make sure she left you a normal amount to use while growing up. I understand that you are not sure if your magic is still bound and would like to find out."

"Yes."

"Okay, but before we go further there is something we need to take care of first. When you go back to your Aunt's house you may need to use magic so we are going to make sure you have a wand you can use that the Ministry cannot trace."

"Mattie, can you pop back to the Study and grab the box of wands for us?"

Mattie popped out, was gone for a few seconds, and popped back in holding an ornate wooden box. She placed it on the small table next to Harry.

"Thank you, Mattie. Harry, inside this box are all the wands we were able to hang on to through the years. They were the wands of your grandfathers, grandmothers, uncles, aunts, etc. In all of these Potter wands, hopefully you will be able to find one that will be a good substitute for your current chosen one. If so, you will be able to use it when away from Potter Place and your magic will not be detected. It will be quite handy until you are of age and can use your own wand without worry. Open the box. Only a Potter can open it. It is locked with a very strong blood ward."

Harry reached over and opened the lid on the box. It wasn’t even locked.

Simon spoke up. "There was never any doubt about you being a Potter, Harry, but if there happened to be any doubt, that just proved you are a Potter and removed any possible case for doubt."

"How so?" asked Harry. "The box was not even locked."

"Close the lid Harry and I will show you." Harry closed the lid.

"Mattie, you open the box," said Simon.

Mattie gave it her best try but she could not open the box. She then stepped back beside Harry. Harry walked up to the box again and he opened it without any effort. It appeared to not even be locked to Harry.

"Blood ward, Harry. Only a Potter can open that box. Got it?"

"I'm impressed," said Harry.

"Okay, that lesson is over," said Simon. "Let's have you try some wands and find one that will work almost as well as your own. Start with Henry's since he is closest to you then try Elizabeth's. They are all labeled in their separate holders. Too bad we don’t have James or Lily's wands. I believe they might have been destroyed with the house. Otherwise, we would start there. Typically the closest relatives work best, but not always."

Harry looked in the box and saw that it was much larger internally than it was externally. The wands were all held in separate holders that were labelled with user name and description of the wand.

"There is an Expansion Charm on the inside to accommodate all the wands," noted Henry. "Any new wands that are added to the box will automatically be given their own space."

"The box detects the owner and wand description then creates the label based on that info so you know the core, length, and wood used just by reading the label," added Simon.

Harry was getting a few sparks from his Grandparents wands but nothing like he gets from his own. Simon had him keep trying each time going further back to a more distant relative with about the same or less success. Finally, Simon had an idea. "Harry, I have an idea. You are not having much luck and this is taking a lot of time. Your magic was bound and may still be. If so that would mean you are likely a very powerful wizard. I was a very powerful wizard in my day and never met anyone with as much power as myself. I am not bragging, just being honest. I would like you to find my wand and give it a wave."

"Good idea, Simon," said Henry.

Harry looked further back in the box until he found the wand marked with Simon's name. The label read:

Owner: Simon Ignotus Potter

Wood: Holly

Length: 12 inches

Core: Dragon Heartstring

Harry pulled it out and it felt very warm in his hand. He gave it a wave and sparks flew out just like his own wand. Harry smiled and turned toward a long aisle and cast a spell.

"Expecto Patronum."

A large white stag erupted from the wand and ran down the aisle before turning back and walking back to Harry. It stood there for a minute looking down at Harry for direction before fading away.

Henry said, "Oh my word, Simon, did you see that? Harry is not quite 15 and he can cast a patronus like that? That’s incredible Harry!"

"Yes," said Simon. "That was one impressive patronus. I believe your dad's animagus was a stag?"

"Yes, I suppose that’s why my Patronus is as well."

"When did you first learn to produce a full corporeal patronus, Harry?" asked Simon.

When I was 13, in my third year, there were a lot of Dementors at Hogwarts searching for Sirius who had escaped from Askaban. They affected me greatly. I would always hear my mum screaming and see the green light of the Killing Curse from Voldemort as he killed her and that same light coming at me when he tried to kill me as well. Professor Remus Lupin who taught defense that year taught me the spell so I could fight them off. It really came in handy when I had to save Sirius from about a hundred Dementors. My patronus was able to drive them off before they could perform the kiss and suck out his soul. I couldn’t let that happen to my godfather. Besides, he's innocent."

"13, huh? Now I am really impressed," said Simon. "I was 16 before I was able to produce a full corporeal patronus and driving off 100 Dementors is no small feat. I expect we will hear of great things from our very young, but very powerful, Harry Potter," he said to Henry. "If your magic is still bound then I think we are going to be in for one big surprise."

"Okay, next issue," said Henry. "Harry let's detect if you are bound while we are on the subject and if you are then we will remove it just before you go to bed. Sound like a good plan?"

"Yes, that makes sense. I am anxious to know whether or not my magic is still bound but since it will make me tired to remove the binding, then we should do that last. I’m already tired."

Henry started. "Harry, the charm to reveal what spells have been cast on you and still remain is Specialis Revelio Corporis. Specialis Revelio can be used to reveal magic on an object such as a book but adding Corporis to it signifies it is to reveal any magic cast on a person. You can cast this charm on yourself without issue. This is good since we have no other witches or wizards here to help us out with the casting. Mattie please provide Harry with a full-length mirror he can stand in front of to see what the spell reveals. We will see as well and help you, Harry."

Mattie waved her hand and a full-length mirror appeared for Harry to use. Harry stood in front of it and cast the spell on himself. In the mirror, he saw some items come into focus. Around his scar was a green color but it was unidentified as to what it was. Near his heart was a red color labeled with the word "BOUND" and near that was a yellow color labeled "TRACKING."

Harry was speechless.

Simon spoke up. "Harry, it looks like you have three pieces of magic still applied to you. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do right now about the green one attached near your scar. We will definitely be researching that one. We know the circumstances and how you received the scar so we can research it I think without needing any extra input from you. However, if we come up with any questions about it we will ask. Until then do not trouble yourself about it. You were hit with a Killing Curse and lived. I would be more surprised if nothing showed up. However, on the other two we can definitely remove those. We know your mum cast the binding on your magic but who put the Tracking Charm on you?"

"My best guess would be Professor Dumbledore. Other than that, it could be a disaster in waiting. Is there a way to reveal who cast it?"

"Yes," Henry said, "but you cannot cast that spell on yourself. It will require a very knowledgeable witch or wizard to cast that successfully. At any rate, it is not that important. We know you have a Tracking Charm that is there without your consent. I can show you the spell to remove it and that will be that. You are pretty safe if it's Dumbledore, but if an enemy has cast it on you, it needs to be removed right away. You can always run the Specialis Revelio Corporis spell at any time to see if you are being tracked again. We will show you the spell to remove the binding as well but that is the one we should save until the end. I believe Lily is right about it requiring you to rest after the binding is removed. The spell to remove the tracking is Finite Investigo. Just point at the charm on your body with your wand and utter the incantation. That will remove the Tracking Charm. You can then cast Finite on the Reveal Charm to cancel it as well."

Harry did as he was directed and the yellow color was removed from his body. He then cancelled the reveal spell.

"Now, let's add that new portkey to your watch," said Henry. "Normally, it is best for you to be at the place you want to add because you only have to look around the room when you set it, but it’s not necessary if you are very familiar with the place and can picture it clearly in your mind. Can you do that for your bedroom at your Aunt's house?"

"Yes, I have spent plenty of time there so I have it etched in my mind."

"Okay, take out the watch and open the back of it." After Harry had the back open, Henry continued. "Look closely and you will see a small black button."

"Got it," affirmed Harry.

"Picture your room very clearly in your mind and decide what word or phrase you want to use. When ready, hold down the button while you say the word or phrase. After you’ve completed saying the word or phrase, you can release the button. Your new portkey location will be set."

Harry thought for a minute and decided that "Privet Drive" would work well enough for the phrase. He drew up in his mind his bedroom at Privet Drive, and then suddenly remembered that Dobby had changed things so he changed his bedroom in his mind to what it looks like now. Once he had that image pictured clearly, Harry pressed on the button and said "Privet Drive" then released the button. The watch glowed blue for a second and then went back to normal.

"Very good, Harry," said Simon. "You did that perfectly."

"Thank you."

"Now as to the other two items," Simon continued, "where you want to make your relatives believe you are there in your room all summer and the other one where you are to be alerted if someone comes to visit you are quite simple actually. Well, simple if you use a house elf. House elves can do that kind of thing with ease. Plus that is within their duties as a house elf to aid their master."

"Really?"

"As a matter of fact, Mattie here could do that for you without breaking a sweat. Right Mattie?"

"Yes, Simon. I am quite able and would be delighted to take care of that for Harry but I was under the impression Harry wanted to learn the spells so he could perform them himself. Was I wrong?"

"No," Harry said. "You are correct, Mattie. I was intent on learning the right spells for myself but since it’s late and in the interest of time if a house elf can do this for me without any problems then I’m all for it. As a matter of fact, I am meeting a house elf at lunch tomorrow in my bedroom. I’m sure he will be happy to help me. He has already helped me a ton."

"Who is this house elf that you speak of?" Mattie asked.

"Dob…" Harry almost said his name and stopped. "Oops! I almost said his name out loud." Mattie, Simon, and Henry looked at him with questions on their lips. Harry explained. "It seems every time I say his name he pops up right in front of me ready to do whatever I ask of him. I do not want to disturb him at this late hour."

Simon asked, "You have a house elf bound to you?"

"Well, it’s not exactly that. Here let me show his name without saying it." Harry wrote the name Dobby in the air with his wand. He used the same spell Riddle used in the Chamber of Secrets.

They all said "Dobby" together.

"Yes, that's his name."

"I know Dobby," Mattie began. "Dobby is a very hard worker and talented elf. He works for the Malfoy family as I recall." Henry frowned at that.

"Not anymore," replied Harry. "The Malfoys treated him horribly, especially Lucius. At the end of my second year, I tricked Lucius into giving…uh…uh… D" (Harry said pointing to Dobby's name) "a sock which gave D his freedom. It happened to be one of my socks but the trick worked. D has been eager to help me anytime I need him. He works for Hogwarts now but apparently hears me whenever I speak his name. He is bringing me my meals this summer because Uncle Vernon threatened not to feed me for a week."

"He wouldn't dare!" cried Henry. Mattie was looking murderous. Simon was shaking his head.

"Yes he would Grandpa because he’s done it before. No worries though, Mattie. I have it all under control. When Uncle Vernon threatened me in front of my… uh… elf friend, you know his name, Uncle Vernon was promptly stuck to the ceiling. When I had D let him down, he simply shrugged his shoulders and dropped Uncle Vernon to the floor. It took Uncle Vernon a minute or two to get his breath back but he gave me no more trouble after that."

All three were smiling at Harry.

"I like this Dobby…very much," said Simon with a big grin.

"He’s a good friend and very helpful," replied Harry.

Harry removed Dobby's name from the air.

"I can get my friend to help me when I go back since he’s meeting me there with lunch. I will tell him that he won’t need to bring me anymore food since I will be coming back here to stay until time for school again."

"Now that we have addressed all your concerns Harry," Henry began. "Let's get that binding removed and you to bed so you can get some rest. I will let Simon help you with that as well since he advised Lily on it."

"Are you ready Harry? From what I have witnessed here tonight and from what I know, I believe your mum had it right. Once you remove that binding you are going to feel different and I dare say, at the minimum, you will need to lie down afterwards."

"I’m ready."

"Okay, Harry. The incantation to remove the magical binding Lily put on you is Finite Modus. Like any cancelling charm using Finite, there is no necessary wand movement, just point your wand where the red color was, and say the incantation."

Harry hesitated. "It's weird isn't it? I know I need to remove the binding but because it's a spell my mum cast on me I’m hesitating. Sentimental rubbish right?"

Mattie put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Sentimental, yes, Harry. Rubbish, no. Everyone here loved your mum. There was no sweeter person I have ever met than Lily. She and James did not intend for you to stay bound for this long. Make them happy and release the bind so you can reach your full potential."

"There is nothing wrong with being sentimental, Harry. Take it from me, your grandpa, who is a sentimental old fool."

Simon laughed a big hearty laugh.

Harry smiled at his grandpa then Mattie. He raised his wand to point at his chest.

Speaking clearly, Harry cast the spell. "Finite Modus"

For a second Harry felt like a dam had broken inside his body. He had never been able to feel his own magic so clearly and strong before. The feeling kept building and building and Harry was wondering when and if it was going to stop. Suddenly like a huge wave washing over him everything went black.

Harry knew no more.

Mattie who was watching her young master very closely saw him start to glow and magic was pouring off Harry in huge waves. He had a look of worry on his face then suddenly he was falling. Mattie quickly levitated him before he could hit the floor. She looked up at Simon and Henry for confirmation.

Henry was shaking his head. Simon spoke to Mattie.

"Mattie put Harry to bed. Have someone check on him every hour but let him sleep as long as he needs too. If he’s not awake by 11am to meet Dobby then do not attempt to wake him. Hopefully that will be enough rest so he can port back to his Aunt's house. If not, then use your elf magic to find Dobby so you can explain. Do not worry if he takes a few days before he wakes. As long as he is resting then he will be fine. I suspected something like this would happen. That boy has more power than even I have ever seen and he has not even reached adulthood where his power will increase even more. His body will need a good bit of time to get used to it so right now rest is what he needs most. His body will start adjusting to the magic while he sleeps and that will give him less to deal with when he does awake. Don't worry, Mattie."

"Yes, Simon. I will personally watch over my charge tonight. Nothing untoward is going to happen to my Harry." Mattie said as she left with Harry levitating in front of her.

Simon smirked at Mattie's possessiveness then looked at Henry and they both blew out a breadth. Henry spoke.

"I think we are in for some excitement around here, Simon."

"About time, huh Grandpa?"

Henry grinned and waved as he went back to his own portrait in the Study. He had loads to tell his Elizabeth.

oOo

Almost two weeks later…

Harry slowly opened his eyes, eyes that were so heavy he could barely get them open. He was so drained of energy. He felt like his body had been trampled by a hippogriff. He moved his arm. No, make that a herd of hippogriffs. He was in a very large and extremely comfortable bed, which was in what looked like, at least from what he could tell, a very large but nicely furnished and very fancy bedroom.

Mattie came waltzing in the door with a big grin on her face. She had an alert on Harry so she would know when he awoke. She walked up to the bed where Harry was still laying trying to see everything.

"Mattie?" Harry barely croaked out.

"Do not talk yet Harry. Drink this water then drink this potion. You have been out for almost two weeks after you released the bind on your magic. Simon recommended letting you sleep it off."

Harry drank the water Mattie gave him then she traded him for the pepper-up potion which he took in one go. He immediately felt some energy return and sat up slowly on his bed.

"Whoa, that has some kick. I almost feel human again."

"That is some of Elizabeth's special pepper-up potion. It should get you to the point to eat something which of course food has its own magic for the body. You will have your strength back in no time."

Lucy showed up with some soup for Harry while Mattie was helping him sit up more with some pillows propping him up. Lucy floated the tray of soup over to Harry so it rested over his lap.

"Hi, Lucy. It’s good to see you again," said Harry when he looked up from his tray.

Lucy was shocked. She never expected Harry to remember her name after meeting her once in the Banquet Hall with all the other elves there but she was very pleased that he did.

"It is very good to see you awake Master… I-I mean Harry. We were all worried about you. Please eat your soup so you can get your strength back."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Harry with a grin.

Lucy grinned back then looked embarrassed. She turned to leave but Harry spoke to her again so she turned back around.

"Oh, Lucy, I forgot."

"What's that H-Harry?"

"Thanks for the soup!"

"You're welcome, Harry," she said with a shy smile. She left with a pop.

"Well, you seem to be in good spirits or is it grandma's potion?" asked Mattie.

"I think it's because I’m finally home." That made Mattie smile. Harry began eating his soup and enjoying his pumpkin juice.

After Harry completed his soup and juice, he sat there for a minute enjoying the food on his stomach. After not eating solid food for so long, it felt good. Then it clicked in his head.

"Mattie, how long did you say I slept?"

"You were out for almost two weeks."

"Two weeks? Oh no! Dobby…Dumbledore…and other people are going to be looking for me and they won’t be able to find me!"

"Calm down Harry. Dobby and I took care of your issues for you. When you did not awake the next morning, I found Dobby and explained what was going on. We both went to your Aunt's house and performed the magic so they would think you were in your room. Plus, if anyone comes to your Aunt's house looking for you an alert will come to you via your wand."

"In addition, I spoke to Dobby so you can use his name now. He will only come if you specifically call him. Using his name in a sentence will no longer summon him."

"Thanks, Mattie."

"I also took the liberty to bring you two wand holsters. They can be adjusted to fit your wrists or your legs. Your wand and Simon's wand are both in their new holsters." Mattie pointed to the wands that were sitting next to him on the bedside table. They looked to be made of dark brown leather but very thin, so they hid easier under your clothes.

"Wow that was very nice of you. Thank you very much, Mattie."

"You're welcome, Harry. Besides, you saw all the wands? We have quite a few wand holsters around here too."

"Thanks again Mattie. I have always wanted one."

"Harry, if you are feeling better now I think it is time for you to try getting ready for the day. You just had lunch so it is early afternoon. Take your time getting up so you do not fall. I will stay with you to make sure you can make it to the loo okay then I will leave you to your privacy so you can shower and get dressed. Your clothes have been cleaned and pressed. I will lay them out on the bed for you."

"This is the Master Suite. Since you are the master now, it is yours. It is definitely the largest bedroom in the manor. We hope you like it."

Harry got out of bed slowly. He was wearing some pajamas he had never seen before but they were comfortable. He stood up slowly and maintained his balance under Mattie's watchful eye. Taking some slow steps at first he began to feel his strength come back. Harry took a walk around the room.

"It looks great Mattie and the bed is incredible. I love it. Maybe if you had tossed me on a lumpy one I might not have slept so long."

"Okay, I can see that you are doing just fine. I am going to attend to my other duties. Call me if you need anything, if you have a pain, or need help with anything. I mean it. I will be here right away."

"Okay, Mother Hen," Harry said as he ambled toward what looked like an extremely large loo.

Mattie smiled, closed the door, and popped out to give Harry some privacy.

oOo

Harry felt pretty good, great in fact. After a good shower and a close inspection of his rather impressive bedroom suite, with a closet as big as his expanded bedroom at Privet Drive, plus the loo and all its amenities, he very much liked what he saw. He loved the large walk-in tiled shower that was behind a tiled partition. Designed like that, there was no need for a shower curtain or shower door. You just had to walk back behind the partition that had a large garden tub/jacuzzi on the front side and the tub was as long as the tiled wall.

Behind the partition that was angled in a slight V shape, there were several showerheads on both walls situated at different angles. Plus, there were duplicates of the same setup a little further down as if it were designed for two people to shower at the same time, sort of a his and hers shower. It took Harry a minute to figure out all the shower heads and what they were for but he was positive when he was done that he had just had the best shower of his life.

Harry had joined Mattie in the kitchen at the small table by the window. She was working on some books that contained a record of the expenses and profits at Potter Place. Harry was being served some more food since his appetite had come back full force. One of the elves in the kitchen, Leru, had served Harry more food than he could possibly eat but Harry did his best to give Ron a run for his money.

After eating, he decided to walk around the manor for a bit to talk to a few more portraits and then go see Simon to ask him about the magic he was constantly feeling. It was not an uncomfortable feeling; rather, it was a pleasant feeling but this was new to Harry and he was not sure what it meant.

After a couple hours of walking around and talking to more family members in all the portraits, that included more grandparents, uncles, aunts, and distant cousins, Harry was feeling that he had gained all his strength back and felt like he could take on an army all by himself if he had to. He managed to make it back to the Library to speak to Simon again.

"Harry," Simon began, "what you are feeling is normal, well, it's normal for you and was normal for me when I was alive. You could probably add Albus Dumbledore and maybe even Nicolas Flamel to that list as well. Albus is a powerful wizard and I imagine he can feel his magic much the same as I did and you do. Most all of the Potters have been known as being magically powerful but very few have shown my level. Probably none have shown your level"

"Are you saying you think my magic is stronger than yours was?

"Yes, definitely. From what information I have gathered, there were likely two other ancestors going back further than me that were powerful like us but we have no portrait of them. We have some manuscripts that indicate what their power level was like but it’s difficult to prove. It was before magical portraits were invented. I doubt I was ever at your level based on what I witnessed a couple weeks ago but I was more powerful than the other Potters we have a record of. Regular witches and wizards do not normally feel their magic, Harry. They might if they are upset and their magic is allowed to build but even then they will not likely recognize it, plus being upset will mask other feelings."

Harry thought about that.

"Harry, I must warn you that you need to be careful. With the kind of power I believe you have you will need lots of practice with your wand and without a wand to learn to control that power. Let me put it to you this way, right now if you cast a stunner with the power you have behind it you will most likely kill the person rather than just stun them. You will need that control."

"Wait did you say control without a wand?"

"Yes, Harry. With that much power and the fact you can feel it, you should easily be able to learn wandless magic. Learn control with your wand first. Pay attention to what the spells feel like when you cast them. That will help you with varying the intensity of the spell. There is no need to kill someone with a stunner, correct? Later we can tackle wandless magic and remembering what spells feel like will speed up the process."

"So I need to practice. Is there a room in the manor where I could do that?"

"Yes, Harry, there is a practice room in the basement. It has reinforced walls, wards, and other fancy protections. There are empty portraits down there where Henry and I can join you to help you train and learn new spells. Once you have gained control, it would not hurt to have your grandma teach you some healing spells as well. She was an outstanding healer. Mattie or any of the other elves can show you where the room is located."

"Great, I will check with Mattie." Harry started to head back to the kitchen where he last saw Mattie but stopped and turned toward Simon. "Simon what is that beeping noise?"

"It sounds like it's coming from you Harry."

"From me? Wait! That's my wand! Mattie said my wand would alarm if I had a visitor at my Aunt and Uncle's house. I've got to go! Tell Mattie what happened, okay?"

"Will do, Harry. Good luck! See you when you return."

Harry pulled the watch from his pocket, gripped it in the palm of his hand and said, "Privet Drive" and Harry was gone.


	3. Blood Wards

**Chapter Three – Blood Wards**

Harry appeared in his bedroom at #4 Privet Drive. He quickly said hello to Hedwig and apologized for being gone so long but promised her he would fill her in on all the exciting news a little later. He remembered that Mattie had told him Dobby was coming over every evening to let his owl out to hunt for food. Dobby had apparently been bringing owl treats for Hedwig as well. He would definitely have to thank Dobby for that.

Now who had come to visit him? Harry looked out the window but found no one. He then decided to pick up a schoolbook and he sat down at his nice desk Dobby provided and pretended to work on his homework while he waited for his visitor.

Harry heard his uncle's raised voice and then the unmistakable voice of the Headmaster.

"Vernon there’s no need for theatrics," Dumbledore told him. "As you know I setup a ward on this house so your family and Harry would be safe. Something has happened to that ward. I received an alarm in my office when it started having trouble. It appears to be failing. Normally with Harry here, it would recharge itself. Since it was cast 14 years ago it probably just needs me to recast it to fix it."

"Well, hurry up Headmaster and don’t let anyone see your freakishness!" Vernon replied.

Dumbledore stared at Vernon for just a second then said, "I’ll just pop up and say hello to Harry while I’m here. I’m sure he would enjoy the education as well about blood wards. He can accompany me while I redo the wards."

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

Dumbledore walked up the stairs and knocked on Harry's door. He heard "Come in" so opened the door and walked in.

Harry swiveled in his desk chair to face Professor Dumbledore. "Hello Professor. What brings you here?" he said with a smile.

"Harry, it’s good to see you again. You seemed to be wearing much nicer clothes than normal. Did your Aunt and Uncle buy you some new clothes?"

"Oh, heavens no. They never buy me any clothes or anything else for that matter. All I get from them is Dudley's too large hand me downs and Uncle Vernon's used socks."

"Hmmm," said Dumbledore.

"No these clothes came from my parents. I found a trunk in my vault that they left for me. It contained a lot of books and a lot of clothes. My mum charmed them all so that they would automatically fit."

"Ah, I see," said Dumbledore. "Lily was probably one of the best students we’ve ever had with Charm work and I believe you yourself are pretty good as well. Miss Granger appears to excel more with Transfiguration although she is excellent in Charms too."

"Let's face it Professor. Hermione is good at pretty much all the subjects. The only thing I’ve seen her struggle with is flying on a broom."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I would have to agree, Harry. Miss Granger is a very remarkable witch. I see that your bedroom appears a little larger than normal as well. Did you practice your charms on your room?"

"No, Professor. That is an interesting story but let me cut to the chase. You’re looking at the work of one house elf by the name of Dobby. I accidentally called Dobby and he appeared. Before he left, he decided my tiny bedroom needed some adjustments. He expanded it, replaced my bed, my desk, and chair, and removed all the junk in the corner left by Dudley. Dobby said that we can see it like this but my family and other Muggles will see it like it was."

"Very good, Harry. I believe that since you freed Dobby he’s attached himself to you in a most curious way. Normally elves are bound to a house and some are bound to a person but Dobby has done something else entirely and I’m not sure it has ever been done before. It appears to be a good thing though." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Professor, while I enjoy visiting with you it seems odd to me for you to come by for just a visit when you’ve not done so before. Is there anything wrong you haven’t told me yet?"

"Harry, I’m so sorry. Forgive me and thank you for getting an old man back on track. There is nothing to worry about. I’m here because of the blood ward I setup 14 years ago is failing. I have an instrument in my office that triggers an alarm if anything goes wrong with the ward. I’ve come to recast the ward spell to correct the problem. Would you like to accompany me to the back of the house so I can explain blood wards and you can see how this is done?"

"Certainly, Professor. Thank you for the opportunity." Harry said has he followed Dumbledore out.

"I must say Harry that you are looking quite well. You look much happier than the last time I saw you. I’m pleased you are happy after how the year ended. I know you never look forward to coming back here but this lesson today will help you understand why I have you stay here for at least a month every summer. It has to do with the blood ward I’m going to redo today."

"How is that Professor?"

"The blood ward is based on your mum's blood, your blood, your Aunt's, and even your cousin Dudley's somewhat, because it is a shared blood from your mum's side of the family. Based on that blood and the strength coming from your mum as a powerful witch and now you as a powerful wizard, the ward is recharged every year over a month's time. Once it’s recharged then it lasts for an entire year until you return to recharge it again with your presence. Then when you turn 17 the ward will no longer function and there will be no need for you to come back. Until you are 17, the added benefit is it keeps your relatives safe all year as well."

They had arrived at an inconspicuous spot behind the house a few feet from the flowerbed. Dumbledore cast a Notice-Me-Not Spell so none of the neighbors would see what he was doing. He had finished explaining to Harry about blood wards and how they provided protection. Harry remembered the box of wands at Potter Place and the blood ward on it that only allowed a Potter to open it.

"Okay, Harry, pay attention and I’ll show you how I do this."

Dumbledore pointed his wand at a spot on the ground in front of him and a hole appeared. Next, an almost square stone about the size of a bludger floated up out of the hole. The stone had all kinds of runes marked on its surface. Dumbledore mumbled an incantation and with a complicated wand movement cast a spell on the stone. It glowed a bright orange while Dumbledore floated it back down into the hole and covered it back up without leaving a trace that the ground had been disturbed.

"That should do for several years Harry. I put some extra power into it so it definitely won’t fail before you turn 17."

"So you can vary the power of your spells, Professor?"

"Yes, Harry. I’m a powerful wizard and I had to learn to vary the power I use when casting spells for fear I could accidentally hurt someone when I do not mean to."

"I see," said Harry. "Thanks Professor, your lesson was quite informative."

"My pleasure, dear boy. Now I must be off. I have an appointment at the Ministry to keep."

"Okay, bye Professor. Thanks again for the lesson on blood wards. I learned a lot."

"Stay here a month and the ward will be fully charged. We can see about you visiting your friends after that Harry. See you later," and he disapparated.

Harry did not say a word to his relatives when he went back up to his room. He knew that the ward had not failed due to time but it was because Harry had been gone from the house for too long but how could he make it so he could stay at Potter Place and keep the ward up here? There just had to be a way.

Harry spent the next several minutes in his room talking to Hedwig and explaining everything that happened. Hedwig was a very good listener with a "hoot" she added now again. While explaining about the box of wands and the blood ward on the box it occurred to Harry that Simon apparently knew a lot about blood wards. He would definitely get his help on this new problem and get his grandpa to help too.

Harry made some quick decisions. He called Dobby and explained that he was taking Hedwig with him to Potter Place. He thanked Dobby for taking such good care of his girl then told him he would call him the next time he was needed but he didn’t need to come to Privet Drive anymore to take care of things. Dobby did his usual gush about Harry and promised he would come any time "The Great Harry Potter" needed him. He then popped back to Hogwarts.

Harry shrunk his ornate trunk and pocketed it. He put Hedwig in her cage and explained they were going by portkey but you didn’t feel anything with this portkey so it was a very comfortable way to travel. Hedwig hooted her approval. He then grabbed his school trunk.

Harry pulled out his watch and making sure he had a hold of his school trunk and Hedwig's cage in one hand he said the magic words.

"Legends of Potter."

Harry disappeared from Privet Drive.

oOo

Appearing in the Receiving Room with Andrew, Harry did a quick hello while Andrew opened the door for him. Harry apologized and explained the rush and his need to see Simon right away. Mattie appeared and Harry asked if she could get his trunk to his bedroom and let Hedwig out to explore the grounds. Mattie complimented Harry and Hedwig on how she was such a beautiful owl and promised she would take good care of his familiar while he hurried off to Simon.

"Thanks, Mattie. I owe you one."

"No you do not. This is my job Harry. You never owe me a thing. It is my privilege to take care of you and don't you forget it."

Harry bent down and gave Mattie a big hug. "You're the best Mattie. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

Mattie was an old and very intelligent elf and hardly anything ever got to her. However, she could not stop a big blush after Harry's display of affection.

She floated the trunk and Hedwig down to the master suite all the while talking to Hedwig about how sweet Harry is and she knew some day he would make her very proud. Hedwig hooted in agreement. After Hedwig saw Harry's new bedroom, Mattie let Hedwig out and told her how to go outside to the grounds from there. She also told Hedwig that there was an owlery and where it was located. There were a few owls on the property that stayed out there, Mattie explained. However, since Hedwig is the master's familiar and obviously is a very well behaved and intelligent owl then she is always welcome to stay in Harry's bedroom. Mattie then said she would have a nice stand she remembers seeing in the manor brought to the bedroom so Hedwig would have a nice place to rest. Hedwig hooted in approval and thanks to Mattie then went outside to explore.

Harry had made it to the Library after stopping by the Study and asking his grandpa to join Simon again so they could discuss a big problem and hopefully solve it. Henry told Harry he would meet him there.

"So, as I understand it," Henry was saying, "Albus used a rune stone buried close to the house and he has cast a blood ward spell on it to protect its occupants. Every year when you return, you have to spend at least a month to recharge the ward for another year and because you were gone for two weeks before you were there a month, the ward started failing. Correct?"

"Yes, Grandpa."

"I've got this Henry," said Simon. "I happen to know a few things about wards in general, especially blood wards which are my specialty. Here is what you need to do, Harry. You will need a potion vial of your blood, which you will cast a spell on. I will give you the spell. Afterwards you will need to stopper and seal it. You will need to cast charms on it to make it unbreakable and impervious. Next, you will take it to the ward stone and enlarge it with the Engorgio Spell about five times its normal size. Bury it next to the stone about the same depth. It should be no more than three feet from the stone. The vial of your blood will serve as you being there and it will keep the ward stone fully charged all year round."

"That's it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, that's it. That is all it will take. The spell you cast on your blood is the key. The spell I will give you basically copies your essence to the blood. It is actually quite easy since you are using your own blood, which contains part of your essence already. The spell just makes the vial of blood represent your entire body to the ward stone so it stays charged thinking you are always close by. It should last forever but technically it only has to last until you're seventeen."

"Okay, so I need a vial for my blood. Mattie?"

_Pop!_

"Yes, Harry?"

"Mattie before I ask you for what I need let me preference it with another question. You are the Head Elf and are responsible for 20 other elves along with many other things around this place. Should I be calling another elf when I just need help getting things such as a potion vial like I need right now?

Mattie looked at him with a smile then popped out for a second and popped back in handing Harry an empty potion vial as requested.

"Harry, there is something you need to understand. I will never be too busy to help you so you can always call on me for anything. Also, you need to remember that you are the master of all things Potter. The Head Elf takes care of the master. If you had some guests then I would assign house elves to take care of the guests, unless you wanted to do the assignments yourself for some reason."

"No, Mattie. I’m sure you can do that much better than I can. Thanks for the clarification. I just don’t want to bother you so much if you're busy."

"Everything I do is secondary to what Master needs."

Harry started to object but Mattie continued.

"Just because you allow me to call you Harry does not mean you stop being the Master of the Potters. You are the Lord of the Manor and shall be treated as such. I realize you are young and new to this so I will help you to grow accustomed to what is proper. It is not a burden for me to take care of you Harry. I am thrilled with any opportunity to help you. Do not hesitate to ask or you will make an old elf very unhappy."

"I'm sor –," Harry began.

"No apologies necessary Harry. You asked a question and I answered. If you already knew the answer, you would not have asked. It no way was it your fault."

Harry looked at the elf for a second. "Mattie thanks for the vial. How long has it been since I told you how great you are?"

Mattie started to blush again but quickly popped out smiling.

"I do believe I made her blush," Harry said.

"That you did son and that is not an easy task to accomplish with Mattie. Rarely anything gets to her," said his grandpa.

"You have made a big impression on our Mattie, Harry." Simon continued. "Be sure and call her anytime you need her. Do not disappoint her like she said."

"I’ll do that," replied Harry. "She is one special elf."

"That she is," said Henry.

Simon quickly spoke up. "Harry, do not use your wand to cut your hand. You don’t have enough control yet. You’re likely to cut your hand off and slice open the stone floor too. Go back to the Study and look on the desk there. You should find a letter opener that is quite sharp. Use it instead then capture the blood in the vial until it’s full. While you are in there doing that, ask your grandma for the spell to heal your hand. Heal it and come back."

Harry went back to the study. "Hello Grandma."

"Harry you were in such a hurry before. Did you come back to visit?"

"Sort of, because I need your help now."

Harry had found the sharp letter opener and was holding it against his hand. He had the potion vial standing waiting on the desk.

"Harry James Potter just what do you think you’re doing with that letter opener?"

"Grandma, here is where I need your help. I’m about to cut open my hand so I can collect a potion vial full of my blood to fix a blood ward. I haven’t had the time to practice with my new expanded magic so I’m avoiding any destructive spells for now. Hence, the sharp letter opener is needed. However, I’ll be safe using a healing spell to heal my hand afterwards. I just need you to teach me the spell."

"Okay, Harry, all you need to use is  _Vulnera Sanentur_. Just move your wand along the cut as you say the incantation. Repeat if necessary. It will heal right up. When done use  _Tergeo_  to clean up any blood on your hand."

"Thanks Grandma."

Harry turned toward the vial and cut his hand so the blood ran into the vial. He laid the letter opener down and picked up his wand while the vial filled up. When the vial was full, Harry cast  _Vulnera Sanentur_  over his cut once and it healed up immediately. He then cast  _Tergeo_  on his hand to remove the excess blood. He next cast  _Tergeo_  on the letter opener to remove the small bit of blood on it. Harry stoppered the potion vial.

"Well done, Harry. Let me see your hand."

Harry held up his palm to his grandma so she could see it.

"I don’t see even a red line where the cut was and you cast the spell only once. Very nice Harry. You would make a good healer."

"Thanks Grandma. I have to get back to Simon and Grandpa now to finish this up. See you later."

"Bye Sweetie."

Harry came back into the Library where he found his grandpa and Simon chatting away about Harry's training.

"I've got it," said Harry holding up the potion vial.

The men turned back toward Harry. "Great Harry," said Simon.

"I trust your grandma showed you the correct healing spell? I see no blood on your hand," said Henry.

"Yes, Grandpa. She gave me two spells, one to heal the cut and one to cleanup any excess blood. They both worked perfectly."

"Alright Harry," Simon picked back up. "Remove the stopper and place the vial of blood so it is standing up straight and will not spill. You are going to cast this next spell through the opening of the vial."

Harry pulled the stopper and secured the vial in a standing position on the small table.

"The spell is  _Inficio Substantia_. You will need to start by pointing your wand at yourself. Start the incantation with your wand moving from yourself to the vial in one fluid motion. At the same time, the incantation should be fluid as well so you end up pointing into the vial at the blood at the end. In other words, when you finish the incantation your wand should be pointed straight at the blood in the vial so the spell is released into the vial. Any questions? If not then go when you are ready. Remember the incantation is  _Inficio Substantia_. Say it and use your wand in one fluid motion starting by pointed it at yourself and ending pointing into the vial."

Harry practiced a couple times moving his wand fluidly from pointing at his chest and stopping pointed into the vial of blood.

"I'm ready. Here goes."

Harry pointed his wand at his chest and spoke the incantation smoothly and in one fluid motion, his wand went from his chest to pointing straight into the open vial of blood. When he completed the last word, his wand stopped on the opening of the vial. A very bright white light shot from his wand and into the blood.

Simon was impressed. "You did it Harry. That was a complicated spell and you executed it flawlessly."

"Yes, I am very proud of you Harry," said Henry. "That was one bright light that came out of your wand. I have no doubt that you have succeeded."

"Thanks Grandpa."

"Okay," said Simon. "You are almost there, Harry. Put the stopper back in and seal it. Cast the Unbreakable Charm and the Impervious Charm on it."

Harry completed the charms and looked at his mentors. They were laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry.

"Nothing really, Harry. It just caught us funny," said his Grandpa. "We saw the magic that came out of your wand. It was so powerful for those simple little spells. We were thinking that nothing would ever be able to break that potion vial, not in a million years." They laughed again. "Then we thought how important it is for you to practice so you can control the power you use. We want to get started with you as soon as possible."

"I agree. I’m going to stick with safe spells only until I can get a better handle on it."

"Good idea," said Simon. "Try thinking in your mind when you cast a spell that you only want to do a little with the spell. It will get you going in the right direction."

"Thanks, I'll try that. Well I guess I’d better get back over to Privet Drive and get this in place before the ward fails again. See you guys later. Thanks very much for the help. If I don’t have to go back to that place again after this I’ll be so happy."

"Bye Harry and good luck," said Grandpa.

"See you when you get back," said Simon.

Harry told Mattie what he was doing and said he would be back when he had it done.

He used his watch and said "Privet Drive."

oOo

Arriving back in his bedroom at #4 Privet Drive, Harry marched straight out his door, down the stairs, through the house, and out the back door to where Professor Dumbledore had taken him earlier. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia saw him go by and outside but did not say anything to Harry. Harry was thankful for the lack of interference. Dobby must have made a big impression.

Coming to the right spot, Harry, using Simon's wand, cast a notice-me-not spell that he did not realize at the time covered several blocks. He put the potion vial of blood on the ground and went to cast  _Engorgio_  on it but stopped and told himself to think small when he cast it. He then wondered how that would work since  _Engorgio_  was meant to increase the size of an object. He shook his head and said, "Just do it."

" _Engorgio"_  Harry whispered trying to control his magic.

The potion vial was suddenly about 12 feet long and as a big as a log.

Shocked, Harry quickly cried  _"Reducio"_  and the vial shrunk to the size of a needle.

"Crap" Harry exclaimed then said  _"Finite"_  which brought the vial back to its original size.

"What am I going to do?" Harry said to himself. "I obviously need to learn control because this is just not working."

After a minute, Harry said "Dobby?"

_Pop_

Dobby appeared in front of Harry. "Yes, Harry Potter, sir. How can Dobby help the Great Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, sorry to bother you but I cannot control my magic well enough to do what I need to do. Can you help me?"

"Yes, Dobby will be happy to help the Great Harry Potter anytime he asks. Dobby sees that the Great Harry Potter has cast a notice-me-not spell and it covers all the houses around."

"Oh no" said Harry. "Dobby, I am going to cancel that spell and want you to cast one right after. Okay?"

"Okay, Dobby will take care of it."

Harry cancelled the notice-me-not spell. Dobby immediately cast his after Harry's spell was removed.

"Thanks Dobby."

Harry explained what he needed Dobby to do and Dobby took care of it quickly. He then asked Dobby to meet him in his bedroom.

When Harry got back to his bedroom, Dobby was waiting for him.

"Dobby, you have been a great help. I don’t know how I could ever repay you. What you just did will allow me to not ever have to come back here again to live. I need you to return the bedroom back to normal then I am going to check and make sure I have everything that is mine before leaving here."

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will only take a minute." Dobby finished returning the room back to its original size and look. "What else can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter?"

"That’s all Dobby. Thank you! I could not have done it without you. If I don’t need you again this summer, then I will see you back at Hogwarts in the fall. By the way, you are welcome to visit anytime at Potter Place."

"Oh, thank you Harry Potter, sir. You are too good to Dobby."

"Bye, Dobby"

"Bye Harry Potter, sir"

_Pop_

Harry checked carefully around the room to see if he had missed anything. He checked under the loose floorboard as well but didn’t have anything there anymore. Satisfied, he pulled out his watch and said, "Legends of Potter."

Harry disappeared from #4 Privet Drive.

oOo

Albus Dumbledore had a long day at the Ministry after he left Harry. His short meeting prompted a long meeting of the Wizengamot so he was there all afternoon until almost dinnertime. Being Chief Warlock, he was required to be there. He was happy when he could return to Hogwarts.

Back in his office, he remembered the blood ward he had to fix at Privet Drive so he checked his instrument immediately. He was shocked to find that the ward was not only fully charged but was at levels he had never seen before. He thought about it for a minute then remembered he had put additional power into the spell, plus Harry was standing right next to him when he cast it. He must have put more power into it than he realized because the ward was practically off the charts. Albus decided not to worry about it because it was stronger than ever. Putting it out of his mind, he decided that he would join his professors for a wonderful Hogwarts dinner.

oOo

Harry had returned to Potter Place and was currently in the Training Room, located in the basement, with Simon and his Grandpa Henry. Simon was working with Harry on control. Henry had just finished teaching Harry some protection spells that they had him cast over the room and especially over the portraits they were in. They explained that while the room had sufficient protection spells, given Harry's control issue and his excess power they felt the added protection with his power behind it would insure nothing is damaged.

Harry discovered that the room was able to provide dummies to practice with. Simon recommended the room provide Harry with a strong solid wood dummy so Harry could practice the intensity of his spells. The dummy was sized proportionately to a real person, about the same size as a 6-foot tall man with a medium build. Harry took his time, concentrating, and cast  _Stupefy_  on the dummy. His spell blew a hole through the dummy about the size of a quaffle.

"That was much better Harry," said Simon

"Yes, much better," said Henry.

"What are you guys talking about?" replied Harry. "I only cast a Stunner. I blew a hole all the way through solid wood. I cannot get this under control."

"Harry, Harry, you are being impatient," said Simon. "Do not expect to learn complete control during your first lesson. This is far from being easy. You have just had a huge change in your magical power. Since you were a baby, you have been accustomed to a much weaker power level. You have gone a few years at Hogwarts practicing and learning magic at that weaker power level. Now, all of a sudden you have more power than you can wrap your head around. This will take some time. I promise you that you will have enough control to return to Hogwarts in the fall. Can you be patient?"

"Alright, I will try and be patient," answered Harry.

"Now let's analyze that last Stunner," Henry said. "What happened to the other dummy when you cast the Stunner before this one?"

"It completely turned to sawdust," Harry said quietly looking down.

"Not only that the spell continued and bounced off the protection wards you put up and made the room reverberate," added Simon. "That was quite some power we saw for a simple Stunner."

Harry lowered his head even more feeling defeated.

"Okay, let's sum up," said Henry. "You cast a Stunner that did all that causing us to have to replace the dummy with a new one because that dummy could not be repaired. Evidently, some of it completely disappeared and the rest was mere sawdust. Simon gave you some more instruction and you tried it again. This time you only blew a hole through the dummy. I would say that is significant progress, Harry."

"Definitely more control than before," said Simon, "so give yourself a pat on the back and stop rushing things. Staying calm will help you with your control as well. Cast Reparo on the dummy, focus, and try a few more times. It’s getting late. You have worked hard so you should take a break and grab some tea or butterbeer and perhaps a snack before it's time for bed. Remember, pay attention to how the spell feels when you cast it. If you have to cast another big one with more power, pay attention to how that feels then cast one with less power so you can feel the difference."

"Okay," said Harry. "Thanks for all your help, both of you."

Harry concentrated and cast another Stunner that turned the dummy into dust. He thought about it for a minute then asked the room for another dummy. He then cast the Stunner again. This time it blew another hole but not as big as the last time. The hole was about the size of a bludger.

" _Reparo"_

The dummy was repaired and Harry cast another Stunner. This time the dummy was cracked in two. The top half slid off and fell to the floor.

" _Reparo"_

Harry cast again and this time there was a long crack across the middle of the dummy but the dummy remained in one piece, barely. Harry continued to try a few more times but quit after he only left a small crack. He realized that he should not be leaving a mark at all but that was the best he could do for the night.

"Good night Grandpa. Good night Simon. Thanks for all your help. I am going for some cold butterbeer and a snack."

"You did very well tonight Harry. You will need to gain more control but that will come the more you work on it. Next time we will start teaching you some more advanced spells and let your control continue to improve as you learn."

"Okay, Simon. That sounds good. Tomorrow I would like to explore the grounds a bit before I practice more. I haven’t gone outside yet since I've been here."

"You do that Harry," said Henry. "Go enjoy yourself."

"Thanks and bye guys."

Harry went to the kitchen to see what he could find for a snack and a cold butterbeer.

oOo

Harry could not believe it. He and Jojo had been riding around the grounds checking on all the livestock for a couple hours and Harry was having the time of his life up on a tall, beautiful horse that Jojo told him was an Appaloosa.

The horse stood 16 hands high, was black with his bottom half white with black spots. He also had 4 white-socked feet with black spots. Harry fell in love and thought he was the most beautiful horse he had ever seen, not that he had seen many horses in his lifetime. Actually, Harry thought all the horses were beautiful, especially the big, long bodied thoroughbreds but there was something about the Appaloosa that spoke to him.

Harry had ventured outside after breakfast and was exploring the grounds. The big Appaloosa had walked right up to him when he had leaned on the fence looking in at the beautiful horses. Harry gave him a rub on his forehead and the side of his head. He asked the horse for his name but he only snorted.

"The name is Rolly."

Harry looked at the horse, then turned around and saw Jojo coming up behind him.

"His name is Rolly?"

"Yes and he's a great horse, very powerful and fast," Jojo said.

Harry was slightly amused at Jojo. He had never seen a house elf in western wear before. He had on jeans, chaps, a long-sleeve western looking shirt, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. The elf was smiling at him.

Keeping his amusement to himself Harry asked, "Can I ride him?"

"Have you ridden horses before?"

"No, sorry, I’ve never had the chance, just brooms. Can you teach me?"

"Certainly, Harry, but not on Rolly. If you learn to ride well enough then you can ride Rolly. You will need to start on a gentle mare we have. Her name’s Misty and she loves to teach first time riders. She’s very patient. She’s a little smaller than Rolly here who is big and stands 16 hands high. Misty stands 14.2 hands high. She’s a beautiful red roan and you will love riding her."

Jojo was amazed at how curious Harry was about everything. He insisted that Jojo explain the measuring of horses and what he meant by 'hands high.' Jojo explained that a hand was 4 inches and horses were typically measured from the ground near the foreleg to their withers to find their height. Jojo was also amazed at how quickly Harry took to riding a horse. He was able to pick up on the rhythm whether walking, trotting, cantering, or galloping which was not an easy thing to do very quickly.

Besides Harry's clothing, he looked like a natural cowboy in the saddle. Surprisingly, Rolly kept insisting that he stay close to Harry. He kept following Harry and Misty around. Eventually, Jojo felt it was time for Harry and Rolly to get what they wanted. He noticed how Rolly had taken to Harry and doubted he would do anything to cause him any harm. Harry was certainly confident with his riding ability already. And that is how Harry came to be riding the beautiful Appaloosa named Rolly.

Jojo told Harry that he could do his job using a broom or just elf magic to get around the grounds, but what would be the fun in that when you had beautiful horses just waiting to be ridden. Checking on all the livestock from horseback was an experience he never grew tired of. Harry could see his point. He loved riding Rolly.

A small frantic owl Harry recognized as Pigwidgeon flew up to Harry with two letters attached to his leg. He would not be still and was all over the place. Rolly got a little nervous and started acting up with the owl going nuts around him. Harry quickly said "whoa" and pulled up on Rolly's reigns. Rolly settled down immediately. Harry, using his seeker reflexes snatched Pig from the air and removed the letters from his leg. The letters were from Ron and Hermione. He stuffed them in his pocket and released Pig who left and went back home. Harry patted Rolly on the side of the neck.

"Good boy, Rolly. That was just my friend's crazy owl Pigwidgeon. He gets a little excited. I’ll read those letters later when I can respond to them. Let's ride some more."

Rolly snorted and nodded his head a few times. Harry turned to Jojo and said, "I believe Rolly and I understand each other."

"You did very well when the owl spooked Rolly. Rolly is very high-strung and strong. It’s a good thing he likes you and wants to please you."

"Well, I like him too," Harry said, giving Rolly another pat.

"Follow me," Jojo said and took off at a gallop.

Harry spoke to Rolly. "You heard the elf. Let's go."

Rolly took off like a bullet and caught up with Jojo in no time. Harry loved it. He was all for speed. Eventually Jojo slowed down and they walked to the top of a rise in a large field. Harry stopped Rolly and just sat there mesmerized. Before him stood one of the nicest Quidditch pitches he had ever seen. It would give the one at the World Cup a run for its money although it didn’t have stands for the audience but the hill had a good view. The pitch was in a bowl as well but not as deep as the one at the World Cup. The hoops were in place and the grass looked well taken care of.

"This is one nice pitch," Harry told Jojo.

"The pitch has magic that keeps it in perfect working order and the grass green. It hasn’t been used though in many years. We are looking forward to the time when Potter Place has many visitors again and all the things it offers can be enjoyed once more."

"Rest assured, Jojo, that day will come again if I have anything to say about it."

"You are Lord Potter, Master of everything that is Potter. If you say that it will happen someday, Harry, then it will happen."

"Thank you for your confidence in me, Jojo. I’ll try not to disappoint."

"Harry, rest assured you could not disappoint me even if you tried."

"Now Jojo, you shouldn’t make my job so easy," Harry said with a grin.

Jojo smiled at his master and asked if he wanted to race back.

"You're on Jojo. You know these horses better than I do though. Is the horse you're on faster than Rolly?"

"Harry, I ride different horses all the time to give them all a chance since I am usually the only one who rides. I can tell you that although Toby here is a fast horse, Rolly is probably faster than most around here. Only a few of the thoroughbreds could beat him but he would give them a run for their money. You will likely win but the race will still be fun."

"Well, give it all you got because Rolly is eager to get going."

"Okay, Harry. 1, 2, 3 go!"

Jojo and Toby took off as if a dragon was on their tail. Rolly jumped about a half a second later. Harry could not believe how fast Rolly could run. It was not as fast as his Firebolt but he caught Jojo and Toby in no time and pulled ahead increasing his lead over them more and more. Toby speeded up a little bit more but could not catch Rolly. Harry and Rolly ended up winning the race by about six lengths.

Jojo thanked Harry for the race and told Harry that the horses needed to be walked off to cool down and then brushed but he would take care of Rolly for Harry so Harry could go do what he needed to do.

"That's okay, Jojo. My other things can wait. I’d like you to show me how to do this as well. It's only fair since I rode Rolly that I take care of him."

"It would be my pleasure, Harry, and Rolly would probably prefer you do it anyway. He sure has taken a liking to you."

Jojo showed Harry how to cool off his horse and how to tell when he was cooled off. They then took the horses in the barn where Jojo showed Harry the proper way to brush him down and make sure he had plenty of water and feed.

After Harry took care of Rolly, he said good-bye to Jojo, Toby, and Rolly. He promised Rolly he would come back soon for another adventure. Rolly snorted and shook his head up and down. Harry laughed.

oOo

Later, Mattie was shocked that Harry, who had never ridden a horse before today, had ridden Rolly. She was very familiar with Rolly from Jojo's reports on the horses. She knew how high-strung and powerful Rolly was; however, when Harry finished the story and she learned that Rolly had taken to Harry the way he did, she understood.

After lunch, Harry had gone back to his room to wash up and read his letters from Ron and Hermione. He noticed a really nice stand that Hedwig was using. "Where did this come from girl? I don't recall that being here before. It sure looks nice. I bet Mattie put this in here for you. Am I right?"

Hedwig hooted a yes.

"I thought so, Hedwig. Mattie is real nice, isn't she?"

Hedwig hooted again.

"I have a couple letters from Ron and Hermione that Pig brought when I was outside riding. I’m going to read their letters now and will reply afterwards. Would you mind hanging around so I can send my reply with you when I'm done?"

Hedwig hooted a yes again.

"Thanks girl," he said stroking the side of her head with his finger. She nibbled it affectionately.

He read Ron's first, which was pretty short.

_Harry,_

_Just thought I would see how you are doing. I hope your relatives are not being too bad. Hermione has a letter for you too but we are not allowed to say much of what is going on. Sorry mate._

_Stay safe,_

_Ron_

Harry opened Hermione's letter next, which was barely longer, and began to read.

_Harry,_

_Ron and I wish you were here. We can't say much about you-know-what, obviously but will talk when we see you. We've been told not to say anything important in case our letters go astray. We're quite busy but I can't give you details here. There's a fair amount going on, we'll tell you everything when we see you._

_Sorry I can't tell you more right now._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry thought about the letters for a minute then realized he had been so distracted with Potter Place he had completely forgotten about everything else. Evidently, since he had not received any news about what was going on since Voldemort returned he took it from Ron and Hermione's letters that perhaps they were not going to share that with him. He had not received any letters from anyone else either, including Sirius. Well, thought Harry, right now I am not really caring about that. I am having the best summer I have ever had. I will stay here and enjoy myself, train, and gain control over my new powers. I will deal with whatever they are keeping from me when I return to school. Now, what to say in my reply to them?

_Dear Ron & Hermione,_

_Since you are both together then I will write just the one note._

_Do not concern yourselves with me and what you are not able to share. I am doing great right now and can wait to hear whatever information you are holding back. There were a few changes around here that changed my attitude for the summer but you will have to wait until I see you before I can share that information. You see I have to hold back as well and not tell you everything in case my letter goes astray._

_If you are not allowed to say much and I cannot say much either, then I suppose letters will not be necessary for the rest of the summer._

_All the best,_

_Harry_

"That should be ambiguous enough," said Harry. "Hedwig? Come here girl."

Hedwig flew over and stuck out her leg. Harry tied on the letter and gave her a few pets. "This letter is for both Ron and Hermione so you can give it to either one. There’s no need to wait around. Thanks girl."

Hedwig took off and Harry headed down to the Practice Room.

oOo

Ron was flying on his broom at The Burrow when he saw Hedwig fly to the house. He followed her down and landed by the back door. His mum, Molly, let Hedwig in who promptly flew to the living room where Hermione was reading a book. Ron came in through the door just in time to see Hedwig go into the living room so he followed her there as well. Hedwig was standing on the edge of the sofa with her leg held out to Hermione.

"Hello Hedwig," Hermione was saying. "It's good to see you again. You have a letter for me?" Hermione untied the letter as Ron came in and sat beside her on the sofa.

"A reply from Harry I see. Anything for me?" Ron asked.

Molly stuck her head in and said, "Remember you two not to tell Harry what is going on."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. We know," replied Hermione.

"Yes, Mum," said Ron rolling his eyes.

Hedwig left the way she came.

"Ron it looks like he replied to both of us in one letter."

"Okay, let's read it."

Hermione angled the letter so they could both see it. When they were done reading, they looked at it each other and said "huh?"

"What does he mean by that?" asked Ron.

"I have no idea, Ron. I didn’t expect that reply from Harry. He evidently has caught on that no one is sharing information with him and since we can't and he is holding information back as well then I guess he is right that there is no need to send letters back and forth. But what does he mean about a changed attitude? He said he’s doing great but he always says he’s fine when he’s not. Oh Ron, I hope he’s not mad at us because we’re not allowed to tell him what's going on."

"Nah, Hermione. He didn't sound mad besides we told him we would fill him in when we see him in person. He sounded like he was okay with it because things had changed. If things changed at his relatives then it must be for the better because it was never good for him there. Nah, he's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, Hermione, he's fine. Let's not worry about it. If we don’t write him then we don’t have to skirt around the issues which he will not appreciate."

"You're right. Not writing him when we can’t share news is not for the best. I’ll still send him a birthday card and present if he’s still not allowed to come visit by his birthday."

"I'll get him something too," said Ron.

Ron and Hermione did not notice one Ginny Weasley standing on the stairs listening to their conversation. She was determined to read that note from Harry as soon as she could nick it. It turned out a little later to be quite easy.


	4. Training

**Chapter Four – Training**

Harry was tired. He’d been training with Simon and his Grandpa Henry every day for a couple of weeks and today he’d been at it for several hours. In fact, he’d been training so much he had not ridden Rolly in a week. He was sure Rolly was not happy about that. Occasionally Harry had ridden some of the other horses for a little while to help Jojo with giving them all a turn but he assured Rolly that they would never replace him which placated the beautiful Appaloosa only a little bit.

In addition to training his magic so he could learn new spells and gain better control, Harry was instructed that he needed to exercise his body to gain better control physically. In turn, that would help him with his magical control. Moreover, it didn’t hurt to be physically fit. The better fit you are the longer you can fight, the more energy you will have.

Most wizards and witches do not exercise and are not physically fit. Professional Quidditch players tended to be but that was because they were paid to stay in shape and flew brooms a lot, which was a form of exercise as well. Wizards and witches depend more on their magic and tend to duel standing in one spot. The problem with that is you cannot block Unforgiveable Curses the Death Eaters toss out indiscriminately.

Sure, if you are really good at Transfiguration like Albus Dumbledore, you might be able to transfigure an object into a wall or conjure one before the spell hits. If not then you better get out of the way. If you are not fit enough, then that may not be possible if you are long into the fight and very tired.

Based on their recommendations, Harry had taken up running, pushups, crunches, squats, and pull-ups every morning. The Exercise Room was used for that. It contained all the equipment needed and an indoor track that was in the shape of an oval. Most of the time, Harry ran outside but if the weather was not cooperating he ran indoors. He had managed to get up to 5 miles running so far. His other exercises were increasing along with it.

Both his mentors had spent a considerable amount of time teaching Harry several spells. He used those along with the Stunner, varying his spells in an effort to find one where he could control his power properly. So far, Harry had not had much luck.

He had not managed to trim more power off his Stunner at all. He was still leaving a crack in the solid wood of the practice dummy. He was growing quite frustrated with his lack of improvement. He could not figure out how to decrease his power any further when casting. Simon kept pushing him to find that "soft touch" he was so fond of calling it.

Harry had conjured a chair to sit in and was taking a break drinking a cold butterbeer that Mattie had provided. He was concentrating hard on trying to figure out his problem. While contemplating he didn’t notice Henry and Simon in a big discussion behind him. They came to an agreement and turned back toward Harry.

"Harry, Simon and I are going to give you a surprise. Not tonight though. We want you to quit for the night and think a little more on what you’ve learned. Take a couple days off and enjoy yourself. I will need a few days to setup your surprise. We will let you know when we are ready with that."

"When you come back after 2 days of fun in the sun, I am going to start you working on wandless magic," Simon said, "so get some rest and think about this while you enjoy your time off. A wand not only focuses the witch or wizard's magic, it increases it somewhat as well. The magical core of the wand works with the magical core of the witch or wizard so it adds focus and some additional power."

“A wizard, who lacks a lot of magical power, the opposite of you Harry, will be able to perform magic properly with the help of the correct wand. It is true that the wand chooses the wizard. Kids with less raw power tend to have fewer, if any, accidental magic issues while growing up. Some Muggle-borns do not realize they are magical until they receive their Hogwarts letter because of the lack of accidental magic."

"That tends to happen far less though with Muggle-borns. What is more common is a pureblood child whose parents are afraid their kid is a squib. The Hogwarts letter relieves their fears. The little wizard gets his first wand and he can suddenly do magic, not real powerful magic but magic nonetheless."

"Keep in mind Harry," said Henry, "magical power is like everything else. There are differences in people's magical power levels. Although I know you would never be guilty of this, I feel as your grandfather, especially in the absence of your father, that it is my duty to tell you that it's not something to boast about. It is how we are born. It is no different than a person being born a different color or one who can sing and another who is tone deaf. There are people who are artists and others who are not. Even people who are not tone deaf have differences in their singing ability. Some are good singers; some are great singers, and some you would not pay to listen to. None of these differences make us any better as persons."

"The purists would like everyone to believe that they are better. They lie to themselves believing that a pureblood will always have more magical power than a Muggle-born or half-blood witch or wizard. This is so far from the truth. The longer a family practices being pureblooded the more likely they will become weak and more squibs will be prominent."

"It is due to the lack of families left they can intermarry with. After a while you are marrying a distant relative and then in later years not so distant. It’s the old families, like the Potters, who have married spouses that are Muggle, Muggle-born, or half-blood once it became evident there was a shortage on purebloods and they were starting to pull from the same gene pool. The truth of the matter is the Potters have never concerned themselves with blood status. They marry whomever they fall in love with – whether pureblood, half-blood, Muggle-born, or Muggle. The Potters have never had a squib but even if we did that person would be a welcome member of this family instead of hidden like many pureblood families do. Shameful, that's what that is. I'll get off my soapbox now."

"Thanks, Grandpa, I agree."

"Harry, you were born with lots of power," said Simon "so much power your parents bound your magic to keep you from hurting yourself or anyone else accidentally. Your mum and dad both told me that they had witnessed you summoning things you wanted when you were only a few months old. Your Mum told me that one time when you were crying she went to your room to see what was wrong. When you saw her enter the room, you reached out your hands for her to pick you up and she was immediately pulled over to you very quickly. That is not common Harry, especially at that age. That was wandless and controlled magic. Even regularly powered wizard kids do not experience much accidental magic until they are a few years old."

Thinking over what he had been told for a minute, Harry looked up at the portraits. "Are you sure I should take some time off? I’m not any closer to having enough control."

"Yes Harry, we are sure," said Simon, "and you are much closer than you think. What we are planning for you will help you with your control so take a couple days off and have some fun. Go get some rest tonight. You need it. We will see you back here after 2 days of fun."

"Okay," said Harry. "No one has to twist my arm!"

oOo

Harry kept up his morning exercise routine but spent the next two days riding Rolly and exploring more of the grounds at Potter Place. He saw where they grew all the vegetables along with several different fruit trees as well. It was more of a farm since they grew enough to provide vegetables to the market. The amount of horses, cattle, sheep, and goats plus the amount of land where they were kept was big enough to be a large ranch so he was not surprised at the size of the farm.

Harry also spent some time down at the pitch flying his broom. He found in the locker rooms five brooms but they were an older model, the Nimbus 1500. The 1500 was a good racing broom in its day but was not up to the specs of the Nimbus 2000 and 2001. Harry's Firebolt was even faster. There were also a couple of older Cleansweep brooms but he was not sure of the model. They looked older than the Cleansweep 5's Fred and George rode as beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He made a note to himself to buy new brooms before he started having guests over to play Quidditch.

Harry even went swimming in the pool when it got a little too hot outside. He thought how nice it would be to share all this with his friends. Maybe if things go as well as he hopes he would be able to tell Ron and Hermione what happened to him this summer and bring his friends over to spend some time enjoying Potter Place with him.

oOo

_Three days later…_

Harry had enjoyed his two days off but was hard at it once again after he completed his morning exercises and showered. True to his word, Simon was working with Harry on wandless magic. They still had not told him what his surprise was going to be but he guessed if they told him then it would not be much of a surprise so he tried to remain patient. Harry did try a couple times to get them to spill it but they were not going for it.

"Harry," said Simon, "the only thing we can tell you about your surprise is that we cannot tell you, at least not yet."

"We will tell you when it's the right time," added Henry, "and I promise it will be soon."

"Alright, alright, I will quit prodding and be patient, besides I’m still not getting this wandless thing very well. I’d better concentrate on that."

"Yes, you should because you keep forgetting what I have taught you," agreed Simon. "You have had some success, a little, but I believe you are about to make the necessary breakthrough. Concentrate and remember two things. One, you have performed wandless magic before so you know you can do it. Why the doubts? Two, you are not remembering what the spells feel like when you cast them with a wand. Now get your wand out, cast your soft touch Stunner, and pay attention to what it feels like. Then try it wandless using that same feeling."

Harry took his time and paid very close attention to what the magic felt like when he cast his soft touch Stunner with his wand. He then holstered his wand and tried the Stunner again this time concentrating on how the Stunner is supposed to feel. The spell came out of the end of his hand much wider than when it came out of his wand. It hit the dummy pretty much all over and some sailed past the dummy and into the protections on the wall. However, what was encouraging was it did not appear to crack the dummy any further.

Wanting to try again right away to see for certain if it cracked or not he cast  _reparo_  on the dummy without his wand and it repaired perfectly. Simon and Henry were keeping quiet behind him smiling all the while after they saw his success and especially the Repair Charm he cast wandless when he was not even thinking about it.

Harry cast the Stunner again and it did not crack the dummy. He cast it a third time and took note that his fingers were a bit spread out. He closed his fingers together and cast it again and this time it was not as spread out and hit just the dummy. It still was not as tight a spell as when using the wand so he cast it again this time pointing with just his finger. The spell tightened up even more and Harry was able to hit with pinpoint accuracy wherever he pointed. The wand still cast the spell tighter and more focused but the great thing Harry had discovered about casting wandless is he had less power. He was absolutely thrilled that he could stun the dummy and not leave a physical mark.

Harry turned around to Henry and Simon. "Did you see that? I cast a Stunner and I didn’t break the dummy!"

"You also cast a perfect  _reparo_  wandless without even thinking about it, Harry, because you were anxious to see if your wandless Stunner truly was not breaking the dummy," said Henry.

"See what a told you Harry? You just had your breakthrough," said Simon. "Congratulations! The rest will be a lot easier."

"Thanks Simon and Grandpa. I could not have done this without your patient instruction."

Simon continued. "Well, now that you know the secret just continue to add more spells you can do wandlessly. Cast with your wand first if you don’t remember how the spell feels then try it without a wand. I am sure with your power and how clearly you can feel your magic, that there will be very few spells that will be too difficult for you to do wandless. Keep in mind that there are some very complicated spells out there that are just not meant to be cast without a wand but you don’t need to worry about that right now.

"Cast several more times, Harry," said Henry, "and try a few other spells besides the Stunner so you can get this lesson set solidly in your mind. The more you practice the more natural it will become."

"Practice casting with more of a softer touch as well," said Simon. "If you can soften your power even more casting wandless then you might be able to use how that feels to get your spell softer when using your wand. It will take some extra concentration but you can do it."

oOo

_July 31st – Two days later back in the training room…_

"Harry, you have learned a lot and improved tremendously in a short period of time. Both Simon and I are very impressed with what you can do and you have made us both very proud. In just a couple days, you can cast nearly every spell with or without your wand. That is spectacular!"

"And that leads us to the next point," added Simon. "We are going to reveal part of your surprise today."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Henry said with a smile.

"Alright, let me have it."

"Harry," said Henry, "we have come up with an idea that we think will help you gain further control and it will be done in a way that we think you will find exciting. The part of the surprise that you need to know about now is you are going to have a visitor show up tomorrow afternoon at 2:00. This visitor is a long-time friend of mine, an Unspeakable, who has kept Potter secrets for years and he has a very special talent. Sorry, to keep you on pins and needles until tomorrow Harry but it will be best if he introduces himself and explains his special talent."

"Finally! You have been torturing me with this surprise stuff for way too long. I can't believe I will finally know what the secret is tomorrow."

"Sorry it took so long, Harry but we were shooting for your birthday and this friend's schedule had to be accommodated as well before he comes out and provides his services to you," said Henry.

"No problem, Grandpa. I was just being sarcastic. I’m looking forward to meeting your friend."

"Harry," said Simon, "you should take the rest of the day off and enjoy yourself. In the morning after your exercises, do some reading in one of those good books your mum and dad left you. Those books will come in handy, plus you have a gigantic library here in Potter Place that you can explore. I will be happy to point out books on any subject for you."

"Thanks Simon, I appreciate that."

Mattie showed up at that moment with a birthday cake and drinks. Harry invited all the elves in for the celebration, even Harry's grandma came over and joined Henry in his portrait in the Practice Room. Harry and the elves all ate cake and drank butterbeer or other beverages as they preferred. The elves got together at some point and sang an off-key rendition of the Happy Birthday song. Harry was happy. He was with family.

Later that day Pig showed up with some Honeydukes chocolates from both Ron and Hermione. The chocolate arrived with just a short note from Hermione saying, " _I expect we'll be seeing you quite soon."_  Harry shared his chocolate with the elves.

oOo

Benjamin Preston showed up promptly at 2:00. Mattie and Harry met him in the Receiving Room when Andrew announced his welcome. Mattie asked if she could get him anything to drink but he declined saying he was fine for now. After introductions, in which Mr. Potter became Harry and Mr. Preston became Ben, Mattie left them and Harry took his visitor down to the Practice Room.

Benjamin Preston was just under six feet tall and well built. He was probably in his early sixties and had a very quiet confidence about him. His hair was brown with a touch of grey at the temples and he had a mustache with a mixture of brown and grey. He carried a small bag with him. He insisted that they wait until they were in the Practice Room with Henry and Simon before he explained everything.

When they arrived at the doorway to the Practice Room Harry indicated for Ben to go in first but he stopped just outside the doorway and bowed before going in. Harry thought that was a little unusual but followed his visitor into the room.

Henry introduced Simon to Ben. It was obvious Henry and Ben were both very glad to see each other as they shared a laugh or two before Ben and Henry began their explanation.

Ben, as an Unspeakable, had been sent to Okinawa when he was younger to learn self-defense. It was part of what the Unspeakables do to further ideas and explore new areas. There was a style of karate that started in the early 50's and was being taught in Agena, Okinawa called the Isshinryu Karate System. Ben excelled in it and was soon teaching others as well in a few years. Ben explained that in Isshinryu there are multiple belt levels signified by color. As in most karate systems beginners start with a white belt, next comes orange, yellow, blue, green, purple and three levels of brown before you reach black belt level. Once you reach the level of black belt, it continues on to ten levels of black. Ben had reached the level of 8th degree black belt. He was hoping to reach the final tenth level at some point but it took many, many years of study, he explained.

The surprise for Harry was Ben coming to teach Harry karate. Of course, Harry had heard of karate but new practically nothing about it. Simon and Henry believed that with some of the training involved with Isshinryu it would help Harry with his concentration, focus, and control.

Ben explained that "Isshinryu's main goal is to perfect of oneself through physical and mental development. As students learn, they acquire self-confidence, serenity, and humility. Isshinryu has many advantages over other styles, such as Isshinryu stresses ' _close-in'_  techniques that are more practical on the street vs. high flashy kicks for example. Isshinryu techniques are mostly thrown from natural stances, limiting wasted motion, maintaining stability and giving you split-second advantages over other styles."

"Isshinryu uses a 'snap style' that permits you to move quickly, deliver more punches or kicks, and lead naturally into other techniques. For example, the straight punch has no corkscrew common in other styles. Approximately five Isshinryu punches can be thrown in the time used for one corkscrew punch. The punch also ends in and can be thrown from a middle block."

"First things first," Ben said continuing on. "We need to establish the rules. When I arrive every day at 2:00 pm, the Practice Room will then be called a dojo and will remain that way until we are done for the day. Before you enter the dojo, you will bow in respect for the dojo. We also will bow to each other in respect."

"As your teacher I am called Sensei. While in these lessons, Harry, you must call me Sensei but outside of class, you can go back to calling me Ben. This is very important. Respect and discipline are an important part of karate. Karate teaches you the ability to harm, severely maim, or even kill an opponent without using a weapon. Your body is the weapon. Therefore, it is very important for the student to learn respect and discipline so that karate is used for defense only."

"There are some who would let their ability and power go to their head. They would use what they have learned to intimidate and treat people with disrespect, even going so far as to harm them simply because they can and they feed on that power. This cannot be allowed so respect and discipline are a steady diet for the karate student."

"We will train for at least 4 hours every day starting at 2:00. This will not be easy but we will train this way so you can get the most benefit before you have to return to school. After that, we will have to get together when we can. I am hoping to get you through a few belt levels before school starts. With individual, private instruction plus the amount of hours we are going to work on this, I will be expecting significant progress from you. Do you accept these rules and me as your Sensei, Harry?"

"Yes, Sensei" Harry replied excitedly "I accept."

"Good," Ben said reaching into his bag. He tossed a white uniform at Harry and said, "Put that on. It's called a gi. I will show you how to tie the belt when you get back." Ben then took off his outer robe and revealed he already had his gi on with a black belt containing Japanese letters on the ends that hung down in front.

Harry had stepped out to change and came back with the gi on but the white belt was in his hand. The sensei went over how to tie the belt three times for Harry so he could learn it. He then told Harry that first they must stretch so they do not tear any muscles. After a few stretches and warm up exercises, Ben promptly slid down into a full Chinese or middle split. Harry was amazed at his flexibility. He told Harry he would be able to do the same in a few weeks. Harry was not sure if he believed that but decided he would work at it.

Ben did not hold back at all. He started Harry at a fast pace. He began explaining how karate worked while he showed Harry what he called a straight punch, which is intended for the heart or solar plexus. He explained that the key was knowing where to strike and having the skill and accuracy from practice will make sure the strike hits where intended.

Harry thought Ben would be teaching him several punches and kicks right away but it took a good while and several repeated straight punches later before he moved on to another punch. It became clear to Harry that there was a science to this. Ben spent an inordinate amount of time on the one straight punch because he wanted Harry to perfect his form before moving on.

Harry discovered that the correct form delivered a much more powerful punch, which is what Ben had been explaining to him. How you stand, the spacing between your feet, which way your feet are pointed, knees slightly bent, and back straight were all important for throwing the Straight Punch. Even then, you had to put some shoulder into it, not just throw with your arms, to get extra power. It was a lot to take in but Harry found himself having a great time learning this special skill.

After Ben felt Harry's form was perfect he had Harry repeat the punch repeatedly. He even taught Harry to count in Japanese up to ten which was used to count the reps. He went on to explain that when Harry had perfected the form on a few more punches, blocks, and some kicks then Ben would teach him a kata that Harry would need to memorize and perform perfectly.

The kata was a system of basic body positioning and movement exercises that showed the student's perfection of learned techniques. The first kata would be an exercise simulating a fight with three opponents at the same time using the beginning techniques previously learned which were a few punches, blocks, and kicks.

After Harry had repeated the straight punch enough times for his body to develop some muscle memory, Ben taught him more punches such as the upper cut then moved to blocks and kicks where he learned the front snap kick and the outside angle push kick, among others. Harry was quickly perfecting the form faster and faster on each new technique he was taught but Ben would consistently work with him on each one until he had the form perfect before moving to the next. Each time after a form was perfected Harry would have to repeat the technique over and over to develop some muscle memory while counting to ten in Japanese then repeating. Then Ben would have him repeat the rest of the techniques as well to make sure he had not forgotten anything.

Each day when they were done around 6pm, sometimes later, Harry was so tired he could barely stand up. The more days they worked though the more Harry was finding extra energy and was less tired at the end of the day. He had put on more muscle and had grown a couple of inches already since his last day of term.

In addition to all the kicks, punches, and blocks, Ben taught Harry where all the pressure points were on the body. Harry learned how to make a person let go of you if you were grabbed by the arm or if a strong man was trying to crush your hand while shaking it. There was a pressure point in the forearm that if pressed sufficiently with your thumb it would make them let go because of the pain. If someone grabbed the front of your shirt, you could use your middle fingers on both hands and press hard right behind the ears to make them let go. Of course, you could also grab their wrists, take one step backwards to get them off balance, swing your arm over theirs then come back with an elbow to the head, lean back further and hit them with a back fist to the temple. Harry found that one a little more fun than using the pressure points.

Another part of the training was sparring with the sensei. This was a little nerve wracking since Ben was so many levels above Harry. Harry knew he had no chance against Ben in a fight but the sparring lessons were very beneficial and Harry was able to learn a lot about fighting an opponent using his new techniques. In one particular sparring session Ben had kicked Harry lightly twice in the stomach over the course of about two minutes. For some reason Harry was not able to block him. Ben was so fast and accurate.

Ben told Harry "that's twice now. If you let me kick you a third time it's going to hurt."

Harry started concentrating hard so he could avoid that third kick. Ben could have probably hit him with anything else since he was concentrating so hard on just the kick but Ben was teaching so working on a surprise kick again was all he wanted to do at the moment. He wanted to see Harry react quicker and with confidence.

Ben tried the third kick but this time Harry was ready. He grabbed under Ben's leg with one arm and moved toward Ben to grab him by the front of the gi and push. His front leg knocked Ben's remaining leg out from under him so he began to fall backwards with Harry in control. What happened next was not what Harry was counting on. Ben grabbed Harry by the front of the gi with both hands and used his momentum to carry Harry over his head past him to the floor. Ben sprung up quickly to be ready for another attack. He saw Harry take the floor with a forward roll so he came up on his two feet again ready for another go.

Ben stopped and congratulated Harry. "Very well done, that was a well-executed take down, Harry."

"But what did you do? You through me straight over you. My take down was useless!"

"Against a less knowledgeable opponent that would have worked great. What you experienced was your own momentum being used against you. You were pushing forward to knock me down so you would gain the upper hand. I used that and with a little effort on my part, I sent you flying over me. You did very well on your landing though. That forward roll ending with you back on your feet was impressive. While I negated your upper hand, you negated mine. I would say that was a draw. You have come along very well Harry. How do you like what you have learned so far?"

"This has been the best, Sensei! You thoroughly wore me out early on but all the work has given me the stamina to keep going without getting too tired. I feel like I have a needed edge now, something I can use in tight spots I tend to find myself in a lot."

"Good, Harry. I am glad you are getting a good benefit from it. We will continue to work and train. I will teach you even more techniques as time allows. Right now, I want to show you something different. Remember the focus and concentration techniques I taught you? These will be needed for what we are about to do. Get yourself a drink and I will set this up.

After Harry had some water, he went back to his sensei carrying a bottle of water for him too.

"Thanks, Harry. I think I have it all set. What I am about to show you is how to break a board with your hand or your foot. Use the concentration and focus technique I showed you and this will be a piece of cake. Let me demonstrate."

Ben placed a one by four board over two pedestals in front him about hip high. After readying himself Ben's hand came crashing down breaking the board in two. He issued a kiai with the blow. A kiai is usually a vocal sound that helps focus energy when using a technique.

Ben looked up at Harry. "This is a simple one which is where I am starting you. Let me show you something more advanced before you try." Ben spoke to the room and it provided five solid concrete blocks that were placed on the pedestal. Ben went through the same focus technique before his hand came crashing down onto the stack of five concrete blocks, Ben was issuing a loud kiai at the same time. He broke all five of the blocks clean in two. Harry was impressed.

"Harry, just so you know there are Isshinryu senseis out there, about my same level that are capable of even breaking metal. Not too long ago one of the senseis put on a demonstration and broke an iron pump handle clean in two."

"That is incredible," said Harry

"Yes, but do not expect to be doing that this summer. You will start with one board and adding one at a time as you try for more. The goal is to not break your hand but if you do injure it, I can heal it for you. Just use the focus and concentration I showed you. Picture your hand going through the board and feeling no pain. I have no doubt you can easily break the one board but you have to get past the one before moving on to more. Always remember that no matter how easy something may be, never forget to focus. Give the easy one just as much focus as the harder one. You avoid a lot of mistakes that way."

Harry did just fine breaking the board and even managed to work his way up and break five boards at one time. In addition, Ben taught Harry how to break boards with his feet too. Harry thought it was incredible what he had learned in such a short time. Ben continued on through the remainder of the summer teaching Harry. He even taught Harry how to use different weapons, including swords and a staff.

oOo

_Earlier that month…_

One of the evenings during the first week of August, after a grueling session with Ben, Harry was reading his book on human transformation when his wand beeped at him so he left Potter Place using his watch to go back to #4 Privet Drive. He looked out the window but it was too dark. He didn’t see anyone. Harry went downstairs and there was no visitor there either so he went out the front door. As soon as he did, he started to feel a little cold. That's strange he thought. Cold like this in August? Then he realized – Dementors! But what are they doing in Little Whinging? He took off towards the area that looked the worst but before he could see where the Dementors were he ran into Dudley.

"Dudley, you should get to the house quickly. It's not safe out here."

"What is with this weather? It shouldn't be cold like this in August."

"This is not normal Dudley, this is magic. You need to get inside. It's too dangerous out here."

"What did you do, Harry?"

"It's not me. I didn’t do this. I came out to see if I could fix it though. This should not be happening here. Go inside where it's safe. I have to find the dementors causing all this and drive them off." Harry was looking all around for the dementors but could not see them. However, the bad thoughts were starting and happiness was going away.

Dudley hit Harry in the head when he was looking around. It knocked Harry sprawling. Dudley was a boxer now and his punches had improved quite a bit. Harry looked up to see a dementor attack Dudley.

"Noooo" cried Harry but when he stood up, he was grabbed by a second dementor. He tried a pressure point but it didn’t phase the 12-foot nightmare. Harry tried to kick him off but he was too big and Harry could not reach him. He finally hit the dementor with a wandless Stunner that caused Harry to be dropped. He managed to get out Simon's wand and struggled but finally found his happy thought.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

A silver stag erupted out of his wand that stood about 20 feet tall. It ran off the dementor that had attacked Harry with ease then Harry turned it on the one working on Dudley. The two dementors left the area like their tails were on fire. Apparently, Harry's overly large patronus was just too much for them.

Harry ran over to Dudley to check on him. He did not look too good. Just about that time, Mrs. Figg came running up to Harry and Dudley. Harry started to hide his wand but she told him not to put it away. She was afraid that they might come back. Harry wasn't. He knew that they didn’t want to face his patronus again.

"You know about magic, Mrs. Figg? Are you a witch?"

"No, a squib. Dumbledore has me keeping an eye on you."

"Dumbledore? You know Dumbledore? What next?"

"Sorry Harry. Let's get you and Dudley back in the house. Can he walk? I don't think either of us can carry him."

"I'll get him Mrs. Figg."

Harry wandlessly cast a Feather-Light Charm on Dudley while helping him up then draped Dudley's arm over his shoulder.

On the way back to #4, Mrs. Figg went on and on about Mundungus Fletcher and how she was going to kill him for leaving. Evidently, he was supposed to be here guarding the house where they thought Harry was staying but Mundungus had left and was not around when the dementors came. Before they could make it to the house though, there was a loud  _crack_  and a short man who smelled strongly of alcohol and tobacco appeared before them. Evidently this was Mundungus Fletcher because Mrs. Figg was laying into him like there was no tomorrow. Mundungus decided that it would be best for him to leave so he could inform Dumbledore.  _Crack!_

Harry finally made it to #4 with Dudley so he said good-bye to Mrs. Figg and took Dudley inside the house. Aunt Petunia pretty much lost it when she saw Dudley but Harry quickly explained about the dementors and how he had run them off with a special spell.

"Give Dudley chocolate. It will help negate the effects of the dementors and help him recover faster." Petunia immediately went and found some chocolate and brought it to Dudley who wolfed it all down as fast as he could.

While explaining more about what happened to his irate uncle and aunt, Harry received an owl from Mr. Weasley and then one from Sirius. They both instructed Harry to not leave the house. Uncle Vernon was not pleased to see the owls. When no more owls came and Dudley was doing better, Harry excused himself back to his room. He was tired and needed his rest before training again tomorrow. Harry used his watch again once in his room to port back to Potter Place. He went straight to bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

oOo

_A couple hours later…_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Harry woke with a start. "No, not again." He quickly grabbed his wands and watch.

"Privet Drive!"

Harry appeared in his bedroom at #4 Privet Drive. Who or what was it this time? Harry asked himself. He heard some noises downstairs so he went out into the hall. It was completely dark in the house but he could see several people near the front entryway due to the streetlight shining in. Soon a wand tip lit up and it turned out to be Professor Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones. They had evidently come to rescue him from danger he was not in. Harry sighed. He only knew a few of them but the rest were introduced to him in short order.

Thinking it through, Harry decided that it would be best to go with them for now even though he was dead tired. He could always get back to Potter Place whenever he wants. Perhaps it was time to let a few people that he trusts know where he was staying. He was not ready to invite them over yet because he had to finish his training but he would assure them an invite sometime in the near future, maybe Christmas holidays since school would be starting soon and he had to train up until then.

Harry convinced them that he had nothing to take with him because it was all in a safe place where he would retrieve it later. They wondered why he was not telling them everything but he would not answer any more questions about it. He needed some time to figure out how much he was going to share with a select few. He did that on his journey to where they were taking him. Harry had a pretty good ride on broomstick, although it seemed Mad-eye took the scenic route.

oOo

_Sirius' House – The Order of the Phoenix_

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were surprised at how Harry looked and he seemed quite a bit different. He was happier and very confident in himself. He was also taller, more muscular, and dressed a lot better. He actually had clothes on that fit. Ginny was very much liking what she saw.

After dinner, Harry managed to get Sirius alone. After Sirius promised to not share this with anyone, Harry told him about Potter Place and the memory his parents had left that started the whole thing. Sirius insisted that Remus join them at that point and when Remus heard about the memory, he let Harry know that he was the one who provided the memory. He was asked by James and Lily to pretend to be Harry while they went through everything about the trunk, the clothes, and the portkey. Remus then provided that memory to them to use. Lily had charmed the little gadget with the button to play the memory.

"That's why it looked like Mum and Dad was looking straight at me because you were pretending to be me and they looked right at you. It was tremendous. It was the longest time I had ever been in their presence that I can remember. I cried when it ended wishing things could have been different. I saw my parents and their personalities for the first time. I will never forget the experience."

"Harry, we miss them too," said Sirius. "By the way, we both have been to Potter Place before with James. I even lived there with James for a while when I ran away from here at age sixteen. Mr. and Mrs. Potter took me in and treated me like their own son. We can’t get back there on our own though so we were not able to take you there or even remember much about it up until now. There are very strong and ancient enchantments on Potter Place that causes this. No one can go there if they are not invited."

"Well, I’m sure Grandpa and Grandma will be happy to see you then. You both should consider yourselves invited but remember that you cannot tell anyone else, including Dumbledore. Don't worry. I will reveal this to him at some point especially when it's time to tell him I will not be going back to the Dursleys.”

“Really?” asked Remus.

“Yes. Right now, I am in the middle of some special training that I have every day and I have to get back to it. This training will continue up until September 1st when I return to school, so it may be Christmas break before I have time to do anything with you at Potter Place, but I want you to go there if you feel like it. There's a lot more to do there and more things to enjoy so don't let yourself get depressed here. I will inform Mattie of you two being welcome. Go to Potter Place even if I'm in school and take advantage of all that it offers. That's exactly what I've been doing this summer and I’ve had a blast."

"Okay Harry, thanks for the invite. There's a lot going on with the Order right now so Christmas may be the best and earliest time for all of us to do that," replied Remus.

"True," said Sirius. "It probably will be Christmas before we have any time to do that."

"Alright guys, we will shoot for Christmas break then. I am going to tell Ron and Hermione some of this so they know why I am leaving. If anyone asks where I went, then you can tell them I am safe and sound at my ancestral home and I have a special portkey that takes me back and forth. Actually, if you don't mind, I will add this house to my watch then I can travel between here and home when I need to. I already added my bedroom at Privet Drive but I will not need that much longer."

"That will be fine Harry," said Sirius. "Pick a good spot where you can come and go easily."

"Thanks, I will. Sirius, Professor Lupin –”

"Call me Remus, Harry. I am no longer your professor."

"Sirius, Remus, I obviously have not told you everything but I will eventually. Now is just not the right time. There's a lot I am having to work out so be patient with me and I will reveal all in due time."

"No problem, Harry. You should have your secrets and you should not tell anyone around here," said Sirius. "I have not been pleased with Dumbledore's decision to keep you in the dark nor any of the others who agree with him. Keep them in the dark as long as you can and they should know, like you know, that they are being kept in the dark. See how they like it!"

Harry laughed. "It's a deal. I like it!"

oOo

Harry found a nice quiet room across the hall from the master bedroom where Buckbeak was being kept and added it to his watch. Afterwards he went back into a bedroom with Ron and Hermione to say good-bye.

"Listen guys –”

Ginny walked in and stopped. "Sorry, am I interrupting? I can leave and come back later."

"No, Ginny, you’re not interrupting. There is nothing you can't hear in this conversation as long as you can keep a secret."

"Thanks, Harry."

"I’m going to be leaving in a just a few minutes. I have too much left to do so I can’t stay here."

"What?" asked Hermione. "What do you mean you can't stay? Where will you go? You can't go back to the Dursleys. It's not safe since they are sending dementors after you."

"Hermione, I can handle a few dementors but I am not going back to the Dursleys. I have hardly stayed at the Dursleys all summer. I only pop over there if someone comes to visit me. Unfortunately, my last visitors were two dementors."

"Then where are you staying?" asked Ron.

"Look, I can’t tell you everything, at least not right now but I will tell you as much as I can. First, though you must all promise me that you will tell no one what I am about to say, no matter what. I will eventually tell the others and reveal the rest of what I can't tell you. Only Sirius and Remus know any of this as of right now. They are the only ones. Once you are told then that will be it until I am ready to share more and with others. Promise me and I will tell you what I can for now."

"We promise," they all said together.

"I trust you guys but let me warn you. You had better keep your promise. You can tell absolutely no one accept you three, Sirius, and Remus. No one else so be careful if discussing it when others might be listening. If you break your promise, I will not tell you anymore of my secrets. Got it?"

They all nodded their heads.

Harry motioned for them to come closer into a tighter circle. He pulled out Simon's wand and cast a Silencing Charm around them. He wanted to make sure none of the pictures or extendable ears were inside the charm.

"Harry you are not supposed to be using magic outside of Hogwarts. They will arrest you for illegal use of underage magic," said Hermione.

"No they won’t," said Harry. "First, this house is under a Fidelius Charm and it's unplottable. The Ministry cannot detect magic here but that's not the main reason." Harry held up Simon's wand. "This, technically, is not my wand. It’s the wand of an ancestor's that works as well as my own wand. In addition, this wand is untraceable. In fact, I cast my patronus with it earlier to chase off the two dementors. No Ministry owls showed up."

"Where did you get it?" asked Ginny.

"Ah, you want the rest of the story? Well, let me start from the beginning. If you recall I found some items in my vault last year. Remember the books I had in my trunk? They came from my vault but I also found an object at the same time that opened up a whole new world for me. It was a small ornate box about the size of a ring box, like what an engagement ring comes in." Ginny smiled at that. "It was sitting on a shelf at the back of my vault and I could swear it was calling my name. I had to move some stacks of galleons out of the way to get to the back wall and that is when I discovered the shelf of books and this little box that was sparkling. I guess all this time my gold was covering up the shelves."

"Harry, I know you have money but to have to move stacks of galleons out of the way to get to some shelves is just more than I can fathom," said Ron.

"Ron? It's just money. Money can always be replaced. Friends and loved ones are far more important. I would gladly give it all up if I could have my parents back."

"We know Harry. Ron, be quiet!" said Hermione.

"Anyway I could not figure out how to open the box so I stuck it in my pocket. From Gringotts I bought a bag that had the Feather-Light Charm and Extendable Charm on it to get all the books. When I put the little box and little bag of books in my trunk I almost forgot about them due to everything going on last year."

"Later, I found the books and we used some of them but the little box fell to the bottom of my trunk and I didn’t find it again until my first night back at the Dursleys. When I took it out and held it in my hand I definitely heard someone calling me and it sounded like my mother. I held it close to my ear and she told me that it was a five-compartment trunk. I was to kiss it and place it on the floor. When I did that it expanded to regular size."

"I found Jewelry with a nice gold pocket watch and odds and ends in the first compartment. In the second, I found lots of post NEWT level books and my mum's diary. Tons of clothes that my mum charmed to auto-fit were in the third compartment, and the fourth compartment was empty except for a note that told me to stand the trunk on its end against a wall before I opened the fifth compartment. I did that and when I opened the fifth compartment, the trunk changed to look like a door. It looked just like I had an adjoining room. I opened the door and it was an adjoining room, several rooms to be exact."

"It had a living room, kitchen, dining room, small loo, and two decent size bedrooms both with full loos, and two walk-in closets. One bedroom had both closets full of new clothes. Men's clothes in one and women's clothes in another. I found a gadget on the dining room table that said push me. I pushed it and a life-sized memory of my mum and dad popped out. It was exciting and wonderful at the same time. They could not see me but they were looking right at me. I just found out tonight that it was Remus."

"He pretended to be me and they told everything to him so when I viewed it would appear they were looking right at me. Remus gave them the memory and my mum charmed the gadget to play the memory when I pushed the button. They explained everything. It was wonderful."

"Oh, Harry." Ginny stepped up and pulled him into a hug. Hermione was right behind her and joined in on his other side. Ron was just looking uncomfortable.

After a minute. "Um, can we get on with the story?" asked Ron.

"Ron, you are an insensitive git," cried Hermione.

"It's okay Hermione," interrupted Harry. "I really need to get on with this because I have to be up early. I have a busy day tomorrow."

Hermione and Ginny pulled back but Ginny remained close and kept holding Harry's hand, which he didn’t mind.

"Anyway, they told me all about the trunk and that all the clothes were charmed to auto-fit, and my dad had me fetch the golden pocket watch because it's a special Potter portkey. It took me to my ancestral home, Potter Place, which is a huge manor with lots of land around. I met lots of ancestors in their portraits and spoke to them. I met my grandparents. Grandpa Henry was an Unspeakable and he still has a portrait at the Department of Mysteries too. Grandma Elizabeth was a great Healer. They both reside in the Study."

"Next door is a very large library that you will faint when you see it Hermione. In the library is a portrait of my Great (times seven) Grandfather Simon. Simon is known as the most knowledgeable and most powerful Potter that has ever lived. Simon and Grandpa have been training me and I have had some healing training from Grandma."

"Recently, I started some self-defense training and I will be continuing my magic training in the mornings and self-defense training in the afternoons through the rest of this month. I would like to be able to invite you guys over but there is not enough time this summer. Maybe Christmas break will work. You can do so much there. There are horses, cows, sheep, and goats on the ranch part of the lands. There is an entire farm on another part. There is also a nice swimming pool and get this guys, there is one extremely nice Quidditch pitch."

"You're kidding?" asked Ron.

"Nope, I'm not. The place is amazing. I have had the best summer of my life. I can't wait for you guys to be able to come visit. I'll even introduce you to Rolly."

"Who’s Rolly?" asked Ginny.

"Rolly is the most beautiful horse you will ever see and he has claimed me for himself. He gets a bit miffed when I don’t ride him regularly. He is going to be upset when I return to school."

"Wow, Harry, that sounds wonderful and I’m so happy for you. I can't wait to see all your books at Potter Place.

"I knew Hermione would be thinking about all the books," said Ron with a smile.

"But Harry, is it just you there with only portraits for company?" asked Ginny. "Aren't you lonely?"

"No, I'm not lonely but I do wish I could have spent more time with you guys this summer enjoying it all together. Potter Place actually has 21 house elves. The head house elf's name is Mattie and she is the absolute best. She is so smart and wise. She has taught me so much. She runs the place and keeps everyone happy. The house and lands are so large that it takes all of them to keep it running. The whole place is self-sufficient and we are one big family. The livestock provides meat. The farm provides fruits and vegetables. Other items that are not grown or raised, like pork, are traded for. It's a great place to be. On my birthday Mattie brought a large birthday cake and drinks to the Practice Room after we just finished training. We invited all the elves to the little party and later they all got together and sang me a wonderful, but off key, happy birthday song. It was great!"

Harry’s friends smiled with him.

"To answer your question Ginny, my extra wand belonged to Simon and it was at my house. Simon recommended I try some of the family wands to see if one would work. He thought it would be good for me to use an untraceable wand when away from Potter Place. It ended up his was the best fit. Mattie also gave me two wand holsters for them." Harry lifted his sleeves to reveal the holsters.

"That’s all I can tell you for now. I have to get back so I can rest. I will see you guys on September 1st at King's Cross. By the way, I have added this place to my portkey so I can get back over here quickly if I have to."

"That is some watch, Harry," said Hermione.

"It certainly is," replied Harry.

Ginny grabbed Harry and hugged him hard. "Bye Harry. See you on the train."

Hermione was next. She gave him a quick hug. "Bye Harry."

Ron gave sort of a quick shoulder hug. "Can't wait to visit you and see that pitch, Harry. See you on the 1st."

"Bye guys, sorry I can't stay."

Harry cancelled the privacy spell then stepped back so he was no longer touching anyone and pulled out his watch.

"Legends of Potter"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at each other for a minute after Harry disappeared.

"Whoa," they all said together.

oOo

By the end of August, Harry had learned to control his power even more whether he used a wand or not. He felt he could keep it a secret for as long as he needed to now. From all the focus training, he finally could cast his Stunner or any other spell he knew with a wand and never leave a mark on the dummy unless it was supposed to do physical damage. He was happy about that so now he could keep his wandless ability secret too.

Elizabeth was an outstanding teacher for Harry. He became quite proficient with healing spells, so much so he could probably handle minor cases at St Mungos. She was very proud of him and his natural ability to learn healing spells. She attributed this to his desire to help people and prevent their suffering.

Ben surprised Harry when he awarded Harry with a purple belt on August 31st. Ben never gave Harry another belt during the month. He trained the whole time while still wearing the white belt. Ben tested Harry on the last day and was able to determine his level.

He explained that the goal was to teach as much as possible before school started. Stopping to test for next belt levels was not high on the priority list and would have used valuable time. Harry was actually about half way through the purple rank so he should be able to get to the first level of brown pretty quickly after he could train again. Harry never dreamed he would get that far in one month but Ben assured him he had earned it. Ben then questioned him about respect and discipline to reemphasize the importance but he had come to know Harry very well and knew that would never be a problem.


	5. Hogwarts

**Chapter Five – Hogwarts**

Harry met everyone back at headquarters on the morning of September 1 before they went to King's Cross to board the train. Molly had a few words for Harry. She was upset that he left without telling her, especially after the Order had rescued him and he didn’t even stick around where he would be safe.

"Mrs. Weasley, I’m so sorry I didn’t find you to say good-bye but I was in a big hurry to get to sleep due to an early start the next morning. However, I did speak to my godfather and Remus about it. I told them what was going on and where I would be. I also made them promise to keep some of what I told them a secret. They were only allowed to tell you that I went back to my ancestral home and I have a portkey that takes me there. My ancestral home is safer than here and even safer than the Dursleys. My parents left instructions on how to get there with the portkey and they wanted me to live there where it would be safe and I could enjoy everything it offers. So, I am merely following my parent's wishes, Mrs. Weasley. As far as the rescue goes, no one bothered to ask but I didn’t actually need rescuing. It was good to see everyone though."

"Oh, Harry, I didn’t mean to fuss but I was so worried about you."

"I know, Mrs. Weasley, and I love that about you. You are the closest thing to being a mother that I can remember. I was too young when my parents were murdered."

Molly enveloped Harry in a hug he would not soon forget. She then let go and went back into the kitchen sniffing. Harry's ribs were a little sore after the hug but he didn't mind.

After everyone had eaten and made sure all the trunks were downstairs waiting, Mr. Weasley came in and was going to offer to shrink their trunks for them but found no trunks sitting there.

"Where are all the trunks?"

All the teenagers patted their pockets and smiled.

"Who shrunk them for you?"

"We all did it ourselves, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione. "We found out that the Ministry can’t detect magic in this house because of its charms."

"Well done kids! However, do not let Molly find out," he said with a wink and a smile.

All the teenagers laughed.

oOo

At King's Cross after they had all said their good-byes, the students found a large empty compartment in the back to sit and talk. Ron and Hermione were prefects so they had to attend a meeting first thing with the other prefects and the Head Girl and Boy. A blond-headed girl named Luna Lovegood showed up after they left. Ginny knew her so introduced Luna to Harry. Neville joined them later. Not long after that, Ron and Hermione returned. Neville commented about Harry's new look, clothes, and growth spurt.

"You're getting a lot taller yourself Nev," said Harry. "Pretty soon you may even catch up with Ron here."

"I doubt that," said Neville. "Ron never seems to quit growing or eating."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" exclaimed Ron. "I can't help it. I'm a growing boy!"

They joked around for a while longer before Neville left again. Luna left right after that as well. The lady with the trolley came by and Harry bought enough for everyone. They were all talking and enjoying the snacks when about halfway through the ride the door slammed open to reveal Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy stepped in with his goons standing right behind him.

"Well, if it isn't Potty, the mudblood, and the weasels!"

Harry quickly got up and went up to Malfoy so he could get some distance between them and his friends. He turned back to his friends and said "please don't get up, I will handle this." He saw that all three of his friends had reached for their wands.

"You will handle this? What makes you think you can handle anything about me, Potter?"

"Malfoy you have interrupted our conversation with your rudeness again and we are not in the mood to hear any more of it. I strongly suggest you go back to your own compartment and leave us alone. Nothing good will come of this if you don't leave."

Harry was right up close so Malfoy didn’t think he had room enough to pull his wand and use it so he pushed Harry away from him then took a swing at him. Harry stepped back from the push and ducked under the swing. Malfoy then went for his wand. Harry spun around quickly and hit Malfoy with a spinning back fist to the chin that knocked him out cold. Goyle came at Harry but he was nailed with a roundhouse kick that knocked him down and into Crabbe. He was not out but dazed. Crabbe quickly got up and came at Harry. Harry hit him with a front snap kick in the solar plexus driving all the air out of him. When he bent over Harry grabbed Crabbe's head and pushed down while smashing his knee into his nose. Crabbe's nose was broken and blood went everywhere. Crabbe fell down holding his nose and catching his breath.

Harry's friends were looking at the scene in shock. They never saw anything like it. Harry just took out three guys without using any magic. They could not believe how fast he moved.

"You guys had enough?" asked Harry. Crabbe and Goyle nodded their heads. "Good, I would hate to have to get violent and resort to magic." Harry gave them another minute to recover.

"Stand up Crabbe; I'll heal that for you."

Crabbe stood up and Harry cast a healing spell silently that fixed his nose completely, even the blood stopped. Next Harry cast  _Tergeo_  silently on Crabbe, the wall, the floor, and any clothes where the blood splattered.

"Crabbe, I left your headache as a reminder to you of your poor choice today. If it doesn’t go away before we get to Hogwarts then you should get a potion from Madam Pomfrey for it."

By this time, Goyle was standing up as well holding the side of his head. Harry held his wand over Malfoy's face and cast  _Aguamenti_ on him. He woke up sputtering and very wobbly.

"Take him back with you," said Harry indicating Malfoy, "and one word of advice. Never assume you have the upper hand. If you noticed, I never drew my wand. If you force me, I can promise it will not be pretty. Now get going."

Crabbe and Goyle helped Malfoy up and dragged him back to their own compartment. Harry closed the door and turned back around to his friends. They were all looking at him with their mouths open.

"That's a good way to catch flies leaving your mouths open that way." Harry walked over to Ginny and lifted her chin up to close her mouth then took a seat next to her across from Ron and Hermione who began to recover as well.

"Harry that was amazing!" said Ron. "How did you learn to do that? You took all three down in about 3 seconds! You used your hands and your feet in ways I have never seen. Incredible!"

"Wait a minute Harry," said Hermione, "you cast silent spells and a pretty powerful healing one at that, then you cleaned up all the blood silently as well. Was that Tergeo you used on the blood?"

"Yes, I used Tergeoto clean up the blood but the healing spell is a bit complicated. I’ll tell you about that one another time."

"I remember, you said that your grandmother was a healer and she was teaching you healing spells," said Ginny. "You also said that you were being taught self-defense. That was what you just demonstrated on those three idiots, right?"

"Right, that was self-defense, Isshinryu karate actually. I learned a good bit of it over the month of August. Respect and discipline are important in karate so you don’t use your skill against others without justification. I asked Malfoy nicely to leave and warned him of the dangers if he chose not to. He then pushed me, took a swing at me, and then went for his wand. Three strikes you're out. Crabbe and Goyle got involved because they have never been that smart. This is one lesson they learned…hopefully."

"Harry, you are my hero," said Ginny scooting over closer to Harry. "What you did to those morons was outstanding! You should get a medal for that."

Harry laughed at Ginny's antics. He was happy she was feeling more comfortable around him. He then replied. "No, I was just doing what was necessary. They forced it so I am not sorry for the pain they suffered for their actions."

They remained silent for a while contemplating it all then normal conversation eventually started back up before it was time to change into their Hogwarts robes.

oOo

At the welcoming feast, all eyes were on Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who were sporting marks on their faces that look to be the beginning of big bruises. Harry and his friends were pretending that they knew nothing about it.

Snape got up from the head table after everyone started eating. He marched over to Malfoy. He obviously was asking him what had happened. Harry could not hear what was said but Snape left them and immediately came over to Harry.

"Potter, you will serve two week's detention for Muggle fighting and causing harm to fellow students. I will see you starting tomorrow evening after classes at 5:00." He stated it loudly so all could hear then began walking away.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny started to protest but Harry spoke up and he was not worried about who heard him either. "No, sir."

"What's that Potter?" snarled Snape turning back around.

"I said 'no' Professor. I will not serve detention with you for what happened to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. I did nothing wrong."

"Do not push me Potter or things will get worse for you."

Standing up, Harry stated, "I made a decision this summer that I would not put up with your rubbish anymore and this, sir, is rubbish. You spoke to Malfoy and he told you something I could not hear. You then came over to me and publically made it look like I was guilty, assigning detention for something Malfoy caused. Apparently, you were not interested in getting to the truth because you never asked me once for my side of the story. Well, we are all about to hear it. You wanted it public so public it is. I’m sure Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle won't mind letting the truth out."

"That won't be necessary Potter. Sit down."

"Oh, it is definitely necessary. Without a doubt it is necessary," said Harry while calming himself. Then speaking up so all could hear, "You see Malfoy likes to stop by every train ride and insult us. Right on schedule, he showed up again interrupting our conversation and enjoyable ride. He is very free with his insults and manages to call one of my best friends a mudblood every time. I thought that term was unacceptable to decent folks? Does that mean Malfoy is not a decent person? Well, he is certainly overly rude. That's a fact. When he arrived and burst through our door uninvited, I stood up. I asked him politely to leave, letting him know that we were not in the mood for his rudeness and insults. I warned him that his bad behavior could lead only to no good. Malfoy then pushed me, which caused me to step back. He then tried to hit me but I ducked. He then grabbed his wand so I hit him and knocked him out cold. Goyle then came at me but I hit him as well and that knocked him into Crabbe. Goyle stayed down but Crabbe got up and came at me so I broke his nose. I gave them some time to recover then I healed Crabbe's nose and cleaned off all the blood on his face, hands, and clothes. I also cleaned the blood off of anything else where it splattered. Malfoy was still out so I woke him with water from my wand. He was still wobbly so I asked Crabbe and Goyle to help him back to their compartment. That is the truth and I have three witnesses that saw the whole thing. I was only responding in kind to defend myself."

"Oh, and one last thing Professor Snape, if you ever pull this rubbish on me again I will hex you!"

"Are you threatening me Potter?"

"No sir, that's a promise. There's nothing in the handbook that says I have to allow you to disrespect me and treat me the way you do. It's simply wrong and I will take no more of it."

"Why you little –”

"That will be enough Severus and Harry," said Dumbledore when he walked up. "Why don't you both join me in my office after the feast and we’ll discuss this calmly."

"Certainly Headmaster," said Snape regaining his composure.

"Yes, Professor," said Harry. "I'd be happy to join you and Professor Snape in your office to discuss this."

Snape and Dumbledore went back to the head table to finish their meals.

Malfoy was giving Harry a murderous look. "Be ready if they need to call on you for your statement," said Harry to his friends. "Also, watch out for the Slytherins. You never know what they might try."

"We'll be ready," said Ron. "Don't worry about us, Harry"

After the meal, Dumbledore introduced the new teachers. Hagrid was noticeably missing. While he was away, Professor Grubbly-Plank had returned to teach the Care of Magical Creatures class. Dumbledore next introduced Professor Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry did not like the look of that woman especially after the unwelcomed speech she gave that left no doubt that she works for the Ministry. He had enough on his plate without Ministry interference.

oOo

Harry followed Dumbledore when he headed toward his office. Snape was already at the gargoyle waiting.

"Harry, I would like you to go on up and wait. Severus and I will be along shortly."

Harry saw Dumbledore cast a Silencing Spell around Snape and himself as he rode the winding staircase up to Dumbledore's office. About 3 minutes later Dumbledore and Snape entered the office.

"Ah, Harry thanks for waiting. I just needed to talk to our Professor Snape privately for a bit. Care for a lemon drop?"

"No thank you, Professor."

"Okay, gentlemen, let's discuss this calmly and come to an agreeable conclusion. Harry would you care to start?"

"Certainly Professor but I have nothing further to add to what I stated in the Great Hall. If I need to repeat it for this meeting I’ll be happy to oblige."

"No, that won’t be necessary Harry. We all heard perfectly what the both of you said. Severus, would you care to enlighten us with what Draco said so we can hear both sides to this event?"

"No, headmaster, I realize now that my actions were a bit rash and I should have fleshed out the truth before taking action. Your detention will not be required, Mr. Potter."

"Excellent! I’m glad we were able to get past that so quickly. Cool heads prevail and all that, right? Now, Harry I believe you need to apologize to Professor Snape for threatening him. Students are not allowed to threaten their professors."

"I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding Professor Dumbledore. I told Professor Snape that if he ever pulls this rubbish on me again that I would hex him. That in no way was said or meant as a threat. Professor Snape even asked if I was threatening him and I told him no. That sir was a promise."

"Now, Harry –"

"I'm sorry sir but I've had to put up with this very thing since my first year here. Prior to that, I was abused by my relatives where you placed me. It dawned on me this summer amidst my studies and training that I was allowing myself to be taken advantage of and abused. Since I no longer have my parents and no adults have opted to step forward in my defense, I realized it is left up to me to do something about it. Please don't misinterpret my meaning. I am not planning on behaving in an inappropriate way. I am simply going to stand up for myself when it is necessary because evidently I have no one else who will."

Dumbledore was thinking hard about Harry's words.

"Now, the elephant in the room," Harry continued, "is Professor Snape's aberrant behavior for all the years I have been here. I can only assume he has behaved this way before I came here but to that I cannot testify."

"What do you mean by elephant in the room?" asked Dumbledore.

"That's a Muggle expression meaning we are avoiding what we should be talking about. It's like having an elephant in the room that we continually ignore. Do you think if there were an elephant standing here with us in this office that we could easily ignore it? No, we couldn’t."

"Okay, Harry I’ll sit down with Professor Snape later this evening and go over the issues you‘ve raised. I’m sorry that you feel you have no one who’ll stand up for you Harry. I assure you that while I‘ve made mistakes concerning you, I’m definitely on your side and I will endeavor to do better for you. Now, I believe we have some other things to discuss so I would like you to stay so we can discuss those items now. Would that be alright with you?"

"Yes, Professor. There are a few things I need to tell you but I’ll only tell you, not Professor Snape."

"Of course. Severus if you will excuse us, I’ll contact you later for our discussion."

"Yes, Headmaster," said Snape as he left the office eyeing Harry carefully. There is something definitely different about Potter, he thought to himself.

After Snape had left, Harry took out his wand and cast a Silencing Charm just around Dumbledore and himself.

"Very impressive Harry, but I assure you that my office is safe."

"I’m not so certain and I don’t want any of the portraits to hear this either. Eventually this will all be known, but I’m quite certain that I need to keep it secret for now. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Harry, continue."

"This will be information that you’ll need to hold secret until I am ready to reveal to others. I will not require a wizard's oath but I will require your word. Will you promise me to hold the information I’m about to share with you secret? You can tell no one."

"I promise, Harry, I will keep your secrets," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor. Let me start from the beginning. I found a small ornate box in my vault last year…."

Harry went on to tell Dumbledore most of it. He left out his extra power and the extent of his self-defense. He got a kick finding out how well Dumbledore knew his grandparents and Simon. Dumbledore attended many functions at Potter Place but it was many, many years ago. Due to the enchantments, he no longer remembered how to get there or much about it until Harry mentioned it.

"The last thing I need to tell you Professor is that I will not be going back to the Dursleys."

"How so? Is it because you have better protection at Potter Place? I know that it's safer but the blood ward at Privet Drive not only protects you but your relatives as well."

"Actually my relatives are fully protected even with me never returning. In fact, it should continue past me turning seventeen."

"Perhaps you should enlighten me Harry. Since I cast the blood ward I think I have a handle on how it works."

"You did but I changed it."

"You changed it? How did you accomplish that?"

"After you showed me the ward stone and you re-cast the blood ward spell on it, I realized it was failing because I’d been gone, not because it wore off. I’d only spent one night at the Dursleys so after a couple weeks it started to fail. I asked Simon how to fix it so I could remain at Potter Place. He knew exactly what to do. He had me fill up a potion vial with my own blood then he showed me a spell called Inficio Substantia that I used to copy my essence into the blood so it represented my entire body. I then had to seal the vial and cast the Unbreakable Charm then the Impervious Charm on it. He had me take it to the ward stone and bury it within three feet of the stone. I actually had to enlarge it to five times the size then bury it. The ward stone now thinks I am there all the time and remains fully charged."

"Ingenious!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Simon truly was an amazing and knowledgeable wizard. Thanks for sharing that with me Harry. I believe I can find uses for that."

"You're welcome, Professor."

"Look at the instrument that monitors the ward Harry. It’s been practically off the charts since that day. I thought I had mistakenly put too much power into the spell but it was Simon's trick all along. Outstanding!"

"You best be off Harry. It's getting late and I'm sure your friends are waiting on you."

"Thank you Professor. See you at breakfast?"

"That you will, Harry. Have a good night's rest. I am here if you need me."

"Good night Professor."

oOo

Harry's friends were indeed waiting on him. He found Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville sitting on the couches when he entered the common room.

Hermione jumped up and ran toward Harry. "How did it go? Do you have detention? What happened?" she asked.

"Slow down Hermione, one question at a time. Everything went fine. Dumbledore talked to Snape privately before we met so I think some things were pre-decided. Snape changed his mind in our meeting right away and said he perhaps had been a bit rash in his actions so he cancelled the detention. It's a good thing because I was definitely not going. I then told both of them that the days of picking on Harry were over. I have no parents or guardians that will be in my corner and defend me when I am being wronged so it dawned on me this summer that it will be left up to me to defend myself. No one else was going to do it. I told Dumbledore that Snape has been treating me this way ever since first year and I have had enough. What I told Snape about hexing him if he pulls this rubbish with me again was not a threat but a promise and I meant it."

"Whoa Harry I bet they didn't expect that," said Ron.

"Dumbledore said he was going to have a talk with Snape about all that later this evening so I’m not sure what will come of it but he better not continue to pull more of his stunts. I’m not remaining quiet and sitting there taking everything he dishes out. That ship has sailed. I will fight back if I’m wronged. The same goes for Malfoy. He was not even on my radar before but he inserted himself on the train. He was made to pay for it but I highly doubt he's that smart. It's not likely that lesson sank in at all. He's too hard headed for that. I'm sure he will try something else and that will be his downfall. I won't start it but I'll not be shy about finishing it. I've come to realize that bad people have no incentive to stop being bad if the good people never stand up to them and make them know they are wrong and that they will not be allowed to get away with it. They have to be put in their place or they will continue to inflict wrong. Why should they stop if no one objects enough to take action against them? I am just letting you guys know that this is the new Harry. My parents set me on this journey and I intend to not disappoint them."

All four just sat there looking at him pensively, thinking over everything he had just shared with them.

"Well, that's it for me," continued Harry. "I have to get to bed so I can get up at 5:30 for my morning exercises. I've been training all summer and I don’t intend to slack off. Good night all."

"Good night Harry," they all said together a bit distractedly.

oOo

Harry was up at 5:30 the next morning running around the lake. He had plenty of workout clothes that Mattie had given him. He was currently wearing trainers, shorts, and a loose fitting tank top. He did what he thought was approximately 7 miles then dropped down on the ground and did 25 reps each of pushups, crunches, and squats with no rest in-between. He then repeated that cycle 4 times giving himself a minute rest between cycles. In total, he did 100 reps of each of the three exercises.

He did not have a bar for his pull-ups but found a low enough tree limb where he cranked out 50 pull-ups in two sets of 25 with a minute rest between sets. He decided he would look in the castle when he had time to see if he could find an unused room for his exercises. He really needed a bar for his pull-ups and an incline for his pushups and crunches. Not to mention, he needed a private room to practice his karate. He didn’t want a lot of people knowing about his ability so he would keep that as quiet as he can. Of course, he'd used it on Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle but they really didn't see all that much of it. Harry attacked them so fast they didn’t see any of it coming.

Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower to get cleaned up for breakfast. He had taken off his shirt and had been using it to wipe the sweat off his face. He entered the common room and was headed for his dorm and the shower.

He didn't see Ginny sitting on one of the couches waiting for a friend to go to breakfast. When she saw Harry walk through she was speechless after drawing in a quick intake of breath at the site she just witnessed. Her eyes followed him all the way up the stairs until he disappeared. Harry was tall, tan, and muscular. He was in top shape and all his muscles were showing. In fact, some were still expanded from the workout he had just completed. Ginny was drooling before she caught herself. She then sunk back into the couch and said to herself "what is he doing to me?"

oOo

Harry had taken a quick shower and was waiting in the common room for Ron and Hermione so they could go to breakfast. A few others were down as well waiting for their friends. Hermione and Ron showed up almost at the same time.

"Good morning Harry, did you get your exercises done?" asked Hermione.

"All done, Hermione."

"Harry did you really get up at 5:30 to exercise?"

"Yes, Ron. It's not that difficult to do if you are motivated like I am. With Voldemort back I plan to be as prepared as I can be." Ron had grimaced when Harry said Voldemort but Harry kept going and ignored it for now. "You guys are welcome to join me in the mornings. It's good to get the heart pumping."

"We'll think about it Harry," replied Hermione. "I know I'm not very athletic but I see where it would be beneficial to do."

"Speak for yourself Hermione. 5:30 is just too early for me. Let's get some breakfast. I'm starving."

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other with a knowing smile and followed their hungry friend to the Great Hall. Harry saw Ginny was already there with one of her friends. Their eyes made contact so he smiled at her and waved. Her face turned red and she looked away. He was not sure what that was all about but decided not to ask her. He thought that Ginny was comfortable around him now but she didn't look like it right then. Hermione noticed the interaction between Harry and Ginny and decided she would question Ginny about it later.

"What was that with Ginny?" Hermione whispered to Harry

"I don't know Hermione." Harry whispered back. "I thought she was comfortable around me now but she didn't look comfortable then when I waved at her. She looked embarrassed. I don't know what I can do about it so I'm not going to say anything."

"I'm sure it was nothing, Harry. Don't worry about it."

While eating breakfast Harry kept noticing Cho Chang, a very pretty Ravenclaw, looking at him on occasion. When he thought about it, he realized that he had been looking at her as well. Of course, Harry had caught many of the students looking at him. He assumed it was due to the lies the Daily Prophet had been telling about him and Dumbledore.

Harry had been insulated from all that rubbish over the summer when he was at Potter Place so he tried to take it all in stride when he found out but all the stares he was getting was making it very difficult. He decided that if it started to bother him too much he would use some of the techniques Ben had taught him to center himself and block out the offending feelings. At any rate, it's not his problem if people choose to believe the lies in the Daily Prophet. Harry knows what the truth is and that will not change no matter what lies others choose to believe.

Professor McGonagall handed out the class schedules. He and Ron had History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts all on their first day. Nothing like starting school off with a full schedule.

Professor Binns was boring as usual. No doubt, Harry and Ron would be borrowing Hermione's notes again. They were just discussing it after class when they ran into Cho. She wanted to speak just to Harry but Ron did not pick up on that. Nevertheless, Harry noted she had chosen to talk to him instead of stare and point like most everyone else did.

Potions was a challenge. Snape was obviously more subdued than normal but Malfoy was being his regular annoying self. The potion they were working on was a complicated one called the Draught of Peace. It required concentration and Malfoy kept distracting Harry by trying to toss something into his potion to ruin it.

Just by chance, Harry caught Malfoy's action out of the corner of his eye when he tried to throw something in the first time. After that, Harry was keeping a closer look out. Every time Malfoy would attempt to toss something into Harry's cauldron, Harry would silently and wandlessly cast a shield over his potion so the item would bounce off. Harry had to keep dropping the shield though in order to stir and add more ingredients. After three attempts by Malfoy, Harry decided it was time to stand up for himself. Harry kept an eye on Malfoy for another attempt. As soon as Malfoy had his hand up to toss the item, Harry cast  _Immobulus_  on him to freeze him in the act.

"Professor Snape?" said Harry.

"What is it Potter?"

"Sir, Malfoy has been trying all class long to ruin my potion. I have immobilized him on what is now his fourth try so you can see I have caught him in the act. Let me be perfectly clear about this to Malfoy and anyone else who may have a funny idea about trying to ruin my potions. This is a very serious act and I am taking it as a severe threat."

"Let me explain. By ruining my potion, Malfoy would hurt my grade for the day. By hurting my grade, he is messing with my education, which I value highly. By messing with my education, he is in turn threatening my chances at a career. Does everyone understand or do you need me to explain further?"

Some of the Slytherins tried to cancel Harry's spell on Malfoy while Harry was talking but they could not. Harry put some power behind it so only he could undo it. He noticed Snape even waved his wand once with no result.

"That will not be necessary Potter," said Snape. "Now remove your spell from Draco."

"I will remove the spell after I make one last statement."

"What would that be Potter? Haven't you spoken enough already?" asked Pansy Parkinson.

"I will handle this Miss Parkinson," said Snape

"Good Professor, because I need you to handle Malfoy and deal with his severe behavior. If you do not, then I will be forced to take matters into my own hands. Malfoy could have caused my cauldron to explode harming multiple students in your classroom. I would think given his reckless behavior he should be punished…severely."

Harry released Malfoy from his spell.

"Potter, I will get you for this!" yelled Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will join me for detention tonight at 5:00 and if you attempt to ruin anyone else's potion today you will receive a zero. Now get back to work. All of you!" said Snape.

Potions class was a lot quieter after that. Harry was able to complete his potion without further incident. He did not think Snape had gone far enough with Malfoy's punishment but at least he did something. No doubt, Malfoy was not done though. Harry was sure his confrontations with Malfoy were far from over.

After managing to get through all their other classes, they ended up in the last one for the day – Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Umbridge. Things did not go so well with the new teacher from the Ministry. She seemed determined to make everyone believe that Harry had been lying and Voldemort had not really returned. Needless to say, Harry was not going to sit there and take that. After the argument, Harry ended up with a week's worth of detention with the professor starting tomorrow evening at 5:00. Harry was fuming when he left her classroom.

oOo

_Later that evening in the common room…_

Ron, Hermione, and Neville were sitting on the couch. Harry was pacing in front of them.

"I will not be going to detention with Umbridge," Harry stated emphatically.

"But Harry she's a professor. You have to go," replied Hermione.

"No I do not Hermione. Professor or not, she’s wrong and I’m right. Remember what I said about this very thing? No more," said Harry. "I will not be disrespected and abused like this and let her get away with it. I am the only one I have who can stand up for me when I’m wronged."

"You have to be careful Harry. She represents the Ministry. Your actions could have dire consequences," said Hermione.

"Yeah, mate," added Ron. "This could get real ugly."

"Harry, I will back you whatever you decide," said Neville. "Just a word of advice on this, you may want to reconsider and pick your fights carefully. This has the makings of turning really bad."

"So you guys are saying this is too dangerous and I should just allow her to run all over me no matter what?"

"No, Harry," replied Neville. "What I’m saying is weigh your options before you decide on your course of action. This is a situation that requires careful consideration."

"Thanks guys. That’s good advice," said Harry in a much more calm and collected manner.

Harry paced for a bit longer thinking it through then suddenly stopped and addressed his friends again.

"Okay, here’s what I'm going to do. I just met her today and I don't know what exactly I’m dealing with so I’ll slow it down for now. I need more information before I can make a careful decision. I’ll go to detention tomorrow evening and see what else I can find out. I can serve detention until I’m confident on my best plan of action. It may mean I serve the full week and I move on or it could end sooner based on the information I’m able to gather. One way or the other she will not get away with this completely. I can promise you that."

"That is sounding much more reasonable, Harry," said Hermione. "Just be careful please," she begged.

oOo

Everyone headed up to bed after talking some more. Hermione decided to check and see if Ginny was still up. She had not had a chance to ask about what happened in the Great Hall at breakfast when Harry waved at Ginny. She went to the fourth year girls' dorm and knocked quietly. Ginny's roommate Becky answered the door and let Hermione in. All the girls were still up working on homework or getting ready for bed. She went over to Ginny and asked if she could talk to her for a minute.

"Sure Hermione. What's up?" asked Ginny.

Hermione cast a Silencing Charm around Ginny's bed.

"Whoa, this must be important," said Ginny.

"It's concerning Harry," said Hermione.

"What's wrong? Anything happen to him? Is he hurt?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"No Ginny. Harry's fine. Let me be more specific. What happened this morning when Harry waved at you after we entered the Great Hall? Your face turned so red like you were embarrassed or something and then you turned away. Harry thought you were finally able to be comfortable around him but after what you did this morning he was not so sure."

"Oh Merlin," said Ginny as she fell back on her bed covering her face with her hands. After a minute with Hermione waiting patiently Ginny finally spoke. "Hermione, do you remember how you told me to date other guys so it would help me to be more natural around Harry?

"Yes."

"Well, it worked! I finally was able to quit acting like an idiot every time he walked into the room. That is until he walked into the common room early this morning. I was the only one down there sitting on a couch waiting for Susan to join me so we could go to breakfast. Next thing I know in walks Harry from outside. He evidently had been working out. He didn’t see me as he headed for his dorm. Merlin, Hermione he had his shirt off. Have you seen him with his shirt off? That boy is no longer skin and bones. He looks like a god. He’s tall, tan, and muscular. I watched him the entire time until he was out of site. I was drooling Hermione. Drooling!"

Hermione laughed at her friend.

"What am I going to do Hermione?"

"You my friend are going to focus and get back on track. Concentrate more on your boyfriend. Get in control again. Show Harry that you are comfortable around him. Ginny, Harry really cares for you and wants you to be happy, but right now he wants that as your friend. Be his friend, Ginny. If more is to come it will."

"But look at the way he looks at Cho. It drives me crazy!"

"Ginny, don't worry about Cho. Harry doesn't really know Cho. He just thinks she's pretty…and she is. You have to give her that. She’s not a bad person either but I know Cho and I know Harry. They would never stay together if they ever dated. She’s not the right person for him and he will see that for himself just as soon as he gets to know her better. Mark my words, not those two."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Thanks Hermione. I will put on the friend face and gain control again."

"What are friends for? Good night Ginny," said Hermione as she cancelled the Silencing Charm.

"Good night Hermione."

oOo

The next morning after Harry's run and other exercises, he decided to spend some time looking for a spare room he could use to workout in and practice his karate. He had a free period later so decided to look at that time. The tree limb was not ideal for pull-ups. It was too rough on your hands and difficult to hold on to. Plus he could not find anything outside that was suitable to work as an incline for his pushups and crunches. He would likely have to get help from Mattie and Dobby to bring in the equipment he needed but he would cross that bridge once he found the room where he won’t be disturbed.

When his free period came, he told Ron and Hermione that he had something he needed to do and he would catch up with them later. He looked around for a while with no success then decided to go to the kitchens for a snack. He tickled the pear near the entrance and went into the kitchens. Dobby came over immediately to greet him.

"What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter?"

"Hi, Dobby! It's good to see you again. I was hoping I could get a snack real quick.

"Dobby will be happy to get the Great Harry Potter a snack. Have a seat and I will be right back."

Dobby returned about a minute later with tea and scones for Harry.

"Thanks, Dobby. I've been trying to find a room I can use to do my exercises in but I've not had much luck. Do you know of any rooms not in use that I could use for that?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir," said Dobby excitedly. "Dobby knows the perfect place. It is a room in the castle called the Come and Go Room by the elves. It is also known as the Room of Requirement! It appears only when a person has a real need of it. It is called the Come and Go Room because sometimes it is there and sometimes it is not. It equips itself for whatever the user needs."

"Can you show me where it is? It sounds perfect."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir. I can show you right now if you wish."

"Sure Dobby, let's go."

Dobby took Harry to the seventh floor where hung a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by trolls. Dobby instructed Harry to walk three times in front of the wall opposite of the tapestry while thinking about what he needed. Harry tried it and a door appeared right in the middle of the stone wall.

Harry opened the door and found a workout room much like the one he had at Potter Place. It included a large oval track that he could use for running if the weather was bad outside. There was plenty of equipment for all his exercises.

"This is brilliant Dobby!"

oOo

Harry decided to talk to Dumbledore before his detention with Umbridge.

"Harry what brings you here?" asked Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor. I have a situation that I want to inform you about."

"What would that be Harry?"

"Well sir, at 5:00 I will have a detention with Professor Umbridge."

"Yes, I’ve heard that you do. Please continue."

"Yesterday in our first class with her she was trying to convince the class that you and I have been lying and that Voldemort had not returned. I argued with her about it and she assigned me a week's detention. At first, I was not going to go because obviously I was wronged in this situation and I felt the need to stand up for myself and not allow someone in authority over me to abuse their power. However, my friends convinced me to be more careful and proceed cautiously."

"You have some very good friends Harry who care greatly for you. Never ignore their advice."

"Yes sir. I found that to be true as well. After they advised me, I gave it some thought and came up with a new plan. Since I really do not know the professor I thought I would go to the detention and just see how it goes. It will give me a chance to consider the situation more carefully before I make a decision. It could be that it's not worth making a fuss over and I will just serve the detention to be done with it."

"Very responsible and mature of you Harry to take the high road."

"Thank you Professor, but just so you know I have a sinking suspicion about her and have my doubts about how well this will go. However, I give you my word that I will be on my best behavior and put my best foot forward. I have enough issues to deal with without adding another teacher to my list."

"Harry I have faith in you that you will do the right thing. We are in a precarious situation here with the Ministry getting involved. Things could get nasty before too long. It would be best not to hurry it along, if you catch my meaning."

"That I do, Professor. I will see what I can do without compromising my principles."

"Thanks Harry. I can’t ask for any more than that."

"It was good talking to you sir. Thanks for your time."

"Not a problem Harry. I’m glad you decided to share your plans with me. I’m sorry you have to deal with this at all, but I agree with your friends and I advise caution when dealing with Professor Umbridge."

"Yes sir, caution it is then. Bye Professor."

"Bye Harry."

oOo

At an early dinner in the Great Hall because Harry had detention at 5:00 with Umbridge, Ginny had joined Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. After catching Ginny up on what was going on between Harry and Umbridge, Hermione asked about Harry's plan.

"Harry have you changed your plan any since last night? Are you going to be careful?"

"No, Hermione. My plan is still the same. I’m going to be very careful. I even went and talked to Dumbledore earlier today about it."

"You did? What did he say?" asked Hermione obviously impressed that Harry would do that.

"Well, I should thank you guys for your sage advice because he told me to be very careful as well. He said we’re in a very precarious position with the Ministry involved here, that things could get nasty before too long but there was no need to hurry it along. I promised him I would be on my best behavior and see what I can do without compromising my principles."

"Well, Harry we wish you all the luck with Umbridge," said Ginny. "I had class with her yesterday and didn’t like her at all."

"Thanks Ginny. Sad to say but I think I will need all the luck I can get. I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Stick to your plan Harry," said Hermione. "It will all work out. We will wait for you in the common room and see you afterwards."


	6. Dolores

**Chapter Six – Dolores**

Harry left the Great Hall and his friends at five minutes before 5:00 and headed for Umbridge's office. When he arrived, he knocked politely on her office door. After a few seconds, he heard "come in" so he entered slowly and noticed the entire office was bathed in a sickening pink color. She had on that same pink cardigan that she wore at the opening feast and in class.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter," she said sweetly in a girlish voice.

"Good evening, Professor," said Harry politely.

"Have a seat over there. You are going to write some lines."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry sat down and reached into his bag to retrieve his quill and ink. A piece of parchment was already sitting on the table where he would be working.

"You will not need any of your supplies, Mr. Potter. I want you to use a very special quill of mine." She picked up a black feathered quill, walked over to Harry, and laid it on the piece of parchment he was to write on. "I want you to write 'I must not tell lies.'"

"Okay, Professor, if you say so. How many times would you like me to write it?" asked Harry staying as polite as he could.

"Until it has sufficient time to sink in, Mr. Potter."

"Professor, you did not provide any ink with your quill."

"As I said, Mr. Potter, that is a special quill and it does not require any ink."

Harry focused on the parchment and wrote the first line. As soon as he completed it, he noticed a pain on the back of his left hand. When he looked, he saw the same words he had just written being carved into the back of his hand. He stopped and looked at the quill carefully. He then looked down at what he wrote and noticed the ink was the same color as his blood. He reached out with his magic to see if he could feel the magic in the quill. It felt dark, like it was cursed.

Harry jumped up from his seat and turned toward Umbridge. "You have purposely had me use a dark and cursed object that has caused damage to my hand. I am taking this quill to Professor Dumbledore and reporting you."

This surprised Umbridge. She was not expecting Harry to react that way against authority so she decided to take preventive action and teach him a lesson. Harry headed toward her door but while his back was turned he heard what he never thought he would hear from a professor.

" _Crucio!"_  cried Umbridge, casting the Unforgivable curse at Harry.

The curse hit Harry square in the back. He fell to the floor and was writhing around in agony. Harry started to focus using his karate training to get rid of the pain but she released it after just a few seconds. Harry went ahead and finished focusing to shut down any tremors. While doing that he began standing up. Before he was fully standing, however, he heard another Unforgivable.

" _Imperio!"_

Harry completed standing and felt the familiar floating sensation. All his worries had just melted away. Then he heard in his mind Umbridge's voice telling him to sit back down and finish his lines with her quill. Harry thought to himself, "Why would I want to do that?" Next, Harry pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

" _Imperio!"_ Umbridge cast it again with more fervor.

"No," said Harry while at the same time he silently cast  _Expelliarmus_.

Harry deftly caught Umbridge's wand in his left hand, still keeping his wand trained on Umbridge.

"GIVE ME MY WAND BACK THIS INSTANT!" yelled Umbridge.

"I don't think so," Harry replied calmly. "You have been a very, very naughty girl, Dolores. First, you force me to use a cursed object, and then you used two of the Unforgivable curses on me. One you even cast twice! I guess no one told you that I can resist the Imperius curse?"

"You can resist?" she mumbled.

"Hmm, what to do now? I think the best thing to do would be to stun you, tie you up, and cart you over to Dumbledore's office and let him deal with you."

"No, Harry, please. I beg you. You don’t have to do that. It was all a misunderstanding, you see. You won’t have to serve any more detention with me. You are all clear. Nothing more to do. We can work this out. There is no need to tell Dumbledore what happened here."

"Will you swear to the whole school and the Ministry that Voldemort is back and Dumbledore and I are not lying?"

"Yes, Harry. I will do anything. Please do not tell anyone about this."

Harry acted like he was considering it for a few seconds.

"Sorry, Dolores, but if there is one thing you've taught me," said Harry as he held up the back of his left hand so she could see it, "I must not tell lies!"

"NOOO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! I WILL –”

_Incarcerous!_

Harry cast the spell silently with his wand. Dolores whimpered once then fell over all tied up. She hit the floor with a big thump then started begging Harry all over again. Harry walked over and was standing over her so she could see him.

"Dolores, just so you know, I'm not done yet." Harry pointed his wand down at her. Her eyes got a little bigger.

"Good night, Dolores. We are going to take a little trip," said Harry. Dolores started whimpering again.

_Stupefy!_

Dolores Umbridge was quiet after that. After stunning her, Harry lifted her up with his wand directing her in front of him while he headed for Dumbledore's office. He was not all that careful with her going through the door so her head might have bumped into a few things. Harry remembered it was not that late so there were probably students and teachers in the halls. Remembering a spell he learned this summer, Harry disillusioned Dolores and floated her up higher over people's heads. He then switched to wandless. Harry saw a few people in the halls but he made it to Dumbledore's office without an issue.

"Chocolate Frogs," said Harry. The gargoyle leapt aside and let him through. Harry carefully took Dolores up to Dumbledore's office. It was tricky on the spiral staircase. He switched back to his wand then knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry always wondered how he knew who was at his door. Harry walked in and saw that Professor McGonagall was in the office as well. He lowered Dolores to the floor. When he had her about three feet away from the floor he dropped her with a thump.

"What do you have there, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. McGonagall was looking at Harry with interest.

"Sorry, Professors, I didn’t mean to intrude but I believe this is high priority." Harry removed the disillusionment charm from Dolores. Both professors jumped up.

"Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?" asked McGonagall.

"I take it your detention with Dolores did not go as planned, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"You are correct, sir," replied Harry.

"What have you done to her, Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"Oh, well I used Expelliarmus to get her wand. I then used Incarcerous to truss her up like a Christmas goose and Stupefy to stun her. I then brought her here disillusioned so no one else could see her. I wanted to turn her over to Professor Dumbledore before anyone else found out what happened."

"But why, Mr. Potter, would you do that to one of your teachers?" asked McGonagall.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning?" asked Harry.

"I think that would be prudent, Harry," replied Dumbledore.

"It was like this, Professor," said Harry looking at Dumbledore, "as you might recall I told you earlier about my detention and that I had a bad feeling about how it would go." Dumbledore nodded at Harry. "Well, I do believe it went about as bad as it could have."

"She had me sit at a table and wanted me to write lines. She handed me what she said was her special quill.” Harry retrieved that and put it on Dumbledore's desk. "She said I was to write 'I must not tell lies' until it sunk in. She had provided parchment but no ink. I told her she forgot to give me ink. She told me that her special quill did not need any ink. I then started writing and completed the first line but before I could start the second line I felt a pain on the back of my left hand." Harry showed Dumbledore and McGonagall his hand.

"Merlin, no," said McGonagall. "That's a Blood Quill and it’s illegal."

"A Blood Quill?" asked Harry. "So that's what it's called."

Dumbledore thought for a second. "Harry, before you continue perhaps it would be best if you shared your memory of the events with us."

"I thought that was what I was doing," said Harry a bit confused.

"Sorry, Harry, I meant for you to use my pensieve.”

"Oh, okay, but I've never provided my own memory before, sir."

"Not a problem, Harry. Here is how it works. You think of the memory you want to share and then place your wand tip on your temple. Slowly pull your wand away from your temple and you will have a copy of the memory on your wand tip. Place the memory into the pensieve. We will then all be able to view it together."

Harry concentrated hard on the memory but wanted to cut it off before he takes Umbridge to Dumbledore's office. He didn’t want them to see him using wandless magic. When he had the memory set, he placed the tip of his wand on his temple and slowly pulled it away. He had a silvery substance on the tip of his wand. He placed it in the pensieve.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Harry all stepped up to the pensieve and stuck their heads in.

When the memory had run its course, they all came back out. McGonagall and Dumbledore were livid. Harry thought Professor McGonagall was going to go over and kick Dolores but she calmed herself instead.

"Oh, here is Umbridge's wand as well," Harry said as he sat it on Dumbledore's desk next to the quill. "I suppose they will want to see the last spells cast with her wand?"

"They indeed will Harry. Minerva, call Madame Bones and have her come here with a couple of her aurors to retrieve Dolores. I believe Amelia will need to be in charge of this from the beginning. Dolores is the Undersecretary to the Minister after all and I do not trust Fudge at this time."

"Okay, Albus." Minerva went to the fireplace and floo called Amelia Bones, who is the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement office. While she did that Dumbledore began talking to Harry.

"Harry that was some very impressive magic you did and the way you handled yourself was nothing more than spectacular."

"Thank you, Professor. I tried to go along with her and not cause a scene but she just went too far."

"Harry, what she did was horrendous. Those two Unforgivable curses will get her a lifetime sentence in Askaban. I am not sure how you made it through them. Even the use of the Blood Quill, especially on a student, would send her to Askaban for a few years."

"I used my training from this summer to shut down the pain on the Cruciatus Curse. If she had held it any longer, I believe I could have resisted it or most of it anyway. When she released it, I did use my training to stop the tremors while I was standing up. She wasn't very bright casting the Imperius Curse the second time. It was obvious, I thought, that I was resisting."

"Very impressive, Harry. She likely was not aware that anyone could resist it. I was also not aware that you could resist the Imperius Curse."

"I learned that I could when Moody was teaching last year, well, the fake Moody. He showed all the Unforgivable curses and then used the Imperius Curse on us to see if we could fight it. I was the only one that could."

"I'm sorry Harry. I keep putting you in danger with these Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. I can't seem to find many good ones. Of course, Dolores was forced on us. With her doing what she did though, the Ministry will not force another teacher on us. I will see to that and we owe it all to you."

"Well, sir, it was not a pleasant experience but I am happy to be of service. She was not going to be a decent teacher anyway. We would not have learned anything from her."

"No, you would not have. Fudge was making sure of that."

"Amelia and her aurors will be here shortly," said McGonagall. "Harry when we are done with this, I am escorting you to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey will need to check you out and verify you are okay after you were hit with that Cruciatus curse."

"Okay, Professor, but I feel fine now. She only held for a few seconds and her Cruciatus isn’t near as bad as Voldemort's."

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other briefly with sadness.

"Madame Pomfrey will still want to verify you are in good health, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professors."

Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Nymphadora Tonks came in through Dumbledore's floo about that time. Harry got up and stood off to the side to stay out of the way.

"Albus, I was shocked to hear what Dolores has done," said Amelia noticing Dolores tied up on the floor and still unconscious. "Minerva was brief but obviously had to tell me enough to get me over here. Can you start from the beginning and give us all the details?"

"Amelia, we have a memory that Harry provided for us. It made understanding the situation easier. I would suggest you and your aurors view it. Harry would you kindly tell Madame Bones and the aurors what lead up to the start of the memory?"

"Certainly, Professor. I attended my first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Umbridge yesterday. She immediately started trying to convince the students that I was a liar and that Voldemort had not come back." Harry paused just a second so the gasps would die down from saying Voldemort's name. "I argued with her about it so she assigned me a week's detention with her starting earlier tonight at 5:00 pm. I went to her office at five and what’s in the pensieve is what happened."

"What is in the memory needs no explanation. Go ahead and have a look. It only lasts a few minutes," added Dumbledore.

Amelia, Kingsley, and Tonks put their heads in and viewed the memory. All three were in shock when they came back out. Amelia marched over to Harry and embraced him with a strong motherly like hug. She then leaned back holding onto his shoulders. "Mr. Potter, I am so sorry that you had to go through this. I promise she will never do this to anyone else again. We have more than enough evidence to put her away for good. I will need you to testify at her trial. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Madame Bones. That will not be a problem," replied Harry.

"Good, son. As much as I would love to throw her straight into Askaban, she has to be given a fair trial. It will likely be in two weeks, possibly a month. Keep your schedule open."

"Yes, ma'am."

Amelia walked back over toward Dumbledore but suddenly turned back around to face Harry. "Oh, yeah, Harry, spectacular spell work in there and you kept such a cool head. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen anyone throw off the Imperius curse before but Merlin's beard you sure did. Amazing, Harry! Good work!"

"Thank you, Madame Bones," replied Harry.

"Kingsley," continued Amelia, "take Umbridge's wand and have the Unspeakables check for the last three spells cast. Take the quill as well and have them verify it is a Blood Quill. We need to do this by the book and leave no loopholes. Tonks, float Dolores over to the floo."

Kingsley picked up Umbridge's wand and the quill from the desk. Tonks went over and got Dolores to the floo.

"Tonks and Kingsley, take Dolores back to the holding cells and make sure no one reports anything to Cornelius. It’s late enough he’s gone home. He can find out about this tomorrow. That will be soon enough and it will give me time to get this on the books and recorded before anyone can interfere. I will not let her get away with this."

"Okay, boss." Tonks magically floated Dolores into the floo where Kingsley was waiting. The both of them took her through to her cell.

"Thanks Albus for calling me in. I think we have a better chance this way before anyone can cause a problem. She has people on her side so I will do this swiftly tonight before they can do anything tomorrow when they find out. Keep this quiet around here if you can. That will buy me a little more time. I realize you’ll have to make some sort of announcement in the morning about the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes but if we can keep it quiet tonight that’ll give me the time I need. Any extra time you can provide will be appreciated as well."

"We will Amelia. The three of us are the only ones who know at the castle. We will keep it that way for as long as needed," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, before I forget. Harry can I borrow your memory that we viewed? We may be able to use it as evidence at the trial. If not we can at least use it to prepare for the trial."

"Certainly, Madam Bones."

Albus retrieved the memory from the pensieve, placed it in a vial with a stopper, and handed it to Amelia.

"Thanks, Harry, Albus, Minerva," said Amelia. "See you in a few days." Amelia left through the floo.

oOo

Minerva had lead Harry down to the hospital wing to see Poppy who immediately started chiding Harry for having to come to see her on only the second day of school. Minerva explained about Harry being hit by a Cruciatus Curse without mentioning Dolores and Poppy immediately went to work running diagnostic spells on Harry to see if he was hurt. She could not find anything. Nevertheless, she gave Harry a potion to take before bed that was just a precaution for the Curse. Harry thanked Poppy and left.

Harry was feeling a bit out of sorts so decided he needed a workout to clear his head. He headed over to the Room of Requirement, walked three times in front of the wall, and then disappeared behind the door that also disappeared after he went through it.

He did not have any workout clothes so asked the room for some and it provided shorts, shirt, socks, and trainers. He was impressed. He changed then did his usual pushups and crunches but this time he used an incline to make it harder. He did his squats using weights provided by the room then added some lunges as well. His pull-ups were done on bars with various grips for changing up the muscle group slightly. He felt better after the exercises so decided to work on his karate a little. He began by running through three katas to get his focus and concentration going. He then began working on increasing the speed at which he could focus and ignore pain. He figured that might come in handy. He was not sure if these methods could completely block out a Cruciatus Curse but he felt confident that the effects could be lessened and possibly overcome by using the technique.

After working himself to exhaustion, Harry needed a shower. He wished he had a shower and a full loo with shower was provided by the room. While in the shower, he came up with an idea to tap into his magic when working on speeding up his focus. He made a mental note to work on that next time. Harry cleaned up and changed back into his school robes. He headed back to Gryffindor Tower and the common room. He had forgotten that Hermione had said they would be waiting up for him but remembered when he saw them all on the couches and chairs by the fireplace – Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny.

" _What can I tell them?"_  he thought.

"Harry, it's about time," said Hermione jumping up to grab him and pull him over to the group.

"Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. I must apologize. I was a bit out of sorts after everything that happened so I went and worked out and worked on my self-defense for a good while to clear my head. I didn’t remember you were waiting for me until I saw you when I came in. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Harry," said Ginny. "You look like you've been put through the ringer."

"So, tell us what happened," said Ron.

"I can't," replied Harry.

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. It's a big secret until it's safe to reveal. Professor Dumbledore needs time to get some things done so wants this kept secret until everything is in place." Harry cast a Silencing Charm around them. "What I can tell you, but you must not say a thing tonight to anyone about it, is that Umbridge is gone. She will not be back."

They all looked at each other and smiled.

"Listen guys, I mean it. Talk to no one else about this or you will ruin it if the wrong people find out. I’m sure Professor Dumbledore will announce tomorrow at breakfast that Umbridge is gone because students will not have her class anymore. That is the only reason I’m telling you that now because that cannot be kept a secret past tomorrow morning. But, keep your lips sealed until Dumbledore announces it. If I can tell you more detail after he announces it then I will. If not it will likely be just another day or two I have to keep it a secret."

Harry cancelled his Silencing Charm. "I'm beat guys. My workout was grueling and I had already worked out this morning. I'm going up to bed. Both Ginny and Hermione gave Harry a hug and a kiss on his cheek before telling him good night and heading up themselves.

oOo

Harry took his potion Madam Pomfrey gave him last night before bed. He woke up at his usual 5:30am. He started to turn back over for more sleep since he worked out late last night but decided it wasn’t worth it. He put on his workout clothes and went outside for his run. After seven miles, he went to the Room of Requirement and decided to work on just his karate focus to ignore pain instead of the exercises. He didn’t want to over tax his muscles so put those off for a day.

Harry began meditating and practiced his breathing, deciding to focus more on decreasing the amount of time it takes to get into that state of mind where he can ignore pain. Remembering to use his magic, Harry began building it up inside him as he focused on his technique. When his magic reached a point where Harry wanted to release it he instead backed it off realizing that releasing it could be very dangerous.

Harry got up from the floor where he was sitting. He went to each wall, the floor, and the ceiling. He cast a protection spell on each using his full power. Next, he cast a Silencing Charm on the room as well. He then sat back down and started focusing again. When he had his focus right he began building up his magical power again. He let it build and build until he finally released it at what he hoped was half power. Harry heard some loud crashing noises when he did so he opened his eyes and looked around. All the workout equipment, weights, mats, everything had been slammed up against the wall moving directly away from Harry who was the center of the force.

"Whoa." He sat there for a minute taking it all in.

Harry suddenly realized after over an hour of meditation that not only had he missed breakfast, but he was going to be late for class if he didn’t hurry. He would definitely give it more thought but needed to take a quick shower and get to class.

" _Reparo,"_  said harry. All the room and equipment returned to normal. He then took off for his dorm room.

"Dobby?"

_Pop!_

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby, sorry to bother you but I was working on something and missed breakfast. I don’t have time for a big meal but if there was something I could eat quickly that would be very helpful. After a hard workout, I really should not miss a meal. I’m going to grab a quick shower. Can you get me something I can eat on the way to class?"

"Yes, anything for the Great Harry Potter sir," said Dobby. He disappeared.

Harry was about 5 minutes late for class but Binns never noticed. Dobby made sure Harry had plenty of toast and pumpkin juice for breakfast. He even met Harry at his classroom door and took his glass and napkin from him after waving his hand to remove the crumbs from his robes before Harry went in to class.

"Thanks, Dobby. You’re a life saver!"

Hermione had saved him a seat so he sat next to her. She started a note.

_Where were you?_

_Got distracted and worked through breakfast. Did Dumbledore announce anything different?_

_Yes she is no longer teaching here_

_I will talk to Dumbledore and see how it is going_

_OK_

Harry was having a difficult time focusing on History of Magic. All of his focus training and Professor Binns could ruin it in less than 5 minutes. Harry's eyes started drooping. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry, Hermione, Binns can put me to sleep like no other," whispered Harry.

"No, Harry, look," she said pointing at the door.

Harry looked at the door and saw Professor McGonagall standing there motioning for him to come over. He got up and went over to the door. Professor McGonagall pulled him into the hall and cast a Silencing Charm around them.

"Mr. Potter, I did not see you at breakfast."

"Sorry, Professor, I was working and got distracted so I ended up working past breakfast. I barely made it to class."

"I see. Well Albus announced that Dolores would no longer be teaching here so for now all Defense Against the Dark Arts classes are cancelled until he can find a suitable teacher. He did not say why she would no longer be teaching here, only that she had to return to the Ministry. That was the truth but not all of course. He handled it quite well, actually. I know that your close friends are likely trying to get the story out of you, Mr. Potter. I think you are safe to tell them now but please ask them to keep the details to themselves until after the trial. It should be in a couple weeks so everyone will know after that."

"Thank you, Professor."

"One last thing, Mr. Potter. How are you feeling? Any lingering effects from the curse?"

"No, ma'am. None at all and I took Madam Pomfrey's potion before bed as she instructed. I feel great!"

"Good, Mr. Potter. I will let you get back to your nap," she said with a smile before walking off.

Harry went back into class and sat next to Hermione again. He wrote on the note they were using before.

_Everyone should meet me after classes in the common room. I can tell you what happened._

_OK_

Hermione passed the note to Ron who read it then gave it to Neville who was sitting next to him. They all nodded at each other.

Hermione whispered to Harry. "I’ll let Ginny know."

"Okay, thanks Hermione," he whispered back.

oOo

Ron and Harry decided to fly their brooms during the cancelled Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Ron wanted to try out for Keeper so Harry threw the quaffle several times at the goals to give Ron some practice. He did pretty well but Ron was not that confident about his skills. Harry decided to help Ron any way he could. Harry had other ways to build up Ron's confidence. The problem was getting him to commit to it. He then got an idea on how to appeal to Ron.

"Ron," Harry said as they walked back toward the castle with their brooms on their shoulders, "all you need is a little confidence in yourself. I can tell you the best way to get it and at the same time show you how you will improve your game exponentially."

"How's that, Harry?"

"Workout with me. I know you don't want to get up that early but I'm telling you this is what you need. I will even teach you karate. You saw what I did to Malfoy. I can teach you that. Not only would that help you, it would help me as well. I need a sparring partner. I would like to invite Neville, Hermione, and Ginny too. I can teach you all at the same time."

"You really think exercising and learning that would help me?"

"Absolutely Ron, it will help you. Exercise makes you and keeps you fit. You are able to move faster and last longer. Your body is stronger and looks better. Isshinryu Karate teaches you to be even faster as well. Give it a try. You will not be disappointed. Learning karate will give you so much confidence in yourself, you will not believe it. Knowing that you can kick just about anyone's arse does wonders for your confidence."

"Okay, Harry. I will give it a try," said Ron laughing.

"Great Ron. Thanks for joining me. I get up at 5:30 and run around the lake for about an hour. That's about 7 miles. Why don't you get up at 6:00 and start your run? Once you get in a little better shape and can run longer you can start getting up earlier and running with me. When I complete my run, we can go do some exercises to build up muscle in the rest of the body. I would like for us to meet for about an hour right after classes but before dinner to work on self-defense."

Harry didn’t fancy himself a qualified Isshinryu Karate instructor but he felt confident he could follow Ben's example and teach what he was taught. He would definitely emphasize respect and discipline just as it was emphasized to him. He decided to invite the others to join him after he told them about his evening with Umbridge.

oOo

Harry continued to work on his focus technique right after classes and before dinner. He managed to get focused a little quicker but kept working on it. He next worked on establishing the focus while he did other simple things such as moving and walking around. It was more difficult to accomplish but not impossible.

After dinner, he met his friends in the common room. It was crowded so he had them follow him outside to underneath a tree beside the lake. Harry cast a Silencing Charm around them.

"What I’m about to tell you is still a secret so do not share this with anyone, got it?"

They all nodded at him.

"This will only need to be kept secret for about 2 weeks so not a long time. After that everyone will know."

"So what happened Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry related his experiences with Umbridge to his friends, giving them every detail.

When he finished both Ginny and Hermione jumped up and grabbed him into a tight hug. They stayed there for a while trying to get comfort and give some at the same time.

"Harry, we are so glad you're alright," said Hermione as she stepped back. Ginny was crying still holding onto Harry. Harry noticed and turned to Ginny holding her in front of him now.

"Ginny, it’s okay now," he said rubbing her back. "I’m not hurt at all. In fact, I feel fantastic. You don’t have to cry over what that toad did to me. Believe me, I got the better of her."

"I'm sorry Harry," said Ginny sniffling but still holding on. "I guess it hit me the wrong way when you mentioned she tortured you. She could have seriously hurt you or killed you."

"She did surprise me with the Cruciatusbut I was in control after that. I was not going to let her cast anything else harmful to me after she tried to torture me. I started using a technique I learned in karate to ignore pain. She lifted the curse before I could become fully focused but I went ahead and used the technique to avoid any tremors. It was almost fun taking her down after that."

Ginny was still hanging on but decided she had better let go (even though she didn’t want to). She leaned back from Harry but kept her hands on his waist. Looking up into his emerald green eyes she nearly melted but with tears still making her eyes wet she told him "thanks, Harry, thanks for putting up with my crying."

Harry put his hands on her shoulders. "No problem Ginny. I’m here if you ever need me." Harry used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks then he pulled her closer, leaned over, and kissed her on the forehead. It was not exactly what she was hoping for but at this point, she would take what she could get.

Ginny went back and sat down again. Harry indicated that they all should sit but he remained standing. They all sat back down as Harry began to pace in front of them.

"I’ve already talked to Ron about this and he has agreed. I want to invite you guys to join us. As you know, I exercise every morning and I have begun working on my karate before dinner. I want all of you to join me in the mornings for exercise. You need it to be able to protect yourselves better. You will get in shape, look great, and feel great at the same time. The karate will be good for you too. I’m not really a qualified karate instructor but I can teach you what I was taught. I’m sure of that. All of you will gain speed, agility, strength, confidence, stamina, and peace. You will also learn responsibility, respect, and discipline. It will be very beneficial to all of you and I would like to share my abilities with you. Will you join me?"

"I'll join you Harry," said Ginny.

"I'll join you too," said Neville. "I could really use the self-defense training."

"When will I get to study?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione?" asked Harry ominously.

"Harry, you know I’m not much on sports and exercise but if you think this is important then I will do it."

"It's important Hermione and just may save your life or someone else's."

"Okay, everyone. Here is what I want you to do. I get up at 5:30 and run around the lake for about an hour or more. Since you guys are new at this then you should get up about 6:00 and start your run. Just run as far as you can and encourage each other to push on. Your body will start adjusting as it gets in better shape. You will eventually work your way up to running several miles like me. After the run, I will take you to a room Dobby showed me and we will work on some exercises in there. If the weather is horrible then I go straight to the room and run around a track provided. I believe the weather will be fine in the morning so meet outside here and then I will show you that room after our run. If you finish your run before I do then have a rest and catch your breath. You will need it for the other exercises."

They all looked at each other with wide eyes then turned back to Harry.

"That’s all I have. Should we go back to the common room?"

They all got up to go.

"Remember," Harry said as he cancelled the Silencing charm, "keep the details of this secret, until the trial anyway."

"We will Harry. Not a problem." They all agreed.

oOo

_Two weeks later…_

Harry was excused from class on a Wednesday. He went to the Ministry and was led by Tonks to courtroom number 10 where he was seated next to Dumbledore. There was a chair down below in the center of the courtroom with shackles and chains connected to it. After a few minutes, they brought Dolores in and sat her in the chair. They then chained her hands and feet to it. She was angry and looked like she was ready to burst.

Dumbledore had been talking to one of the Wizengamot members seated close by him. He turned back around to the front when the courtroom was called to order. Dumbledore was Chief of the Wizengamot but he had asked Augusta Longbottom to stand in for him since he was serving as a partial witness in the trial of Dolores Jane Umbridge. The good thing about choosing Neville's grandmother to preside over the hearing was the fact that there were no good feelings between Dolores and Augusta. Augusta was looking forward to today's trial. Seeing Dolores get what she deserves would make her day.

"The courtroom is now in session," announced someone Harry could not see. "The honorable Augusta Longbottom is presiding."

Dolores actually looked up at Augusta and groaned.

Augusta Longbottom started speaking. "We are here in this courtroom today for the trial of one Dolores Jane Umbridge, currently the Undersecretary to the Minister and Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dolores Jane Umbridge? How do you plead?"

"NOT GUILTY! THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS! I AM THE UNDERSECRETARY TO THE MINISTER FOR MERLIN'S SAKE. THAT LITTLE MONSTER SITTING RIGHT THERE" she pointed at Harry "IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS. HE SET ME UP! HE OUGHT TO BE –"

"THAT IS ENOUGH DOLORES!" yelled Augusta then banged her gavel. Augusta took a big breath and let it out. "All I needed was your plea. Another outburst like that and you will not get to speak again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, perfectly clear," replied Dolores much quieter.

"Madam Bones you may present the evidence against Dolores Jane Umbridge," stated Augusta.

"Thank you Madam Longbottom. I call Harry James Potter as the chief eyewitness to the crimes committed by Dolores Jane Umbridge. He is also the victim of these crimes. Harry can you stand and tell us what happened on that night two weeks ago?"

Harry stood and told his story of what happened in the classroom, the detention he was given, and the actions taken by Dolores and himself. When he finished Madam Bones thanked him for his participation then called on Professor Dumbledore to speak. Dumbledore explained about Harry's coming to him prior to the detention, what was said, and then showing up afterwards in his office with Dolores.

Minister Fudge jumped up and started shouting. "WHY SHOULD WE BELIEVE ANYTHING THESE TWO ARE SAYING? WE ALREADY KNOW THEY’RE LIARS!"

"Minister Fudge," said Augusta Longbottom calmly. "In case you have forgotten, I am the presiding judge in this courtroom today. I don't care if you are the minister or the king of the world. Another outburst like that in my courtroom and I will have you arrested. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear? Now sit back down or you may leave this courtroom at once. Make a choice and do it quickly."

Fudge sat back down. "Sorry for the outburst, Madam Longbottom."

"Please continue Madam Bones before someone else gets on my nerves," said Augusta.

"Madam Longbottom, Professor Minerva McGonagall was also in the office with Professor Dumbledore when Mr. Potter brought Dolores Umbridge into his office stunned and tied up. She is currently running the school while Professor Dumbledore is here. She can be called on to testify if you feel it is needed but I have spoken to her and she saw the same thing as the Headmaster who has already provided his testimony. As testified, Mr. Potter brought with him into Professor Dumbledore's office the Blood Quill he was forced to use by our defendant and her wand. He submitted both to the Headmaster and handed them over. I had head auror Kingsley Shacklebolt take her wand and quill to the Department of Mysteries where the head Unspeakable Saul Croaker examined both. Since Mr. Potter testified that Dolores Umbridge cast the Cruciatus once and the Imperiustwice, I needed the Unspeakables to reveal the last three spells cast by her wand and not just the last one. Kingsley Shacklebolt, can you tell us what information Saul Croaker provided after you had him examine the wand and the quill?"

"Yes, Madam Bones, Madam Longbottom. After Saul Croaker examined the quill and the wand, he told me that the quill was definitely a Blood Quill and had been used recently. He also showed the last three spells cast by Madam Umbridge's wand. The last two were both the same – the ImperiusCurse. The spell before that was the Cruciatus Curse."

'Thank you Auror Shacklebolt. I have one other thing to add before I rest my case Madam Longbottom," said Amelia Bones.

"Proceed Madam Bones," said Augusta Longbottom.

"When Mr. Potter came into Professor Dumbledore's office with Dolores Umbridge and told about the Blood Quill, the Headmaster had the foresight to ask Mr. Potter to provide his memory of the event. I would like to submit that into evidence as well."

"Very well, Madam Bones. I personally would like to view that memory and recommend we do that now." No one in the Wizengamot wanted to cross Augusta Longbottom no matter whose side they supported.

One of the court wizards that helped in these situations quickly setup a special pensieve that projected a very large image like a movie onto the back wall of the courtroom, behind Umbridge. Two aurors turned her around so she could see it too.

Amelia handed the young wizard the memory and he placed it in the pensieve. Augusta nodded at him so he dimmed the lights slightly and started the memory.

There were grim faces on the Wizengamot members when the memory completed. Umbridge was weeping.

With a stern face, Augusta turned Dolores back around using her wand.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge it is now your turn to testify. I am going to help you out and have them give you Veritaserum so no one will question whether or not you are lying. Sound good to you? I want to make sure we hear only the truth from you. Both Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore have provided the truth, verified by that memory that showed Mr. Potter's bravery and your despicable behavior. You are lucky Mr. Potter is a gentleman, Dolores. I might not have been so kind. Bring out the Veritaserum and administer it."

"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

" _Silencio!_

"No point in having to listen to that while we wait," stated Augusta.

Two aurors forced Umbridge to swallow a few drops of the potion. Augusta nodded to Amelia to ask the questions.

Amelia got up and crossed over to Umbridge. "State your full name," she said.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," she choked out.

"Dolores did you force Harry James Potter to use a Blood Quill?"

"Yes."

"Did you use the  _Cruciatus_ curse on Harry James Potter?"

"Yes."

"Did you use the  _Imperius_ curse twice on Harry James Potter?"

"Yes."

"I have no further –"

Amelia noticed Dumbledore motioning to her to come here. She went over to Dumbledore and he whispered in her ear. She walked back over to Umbridge who was still under the potions influence.

"Dolores, did you send two dementors to Little Whinging during the middle of summer to attack Harry James Potter?" There was a gasp that went through the courtroom.

"Yes."

Talking and shouting broke out all around the courtroom. They could not believe what they just witnessed.

"Silence," said Augusta banging her gavel. They all quieted down immediately.

Madam Bones turned and walked back toward Augusta. "I have no further questions, your honor."

Augusta Longbottom turned and addressed the Wizengamot. "You have heard the evidence. The law states that use of any one Unforgivable is an automatic life sentence in Askaban. We have been presented with more than adequate evidence proving beyond the shadow of a doubt the guilt of Dolores Jane Umbridge. All agreeing that Dolores Jane Umbridge is guilty of the charges against her, please signify by the raising of your right hand. Nearly everyone on the Wizengamot raised their hand except a handful of people. All those opposed the same sign." The others that refused to raise their hands before refused again. Dolores was unanimously found guilty. "Aurors take Dolores to Askaban immediately."

Dolores looked up at Augusta. She was crying and pleading silently because they had silenced her again. "May you rot in there Dolores. You are a miserable excuse for a human being," said Augusta. The aurors shackled her ankles and wrists with ones she could walk in. She was not moving though, she kept yelling silently. One of the aurors simply stunned her and floated her out of the courtroom.

Amelia went over to Harry. "Thanks Mr. Potter –"

"Harry, please. Just Harry."

"Okay, Harry then you can call me Amelia. Good work in getting that crazy woman off the streets. Also, Professor Dumbledore will be staying here for a while longer. He has some work to tend to before going back to the school. I understand he is having difficulties finding a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor so he likely will be working on that as well. I am going to loan you one of my aurors to watch your back as you journey back to school. Tonks?" Tonks was close by so stepped up to Amelia and Harry.

"Yes, Boss?" asked Tonks.

"I need you to continue with your job before the trial. Stick with Harry and make sure he gets back to the school safely. You can return to the Ministry when done, unless it’s too late. There’s no hurry so if Harry needs to buy anything or go to the bank then tag along with him and protect him."

"Yes, ma'am. I’m happy to oblige. Harry’s a good bloke. You ready Harry?"

"Sure Tonks, let's go. Thanks Amelia," Harry said with a smile. "I will say hello to Susan for you."

"Thanks Harry. I appreciate that. Keep an eye on her will you? With you-know-who on the loose again I worry about her."

"I will Amelia. She's a sweet girl."

"Come on Harry, let's get out of here. Courtrooms give me the creeps!" said Tonks.

Once they were in the atrium, Tonks stopped Harry to talk. "You heard the Boss. If you don’t need to go back to school so fast then we can do some fun stuff before going back. Do you have any errands to run? If not then you could at least treat a pretty girl to an ice cream." Tonks turned into a voluptuous, leggy blonde in a mini-skirt and tight top accentuating her curves. She looked just like a movie star.

"Tonks, I appreciate the show but I think you’re pretty just the way you were."

Tonks quickly changed back to herself and gave Harry a crushing hug and kiss right on the lips. Harry was too stunned to do anything so he just waited until she was done. Tonks pulled back from Harry blushing.

"Sorry about that Harry. I didn’t mean to cause you any discomfort or embarrass you."

"No problem Tonks. You just caught me off guard there for a minute. I don’t have any special feelings for you other than as a good friend but I don't think you have those for me either, do you?"

"No, Harry. You’re right. I was just excited because you said I was pretty and I knew it came from the heart. I never hear that from others so I just wanted to thank you but went a little overboard."

"I would disagree. At my age, I can honestly say that I have never been kissed by a girl like that. While I'm sure I could have done a better job with my response, the experience was quite enjoyable now that I think on it. You are a good friend Tonks so I don’t mind if you get a little excited and share your feelings so openly like that. I will remember if it happens again that it’s just a friendly kiss."

Tonks sidled slowly up to Harry, placed one hand on the side of his face, and kissed him real soft on the lips. Harry kissed her back just as soft.

"Thanks Harry, you really know how to make a girl feel comfortable and you are definitely a very good friend."

"You know I do have some shopping I need to do. Would you care to accompany me my lady?" Harry asked with his elbow extended.

"Why certainly, my lord. I would be delighted to accompany you," Tonks said with a grin as she looped her arm through his.

"I will need to go to Gringotts first for some more gold and I will need to exchange some for Muggle money. I need to do my shopping in London you see."

"Okay, let's go to Gringotts first."

They took the floo straight to The Leaky Cauldron, got out, and said hello to Tom on their way out the back to the secret entrance into Diagon Alley. Tonks did the necessary tapping on the bricks so it formed a door. They passed through and the door turned back into a wall. They headed towards Gringotts.

As they were walking, Harry got a strange feeling so he reached out with his magic and found some darkness in one person that seemed to be always close by as they moved down the street. The street was slightly busy but not overly crowded. He figured someone was following him.

Augustus Rookwood, who was in disguise, spotted Harry and a girl in an auror uniform when they came through the wall. He started following them and waiting for a chance to strike. He knew the boy was good so decided to hit him first with a  _Cruciatus_ then take out the auror while Harry was in pain.

After another minute Harry heard the shuffling and noise of the crowd as they quickly moved away screaming. Harry suddenly pushed Tonks to the ground and immediately had his wand at the ready and a shield up as he sidestepped and stopped in front of Tonks. Just as he figured, the person he sensed had drawn his wand to attack him and the crowd seeing it had fled causing a loud commotion. Harry heard the incantation –  _Crucio,_ and he saw the spell coming. He was right in front of Tonks who was starting to get up and others were further behind him. He began his focus hoping to get there quickly. He felt the excruciating pain for a second before his focus kicked in. Harry remained standing which completely shocked the attacker. He thought Harry had made it easy for him pushing the auror down. He held the curse and tried to strengthen it but Harry was not falling down and looking like he was being tortured. " _What is this kid made of?"_ he asked himself.

Harry still felt the pain but it was bearable. He quickly hit his attacker with an  _Expelliarmus_ , which knocked the guy back about 20 feet. Harry realized he over powered that one. He refocused as he caught the man's wand. Then he hit him with a regular powered stunner from 20 feet away and followed immediately with an Incarcerousto tie him up. The spells were so quick that they looked like Harry had cast them at the same time.

"Listen slugger," said Tonks, now standing beside him, "I am the auror. You are the student. Stop showing me up," she said with smile.

"Let's check around real quick for any others," Harry said.

Tonks nodded and they kept their back to each other as they turned around and around wands drawn looking for any other attackers. Tonks said, "All clear."

Harry responded, "All clear."

They walked over to the attacker and pulled up his sleeve. Death Eater.

"I don't recognize this one," said Tonks.

Harry felt like some magic was on his face. He cast  _Finite_ and cancelled the glamour charms.

"Augustus Rookwood,” Tonks said then she whistled. “Harry you just caught a big fish. He was an Unspeakable before going bad. He is one of the worst and a top Death Eater for Voldemort, one of his inner circle actually."

"Will that make Voldemort angry?"

"I am sure it will, Harry."

"Good, serves him right, the wanker!"

Tonks just stared at Harry amazed at his bravery and ability. "Harry, I am pretty sure that was a Cruciatus Curse he hit you with but you never fell down. How did you do that?"

"That is a conversation for another time, Tonks. Can you call some aurors to pick up this trash?"

"You bet Harry. It'll take just a second."

"I’m going to head over to Gringotts since we are close and get the money I need. I will meet you back here and provide whatever statement they need from me if they need one."

"I can take your statement Harry and give it to them."

"Well, just tell them what you saw but I would appreciate it if you left out my Cruciatus trick. Tell them I managed to get off an  _Expelliarmus_  right after he had cast the curse. I then stunned him and tied him up. Sound good? If not tell them you did it. I don't care. I certainly don't need any more publicity."

"Harry, what you said sounds good. You did it. I didn’t. See you in a little bit."

oOo

Tonks was waiting in Gringotts lobby when Harry returned from his vault. He had exchanged some gold for a good bit of Muggle money. He saw Tonks and walked over.

"I got everything I need. Did the aurors pick up Rookwood?"

"Yes," answered Tonks, "and my boss, Amelia to you, wants to talk to you about it. She said that she would come visit you at the castle some day when it was dinnertime so you won’t have to miss any classes like today. She said she could say hello to Susan as well while she’s there."

"Fine with me," said Harry. "Let's get that ice cream for a pretty girl."

Tonks bounced up and down which distracted Harry a bit. She put her arm through his again and leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Harry took it all in stride this time and led his friend over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where they both had a double dip cone and sat outside at a small table to enjoy it.

No one else attacked them in Diagon Alley so they finished their ice cream peacefully and left out through The Leaky Cauldron to go out the front and into London. Tonks transfigured her auror robes into Muggle clothing before they went out. When they were out on the sidewalk Harry turned to Tonks and asked if she knew where a sporting goods store was that carried karate gear. She thought for a minute then lead him down the street to a location she knew about. After a minute or two, they crossed in front of an alley and noticed some guys in there with a young woman backed up against the wall. It looked like her blouse was torn and she was crying.

Harry stopped. "Whoa, Tonks, I did not like the look of that."

"Me either. Let's see if she needs help," replied Tonks.

"Okay," Harry said, "I want you to stand back and not follow me all the way in. I will try and diffuse the situation but if you need to use your wand you will be in a good spot to do it."

"Alright Harry but be careful. I’m not going to let those guys hurt you."

Harry walked into the alley. He counted four guys all bigger than him.

"Miss, do you need assistance? I could not help but notice these gentlemen around you. I’m not sure if they stopped to help as well or if they are the cause for your distress."

"I-I n-need h-help," she cried.

"Alright, ma'am. I'll take care of it for you. Please go and stand by my friend over there while I talk to these gentlemen." Harry pointed at Tonks. The young woman started to slowly walk toward Tonks but one of the men grabbed her arm. Harry quickly grabbed his little finger and he let go of the girl immediately and went to his knees. His friends went on alert but did not attack. The indication was that the young man could easily break their friend's finger. Truth be told, Harry was strongly considering it.

Harry let go of the man's finger once the girl was safely with Tonks. He faced the guys and moved in real close to them, which made them a little nervous that this young kid showed no fear. Harry knew that with Isshinryu Karate up close was an advantage for him.

"What are you guys doing? Where is the dignity and decency in attacking a young defenseless woman like that?" asked Harry.

The leader of the four and the biggest decided he didn’t need a lecture from some punk kid so he grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt.

"You listen here, squirt. You need to mind your own business. When we get done with you we will take care of that girl and your girlfriend too."

"You mean that pretty girl that came with me? You should know that she is far from defenseless and the last thing you want to do is attack her, besides I’m not done with you yet," said Harry calmly.

"What are you going to do, squirt?"

"This."

In one fluid motion, Harry grabbed the wrists of the man who had him by the shirtfront. He then stepped back to throw the man off balance, which also caused the man to lean forward. Harry then took his right arm and swung it over the man's two arms while turning to the left so he was sideways to the man. This loosened his grip but Harry was not done. He elbowed the man hard in the face with his right arm and then back-fisted the man in the temple. Harry held on to his arms and threw the man over his shoulder to the hard concrete, landing on his back. Harry did a quick kick to the head to knock him out.

Harry spun around and noticed the other three were getting into position. He quickly front kicked the man on the right in the solar plexus. He then jumped and front kicked him hard in the face. The man dropped like a rock. When Harry landed, he was in the perfect position so he did a spinning back kick to the man's chin on his left. The man fell and was out cold.

The next guy reached for Harry but Harry kicked him with a very powerful side kick that sent the man flying 4 to 5 feet away. The man was slowly getting up so Harry took time to make sure the rest were still knocked out and they were. The man came rushing back holding his ribs.  _"Not very smart,"_  thought Harry.  _"I broke some of his ribs and he still wants to fight?"_  Harry waited until he was close enough then jumped in the air and using a roundhouse kick, kicked him hard right on the chin. The man flew into the brick wall and slumped down out cold.

Harry looked around at his handy work, straightened his clothes, and walked over to the women.

"Harry, you could have left some for me," said Tonks.

"I was having way too much fun, Tonks," said Harry.

"You're Harry and you are Tonks?" asked the young woman.

Tonks answered. "Yes, that is my last name because I despise my first name and Harry will be a gentleman and not tell you."

"Okay, Tonks. My lips are sealed."

"Harry, Tonks, my name is Julie and I cannot thank you enough. You saved my life Harry. I was certain they were going to rape me, beat me, and perhaps kill me when they were done."

"Well, I’m glad you’re okay," said Harry. "You are okay, right?"

"Yes, I think so. Just a little shaken up."

"Can we walk you somewhere until you feel safe? It would not be safe for me to report them to the police but perhaps they will not be doing this to anyone else again? Or, at least for a long while. I know for a fact that a couple of them may end up in the hospital for broken bones."

"That will not be necessary. I’m meeting my boyfriend who is a cop just up there. I will let him handle it and not mention your names or describe you very well. Would that be okay? I’m sure in my distressed state they will understand if I cannot remember what my savior looked like exactly since he took off so quickly," she said with a smile.

"Thank you Julie," said Tonks. "We very much appreciate it. Harry here has enough to worry about."

"Yes, thanks Julie. You be safe and stick to that boyfriend of yours," said Harry.

They stayed where they were as they watched Julie walk down the sidewalk. They checked the men again and they were still out. Harry and Tonks did some quick Incarcerouscharms on the four and left them there tied up for the police.

As they continued down the sidewalk, Tonks decided she could not keep quiet. "Harry I have never seen anything like I saw today. I know that Kingsley is really good at self-defense and he has taught me some along with a few other aurors but I’m positive he can’t do what you just did. All of those guys were grown men, burley, and a lot bigger than you. You dropped all four in about 5 seconds and they went down and stayed down. You are something else Harry."

"Do not tell anyone this Tonks. I was given a crash course in Isshinryu Karate over the summer. We spent hours and hours a day with me getting personalized and one-on-one training. Because of that, I was able to get through several belt levels. I’m not yet a black belt but when I can, I will study more to get there. I basically have three more levels to get through before I qualify for First Degree Black Belt and in Isshinryu there are 10 levels of black belt. Isshinryu is very suited for the street and self-defense. It does not waste any movements and its techniques speed up striking. This is my second fight with multiple opponents and basically they both went about the same so I guess it works well."

"I'd say so, Harry. Who did you fight the first time?"

"It was on the train. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle burst into our compartment. Malfoy was rude and would not leave when I suggested it. He pushed me, tried to hit me, and then went for his wand. I laid him out cold with a spinning back-fist. Then I took down Goyle and then Crabbe."

"Wow, Harry, making any enemies?"

"Well no one can say I don’t have my share."

"This is it Harry, this is the store." Tonks indicated they had arrived at the door. "Wait a minute you needed a store with karate equipment and you just put on the best karate demonstration I have ever seen. What are you going to get?"

"I’ve been teaching karate about two weeks. I’m not a qualified sensei but I can teach what I’ve been taught. So, I have Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny learning self-defense from me."

"Ooh, Harry, I wish I could attend your class."

"Me too, Tonks. It would be fun and we could use an extra female. Right now, we have two girls and three boys. It would be nice to even out for sparring. We meet for about an hour after classes but before dinner. Any time you can join us, feel free."

"I will see what I can do."

"If not, I will be glad to meet with you over holidays or something like that."

"Thanks, Harry."

Harry found white gis (karate uniforms) for all of his students and bought for Tonks as well. Harry picked up a couple more for him. He liked the grey and the black. He thought his purple belt would go well with those colors. He also found body pads (head, chest, elbows, knees, shins, feet, etc.) that could be used for sparring so picked up enough for everyone, plus extras. He also picked up some protection cups with a few sets of jock straps for the guys and some sport bras for the girls. Tonks helped him a little on the sport bras, especially since she knew Hermione and Ginny's approximate sizes, but sport bras stretched a good bit so it was difficult to get it wrong. Lastly, Harry picked up some white belts for everyone. He went ahead and picked up the other colors as well just in case they moved up in levels. Once outside they found a secluded place to shrink the bags. Then Tonks apparated Harry to the gates of Hogwarts.

Harry and Tonks arrived back at the castle in time for dinner. She ate with Harry and his group then stuck around afterwards when Harry asked her. They discussed the trial and were happy that Umbridge was going away for good. Harry then took them all, including Tonks, to the Room of Requirement. It looked like a dojo. Tonks noticed that Harry and the others bowed before entering. Once inside Harry handed out all he had bought for them. They each got a couple of white gis, a white belt, and a full set of pads. He handed the sport cups and jock straps to Ron and Neville who looked confused then embarrassed when they figured it out. He then handed the sport bras to Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks who sorted them out equally and then thanked Harry properly with hugs and kisses.

"I know it has only been a couple of weeks but you guys are doing great in karate so I thought I would help us out and get everyone the right equipment. Ron and Neville please wear the cups and jock straps at every karate class. You will thank me profusely if you ever get accidentally or purposely kicked in the bits." Their eyes went wide.

"Ladies, I am sure you know more about sport bras than I do so use them instead of your regular bra when you exercise and when you attend karate class. The gi that everyone needs to wear to karate class from now on will work better for you if you are wearing one of your sport bras. This is due to movement and sparring and before you ask, no, Tonks picked them out." The girls grinned at him.

"Now who wants to learn how to tie your belt?" asked Harry.

They all raised their hands excitedly.

Harry had them get their white belt and he got out one of the extras that he bought. He walked them through tying their belt four times for maximum memory retention. Ginny insisted that he show her personally before she could get it. He had to reach around her and pretend it was her hands as she observed his every move tying the belt properly. He had to show her a couple more times before she got it.

Hermione, who learned on the second time Harry demonstrated it to everyone noticed the big smile on Ginny's face as Harry pressed up against her from behind so he could reach around her enough to tie her belt. The smile remained until she had to admit she now could do it on her own. However, occasionally her smile returned when she thought about it. Tonks thought it was hilarious and started laughing, which Harry could not figure out why. She started to ask Harry for the same treatment just for grins but then remembered Ginny's temper and decided to let it go.


	7. Defense Instructor Extraordinaire

**Chapter Seven – Defense Instructor Extraordinaire**

Another week went by and Harry was starting to feel guilty. Hermione had been complaining about no Defense Against the Dark Arts class and how far they were falling behind. This made Harry realize that the first and second years were really getting the worst end of it. It was vital to learn the basics in your first and second year. Then you built off of that knowledge the following years.

He was already considering doing something for the third years and up but what about the first and second years? Something had to be done. Dumbledore was too busy to teach and spent what time he had looking for a new teacher but he evidently was not having much luck.

Harry heard from Amelia again when she came to talk to him about the capture of Rookwood. She mentioned that the Death Eater had a horribly dislocated shoulder and it took a little longer than normal to heal it. She wanted to know how that happened since she was told Harry had only cast the same spells he had cast on Umbridge – disarm, stun, tie up. Harry told her he had accidentally used a lot of power on the disarm spell because the Cruciatuswas coming straight at him when he cast it. She accepted his explanation and told him that Dumbledore was still having problems finding a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Even though she was horrible, Harry was the one to get rid of Umbridge so he was feeling a bit responsible for the school not having a Defense professor. He decided he would help the first and second years if he can. First, he had to find out when they had time to meet and if they would. If their Defense class time was a good time for Harry then he could just meet them in their class and teach them then. He understood though that there were usually two classes for the first years and two classes for the second years. The classes were usually broken up with Gryffindors and Slytherins in one, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in the other. Four classes. How would he be able to help with four classes when he was in his OWL year?

Harry went to the common room and checked with some first years. "Hi, Kevin and Lucy. Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure Harry. What's up?" asked Kevin.

"I want to know if the first years would be interested in learning Defense Against the Dark Arts if I was willing to teach them and there was a time that we could meet to have class. For instance, when is your regularly scheduled Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the Slytherins?"

"It was the first class of the year we attended with that terrible Umbridge woman," said Lucy.

"Okay, so you and the Slytherins would normally meet when I’m in History of Magic. I’ll have to work on that one. Do you know when the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are supposed to meet for their Defense class?"

"No, but I can find out. I have a friend in Hufflepuff," said Kevin.

"I would appreciate that Kevin. Can you let me know when you find out?" asked Harry.

"Sure, Harry. I’ll see him tomorrow and ask him then.”

"Do you guys think that if I can fix my schedule and teach you, others would be interested?" asked Harry.

"If you teach us, Harry, I think all the students will come," answered Lucy.

"First and second year Defense Against the Dark Arts is very important because you build off the basic spells you learn in those years. Not having a Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor is not good so if I can help, I’m going to try."

"Thanks Harry," said Lucy.

"See you guys later and thanks for your help."

"Bye Harry."

Harry also talked to a second year. The next day all the first and second years had provided Harry with their Defense Against the Dark Arts schedules and free periods. Even the young Slytherins provided their schedules. Harry was able to see that he might be able to work it out if he missed a couple classes. The classes were History of Magic and Divination, two he might be willing to miss for a while then catch them up once a teacher was found. Hermione could help with her history notes and Ron could keep him informed about Divination work.

It so happened that the other first year Defense class met during his free period, which was perfect. One of the second Year Defense classes met during his Divination class time while the other second Year Defense class met during his Charms class time. He definitely could not skip Charms. He noticed though that those same kids had a free period during Harry's Defense class time. Things just might work out he thought.

Harry had told Hermione that he was willing to lead third year and above in a group she wanted to form. The group was to meet after classes and work on Defense spells. Harry was to lead the class. The first meeting was this Saturday at 2:00pm. Everyone was to meet in the Room of Requirement to see who was interested.

On Saturday, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville went early to the Room of Requirement to make sure the room was setup for the first meeting. Hermione had a signup sheet ready. They left the door open so all the students would be able to find it easier.

Once all the students, third years through seventh years showed up, Hermione began the meeting. There was quite a large group that came, around 80 people but the room just adjusted as more people came in so it was not crowded.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement everyone," announced Hermione. "This is a room that Harry found with the help of one of the house elves. It’s a magical room that will adjust to what we need. You may have noticed it expanded as more people arrived. I also want to welcome you to the first meeting of a new defense group that is being offered to third years and above so we don’t continue to fall behind while we are without a proper Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. We’ve decided to call the group the Defense Association or DA for short. Our very own Harry Potter has agreed to lead the class and help everyone with learning new spells and defending ourselves. I have a signup sheet for those who are interested. I realize some of you may have come out of curiosity and will choose not to participate. I hope you stay and join us but I understand some may not. Please sign the sheet if you are interested and list what year you are next to your name. This will help us with knowing the material we need to cover. I’ll place the signup sheet on this table and you can come up and sign your name at any time during this meeting. Right now I would like to turn it over to Harry."

Harry moved over to the middle, in front of everyone.

"Thanks everyone for coming. It was Hermione's brilliant idea to start this group so we could develop our skills in Defense while the school is without a Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. I do not claim to be a great teacher or even a good one but I do like sharing my knowledge with others so I am only here to lead the group. I welcome anyone who wishes to help. Please see me after the meeting if you are interested in helping us do this. I’m a fifth year so I'm sure there are some sixth and seventh years who would have a lot to offer if they are willing to share."

"Another issue that has been on my mind is the first and second years. It dawned on me the position they’re in. You all know how important it is to learn the basic spells in your first and second year because all the other spells are built on that foundation. I’m sure everyone remembers how long Professor Flitwick went over the swish and flick for the levitation charm."

Everyone laughed and few said "Wingardium Leviosa _"_ which caused a few more chuckles.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "I’m working on a plan to help them as well. It appears that their Defense classes meet when I’m in History of Magic, Divination, Charms, and a free period. I have decided to skip History of Magic and Divination."

There were several gasps in the crowd.

"I know that sounds horrible but I can't stay awake with Binns droning on and on so if I could copy someone's notes, Hermione, I could get by until a professor is found. The same goes for Divination. Ron can keep me informed of any projects and if I could get someone else's notes," he paused since they all laughed at that, "then I can get caught up after a professor is found."

"I’m not that concerned about Divination anyway. I'm simply not cut out for that discipline so it will not be a big loss for me if my grade suffers. I absolutely cannot and will not skip Charms but they gave me their free period times also and it turns out the second year class that meets during my Charms, pretty much all have a free period during my Defense Against the Dark Arts class time so I could instruct them then. It would be very helpful in your common rooms if you give them a hand with their spells on occasion. If we all work together we can do this."

"Harry, you sure are taking on a lot and it's your fifth year – OWLS you know!" said Cho Chang.

"I know, Cho," said Harry, "but I was responsible for getting rid of Umbridge as you all saw in the Daily Prophet. The first and second years have to learn their Defense spells just as we did. If I can help them at all then I’m going to do it. Besides I already know the spells for all the years and even past seventh year so I should be able to teach them what they need to learn."

"You know all the spells including seventh year and more?" asked Neville.

"Yes, I do and I’m sure Hermione does too." Hermione nodded. "If you guys haven't noticed I’ve had a mad man after me ever since I was a baby. He killed my parents and tried to kill me. Last spring he ordered one of his Death Eaters to kill Cedric and he used my blood in a ritual that gave him a new body. He then tried to kill me again before I could escape."

"I had jumped ahead in spell knowledge during my fourth year due to what I had to learn for the tournament in order to compete. This summer I had a crash course in spells and other things that took me past seventh year level. I’ve had a reason to learn all of this if only to protect myself."

"Just last week after I attended Umbridge's trial, I was attacked in Diagon Alley by Augustus Rookwood, a Death Eater. Without these skills I’ve developed, he would have either killed me or captured me so he could deliver me to Voldemort."

Harry paused waiting for the noise to die down.

"He failed in his attempt and was turned over to the aurors."

Ron stood up. "What you guys need to know is that Harry is very modest and has always underplayed his role in some fantastic accomplishments. Joining this group to be taught by Harry is a privilege you should not pass up."

"Let me explain,” he continued. “In our first year, Harry took down a fully-grown mountain troll at Halloween. He also faced you-know-who alone at the end of the year, not only surviving the ordeal but he actually stopped him from coming back. In his second year, he stopped you-know-who again, saved my sister, and killed a 50-foot basilisk with just a sword from Dumbledore's office. In his third year, he drove off about a hundred dementors at once with his  _Patronus_ charm. You just heard what he did last year and saw him in the tournament, a 14 year old fourth year competing against 17 year old seventh years, and he won."

"Wow, Harry," said Fred Weasley, "where do I sign?"

"Well, it was actually Ron who knocked out the troll," said Harry with a smile. "The troll was after Hermione. Ron levitated the troll's club and then dropped it right on his head, knocking the troll out cold. See, even a first year spell can be used in self-defense! Everyone together. What goes with swish and flick?"

"Wingardium Leviosa _,"_ they all said together and laughed. Ron's face turned red.

"That's all I have to say," said Harry. "Those who wish to join please sign up and we will help each other with Defense."

"Thank you, Harry," said Luna. "You are very kind to offer your limited time to help us. I know I’m looking forward to your teaching. I’m positive you will do wonderfully."

"Thank you, Luna," replied Harry.

"Once we have a list and the years of everyone we will let everyone know when the first meeting will be," added Hermione. "It will be soon, I promise. Tentatively we will meet every Tuesday and Thursday here from 7 to 8 pm."

Everyone got up and stood in line to sign the sheet. Harry did not see anyone leave without signing. With this many people, he knew already that he would need help. They would have to be split up according to skill and knowledge so that the individual groups could learn on their own level. He was wondering what he had just got himself into.

After everyone left, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna stayed behind and asked him about his decision to skip History of Magic and Divination to help the first and second years. He told them he had made up his mind about it and was not going to change it back. He needed Hermione's notes for History of Magic anyway because he always fell asleep when Binns started talking. He didn’t need Divination and hated the class with Trelawney always predicting his death.

This would be temporary anyway, he told them. He could go back to class when a teacher was found. Hermione agreed that she would take extra good notes during History of Magic and give Harry a copy. She said he would have to give a copy to Ron because she wasn't going to.

"He should take his own notes," she said.

Parvati and Lavender had come up to Harry after they signed and assured him they would take good notes in Divination for him and even offered to tutor him in it if he needed them too.

"So, I have it covered with everyone's generosity helping me. I have to let the first and second years know so we can start meeting. I will be meeting with the one second year group during our Defense class time so if you guys care to join me you can help me teach them. We can also work on ideas for this new group we just started. Surely, you realize that you are going to have to help me a lot? This is a big group and they will have to be split out into smaller groups so they can work on their own level. We will have to see what levels we are dealing with first."

"But Harry, I'm a fourth year. How will I be able to help teach?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny, I have seen you use a wand. You’re better than any fourth year I know of." She smiled at Harry. "Besides, you can teach the third years which will allow us to teach the others. Some of the third and fourth years are likely to be behind as well and will need instruction to get caught up so they’ll be in the lowest class. You can help them with that and I bet Luna would be happy to help you too. I’ll be available to all groups and can come over if you need assistance. I’m sure there will be a seventh year and sixth year or two that will be willing to help us."

"This sounds good, Harry," said Hermione. "I’ll go through the list and categorize the members in possible levels based on year. During the next meeting we can see where they truly are and make adjustments from there."

oOo

Harry had spread the word about teaching the first and second years. He told them to let everyone know to start attending their regular Defense class except the one that would attend during his Defense class time. He also told them that the professors knew nothing about this so strongly suggested they all keep quiet about it.

Harry was waiting in the Defense classroom for the first years to arrive instead of going to his History of Magic class. He was a little nervous but confident as well. He was standing in front of the teacher's desk and was leaning back against it when the students started arriving. He had a chalkboard behind the desk. He was surprised that the classroom was full when the bell rung. It looked like all the Slytherins had come too.

When the students arrived, they saw Harry standing in front of the teacher's desk. They saw no desks for themselves so just came in and stood around waiting for class to start. After the bell rang, they all turned to Harry expectantly.

Harry looked at the young faces then started. "Welcome, first years to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. As you see I have removed all the desks except one." Harry turned around and waved his wand. The teacher's desk disappeared as well. "There, no more desks because we will not need them in my classroom. This class will be practical only. I am sure you heard Professor Snape in your Potions class say there would be no silly wand waving in his classroom? Well, in my classroom we are going to get plumb silly with our wand waving."

They all smiled at Harry.

"The biggest reason why we are going to concentrate on practical and not theory is because you are behind on your spell knowledge and defense techniques. These are more important to learn in a Defense class. So, we will need to get you caught up. What is the point of knowing all that theory if you can’t protect yourselves? Plus, I really like the practical and it's a lot more fun."

"Right now, before we go any further, I would like you all to get out your defense book Umbridge had you buy." Harry waited until they had retrieved their books. Some looked a little worried. "Now I would like you to stack your books right here next to me on the floor."

All the kids came up and stacked their books at Harry's feet. When they were done, Harry pointed his wand at the books and used  _Evanesco_ on them as if they were rubbish, making them disappear. "There, that is one of the most awful Defense books ever written. We will not be using those. Here is what I’m going to do. I know good money was spent on those stupid books so I’m going to buy you guys a copy of the defense book I had to buy when I was in my first year. It’s a good book and covers all the theory you need to learn. Once I get the books and hand them out, I recommend you get caught up with the chapters and stay caught up so you learn the theory. I have asked older students in your houses to lend a hand and help you if you need it. You can also ask a theory question in class and I will address it for you. Other than that, class will be filled with you learning spells and how to defend yourself. Clear?"

"Yes, Professor Potter," they all chorused together.

Harry hung his head and shook it. "There will be none of that Umbridge rubbish, answering all together. Nodding your head will work just fine."

They all nodded at Harry.

"Also, even though it's a good habit, remember that I’m a student like you and not a real professor."

Lucy raised her hand. Harry recognized her and said, "Go ahead, Lucy."

"Professor Potter, I think it would be fine to call you Harry like we normally do outside of class but in class I think we need to stick with Professor Potter so we are showing the proper respect for our class and the instructor."

All the other kids nodded in agreement.

"Okay, class. That will be fine. If it works for you, it works for me," Harry replied.

"Now who knows how to light up the tip of their wand so it provides light?" asked Harry. "Anyone know the spell?"

A Slytherin boy raised his hand. "And your name is?" asked Harry.

"Stephen Smith, Professor."

"Alright Stephen, you know the answer?"

"Lumos?" asked Stephen.

"Correct! 10 points to Slytherin," said Harry. He pointed his wand at the chalkboard and it wrote  _Lumos_. Then he leaned in toward the students and pretended to whisper. "I’m not actually a professor so I can’t award or take away points but I’ll do this anyway to recognize you and so you will know that you deserved the points." They all nodded excitedly.

"Okay, next question. Who knows how to cancel the  _Lumos_ spell?" asked Harry.

A Slytherin girl raised her hand. "And your name is?" asked Harry.

"Jennifer Braxton, Professor."

"Alright Jennifer what do you think is the spell to cancel  _Lumos_?"

" _Finite_?" asked Jennifer.

"Good guess, Jennifer, but not the correct spell. 5 points to Slytherin though for knowing  _Finite_  which cancels a whole bunch of spells." He wrote  _Finite_ and  _Finite Incantatem_  on the board. "I will explain those in more detail later. Lumos has a special incantation for it. Anyone else want to give it a try?"

Harry looked around but no one indicated they knew. "The cancelling spell for  _Lumos,_ " said Harry as he lit his wand "is  _Nox,_ " he said as he put out the light. He then pointed his wand at the chalkboard again and  _Nox_  appeared under  _Lumos_. "There is no special wand movement so just concentrate on the incantation. I want everyone to pair up and practice  _Lumos,"_ his wand lit again, "and  _Nox,_ " his wand went back out. You don’t need a partner to practice this spell but I want you to pair up so you can help each other. I will come around and see if you can demonstrate it for me."

The first years all paired up and began working on  _Lumos_  and  _Nox._  Harry gave them a couple minutes and watched to see if anyone had success. They took a minute but he finally started seeing wands light up so he walked around stopping at each pair and verifying they could perform the spells. Lumos and Noxwere easy spells so he was not surprised they could all do it with just a little effort.

"What else besides the incantation is required for your wand to light up?" asked Harry.

Several students spoke saying, "Nothing, just Lumos."

"Actually there is, you just did it naturally. When you say Lumos, you have to want a light. When you say Nox, you have to want it to go out. These spells are easy because we naturally want to create a light when we say Lumos and put it out when we say Nox. Understand?"

They all nodded.

"Wonderful! Excellent work! We have enough time for one more. The next spell I’m going to teach you is a little harder but you guys are smart so I’m sure you’ll master it. This spell is the unlocking spell. Anyone know the incantation?"

Kevin raised his hand. "Yes, Kevin?" asked Harry

"Alohomora," said Kevin.

"Excellent!" said Harry. "10 points to Gryffindor!" Harry pointed his wand at the board and the spell was written out for the class to see.

"It’s pronounced AL-o-ho-MOR-ah," said Harry. "Everyone say it together."

"AL-o-ho-MOR-a,"they all chorused together.

"Good, everyone line up behind this door," which he conjured right then for them. The door had a simple lock and Harry made sure it was locked then demonstrated to the students that it was indeed locked. "I want each of you to step forward and perform the spell to unlock the door. Remember this is an unlocking spell mostly for simple locks. Really complex locks will need a stronger spell. Step up and give it your best shot."

Kevin stepped up first and opened the lock on his first try. "Me thinks Kevin here has had some practice with this spell," said Harry to the class. "Kevin, congratulations on your success. You may wait over there for the others to finish. Next!"

They all tried one after the other. Harry allowed three tries if you didn’t get it the first two times. After three, you were sent to the end of the line to try again if there was enough time. In the end, he had four students who were not able to unlock the door. He recommended they practice before next time and that the successful ones help their friends learn the spell. He then dismissed the class reminding them that their professors should not be told he was doing this. They thanked their new Defense professor and left the classroom excited that they had learned new spells already. Harry thought the class went well and the students seemed to enjoy it.

What Harry didn’t realize was that Hogwarts was considering Harry a legitimate professor and recorded each time he awarded points to his students.

oOo

"Hi girl. How have you been doing?" asked Harry as he stroked Hedwig's feathers. "You know you’re the prettiest owl in the owlery, don't you?" Hedwig gave Harry an affectionate nibble on his finger. "Here’s a note that I need you to deliver to Flourish & Blotts. Wait for a reply then come back and find me at mealtime in the Great Hall. Okay?" Hedwig gave Harry a "hoot" and took off.

Before lunch, Harry had hurried off to the owlery to send Hedwig on a mission to Flourish & Blotts. His note told the store he needed to order 40 first year books and 40 second year books. He asked how long it would take to get them and how much it would cost. Harry would then send Hedwig back with the money. The books were to be delivered to Harry Potter at Hogwarts.

oOo

Later in Harry's karate class, he watched as his students entered the dojo bowing before they came in. Harry was already stretching and they began stretching long with him. Harry dropped into a full Chinese split, also called a middle or straddle split to finish up and wait for his students to finish their stretches.

"Sensei, I still cannot believe you’re that limber," said Hermione.

"Hermione, look at Ginny. She is already able to do full side splits – right and left. You have only been at it for a couple weeks. Ginny obviously was already somewhat limber, probably due to her athletic nature. It took me almost a month of more training than you are getting before I could go all the way down. It just takes time and consistent practice so keep at it. You will get there."

"Everyone nice and limber now?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Sensei," they all replied and bowed to Harry. Harry bowed to them in return.

"Good, because today we are going to work on your first kata. All the punches, blocks, and kicks you have learned thus far will be used in this kata. Let me teach you the moves and explain it."

Harry worked them hard making sure their form was perfect on every move, punch, kick, and block. They were ready when it was time for dinner, especially Ron. He was extra hungry as always. They all grabbed a shower and headed to the Great Hall for food.

While eating dinner Hedwig arrived and brought Harry a note. "Hey Hedwig. Thank you! Do you want some food?" Hedwig took some food Harry offered her. "Meet me in my room in a few minutes. I’ll be there after I finish dinner, okay?" Hedwig hooted and took off.

"What's in the note?" asked Ron. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Ouch, Hermione, that hurt."

"Eat your food, nosey. That's Harry's note, not yours. It could be private. If he wants to share I’m sure he will."

"It's okay Hermione. I sent Hedwig off to Flourish & Blotts to order books for the first and second years. I had her wait for the reply so I would know the cost. I’m going to send Hedwig back with the money. Hopefully the books will get here quickly. I want the students to get caught up on their reading and stay caught up so they can get the theory from the book while I go over the practical in class and get them caught up to where they should be. Also, if they have any questions about what they read then I can answer them in class when they ask."

"Which books are you buying?" asked Hermione.

"The same ones we used. They worked well for us so I stuck with those."

"That's a lot of money Harry for four classes full of students," said Ron.

"Well, I had them bring to the front all the books Umbridge had them buy, and then I used Evanescoon all of them. I'm just replacing them with decent books they can actually use and learn from. Besides, they have to know both theory and practical. They need those books, Ron, and I can afford it."

"That's very nice of you Harry to buy all their books," said Ginny.

"It certainly is Harry," added Neville. "I wish I had you as my instructor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I saw how excited our first years were after your class today. You must have done a good job."

"Yeah, Harry," said Ron. "They were bouncing off the walls in the common room and casting Lumos and Nox over and over. Quite annoying actually now that I think about it."

"I thought they were cute," said Hermione. "They learned a new spell and wanted to practice. I was proud of them."

"Me too, Hermione," said Harry. "They did great in class. I'm glad they were excited. Look, I have to meet Hedwig in my room so she can take the money back before it gets too late. I'm heading there now."

"I'll walk with you Harry," said Ginny. "I've finished eating anyway."

"I'm going to have one more helping," said Ron. "See you in a bit." Hermione and Neville rolled their eyes and shook her heads while they waited for their friend.

oOo

A few days later Harry had figured out why some students could not successfully cast the unlocking charm. They did not understand how a lock works. Once he showed them how it works, they could cast the spell without a problem, visualizing seeing it unlock. He also taught them the locking spell, Colloportus, the body bind spell, Petrificus Totalus, and Aguamenti to produce water out of their wands.

He handed out the books after they arrived from Flourish and Blotts and instructed them to get caught up and stay current with their reading so they could learn the theory. He encouraged them to ask for help in their common rooms if they needed it but they could always ask him in class if there was something they didn’t understand. His second years were coming along as well and Hermione liked to help with the one class that met during the fifth year's Defense class time. That gave him a chance to think about the DA he was leading on Tuesday and Thursday nights and discuss it with his friends.

After a week, he put his students through a scenario where he encouraged them to remember and use the spells they had been taught thus far in his class. Harry conjured the locked door again and got ready for the students. After they arrived, he got started right away.

"Alright, everyone. We are going to have a test today to see how well you are doing with your spell work. I have setup our favorite locked door and we are going to use it in the following scenario. You are going to pretend that you have been kidnapped or captured and the bad guy put you in this locked room but that person didn’t know you still had your wand. The room has no windows and it’s pitch black in there. You can’t see your hand in front of your face. You will need to escape through the locked door, and pretending the classroom is the rest of the house, make your way over to the classroom door and escape through it to safety. When done just come back into class. Understood?"

They all nodded with excitement.

"Who wants to go first? Whoever goes first will not get the benefit of seeing what everyone else does so I expect some of the last ones to go should be really good." No one stepped up. "How about you Theresa? You're good with all your spells. Would you go first for me?"

"Sure, Professor Potter. I'll go first. I don't mind."

"Thanks, Theresa. Step over there behind the locked door. I am going to make it dark behind there. When I say go, I want you to start and run through the scenario I described. Any questions?" he looked at Theresa who shook her head no. Harry looked at the rest of the class and they did the same. "Okay, Theresa, get in position."

Theresa walked over to behind the door. Harry cast  _Colloportus_ at it and the classroom door to make sure they were both locked. He then made the area behind the door where Theresa was pitch black. "Okay Theresa, go!"

Everyone heard " _Lumos"_  and saw Theresa's wand light up. She moved toward the door and cast  _"Alohomora."_ She opened the door and made her way slowly across to the classroom door, looking around carefully. She had to unlock that door as well and go through. Theresa came back through the door after a second.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw," said Harry. "Everyone give Theresa a hand for a spectacular job of going first and completing the scenario." They all clapped hard for Theresa who looked a little embarrassed.

"Okay, line up everyone. I want all of you to get a turn before class is over. Before the next one goes however, let me ask you guys a question. What would you do if you were locked in the room all day or two days before you could escape?"

No one answered. "Would you get thirsty? Maybe need some water? What's the spell?"

"Aguamenti"they all replied.

"What spell could you cast if your bad guy came after you when you are trying to escape?"

A few kids said " _Petrificus Totalus_."

"Very good class. One other suggestion, I would lock both doors after going through them so they slow down any possible pursuers a bit more and it gives you a little more time to escape. You might even spray water on the floor behind you to possibly make your bad guy slip and fall."

They all smiled at that tip.

"Alright, next up and we will keep it moving," said Harry.

The rest of the students completed the scenario just fine. Harry made a few suggestions to some that struggled a bit but he was proud of how they performed. All the students left the class in high spirits. He ended up having to clean up water off the floor several times due to his suggestion but he didn't mind. He wanted them to learn to use the spells.

"Next class we will work on aiming so you can always hit what you aim at. Be ready to have some fun," announced Harry.

oOo

On the next weekend, Harry asked his friends to cover for him so he could go back to Potter Place to chat with Mattie about some things and ride Rolly. He missed his beautiful Appaloosa horse. He took his portkey over on Saturday morning. He had saved his bed in his dorm room as another portkey location.

Mattie appeared right after Harry had arrived in the Receiving Room and was greeted by Andrew. "Hello, Mattie, I've missed you," Harry said as he gave her a hug. Mattie was pleased to see her young master as well.

"Hello Harry! It is so nice to see you. We were not expecting you so soon since Hogwarts does not normally let you leave for visits until the holidays," said Mattie.

"That is the very reason I’m here, Mattie. I want to give you plenty of time to think about and plan for this Christmas. I would like to invite my friends over for a stay at Christmas so they all can enjoy Potter Place and have a good time. Do you think that would be possible?"

"That would not be a problem at all, Harry. As a matter of fact, the elves around here will be so excited to hear we are having guests they can take care of that they will not be able to sit still. How many guests do you want to invite?"

"Let me see, I’ll want to invite Sirius, Remus, Tonks, the Weasley family which should include Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie if they can come, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. I also want to invite Hermione Granger and her parents, Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and finally, last but not least, Luna Lovegood."

"Okay, Harry. I will take care of the invitations. What shall we plan for them?"

"I would definitely like a big Christmas tree so we can all open presents together on Christmas morning. I also want to plan for a fancy ball we can attend in the evening on Christmas day. We can hold it in the Ballroom next to the Banquet Hall. I’m not ready to invite strangers in yet so no live band. We will just have to magic our own music. I want it really fancy with food available in the Banquet Hall in case someone gets hungry while dancing. We will need plenty of drinks for everyone, wine and other adult beverages for the adults, Butter Beer, Pumpkin juice, etc. for everyone else. I realize there may be some who can’t stay overnight but will come for the Ball. We will have to plan accordingly. The Ball should be formal attire to give the ladies an excuse to dress up."

"This sounds so wonderful Harry, even an old house elf like me is getting excited thinking about it."

"I want you and the house elves to enjoy this too. Do they all have proper attire for the Ball?" Mattie nodded. "I want this to be fun for everyone. Jojo and I can give riding lessons to anyone that needs it so we all can enjoy the horses. I can probably get several to play Quidditch a time or two if it's not too cold. We can also cover the pool and heat it up for swimming. Anything else you can think of, please let me know Mattie. I'm sure my friend Hermione will want to spend most of her time in the Library but I’ll talk her into other things as well."

“Okay, Harry. Leave it to me. I will make sure everything is ready. I will create the invitation and let you approve the design before I make enough for everyone. Then I will send them out at the appropriate time so they can respond and plan for it."

"Thanks, Mattie. You're the best! I will leave it in your capable hands. Right now, I wish to go see Grandma, Grandpa, and Simon. Then I’ll go ride Rolly. See you later!"

It was good seeing Harry so happy, Mattie thought to herself. She was determined to make this Christmas the best ever for him. She knew the other elves would be beside themselves and anxious to get started decorating the manor. She would have to make them wait until at least December 1st she chuckled to herself.

Harry had a good talk with his grandparents and Simon then rushed out the door to ride Rolly. His horse was very excited to see him. Rolly was hurrying Harry to get his blanket, saddle, and bridle on him so they could go for a ride. He even went and grabbed his blanket and brought it to Harry. Jojo joined them on one of the other horses he was giving a turn. He and Harry had a great time riding all over Potter Place. The horses enjoyed the exercise and never seemed to tire.

Harry told his Grandpa and Simon that he would be back after riding Rolly because he wanted them to teach him more spells and tell them about the classes he was teaching and the DA. He was hoping they would have some ideas for him.

Simon and Henry were impressed with Harry and what he was doing at Hogwarts. To teach all the years from first to seventh Defense was quite a feat for a 15 year old they told him. They were also impressed with his karate class and how much his students had learned. They told Harry how proud they were of him and what he had been able to accomplish. They offered their services for anything he needs and made sure he knew to call on them at any time.

Harry spent the rest of Saturday working with Simon and his grandpa on new spells and ideas for both the DA and his first and second year classes. He did more of the same on Sunday but spent some time with is grandma working on healing spells before he had to go back to Hogwarts. He told everyone goodbye and thank you before he took his portkey back to his bed in his dorm room.

oOo

As planned, Harry worked with his students on their aim. He worked with both first and second years on it. He even had the DA working on their aim. He discovered that many students did not have good aim when casting a spell. They groaned about it at first but found shooting bubbles fun and challenging, plus they actually improved their skill. He taught them all how to cast with just sparks from their wands if they didn’t already know and then he conjured thick bubbles for them to hit with the sparks. At first, he used large stationary bubbles and they had to stand 5 feet away and hit them, then 10 feet away and so one. As they progressed, he had decreased the size of the bubbles and the distance of up to 30 feet. Harry was happy with everyone's progress.

"Today class we are going to shoot at the bubbles again but this time they are going to be moving."

They all looked at each other wondering how they would do.

Harry conjured a whole bunch of medium size bubbles and placed them in the air. Next, he conjured a slight wind that caused the bubbles to move around slowly.

"Alright class, have at it. Hit as many bubbles as you can. Just make sure you only hit the bubbles and not each other."

They all started attacking the bubbles and having a good time. Harry would occasionally create more bubbles and changed the speed of the movement for them. After he called a quit to the activity, they talked about the challenge of hitting a moving target and what that taught them.

"So, is it difficult to hit a moving target?" asked Harry.

They all nodded yes.

"What would happen if you were the target and you were moving?" asked Harry.

"It would be harder to hit me if I’m moving," said Jonathon

"Right Jonathon. 5 points to Hufflepuff. While the moving bubbles helps you to better your aim, you should keep in mind the other lesson, that a moving target is much harder to hit. We are going to start working on movement next time to avoid being hit with a spell. Be ready for some exercise.”

“How many of you know that I run and do other exercises every morning?"

Nearly all their hands went up.

"Do you know why I exercise like that every day?"

No one spoke up.

"Because, it keeps me fit and gives me lots of energy. If I get in a duel with a Death Eater then I can move a lot and not get tired. Moreover, I will be able to fight longer if it becomes necessary. If the Death Eater is not in shape then he or she will tire out before I do. In addition, with my speed from being in good shape I can dodge curses better. Why am I telling you all of this? Because I strongly suggest that you all do the same and exercise regularly. If you are going to have to run away from a Death Eater then you better be able to run fast and far without getting tired. I mean that. It’s the best thing for you so give it some thought and try it out. I would be happy to help any of you start a good exercise routine. All you have to do is ask."

"Any questions?" asked Harry

"Thanks Professor Potter. We really enjoy your class and we’re learning a lot," said Belinda while the other kids nodded their heads.

"You're welcome Belinda, and everyone else. Thank you for allowing me to teach you. You are all dismissed. Have a great rest of the day!"

oOo

Harry was having a good time watching the Gryffindor Quidditch practice with Hermione. Ron had made keeper easily with his new confidence level. Even Neville was an extra player playing on occasion, if someone got hurt and he had to stand in for them. He proved himself pretty capable of helping as a chaser or a beater whenever they needed him. During practice, he was able to play a good bit with the team. He was getting better so likely would replace a seventh year when they left.

The seeker for the team was a third year, Jerry Reynolds, who had real potential and was getting better all the time thanks to Harry. Whenever he had time, Harry would come to practice to work with Jerry on his seeking abilities. Harry was the stand in for Jerry in case he was hurt or couldn’t make the game for whatever reason. The only difference was Harry did not practice unless he was there to help Jerry.

Harry's schedule was far too busy for him to make all the practices. Keeping up with his homework and studies for the classes he was missing, plus preparing for the classes and the DA that he was teaching, was very difficult on his time schedule. He also continued with his exercises every morning and karate in the afternoon. He was a very busy person.

"Harry, can you work with Jerry some since you’re here?" asked Angelina after she flew over to in front of Harry and Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Angelina, but I can't. In fact, I have to go inside now. I was trying to read all the notes I have to get through while out here but your practice is too distracting for me. Hermione can do it but if I'm around Quidditch then I either have to watch or play. I will try and squeeze in some more time with Jerry next week. If I have to I will see if he can work with me when I have available time rather than just at practice times."

"Okay, Harry, see you! Get that homework done," Angelina said as she flew off.

"I'll go with you Harry. We can work on our homework together in the common room."

"Thanks Hermione. I could use the company."

oOo

_2 weeks later…_

Harry had taught several more spells to his students to get them caught up and past where they needed to be. He realized that with the younger kids that the more important thing would be for them to escape instead of fighting with grown Death Eaters. Keeping that in mind, while he did teach them the important offensive spells and defensive spells he concentrated on making sure they had a good chance to escape their attacker.

Following that line of thought, he drilled the kids so they could cast their spell then run and hide to escape. Drawing on his inner Moody, he also emphasized to them the need for constant vigilance or as Moody says "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" For those reasons, Harry conjured a wall in the classroom, which they used when they ran their drills, and it represented a safe haven where they could escape.

Harry was having another test with his first year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. He had conjured five bubbles that were of small to medium size. He set them in the air at about 5 feet high and in a row about a meter apart. The bubbles did not move this time. He had the bubbles about 10 feet from the back wall opposite the classroom door. Harry had cast a protection spell on the back wall to protect it.

When his students arrived, he explained what he wanted.

"Alright class, settle in. We are going to have another test and a bit of a contest with it as well. As you can see, I have prepared these five bubbles as our targets today. We are going to take turns shooting these bubbles from 10 feet away. What I want you to do is draw your wand and pop each of the bubbles as fast as you can and I’ll time you. Be careful though, a miss will cost you 5 seconds. Your time ends when you have popped all the bubbles. Any questions?"

They all shook their heads no.

"Good," said Harry. He conjured several bubbles in another part of the room. "Go over there and warm up. You have 5 minutes then we will start the contest."

They all hurried over and practiced their aim on the bubbles Harry had conjured. When 5 minutes was up Harry had them come back and line up. Harry noticed that Kevin was doing really well with his spell work and had pretty good aim as well. He was not surprised to see him go first.

"Well, it looks like Kevin wants to go first. Let's see what his time will be and then everyone will try to beat it." They all looked a little anxious. "Wands away. You will have to pull out your wand quickly and start firing when I say go, which is also when I will start the clock. Are you ready?"

Kevin nodded with his face full of concentration.

"Go!" said Harry starting the clock. Kevin whipped out his wand and started firing left to right. He took out all five without a miss and it took him 5 seconds.

"Way to go Kevin!" said Harry. "5 seconds flat! Only a second a bubble. Very well done."

Harry conjured the bubbles up with a wave of his wand. "Okay, next," said Harry.

They continued on with the contest. Kevin's record holding until about halfway through the class, Lucy managed to surprise everyone and shave off a couple milliseconds from Kevin's time. They were all celebrating with her when Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall suddenly became visible just inside the classroom door. Harry noticed them first because he was facing that way.

"Oops! Looks like we’ve been found out," said Harry.


	8. Hogsmeade

**Chapter Eight – Hogsmeade**

"Oops! Looks like we’ve been found out" said Harry.

All the students whipped around to face the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. They suddenly started shouting the spell Fumos, which created a dark gray smoke. Harry laughed and quickly conjured the wall. The students stayed behind the smoke they created and escaped to their safe haven leaving their poor professor all alone to face the music.

"Very good students," announced Dumbledore waving his hand in front of his face to clear the smoke. "20 points each to Gryffindor and Slytherin for their Defense work."

"Excellent kids," said McGonagall. "I see that our Mr. Potter has been helping you with your Defense."

All the students came out from behind the wall and walked to in front of Harry so they were between him and the professors.

Kevin spoke up. "Professor Potter is the best. We have learned so much from him. We are even ahead in our Defense class in both spells and theory. It’s all due to Professor Potter helping us." The rest of the kids were nodding in agreement.

"Professor Potter is so busy," said Lucy, "but he offered to help us with Defense so we would not fall behind. I’ve seen how busy he is but he has always been here for us, every class time he is here to teach us. Please don't make him stop," she pleaded.

"Lucy, just so you know I have been sneaking into this class since Professor Potter tested you guys in that scenario where you had to light your wand, unlock doors, and escape. I was most impressed with Professor Potter and each of you and how well you performed. I have since then dropped in unannounced several times into all of the classes that he teaches. He helps the other students just as much as you."

The students all nodded and smiled at the Headmaster.

"And I was most impressed," said McGonagall, "with your performances today in the contest Professor Potter setup. Most ingenious to use strong bubbles to work on your aim. I was extremely impressed with you Kevin and you Lucy for having the fastest times. Congratulations," she said smiling at them.

"And that is where we leave you," said Dumbledore. "I believe you need to finish your contest and see if anyone else here is quicker. Professor Potter, I would ask that you come visit me in my office after dinner. I believe we have a few things to discuss," he said with a smile.

"Yes, Professor. I will see you then," replied Harry.

Dumbledore and McGonagall had headed toward the door. Dumbledore turned back around. "I apologize kids for not being able to find a suitable Defense teacher yet but it appears you’ve found one on your own. Excellent work!" He and McGonagall walked out the door.

"You heard the Headmaster. Let's finish this. Next!"

Every student got their turn and did pretty well. Some were not as good but Harry encouraged them to keep practicing. Lucy's time still held as the fastest when they were done.

"Well done, Lucy, well done," said Harry, "and you weren't so bad yourself Kevin. She only beat you by a couple milliseconds. Most of the rest of you came close so everyone give yourselves a hand for a job well done."

They all clapped.

"Professor," said Lucy, "there is still one person here that has not had a go at it. I find it hard to believe that I’m the fastest in this class. Perhaps he’s faster?"

"Who are you talking about Lucy? I’m sure everyone got a turn," said Harry looking around at all his students.

"You haven't gone Professor," said Lucy.

"Oh, you want me to go?"

All of them said "Yes!"

"Alright, Kevin, here is the stop watch. When you say go, I’ll go. Let me setup the bubbles again." Harry conjured the bubbles again. "So I have to beat Lucy who was just shy of 5 seconds?"

They all nodded.

Harry got into position facing the bubbles from 10 feet away. "Wait, since I’m the teacher it’s only fair that I make it harder. I’ll move back to 20 feet. That good for everyone?"

They all nodded again. They were anxious to see how fast Harry was.

"I’m ready Kevin. You call it."

Kevin said, "Go" while pushing the button on the watch and Harry started. His wand came out of his wand holder in a blur. He popped all five of the bubbles without missing a one and it sounded like they all went about the same time.

All the students were amazed and could not form words for a second.

"Professor, you did that so fast that I was slower than you stopping the time. The stopwatch shows the time at less than two seconds. I am pretty sure your real time would be just over a second."

"Really? Hmm, that wasn't too bad I suppose," said Harry

"Duh! That was fantastic," said Stephen, a Slytherin.

"I don't know," said Harry. "I think I can do better."

They all just picked up their things and left, mumbling as they went.

Harry laughed.

oOo

After dinner, Harry went to see Dumbledore in his office. When Dumbledore told him to come in, he was surprised to see all the teachers there, except Binns. Harry suddenly felt more nervous than he already was.

"H-hello professors, I was not expecting to see everyone h-here," said Harry.

"Have a seat Harry. We have much to discuss," said Dumbledore. Harry sat down in the seat provided and looked up at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Harry, I want you to know that I discovered what you were doing when I noticed the school was tallying points from the Defense class. Since I knew we had no teacher for Defense, I had to see whom the school was recognizing as a professor. I observed your classes for a while before I decided to invite Minerva along today so she could witness it for herself," said Dumbledore.

"I had to apologize to the others here before you arrived because they did not get to see you in action. However, I provided a small snippet of my memories for them to watch before you arrived. I must say that all of us have been very impressed not only with your self-sacrifice to teach these children but the skill at which you have taught them. We are also aware of the DA and commend you on your job teaching the third through the seventh years. We realize that not all the students are getting the benefit of your teaching but it appears that is their fault for not joining the DA."

"Uh…thank you, sir," said Harry. "I was not expecting to see all of you here tonight. I only wanted to help until you were able to find a teacher for the Defense class. I asked the students not to say anything because I wasn’t sure of your reaction since I’m not really qualified. I've had to skip History of Magic and Divination in order to do this for the first and second years but I have Hermione to help me with History of Magic and both Lavender and Parvati are tutoring me in Divination. It's difficult to squeeze everything in but I found that I enjoy sharing my knowledge with the other students. I get excited when they do."

All the professors smiled at him knowingly.

"When Hermione complained about falling behind in Defense and asked me to lead the third through seventh years in a Defense club I was happy to oblige but that made me think of the first and second years and how important it is for them to learn the basics. That’s when I started talking to them and we worked out a schedule. It was easier to meet with them at their regularly scheduled time."

"One second year class has Defense the same time I have Charms but it worked out that they had a free period during my scheduled Defense class time. Hermione likes to help with teaching that class while the rest of us are helping the DA plan ahead for the next meetings." Harry quickly added a second later, "Oh and I was not aware the school honored the points I handed out. I told the students that I could not actually award points but wanted them to know when they deserved it."

"Well, Harry," said Dumbledore "from what I’ve seen you handed out points in a very even and well deserved manner. I believe the school honored those points because it saw what a great job you’re doing as a teacher."

"Mr. Potter," said McGonagall, "you have outdone yourself with your teaching. I dare say if we took a vote of the first and second years to see who their favorite teacher is I believe it would be you. With your DA group, it might be you again for the third through seventh years. I am very proud of you… Professor Potter."

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "I’m proud of you too." All the professors, except Snape, were nodding their heads in agreement. "But we best get on to the main reason I asked you here. Harry, I’m sorry but it looks like there is just no one available this year to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I’ve looked for many weeks and I’ve not found anyone. What I propose is that we make a few changes. Am I correct in saying that you really don’t desire to continue in Divination?"

"Yes, Professor," answered Harry. "Divination is just not for me but it is one of my electives."

"Very well then, what I propose we do is allow you to drop Divination and we’ll substitute your teaching the DA for that elective. However, for the teaching of the first and second years we’ll have to devise another plan. Keep in mind that History of Magic is required so you’ll need Miss Granger's help keeping up with that class. I realize that this is difficult to do during your OWL year but all the professors have noticed how well you’re doing in your classes. You appear far ahead in spell knowledge and theory so I take it you’re keeping up fairly well?

"Yes, Professor. I had to learn many spells last year in order to compete on a seventh year level in the tournament. Then this summer I had a crash course in magic and learned spells even past seventh year. So, basically the spells and theory we are going over in class are subjects I’ve already covered in my studies."

"That was what I thought," said Dumbledore. "So, we would like you to continue to teach the first and second years and we will set you up as Assistant Professor. This will give you rights to what you need to do as a professor but you still maintain your status as a student. We will also allow you to use the office in the back of the Defense classroom for preparation and study as you see fit."

"Thank you Professor, I appreciate that. I feel much better with Divination removed and getting to teach more is fine with me. I really like helping them."

All the professors, save Snape, congratulated Harry on making Assistant Professor and acknowledged his excellent teaching skills before he left. Once Harry was gone, Professor Dumbledore looked at all of them and said, "I have a strong feeling that our Professor Potter is going to be due another special award for services to the school before his fifth year is done."

oOo

A few days later on Saturday, it was time for their first Hogsmeade visit of the year. As usual only the third years and above were allowed to go. Harry had asked his DA group to go with someone and to not go alone. There was safety in numbers and they could watch each other's back he told them. It would be just like Voldemort to send his Death Eaters to spoil their visit, he warned. He asked them to be alert for any sign of trouble. If they did run into trouble, they were to sound the alarm he had taught them. The DA was to come running ready for anything. The third years were instructed to alert the non-DA members and help get everyone else moving back toward the castle where they were to alert the teachers.

On Saturday morning, Harry met Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny in the common room before they all set off together for Hogsmeade. They picked up Luna on the way who was waiting just outside the main doors to the castle. They had decided to take Harry's advice and go as a group together. Luna had been joining them more and more since she joined the DA. She had even started attending Harry's karate class and was working on getting caught up with the others. Harry found that he really liked the strange girl. She was fast becoming a good friend.

"Where do you guys want to go first?" asked Harry.

Harry heard "Honeydukes" from Ron, "Scrivenshaft's" from Hermione, "Zonko's" from Ginny, "It doesn't matter" from Neville, and Luna was staring into space still thinking about it, he guessed. They all stopped and looked at each other with a grin.

"Well, we could split up in pairs," said Hermione, "then we could all meet at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Sound good?"

"Sure," said Harry. "How do we want to split up?"

"How about Ron and I stay together," said Hermione. "I just need a quill at Scrivenshaft's, then we can go over to Honeydukes. Why don't Luna and Neville go do whatever they need to do and you can accompany Ginny to Zonko's?" Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"Okay, that sounds good," said Harry. "Is that good for everyone else?" They all nodded at him. "Remember, any sign of trouble sound the alarm and protect yourselves."

"Yes, Professor," they all said in a high-pitched small kids voice.

"Right," Harry mumbled as he set off again towards Hogsmeade at a quicker pace. Ginny with her shorter legs ran to catch up. The rest were laughing and started moving again as well.

Ginny was taking her time in Zonko's. It was almost as if she was studying all their products and committing them to memory Harry thought. He patiently followed her around like a good boy keeping himself alert for anything out of the ordinary. Everything seemed peaceful though. Finally, Ginny indicated she was done. Harry noticed she had not purchased anything as they walked out the door. They noticed Neville and Luna going into Gladrags and waved.

"Ginny, what exactly were you doing in there?" asked Harry.

"I was seeing what products they carry," replied Ginny.

"Why?"

"Because Fred and George need to know what the competition has."

"Ah, I see. So you’re helping Fred and George with their joke shop?"

"Of course, they’re my brothers and I have a very good memory."

"Where to next?" asked Harry.

"What about you, Harry? Don't you have some place you would like to visit?"

"Not really, but I could use some items from Honeydukes to take back, but I can get that later. Do you have any other place you need to go?"

"Actually, I need to go to Honeydukes," replied Ginny with a smile. "I could use some candy to take back to the school."

"Okay," said Harry. "Let's go now then and I will get what I need as well."

They set off down the street toward Honeydukes and were about halfway there when they heard a woman scream. They looked and saw a few Death Eaters had apparated right in front of the Post Office, which is located across the street from Honeyduke's. Harry saw one of the Death Eaters raise his wand at the woman and start a spell. Harry heard him start "Avada Kedavra" and with hardly a thought, Harry had his wand out and silently Summoned the woman to him with a quick  _Accio_. He then put up a Cushioning Charm and pulling Ginny with him, he sidestepped out of the way so the woman would not hit them.

The Death Eaters all turned to where the woman flew to and noticed Harry and Ginny.

"Ginny, sound the alarm and get that woman inside now," ordered Harry. He then advanced on the Death Eaters.

"Wait Harry come back!" shouted Ginny.

"GINNY! DO IT NOW!" he shouted as he continued toward the Death Eaters.

Ginny quickly sounded the alarm following Harry's orders. The DA went into action. The third years started rounding up non-DA students to head them back toward Hogwarts and to warn the teachers. The rest of the DA headed toward the alarm.

While Harry was advancing on the Death Eaters, he had wandlessly cast an anti-apparition charm on the area they were in. He noticed there were five of them and they were still grouped together looking at him with their wands coming up. Harry conjured a mini sandstorm that swirled around them and all over them, getting into their eyes so they couldn’t see what happened next. Harry then hit all five with a Stunner each just like he was popping bubbles in the classroom. They all went down and out in a little more than a second. He quickly Summoned their wands and cast  _Incarcerous_  to tie them up.

He heard a  _crack_  behind him as he kept moving toward the downed Death Eaters. He whipped around only to see Ginny take out the Death Eater with a powerful Stunner that knocked her back toward Harry about five feet. Harry Summoned her wand and tied her up. Next Harry heard another scream and he turned back to look toward The Three Broomsticks. He saw two Death Eaters. One had cast Crucioon one of the DA while the other cast a Stunner on another DA member.

Thinking quickly, Harry Summoned the Death Eater casting the Cruciatus to him. He then Summoned the other one right behind him. When the first Death Eater came close, Harry leaped into the air and hit the Death Eater on the chin with a spinning back kick. He was out cold with a broken jaw. The next Death Eater was hit with a short-arm clothesline, which flattened him on his back. He moved a little so Ginny Stunned him, took his wand, and tied him up. She looked at the one Harry kicked and then did the same to him just in case. She noticed Harry was moving down the street toward the DA members that were hurt.

The DA was starting to gather so he got their attention. Harry cast a  _Sonorus_ on his voice.

"DA, STAY ON ALERT! THERE MAY BE MORE COMING OR MORE HERE ALREADY. GO IN GROUPS OF FOUR OR MORE AND SWEEP THE TOWN FOR ANY MORE DEATH EATERS OR ANY INJURED. IF YOU FIND A DEATH EATER, ONE OF YOU SEND UP AN ALARM WHILE THE OTHERS ENGAGE. PICK ONE FOR THE ALARM, ONE FOR SHIELDS, AND TWO FOR OFFENSIVE SPELLS. IF YOU ARE CLOSE TO AN ALARM, HELP EACH OTHER. NOW GO! BE CAREFUL!"

" _Quietus"_

Ginny looked at Harry and said to herself "I'm glad he's on our side."

Dumbledore apparated in close to Ginny. "The aurors are on their way! Are there any more Death Eaters?"

Harry turned back when he heard Dumbledore. "Professor, we have a student who was subjected to the Cruciatus _._ Please get Madam Pomfrey. Another was stunned, I believe. I’m going to check on them now."

"Not that we know of Professor," replied Ginny. "The DA is doing a sweep of the town for any more Death Eaters or others injured."

Dumbledore quickly cast his phoenix patronus and sent it to Pomfrey. He followed Harry and asked what happened. Harry provided the details to Dumbledore and the DA's planning in case anything happened. Harry cast an Enervate on Theo, the stunned fourth year DA member. He then cast a healing spell he hoped would help on the fourth year girl, Janet. They were both from Hufflepuff. Madam Pomfrey showed up a couple minutes later with potions. She waved her wand over Janet and then over Theo. "I don't see much to do here," said Pomfrey. Harry walked over to her.

"Madam Pomfrey, Theo was stunned and Janet was tortured with the Cruciatus. I’m not sure how long. I used Enervate on Theo and cast a healing spell on Janet but I was not sure if it would help. I knew it wouldn’t hurt."

"Apparently, it helped a lot. She shows no physical signs of the torture. Well done, Mr. Potter. However, the Cruciatus curse tends to cause mental anguish as well. I will get her back to the hospital wing for some potions and require an overnight stay for observation. The other one is fine. It was just a Stunner and you fixed that just fine. Please come see me soon Mr. Potter so we can discuss your healing abilities," she said with a smile.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, I will," said Harry as the aurors started showing up. Harry cast  _Sonorus_  again.

"DA, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION?"

Everyone stopped to listen, not just the DA.

"EVERYONE COME BACK BUT STAY ALERT. THE AURORS HAVE ARRIVED. I ALSO WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW HOW VERY PROUD I AM OF YOUR ACTIONS TODAY. I WILL SPEAK ON THIS AGAIN LATER WHEN THE THIRD YEARS ARE BACK WITH US. I AM VERY PROUD OF THEM TOO. HANG AROUND FOR A LITTLE WHILE LONGER IN CASE THE AURORS NEED TO TALK TO YOU. IF THEY DO NOT, THEN TRY TO ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR HOGSMEADE VISIT. THANK YOU ALL!"

_Quietus_

"NO, THANK YOU HARRY!" they practically all shouted together. "YOU PRETTY MUCH DID IT ALL!"

Hermione and Ron came up to Harry. "We spoke to all the groups who were doing the sweep. No one else was injured and no other Death Eaters were found. If there were more, they probably left after what you did to their friends," said Ron.

"Thanks, guys. Good job!" said Harry

Ginny came up to Harry. "Harry, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have –”

"No, Ginny. I’m the one that should be sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you. I had in my mind what I needed to do so needed you to sound the alarm to get the DA moving. I’m sorry if I overreacted, Ginny. I was too focused on the job at hand and forgot to regard your feelings. I'm truly sorry."

"Harry, you have no need to be sorry. If I had known that you could do what you just did, I never would have hesitated. You were awesome! I’m sorry I ever doubted for a second your ability. I won't hesitate again. I promise. Thank you for saving us." Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and gave him a big hug. Harry hugged her back and it felt good.

They heard a throat clearing next to them so they pulled apart and turned to see Dumbledore standing with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry heard that distinct deep voice from Kingsley as he said, "Mr. Potter, it appears you have some details for me. Can I trouble you for a few minutes for the information?"

"Certainly, sir, but you will want Ginny's account as well. She was right behind me the whole way using her wand like a real pro." Ginny smiled innocently.

"I see. Well, let me get the aurors moving so they can take these Death Eaters back to the Ministry. Why don't you and Miss Weasley, Professor Dumbledore, and anyone else you think can add to the details meet me in The Three Broomsticks? We can go over the details and quench our thirst at the same time. I will bring Auror Tonks with me as a second to help gather the facts. We may need a big table. See if Madam Rosmerta can let us use one of the back rooms. There are big tables in there and more privacy."

"Yes, sir," said Harry. "We will meet you there." Harry called over Ron and Hermione and let them know. He recommended they come along. They all walked down to The Three Broomsticks together. When they entered, the tavern erupted with applause and a quiet chant for Harry. "Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry –"

"THAT'S ENOUGH," shouted Harry. "What are all you on about?" he asked when the noise died down.

Seamus Finnegan stood up. "Now Harry, is it not true you took out eight Death Eaters all by yourself? No one else in the DA has reported even fighting one."

"No, Seamus. I did not," replied Harry. "Ginny here was helping me. Just ask her."

"Let me see Seamus if I can set the record straight. Hmmm, yes, I remember. I took out one and Harry took out seven. That about covers it."

The room erupted again and Harry hung his head shaking it back and forth. Dumbledore walked up beside him. "Come on Harry. I spoke to Rosmerta and she’s letting us use this back room over here." They all followed Dumbledore and Harry into a back room under the soft chant of "Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…" Hermione put a silencing charm on the wall and door facing the tavern.

"Thank you, Hermione," said Harry.

"You're welcome, Harry," answered Hermione. Then after a pause, she said, "Anything for my hero."

Everyone started laughing. Even Harry could not help but grin. He then said, "I'll get you for that."

"Don't worry Hermione," said Ron, "I'll protect you."

"Who’s going to protect you, Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Uh…Ginny?" asked Ron.

"Not me," said Ginny. "I will not fight Harry. I saw what he’s capable of today and I’m telling you it’s a good thing he’s on our side."

Shaking that off, Harry asked, "Ron and Hermione will you go order us some drinks from Rosmerta? I would but don’t need to hear any more of that out there. Cold butterbeers all around?" Everyone agreed so Harry reached into his pocket and handed some gold to Ron. "Get extras will you? I’m extra thirsty. I’m sure others are as well. Drinks on me," he said to everyone.

"Thanks Harry," they all said.

By the time Ron and Hermione got back with the drinks, Kingsley and Tonks had entered the back room. Ron brought back plenty of butterbeer so Harry offered some to the aurors who accepted with great thanks.

Kingsley started the conversation. "Basically, I need to hear in your own words what happened today. Who would like to start?"

"I'll start," said Harry, "since I was in the middle of most of it. Before I do though I wanted to mention that I didn’t recognize any of the Death Eaters and I thought I knew most of them."

"I believe they were new recruits and were sent here for some practice on what they thought would be easy pickings with all the students here," replied Dumbledore. "I think you surprised them."

"Alright, Mr. Potter, you go first and the others can add their viewpoint after that," said Kingsley. "Tonks will monitor the quill that will write down everything that we say. Go ahead and start it up Tonks." Tonks cast a spell on the quill and it made ready to write.

"So, Mr. Potter, tell us in your own words what happened today in Hogsmeade," stated Kingsley very formally.

"Well, Auror Shacklebolt," Harry said formally as well, "Ginny Weasley and I had just come out of Zonko's Joke Shop and we were headed for Honeydukes. We had made it about halfway when we heard a woman scream. We looked and saw a few Death Eaters had apparated in front of the Post Office. The lady that screamed was in danger because one of the Death Eaters was casting the Killing Curse on her. I quickly Summoned her to me and cast a Cushioning Charm to stop her. I then had Ginny sound an alarm that our Defense group had practiced and also had her get the woman inside and out of danger." Ginny was nervous about Harry revealing her hesitation but he didn’t. He continued on.

"The alarm was to alert our Defense group and set them in action. The third years were to get everyone who was not a member of our group to head towards Hogwarts and they were to alert the professors. The rest of the group was to go to where the alarm sounded and be ready for anything."

"I approached the five Death Eaters in front of the Post Office with a plan in mind. They were turning toward us following the witch I Summoned. I first cast an Anti-Apparition spell, then conjured a mini sandstorm around them that temporarily blinded them. While they were struggling with the sand, I Stunned them all, took their wands, and tied them up. As I was still heading toward them, I heard an apparition crack behind me. I quickly turned around to see Ginny hitting the newly arrived Death Eater with a Stunner that must have knocked her toward me about five feet. Unfortunately for that Death Eater, she arrived with us on both sides of her and Ginny was loaded for bear. I Summoned her wand and tied her up."

"We next heard another scream coming from up close to The Three Broomsticks. I saw that a Death Eater had a fourth year under the Cruciatus curse. I saw the second Death Eater hit another fourth year with a Stunner. I Summoned the Death Eater that was using Crucio then Summoned the second one right behind him. When the first one was close, I kicked him in the head. The second was met with a short-arm clothesline. I believe Ginny stepped in and Stunned them both, retrieved their wands, and tied them up."

"After that I sent the Defense group to sweep the town looking for any injured or more Death Eaters. They travelled in groups of four or more and were to respond to any alarms. They all reported back to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"We called in Madam Pomfrey to take care of the Cruciatusvictim and she also checked the Stun victim. They were both doing okay but Madam Pomfrey told me she would give the Cruciatusvictim some potions and keep her overnight for observation in the hospital wing."

"That is all I have," finished Harry.

"Miss Weasley, it would seem you would be the most logical to go next," said Kingsley.

"Certainly Auror Shacklebolt. Like Harry said we heard the woman scream, he summoned her, put up a cushioning charm then sidestepped both of us out of her way. He told me to sound the alarm and get the woman to safety so I did. I stunned one Death Eater only because she apparated right between me and Harry. The two Death Eaters Harry summoned were not likely to get up but I stunned them anyway for precautionary measures, took their wands, and tied them up. The one he kicked was out cold and his jaw was obviously broken. The one he clotheslined moved a little bit but I still doubt he would have been able to get up anytime soon."

"That‘s all I have" finished Ginny.

"Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger?" asked Kingsley.

Hermione nodded at Ron. "We were in Honeydukes when the alarm sounded," said Ron. "We immediately went out the door to see what was wrong. We came out just in time to see Harry hitting Death Eaters with stunners. He took out five in about a second or so. We saw when the other Death Eater apparated in a few feet behind Harry. We started heading that way but Ginny took her out quickly. We next heard Janet scream and turned that way to go help but once again, Harry took care of it. We saw the two Death Eaters go flying by one after another headed straight for Harry. He never flinched. He leaped so high in the air and spun around hitting that man with his heel right on the chin. I know his jaw broke because I heard the crack from several feet away. The second one was actually funny the way Harry clotheslined him. I was like 'ouch' when he did that. He may have moved a little but I'm with Ginny on that one. I doubt very seriously he was going to get back up anytime soon."

"I don’t have anything to add to that Auror Shacklebolt," said Hermione. "Except I didn’t think it was funny at all. It looked like it hurt…a lot."

"Professor Dumbledore, do you have anything you can add?" asked Kingsley.

"No, Auror Shacklebolt. I do not. Mr. Potter had it well taken care of by the time I was able to arrive."

"Thank you everyone for your detail on today's events. We appreciate your cooperation," said Kingsley. He indicated for Tonks to stop the dictation, which she did.

"Harry, can you tell me which kick you used on the one Death Eater?" asked Tonks.''

"I jumped and used a spinning back kick. Surprisingly, since he was moving toward me quickly I managed to connect just right on his chin. I felt the jaw break as well. I would have helped heal it but he was the one who used the Cruciatuson Janet. I was much more concerned with her and Theo than helping him. If I ever see him using an Unforgiveable again I might be a little less nice."

A shudder ran through Tonks with the way Harry finished that statement. He was serious. She had seen him in action before and knew he could back it up. She pitied anyone who would be stupid enough to attack one of Harry's friends.

"So, Harry," said Kingsley, "Tonks tells me you are quite proficient in Self-Defense and that you have been teaching karate to a few of your friends. She said that she even joins when she can. Would it be okay for me to come by sometime with Tonks and join you too?"

"Certainly, Tonks knows when we meet. Anytime you can join us, you are more than welcome. I hear you are also proficient. Perhaps you could share with us sometime?" asked Harry.

"It would be my pleasure, Harry, but from what Tonks has described to me it would seem I have much to learn from you. I’m looking forward to your class."

"Great! We hope to see you there soon."

oOo

Things were running a little smoother for Harry with Divination out of the picture. He found more and more that his own classes were less of a challenge, so he didn’t require any real study time anymore. He had to complete the assignments but he could do those quickly from memory now. Ever since his magic was unbound, his ability to remember things and the speed at which he learned had been increasing. He was not sure why but it felt like his magic helped stimulate the parts of his brain that involved memory and comprehension. He wondered if the same thing had happened to Simon. He decided he would ask at his next opportunity.

It's about time something good happened where he could do well in school and improve himself. This also allowed him to work more intensely on self-defense, physical training, and his magic. He had a feeling that he would be facing more Death Eaters in the near future and wanted to be prepared for whatever life threw at him. He was well into several of the advanced books his parents left him.

The Halloween feast was good as usual. It came and went and November was the time for sending out the Christmas invitations. Mattie had done a marvelous job on the invitation design and Harry was excited over who all might come share Christmas with him. He decided it was time for another visit home. He had his friends cover for him again.

Harry used his watch and portkeyed over to Potter Place. He spoke to Mattie and asked her to add Kingsley Shacklebolt to the invitation list. He then went and talked to Simon. He wanted to ask about his new learning abilities.

"Simon, how have you been?" asked Harry.

"Excellent, Harry. As a portrait I can’t complain," replied Simon.

"I have a question for you, O Wise One," said Harry.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, young Harry."

"I’m glad to know that, but I do have a serious question."

"Okay, ask a way. I’m here to help you anyway I can."

"Simon, I’ve noticed a change in me. Ever since my magic was unbound, it seems like my ability to learn and remember are increasing. I don’t have to study anymore for my classes. Dumbledore allowed me to drop Divination, which is great. My DA group that I lead is now counting as that elective. I have a lot more free time due to that. Hermione takes excellent notes in History of Magic. All I have to do is read through them once and I remember all of it. They made me an Assistant Professor and want me to continue teaching the first and second years. I love that and the kids seem to like how I teach them. I’m not sure where all of this is headed but I was wondering how you became so smart and I know you were very powerful like me."

"That is wonderful news Harry. You are correct in what you are thinking. This also happened to me. I have a theory that I have not been able to prove completely but nonetheless with each discovery my theory becomes more credible."

"Let me guess, Simon," said Harry. "I bet your theory is that magical power in abundance stimulates your brain in certain ways so that you become smarter, your memory is better, and your comprehension is increased."

"You are advancing quickly Harry. That lends credence to the theory. Without a doubt, you are more powerful than I was. With that much power, your abilities will advance even faster and further. You know that I was powerful and I was known for my great intellect."

"You are still a great intellect. What you left behind in your portrait speaks volumes as to how intelligent and wise you were. You are still providing great wisdom to whomever gets to speak to you."

"Thank you, Harry but let me speak of someone else. That will make it easier to discuss. Look at Dumbledore. He is without a doubt a very powerful wizard and he is very wise. Don't you think that his intelligence and wisdom has been aided by the magical power that flows through his body? I would be willing to guarantee that is why he is so smart and wise because I believe that my theory is correct. I am not saying you have to be magically powerful to be smart. What I am saying is that if you are magically powerful then you are likely to be smart as well because the power within you aids your brain function."

"I see what you’re saying and from my own experience your theory rings true. I was a mediocre student before. I did okay when I tried harder but I was certainly no Hermione Granger. Now, I can do as well or better than Hermione without much effort. Hermione is super smart but she studies all the time to keep learning. I know she has a good memory but she constantly reads or studies to be that smart."

"That is the key Harry. You have to keep learning. Learn from your friend's example. Read and study things to advance yourself. Start with the things that interest you the most and then you will see after a while that your interests are expanding and you will thirst even more for knowledge."

"Thanks Simon. As usual, your advice is very sound. I think Rolly is waiting for me. When I get back, would you and Grandpa like to share some more spells and tactics with me? I would love to share with you what I did to those Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. You guys might get a kick out of it."

"Looking forward to it Harry and we would be happy to share more with you. I will speak with Henry so he will know to be ready to join us when you get back."

"Okay, see you again soon."

oOo

Harry and Jojo had another great time riding around together. Rolly was obviously excited to see Harry again. He was bursting with energy and raring to go. Harry spent some extra time with him when they returned. He washed him up and brushed him down real good, taking his time, and talking to Rolly the whole time about his Christmas plans. Rolly was grateful for the added attention and nuzzled Harry a goodbye before he left to go back to the house.

Simon and Henry were ready for him and took him through his paces in the training room. They got a kick out of Harry's story about what happened in Hogsmeade. They were kidding around with him a bit about Ginny, especially when Harry described her long red hair. He took it all in stride though. He knew they were just trying to get him going. He liked it too. It felt like real family, which was not a normal feeling for him.

After he learned several new spells and tactics from Simon and Henry, Harry spent a good bit of time with his Grandma learning several new healing spells and techniques. She also taught him about several potions used for healing and how to brew them to make them more effective. She used her pepper up potion as an example. Harry was excited to take this information back to his Potions class to see how much better he could do. She also gave Harry her recipe for her pepper up potion. He thanked her heartily for that. He remembered how well that worked on him.

oOo

Back at Hogwarts, Harry was getting a lot of attention from the friends he had invited over for Christmas. They all thought the invitations Mattie created were outstanding. Basically, they were all invited to come home with Harry for the Christmas holidays. If they could not come for the stay then they were invited to at least attend the Christmas Ball starting at 7:00 pm on Christmas night. Plenty of food and music would be provided. You only needed to show up for the Ball. Dress for the Ball was formal attire, wizard robes, or Muggle. The guests were asked to RSVP so Harry would know who and how many to provide instructions and transportation.

Molly Weasley sent Harry an owl message gushing over how thoughtful he was to invite them to his home. In fact, everyone was genuinely excited to get the invitation. Dumbledore and McGonagall told Harry they could not stay but would not miss the Christmas Ball for the world. Hermione immediately borrowed Hedwig and sent her to her parents to confirm their plans. Harry had told her that an owl had delivered her parents the invitation already. Neville's grandmother said she would come to the Ball and allowed Neville to stay for the holidays. Everyone was happy about it, except Ginny, and even Ron seemed a little down.

Harry finally got Hermione off to the side to ask her a question. "Hermione, something is wrong with Ginny and Ron. They say they are fine and not to worry about it but I know something is wrong. Do you know what is going on?"

"Harry, you know they don’t have much money. Ginny told me that she can’t afford a formal gown and she doesn’t currently have one that fits. Ron is in the same boat. For that matter, I need a new one too but we’re not allowed another Hogsmeade visit to get one. I was going to see if Mum would pick one out for me and bring it with them although it might not fit perfectly."

"I see," said Harry. "I didn’t mean to hurt them this way. I just didn’t realize this would cause a problem. I hate seeing them like that." Harry paused for a minute to think. "I've got it! I can fix this. Hermione, I want you to gather up Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Luna. Have them meet us in the Room of Requirement tonight at 8 pm. I have a surprise for everyone." Harry took off without waiting for a reply.

Hermione said "Okay" and began finding the friends to do what Harry said.

oOo

At 8:00, Harry was found waiting in the Room of Requirement when his friends showed up. The room looked a bit like the Gryffindor common room.

"Thank you guys for coming. I have a surprise for all of you. Give me just a second to get setup."

Harry pulled out his little ornate trunk, kissed it, and set it on the floor. It enlarged to regular size. They were all impressed. Next, Harry opened and closed the first compartment. The trunk shrunk again. He picked it back up and walked over to a wall where he kissed it again and placed it on its side against the wall. It turned into a door and his friends were speechless. Harry opened the door and said to them, "Step into my office."

They all walked over and entered the trunk. They were impressed with the spaciousness. Harry had them wait just a second so he could tell them something. "This living space is fully furnished. Everything works. It has a living room, dining room, kitchen, small loo, two bedrooms each with two walk-in closets and loos with showers. This is part of the surprise I wanted to share with you. This was left to me by my parents. The rest of the surprise I will share with you if you will follow me."

They all followed Harry to one of the bedrooms. He took them to his closet with the clothes for men. "See all of these clothes?"

They all nodded.

"Every single one of them was Charmed by my mum to auto-fit anyone who wears them. There is another closet over there full of clothes for women. They are Charmed as well. My parents left me all of this. Back at Potter Place, I have a closet bigger than this bedroom full of even more clothes. There are plenty of wizard and Muggle formal wear in both of these closets."

"I realized that since we are not going to get to go to Hogsmeade to buy clothing for the Christmas Ball that my friends were going to be in a pickle and I didn’t want that. I am now offering to each of you and only you as my friends, that if you need new formals then pick out something you like from these closets and you can have them. I can’t wear the dresses and I have more men's clothes than I can possibly wear."

"Please accept this gift and my apologies for putting you guys in a situation where you are invited to a fancy Christmas Ball but have no opportunity to shop for what you wish to wear. If you don’t find anything here in these closets that you like, then I have plenty more back at Potter Place. Ginny, my mum had red hair so I am fairly certain she will have something in there that will be perfect for you."

"Harry, I can't take your mum's clothes," said Ginny.

"Why not? She can no longer use them and she told me herself in a memory my parents left that I should let my friends wear them. In fact, all of these clothes are brand new and have never been worn. Go in there and claim you one."

"I can't Harry. It doesn't feel right to accept it," said Ginny.

"Okay, then, don't keep it, just borrow one. You can return it after the Christmas Ball. That goes for everyone. Borrow what you need and you can return it if you want to after the Ball. How else are you going to get a good formal before Christmas?"

Ginny looked indecisive and was looking down.

"Ginny, you need to know that this Christmas Ball is formal attire only. If you are not dressed appropriately you cannot attend."

Ginny looked up at Harry.

"If you don’t attend my Christmas Ball simply because you are too pig headed to borrow a dress, then I may never forgive you. I had plans to dance with you at this Ball. My plans will be shattered if you don’t attend." Harry looked upset.

"You guys decide what you’re going to do," Harry said waving his arms in defeat. "I'll get out of your way."

Harry left and went out the door and into the Room of Requirement. They knew he was upset and frowned at Ginny. Harry sat down on the couch in front of the fire. He could not understand her.

After a minute, Ginny came out and sat down right next to Harry. She started crying.

Harry looked over at her then said quietly "Hey, that's not fair. I’m upset with you because you won’t let me solve a problem and help everyone. You can't come over here and start crying. How am I supposed to deal with that?"

Harry put his arm around her to comfort her. "Don't cry Gin. I'm sorry I called you pig headed. I didn't really mean it. I was just upset and trying to get you to change your mind. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but I still want that dance with you at my Christmas Ball."

Ginny crawled up into Harry's lap, then put her arms around his neck, and her head on his chest. He held her around the shoulders and his other arm was wrapped around her middle in a hug. They stayed there for a couple minutes until Ginny had calmed down a bit.

"I-I'm sorry Harry. I was being pig headed. You were right. I didn’t realize how much this means to you but it is your Christmas Ball and I almost ruined it," said Ginny.

"Almost?" asked Harry. "Does this mean you’re going to find a dress to wear?"

"Yes, Harry. I accept your offer, with all my heart, to borrow one of your mum's new ball gowns to wear to your Christmas Ball. I will be honored to do so and thank you for your kindness."

"That's more like it!" exclaimed Harry.

Ginny raised up and grabbed Harry's head in her hands. She leaned in closer to his face and told him, "You are the sweetest man I have ever known." Their noses were only a fraction of an inch away from each other's. For a minute Harry thought Ginny was going to kiss him right on the lips, but she didn't. She hopped up and took Harry by the hand.

"Come on Harry, I need you to help me pick out a ball gown."

Harry followed her back in and noticed the girls were taking the gowns they were trying on into the other bedroom for more privacy. The guys were changing in the closet and using the mirror in the loo to see how they look. The girls were using the other loo for that. Ginny found a beautiful dark green gown that was gorgeous. Hermione and Luna told her they had saved it just for her. She came out to see if Harry liked it and he was stunned to say the least. He finally stammered and stuttered out a "yes" before she grinned and returned to the bedroom to tell the other girls that this was the one. Luna had come out with a light blue gown that matched her eyes. She looked beautiful. Finally, Hermione came out wearing a silver gown that accentuated her curves. Ron nearly fainted.

"Hermione, you look beautiful in that," Harry said. "Well, you look good for a sister anyway."

Hermione smiled at Harry, walked over and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks brother. You are very kind to offer these beautiful gowns for us to wear. Mum is going to flip when she sees me in this," she said laughing.

The guys found some nice formals as well. Ron found a black formal with silver trim while Neville found a dark blue formal with a pale blue trim. The closets also had shoes to match the gowns and the men's formals.

"I would like you guys to leave your outfits in these closets to keep them safe. I will have this trunk with me at Potter Place. You can get your outfits out then and take them to your rooms. That way no one else will see them and ask about them. No one else needs to know about my trunk. Understand?"

"Sure, Harry. No problem."

"Now follow me out with your outfits on." They all followed Harry out of the trunk and into the Room of Requirement again. Harry turned the trunk back onto its bottom and opened the first compartment. He pointed into the compartment. "If any of you need to borrow some jewelry look in here and see if you can find anything that will match your outfit."

Ginny found some earrings and a necklace that went perfectly with her gown. Luna found a bracelet that was nice. Hermione found a necklace and earrings as well that worked. The guys decided that they didn’t need any jewelry.

Harry setup the trunk as a door again and had them go back in and change. The girls went ahead and hung their gowns in the spare bedroom closets where they changed. Harry waited in the Room of Requirement for them. When they had all come back out Harry shrunk the trunk and pocketed it again.

Harry looked at his friends and grinned. "I am glad you were all able to find what you need. This will be the best Christmas ever!"


	9. A Potter Place Christmas

**Chapter Nine – A Potter Place Christmas**

Harry and his friends were anxious for Christmas vacation to arrive. Since they were attacked in Hogsmeade, no students were allowed to go again until they could guarantee safety. His friends wanted to see Potter Place and Harry was ready to spend more time at home.

As the days drew nearer though, Harry started having problems sleeping. He was plagued with the same dream over and over about a dark stoned corridor and black door at the end of it. One night the dream changed. His body felt different. It was smooth and he was sliding across the cold dark stone on his stomach.

He saw up ahead a man sitting in front of the door with his head hanging down. He was asleep. Harry wanted to bite him but he had far more important things to do so took control of his impulse. However, the man started moving. He dropped a silvery cloak onto the floor and jumped to his feet. He saw the man draw his wand so Harry realized he had no choice so he raised himself up high from the floor and struck the man several times. The man yelled in pain. There was much blood. The man became silent and slumped against the wall…

Harry's scar was ready to burst….

The man Harry saw injured by the snake was Mr. Weasley. Harry was yelling in his sleep. Ron ended up waking him up and Neville fetched Professor McGonagall. She took him and Ron to the Headmaster where he related the story of what he saw. He had a vision he assured them, not a dream. Arthur Weasley was in dire need of help. Dumbledore seemed to know exactly where Arthur was and got help to him right away. He had Professor McGonagall go get the other Weasley kids and bring them to his office. Dumbledore explained about their dad being hurt and that he had been sent to St. Mungos for treatment. He then provided a portkey that took them all, including Harry, to Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived, they found Sirius waiting for them. He would not let them go anywhere but insisted that they wait to hear from Molly. He provided them with hot cocoa and they sat around until she arrived. She finally showed up a few hours later. She had seen Arthur and although he was hurt bad, he was going to be fine she told them. She hugged Harry and thanked him for saving Arthur's life.

They were all supposed to get some rest and go see Mr. Weasley later in the day but Harry was worried. How did he become the snake in the vision? What was with the repeated dream? It was the same location as the snake attack.

Harry tried to talk to Sirius about it but was told he should not worry about it right now but be thankful he saved Arthur. He wanted Harry to eat some breakfast and get some sleep instead. He thought Harry was too tired and just needed rest.

Harry was afraid that there was a connection to Voldemort that allowed this vision. He was not sure how much Voldemort was aware of it. He needed to talk to Simon and Henry about this. It was time he learned a couple things right away. He needed to learn Occlumency to block Voldemort and he needed to be able to apparate. He hoped they could teach him. He had already read through the book on Occlumency and read about Legilimency as well. He needed a bit more direction and he thought he could pick it up fairly quickly with his new learning abilities. Harry decided that after visiting Arthur at the hospital later he would head over to Potter Place and talk with Simon and Grandpa about it.

Later in the day, Moody and Tonks came by to escort everyone to St. Mungos to visit Arthur. Everyone was excited except Harry. Harry had not rested at all. He pretended that he had so no one would worry. While they were there, Harry overheard Mad-Eye telling Molly that Voldemort could be possessing Harry since Harry was the snake in the vision. This really made Harry worry. He told Ron and Ginny that he needed to get to Potter Place quickly to get some answers. He asked them to explain to the others and he would be in touch with them as soon as he could. Harry walked off to the loo to use his watch. The loo was empty so he said "Legends of Potter" and disappeared.

Harry hurried down to the library and found Simon. Mattie showed up worried about Harry. She witnessed him running down the hall.

"Sorry, Mattie but I have an issue and I need answers and of course more assistance. Would you mind telling Grandpa I could use his help too?"

"Sure, Harry. I will tell him and then I will bring you some tea. You look like you need it."

"Thank you, Mattie. I don’t know what I would do without you."

When Henry arrived, Harry described the vision to his two mentors and left out no details. He also let them know of what he was worried about and asked if they could teach him Occlumency and how to apparate.

Mattie returned with tea for Harry accompanied with some scones for a snack. Harry thanked her and dug right in.

Henry began. "The way I understand it Harry and from what you described, I don’t see where Voldemort is possessing or was possessing you. You didn’t describe any symptoms representative of being possessed by someone. On the contrary, what it appears you have experienced is Legilimency, which is the opposite of Occlumency. Do you agree Simon?"

"Yes, Henry. I believe you have it right. The question is how did Harry get into the mind of the snake without initiating the connection and why all the dreams of the same corridor? I believe the answer is in his scar. Remember Harry when you cast the spell on yourself we saw that green color around your scar and it had no description as to what it is? I believe the answer is there. Voldemort is probably initiating the connection without knowing it. It would appear you have a connection to him via that scar he gave you. We still are unsure on how to remove that so we will have to wait until we have a good approach for it."

"And that’s why my scar hurts so much. It's a connection to Voldemort," Harry said. "He must’ve possessed his snake Nagini to get her there and he obviously was after something when she ran into Mr. Weasley. Was Mr. Weasley guarding what Voldemort wanted?"

"Could be Harry," said Henry. "Why else would he have been there? By the way, I believe you described the corridor to the Department of Mysteries where I worked."

"Thank you Grandpa. I was wondering what that place was. I hope Dumbledore will be willing to share the information with me this time. I could help figure all this out if I knew more of what is going on," said Harry. "And with you guys helping we could probably work it all out in short order."

"We are certainly willing to help Harry and we will help you with Occlumency, Legilimency, and Apparition," said Simon. "Voldemort may not realize it now but he could figure it out and that would be bad for you. Why don't we meet in the training room right away to work on this?"

"Sounds good to me," said Harry.

oOo

_A few days later…_

Harry had been going back and forth between Potter Place and Grimmauld Place to check on his friends via his watch. With Henry's help, he had picked up apparition right away. With his magical abilities, it was quite easy for him actually. Occlumency, on the other hand, required preparation and time to organize your mind.

Henry wanted to teach Harry how to apparate and let Simon teach Harry Occlumency. Henry knew that Simon could teach both but Simon was a little better at Occlumency and legilimency. Henry's job was over in a matter of minutes and he was able to turn it over to Simon. Harry, however, was apparating all over Potter Place before he finally came back to learn from Simon, a big smile on his face.

Simon's method of teaching Harry Occlumency made everything Harry had read about it make perfect sense. Simon filled in the gaps that the book left out, instructing Harry in a way he knew Harry would understand completely and be able to implement.

After several hours over a couple days, Harry took over from there and began the process of protecting his mind. He had spent a few hours each day and some time before going to sleep searching through his mind, getting familiar with it, and organizing it.

He learned how to lock away his important memories and thoughts where he could only retrieve them. He took all the memories that he did not need to hide and dumped them into a decoy mind he setup. This was to fool anyone into thinking he was not capable of Occlumency. Taking Simon's advice, he also created traps for unwanted guests.

Once he learned Legilimency proficiently, he would be able to use those traps even more effectively. Harry continued to work daily on his Occlumency. Simon then taught him Legilimency, which was much easier to learn, especially after learning Occlumency. He found that his focus training in karate helped tremendously. Harry needed a few more weeks but was fast on his way of mastering both.

During the middle of all of his training, the time for Christmas holidays had begun. The guests were to arrive any minute. Harry was working on his Occlumency when he was informed of his first arrivals. All the ones from Grimmauld Place were showing up. Mattie was welcoming all of them when Harry walked up.

Harry made portkeys for all his guests to arrive safely at Potter Place whether coming right away or just to the Christmas Ball. Andrew received all of the guests and announced their arrivals. Mattie took over to welcome them and assign house elves to take care of their bags and show them to their rooms. Mattie, Sirius, and Remus were like old friends seeing each other after a long time.

"I see you have met one of my great grandfathers – Andrew Potter and Mattie who is my right arm. I could not run this place without her. She is indispensable to me," said Harry putting his arm around her shoulders. Mattie almost blushed but maintained her decorum in front of the guests.

"Master Harry I have assigned elves to your guests and they can take their bags and get them settled into their rooms. After that, perhaps you would like to show them around?" asked Mattie.

"Just a second everyone," Harry said to his guests holding up one finger. All the guests had questioning looks on their faces. He led Mattie a few feet away and whispered to her. "Mattie, are you sure this is the right time to call me master? These are my friends and are like family."

"Only if you insist Harry but at the Ball you will be addressed formally," replied Mattie.

"Okay," said Harry walking her back to their guests.

"I apologize everyone. Mattie is trying to teach me when it is appropriate for her to call me master. On a daily basis with just us around, she calls me Harry as I have asked her to. She told me just now that for you guys if I insist she will drop the master but she also informed me that at the Ball she must address me formally. I have agreed. Thank you, Mattie."

"You're welcome, Harry," said Mattie.

"Well, I believe Mattie has everything under control as usual," continued Harry. "The house elves she has assigned will be the ones who will help you should you need anything while you are here. Of course, you can ask me as well if I am close by. They will show you to your rooms and help with your bags. Please introduce yourselves to each other so you know each other's names. I know I do not have to worry about you guys but let me just say that the house elves at Potter Place are my family and that is the way they are to be treated. Please help me to let anyone who visits here know this." They all smiled back at Harry including the elves. "When you are settled in lets meet back here in the foyer and I will give you the grand tour. Hopefully others will arrive soon and we can include them at the same time. Go get settled in because we have lots to do and see. Lunch will be served promptly at noon and dinner at six. Make yourselves at home."

They all trooped off to their rooms following the elves, except Sirius and Remus. "We know our way around Kipper," said Sirius to the elf. "Please put our bags in our rooms and you can show us later which rooms are ours. We would like a word with Harry here. Thanks for your help." Kipper bowed and disappeared with their bags.

"Harry it is so good to be back over here at Potter Place," said Remus. "This place has always amazed me. I have spent less time here than Sirius but I came here a lot when we were about your age."

"Same here, Kiddo! It’s good to be back," said Sirius. "I lived here a while with your dad, you know. I had run away from my crazy family and your dad's parents took me in. They let me stay here. It was an awesome time we had."

"I want you guys to know," Harry began, "that you are always welcome here. Sirius, I’m going to get you a portkey that will take you back and forth from here to Grimmauld Place. That way you can be there for the Order if they need you but you can return here and have many things to keep you busy and enjoying life." Sirius started to protest. "Don't argue with me Sirius. I know how bad it is for you over there when nothing is going on. You are stuck in that house. A house you ran away from once. I want you to live in my house with me. When I go back to school, you can still stay here. Why suffer over there? I will make you a promise right here and now. I will find Peter again and you will be set free so you no longer have to hide."

"Harry, don't worry about Peter," said Sirius. "He’s too dangerous. I will accept your offer to stay here and enjoy life when the Order does not need me at Grimmauld Place. Thank you, Harry."

"This is great Harry," said Remus. "I am so tired of seeing him moping around in that old house. He needs to have some fun."

"You are welcome here too, Remus. Stay as long or as much as you like. You can have your own room even. I mean it."

"Thank you Harry. I will definitely be visiting a lot."

"I guess we better see where our rooms are now," said Sirius. "Kipper?"

Kipper appeared in front of them. "Yes, Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin? Kipper is at your service."

"Kipper feel free to call me Sirius-"

"And you may call me Remus, Kipper"

"Thank you sirs. It will be my honor Sirius and Remus."

"Well, we are off to a good start Kipper," said Remus. "Can you show us to our rooms now?

"Certainly, please follow me."

Harry watched them go down the hall then heard Andrew announcing Neville Longbottom and a few seconds later, he announced Luna Lovegood. Harry arrived at Andrew's room about the same time as Mattie. She opened the door and welcomed Neville and Luna to Potter Place. Harry introduced Mattie to his friends and Mattie provided house elves to take their bags and get them settled in their rooms.

Harry explained again that the elves would help them if they needed anything while they were here at Potter Place. He recommended they get settled and meet back here with the others so he can give everyone the grand tour. He also told them to make themselves at home. They thanked Harry and followed the elves to their rooms.

Harry thought for a minute. I believe that is everyone except Hermione's parents and Tonks. Remus would have to leave on occasion for Order business. Tonks had to work so would be coming and going spending mostly evenings and weekends with them. Bill and Charlie could only come for Christmas Eve and stay for Christmas day and the Ball. The twins, Ron, Ginny, and Molly came over for the full stay but occasionally will go to visit Arthur who is still in the hospital. However, he was to come straight to Potter Place when he was let out. Hermione came with the Weasleys from Grimmauld Place. He would have to ask about her parents. Neville and Luna are here for the full stay. Neville's grandmother was coming to the Ball only and Luna's father was coming to the Ball as well. Harry had an invite sent to him when he realized later it would be the right thing to do. He would have to ask him not to write about it though.

Harry also amended the Christmas Ball, allowing his guests to bring dates. It would not be much of a Ball if there were not enough couples to dance together.

All the guests met Harry in the front foyer near Andrew's room. Since it was morning teatime, he asked if they all would like some tea when they made it through the kitchen and into the Dining Room. They agreed so he had them sit and Leru brought out tea for everyone. After tea, they thanked Leru and continued on. When they arrived at the Study Harry introduced everyone to his grandparents' portraits – Henry and Elizabeth. Sirius and Remus spoke the most to them. They all remembered each other.

Next, they went to the Library where Hermione nearly fainted after seeing it. Harry introduced them all to Simon and explained that he had been getting training from Simon, Henry, and Elizabeth. He told them about Simon's tremendous teaching ability and his grandpa's too. He also mentioned Simon's powerful magic and Elizabeth's great healing knowledge.

They continued through and finished the tour. They were impressed with the Training Room. It was almost lunch. Harry recommended they break and have lunch. He would show them some of the things outside afterwards. Everyone would need to dress warmly as well. Harry spoke to Hermione at lunch and found out that her parents were coming in a couple days.

oOo

_Two days later…_

Dan and Emma Granger were announced by Andrew. Mattie went and welcomed them into the manor.

"Hello, Dr. and Dr. Granger. It is so nice to finally meet you. My name is Mattie and I am the head house elf here at Potter Place. Please step this way."

The Grangers were not accustomed to portkey travel but overall it was not an unpleasant experience. Harry was taught how to make them where you feel no pull behind the navel. However, the portrait that welcomed them was quite different in their opinion. Andrew was pleasant as always but a talking and moving portrait was a new experience for them but they soon recalled Hermione's description of magical portraits and calmed down a little.

The house elf that came through the door and greeted them was a sight they had never seen before but once again, their daughter had described house elves so they were not completely ignorant about them.

"Uh…hello, Mattie. It is so nice of you to invite us," said Emma. "We have been looking forward to seeing our daughter again and spending time with her and her friends. My word, the house is lovely. It’s amazing actually."

Dan added, "Yes it is dear. I absolutely love what I have seen so far."

"Thank you. The Potters have always been a delightful family to serve. Your daughter Hermione is a very special person and has been a delight since she has been here. They are all currently outside riding." She called another elf and introduced them. "This is Kacey. Kacey this is Dr. and Dr. Granger."

"Very nice to meet you, Kacey," said Dan.

"Kacey will take your bags and lead you to your room. If you need anything at all, just say 'Kacey' and she will be prompt and available to help you. We want you to enjoy your stay here at Potter Place so make yourself at home. After you are settled in your room, please have Kacey bring you to the kitchen for something to drink if you like. While you are settling in I will let Harry know that you have arrived and he will meet you there."

"There is no need to disturb Harry. We can wait until they come back," said Emma.

"Oh, no ma'am. Harry left instructions to come get him when you arrived, no matter what he was doing so I will be sure and let him know you are here," replied Mattie.

"Okay, then, Mattie we will meet Harry in the kitchen after we see to our room," said Emma. "Lead the way Kacey."

Kacey bowed deep, levitated their bags, and said, "Follow me please."

Mattie left with a soft  _pop_ and appeared close to Harry and his guests who were all riding horses. They had spent the last two days getting everyone comfortable on the horses and now they were officially riding around and seeing the sites. Harry noticed Mattie and had everyone pull up so he could talk to her.

"Hello, Mattie! What a pleasant surprise. Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, Harry. You have more guests. The Grangers have arrived and you wanted me to let you know as soon as they did."

"Great!" said Hermione excitedly.

"That I did Mattie and now I will go and get them," said Harry.

"Should I come along too, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"No, Hermione. You continue with the others and your ride. You told me that your parents know how to ride so I will fetch them and get them mounted up. We will catch up with you guys in a bit."

"The Grangers are getting settled in their room right now and will meet you in the kitchen, Harry," said Mattie. "See you back there."

"Alright, Mattie. Thank you. I’m going to ride Rolly up to the back of the house. I will meet the Grangers in the kitchen."

Mattie disappeared and Harry took off really fast on Rolly, heading back to the house. They were not that far out yet and Rolly was wanting to run anyway so Harry let him. He could get a breather while Harry went in to get the Grangers.

Harry was waiting in the kitchen working on a cup of tea when Dan and Emma Granger arrived. Harry hopped up and went to greet his guests.

"Thank you Kacey. Dr. and Dr. Granger, it is my pleasure to welcome you to my humble abode. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure but Harry you may call us Dan and Emma," said Dan. "And I don't think 'humble abode' quite describes it."

"Harry, your home is magnificent and we haven’t seen all of it yet," said Emma.

"That will come. Everyone else got the grand tour a couple days ago but I will make sure you get it as well. But right now I need you guys ready to go outside and pick a horse to ride for each of you."

"Pick a horse?" asked Dan.

"Yes, everyone else is out riding and Hermione has assured me that the both of you know how to ride. I rode my horse Rolly up to the back door practically to fetch you. We need to get you mounted so we can catch up with the others."

"We do know how to ride but it has been a few years. We used to ride quite a bit," said Dan.

"Do you prefer English or Western saddles?" asked Harry.

"English" said Emma.

"Same here," said Dan.

"Alright, I will get the blankets, saddles, bridles, etc. ready for you while you both go back to your room. Look in your closets and you will find riding boots, riding pants, shirts, etc. There are both English and Western outfits in there. You can also just wear jeans if you want."

"But how did you know our sizes?" asked Emma.

"I don't but my mum was a genius at charms. She pretty much charmed every piece of clothing and shoes in this place to auto-fit anyone. I’ve also learned her spell from notes that she left me. I’ll meet you out the back door here after you’ve changed. I’ll then take you to the horses so you can each pick one out to ride."

The Grangers went back to their room while Harry headed outside. He walked Rolly back to where the other horses were. He then grabbed two saddles and the other equipment they would need. He and Rolly walked back up to the house to wait on Dan and Emma. They both came out a couple minutes later ready to go.

"That is one beautiful horse, Harry," said Emma

"Thank you," said Harry. "This is Rolly. He has quite the personality too."

Rolly nuzzled Harry. "See?" said Harry.

The Grangers laughed. They picked out a couple nice quarter horses. They were worried the thoroughbreds would be too high-spirited for them. The horses they picked out were both about 15 hands high. They looked very comfortable in the saddles.

"Ready?" asked Harry after they were mounted and settled.

"Yes! I love it already," said Emma. Dan nodded his head and smiled.

"Okay, keep up and we will catch up to the others. Let's just go at a nice gallop, shall we?"

Harry took off with the Grangers following him. He looked back on occasion to make sure they were doing okay but they obviously knew how to ride so he soon quit checking on them. Harry had a good sense of where the group might be so they caught up with them in no time at all. He knew Jojo would be showing off his prize cattle, sheep, and goats so they would be stopping a bit and talking.

When they came into view of the group, Harry saw Hermione lift her hands straight up in the air and give a loud yahoo. They all got off their horses to greet each other properly. Hermione was happy to see her parents and they were happy to see her. He overheard Emma telling Hermione that this could turn out to be the best vacation they have ever had. Harry smiled and hoped they did have a good time.

They finished their tour of the grounds by horseback. Ron got excited when he saw the quidditch pitch. He was ready to play right then but Harry recommended another day for that. It was nearing dinnertime so they needed time to take care of the horses and get cleaned up themselves.

Harry and Jojo instructed all who needed it on how to take care of your horse after riding it. Jojo offered to do it for them but Harry insisted that they all learn and show the horse they rode some attention in thanks for the nice ride it provided. Dan and Emma needed no help. They were old pros. Sirius and Remus seemed at home as well with the horses.

Everyone had a great time and thought that the Potter Place lands were a magnificent place to ride. There was so much to see with the fields, gardens, livestock, woods, streams, hills, etc. you never could get bored. Even the manor itself from an outside view was a site to behold with its three stories above ground and the connecting terraces, ornate and beautiful.

Everyone cleaned up and changed after the horse rides then met in the Dining Room. Harry had shrunk the table down from 24 seats to 14 so there would be the right amount for him and his guests. He wanted Mattie to join them but she had duties she informed him. Dinner was marvelous. Everyone was amazed at Leru's ability to put on a spread. Two other house elves served the meal and drinks to the guests. All the guests were very thankful and polite to the elves giving them praise when appropriate. When they were done with dinner and dessert, Harry excused himself for a minute, went to the kitchen, and brought out Leru.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention?" asked Harry.

Everyone quieted down and looked to Harry who had his arm on the shoulder of Leru.

"Honored guests, I give you the one responsible for that marvelous meal and desserts. Potter Place's very own Leru!" Harry stepped away gesturing toward the elf with his hand.

All the guests at the table gave him a standing ovation. Fred and George even whistled.

Leru was obviously embarrassed but managed a deep bow and hurried back to the kitchen.

After dinner, Harry recommended a 30 minute rest followed by a dip in the heated pool and sitting around in the Jacuzzi to relax the muscles of the first time riders. They all accepted his offer except Mrs. Weasley who decided that she would take the opportunity to spend the evening alone with Arthur at St. Mungos. Even Tonks arrived in time for dinner and joined them in the pool afterwards. He let everyone know that swimsuits would be provided if anyone were without one. Harry had asked Mattie to purchase several men's and women's swimsuits of various styles which Harry had charmed himself to auto-fit. He found the charm in his mum's diary.

Mattie had the pool surrounded by clear walls and ceiling then had it heated to the perfect steady temperature. The Jacuzzi was quite a bit warmer and very relaxing. Harry, Ron, and Neville were all wearing swim trunks that reached to their mid-thigh and had arrived at the pool ahead of the girls. The pool area was warm so their chests were bare.

When Ginny, Hermione, and Luna arrived and took off there soft but thick towel like robes with the Potter crest emblem, the guys were having a difficult time looking away. The girls were somewhat modest wearing one-piece swimsuits but they were far from their usual loose robes that fully covered them at Hogwarts. When the adults showed up the boys decided they had better maintain more control.

The girls thought it was funny how the boys were struggling not to look. Although, truth be known Ginny was having a difficult time not looking at Harry with his tan muscular body in those black swim trunks. Hermione would snatch a glimpse at Ron on occasion as well. All the guys and the girls were in great shape and looked good from all the exercise and karate Harry put them through. Harry was a bit more defined than the rest but Neville had the biggest transformation. He was no longer overweight but in good shape with nice muscles.

The older guests and the young ones who rode for the first time preferred the Jacuzzi the most. After a while, they were all in the Jacuzzi just sitting around relaxing and having good conversation. Dan and Emma seemed to fit right in with all the magic users and enjoyed themselves like everyone else.

After they were done at the pool, Harry recommended that Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna get changed and meet him in his room, the master suite. He remembered that they still needed to get their formals out of his trunk. He also invited Dan and Emma to meet him there as well. He was going to give them the tour of the manor tonight if they were up to it and they could just start there. They agreed to meet him there.

When Dan and Emma arrived with Kacey, the kids were talking up a storm enjoying themselves. Harry stopped the conversation and apologized to Dan and Emma.

"I'm sorry Dan and Emma, we were talking and have not taken care of business. What you are about to see is a secret. I don’t mind you knowing about this but for now please tell no one."

"Alright Harry we will not tell anyone" said Dan.

"Thank you" said Harry. Harry picked up his trunk from his nightstand, kissed it, and placed it on its side against the wall. It turned into a door, which he opened and let his friends in to get their items for the Ball. He turned back to Dan and Emma.

"This is a magical trunk left to me by my parents. It has five compartments. The fifth is expanded and if placed on its side it turns into a door. Would you like to see what it looks like?"

"Sure Harry," said Emma.

"Just step through here then. Your daughter and our friends are getting some formals I loaned them. They picked out what they wanted before we left Hogwarts. We decided to leave them safely in my trunk until we were here and they could get them out and take them to their rooms. They are getting them now."

The Grangers looked at Harry questioningly.

"We weren’t allowed to leave the school after I sent out the invitations so no one had a chance to buy a new formal for the Christmas Ball. We can no longer wear previous year outfits since we’re growing teenagers. I had this trunk, which is full of men and women's clothing charmed to auto-fit. All the clothes are brand new. They were bought for my mum and dad and placed in the trunk just in case. Dad had several formals in there and Mum had several nice ball gowns. My friends were able to find all that they need for the Ball."

Harry's friends came back through thanking him again and headed to their rooms to hang up their formals. Harry described the trunk and showed the Grangers all the rooms. They were more than a little impressed with the trunk to say the least. When they came back out Harry shrunk it and pocketed it. He then gave them a tour of his magnificent master bedroom and loo before heading out into the hall to tour the rest of the manor. The Grangers were beyond impressed with Harry's home. There were many oohs and ahs during the tour.

oOo

The next morning after Harry's exercises and shower, he changed his appearance using some advanced human transfiguration spells he learned. Harry was now a couple inches taller, ten years older, and somewhat stockier than his normal self. His face was rounder with no scar and his eyes colored a dark brown. His hair was a sandy brown with a full but slightly darker brown mustache. He was attired in typical black wizard robes in an effort to not stand out.

Harry apparated to Diagon Alley for some Christmas shopping. The only person who knew he went anywhere was Mattie. He asked her to explain that he had some errands to run and he would be back later if anyone asked. Harry had not had a chance to buy Christmas presents so he was going to get some from Diagon Alley and then shop a little in Muggle London after that.

Harry headed straight to Gringotts after he arrived in Diagon Alley. He was going to need a bit of gold and some Muggle money for the day. After entering the bank, Harry walked up to the same goblin he met when Hagrid brought him here the first time a few years ago. Harry casually cast a wandless silencing spell around the goblin and himself so no one would notice.

"How can I help you?" asked the goblin.

"I wish to make a withdrawal and see my vault, good sir."

"Your key?"

"Ah, yes. Here it is," said Harry drawing it out of his pocket. He handed the key to the goblin.

The goblin leaned forward and whispered, "This key belongs to someone who looks quite a bit younger and different than you do."

Harry leaned in closer to the goblin as well and whispered. "Yes, good sir. Thank you for your concern and seeing to my best interests. I am indeed Harry Potter but I do not wish for anyone to know that I am here."

"Not a problem," replied the goblin. "Griphook will take you to your vault."

Harry removed the silencing charm. "Excellent!" replied Harry. "I remember Griphook. He was very helpful once before. Thank you, good sir."

As Griphook led Harry to the carts to take them down to the vaults, the goblin behind the desk took note of the young wizard who remembered the name of a goblin. Most wizards acted like goblins were beneath them. It would pay to watch the young Mr. Potter closely. He appears to be a different sort of wizard, much like Albus Dumbledore has been to the goblins. He also remembers some other Potters over many years who acted very much the same. Not to mention, young Mr. Potter would be coming into a rather sizeable fortune when he comes of age. It would be wise for a goblin such as himself to be helpful to Mr. Potter and gain his trust. It could mean a lot to Gringotts to do more business once again with the Potters.

Harry searched his vault carefully to make sure there were no other items hidden there. Satisfied he had found all he was supposed to find last time, he gathered up the gold he needed and headed back up with Griphook. Once back in the bank the goblin that helped him before waited on him immediately to exchange some galleons for pounds.

"Thank you, good sir. You and Griphook have been of great service today. May I ask your name?"

"You honor me sir. My name is Rogklaw. Please see me anytime you need assistance," replied the goblin. Griphook eyed Rogklaw knowingly.

"Thank you Rogklaw and you as well Griphook. I will do that." Harry departed the bank.

Rogklaw looked at Griphook who had a toothy grin. He whispered as he summoned Griphook closer, "Yes, Griphook, you know exactly who that was and we must keep that a secret today for him as he requested. I foresee great business opportunity with his family once again when he comes of age. It would be very beneficial to help him as much as we can and hopefully gain his trust." They both smiled their toothy grin at each other and nodded in agreement. After all, it would not be difficult to be helpful to the young Mr. Potter. He was very respectful and polite and easy to work with.

Harry left Gringotts and did some shopping in Diagon Alley. He ran into Susan Bones and her aunt. He almost said hello before he remembered he was in disguise. They didn’t notice it was Harry at all. Harry looked around for a little while but didn’t see anything that struck his fancy. He wanted to get all the house elves something but wasn’t sure what to get them. He bought a lot of candy to give to everyone but was stumped on what else to get. Suddenly he had some ideas that would simplify his Christmas shopping and took off for The Leaky Cauldron where he could go through into London.

Once in London Harry found some Muggle candy to go with the wizard candy. He knew Mr. Weasley would enjoy that. He stopped in a jewelry store and bought some nice necklaces for all the ladies and some different ones for the men as well. He then bought pendants for all the ladies in different stones to wear on their necklaces. When he was done there, he found another jewelry store that had what he wanted to buy the Potter elves. He also bought necklaces for them with pendants that formed a double P for Potter Place. He bought one extra for Dobby without the pendant.

He finally finished at the jewelry stores and went back to the same sporting goods store he visited last time. Harry picked up some more jock straps for the boys and sport bras for the girls. He picked up some additional karate uniforms in white, black, and grey for extras and for Kingsley. He also picked up some more protection gear for sparring.

While there, he asked the checkout clerk if there was a place he could find western wear. Harry was given directions and he decided that would be his last stop. He found the store and they had exactly what he wanted. After making his purchases and leaving the store, Harry stopped again in an alley to shrink the packages like he did after each store. Noticing there was still no one else around he then used his watch to get back to Potter Place.

Harry was headed back to his room when Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George stopped him in the hall. "Hello, sir. I don’t believe we’ve met. My name is Molly Weasley and these are my sons Fred and George. Are you a friend of Harry's?" asked Molly.

Realizing he had not cancelled the transfiguration spell, Harry thought he would have a little fun. "Why yes, Harry and I are very close friends. The closest you could say. I‘ve known him for a long time. My name is Jack Peavey. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Harry reached over and took Molly's hand, bowing slightly he raised her hand to his face and kissed the back of it before straightening back up.

Others had shown up while he kissed Molly's hand. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had just arrived and were staring at the newcomer. Molly's face turned red after Harry kissed her hand. She was looking a bit embarrassed. Harry could not remember the last time he saw Mrs. Weasley speechless.

"Strange, we’ve known Harry since he was 11 but we’ve never heard of you, Mr. Peavey," said George.

"Yes, we thought we knew everyone Harry knows," said Fred.

"Wait a minute," said Hermione. "Mattie told us Harry went out to run some errands and now this guy shows up instead of Harry. Is there something you wish to share? Mr. Peavey, is it?"

"Why, young lady, I’m not sure what you are referring to," replied Harry trying to keep a straight face. He held it for a couple seconds while Hermione looked closely at the newcomer. Finally, Harry burst out laughing.

"What’s so funny, Mr. Peavey?" asked Molly.

"Just one second Mrs. Weasley. Introductions are still in order." Harry took Hermione's hand and kissed it like he did for Molly. "Jack Peavey, at your service Miss." Hermione had a knowing look on her face. Harry then went over to Luna and kissed her hand. "Jack Peavey, nice to meet you." Harry next went over to Ginny but instead of kissing her hand, he grabbed her head and kissed her on the left check. "Jack Peavey, most delighted to meet you young lady." Harry then kissed her on her right cheek. Ginny cracked up laughing. She had figured it out too.

Harry went back to Molly. "Mrs. Weasley, you wanted to know what was so funny."

"Yes, what did you find so funny and Ginny as well I might add?" asked Molly.

"Only this Mrs. Weasley." Harry undid the transfiguration spell so he looked like Harry again. The twins started cracking up. The rest of the kids soon joined them. Molly was standing there with her hands on her hips and her mouth gaping open in surprise.

"Harry Potter," Molly said. Harry thought for a second he was in trouble. "That was…was…about the most….ah…never mind. Come here Harry." Molly grabbed and hugged Harry in one of her signature motherly hugs. "Harry that was one of the best pranks ever. You could give the twins a run for their money."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. When I realized I had not cancelled the spell I thought I would have a little fun."

"But Harry. That was…" said Fred

"…advanced…" said George

"…human…" said Fred.

"…transfiguration" said George.

"I guess you guys haven't heard," replied Hermione.

"Harry here is past seventh year in most of his classes," added Ron.

"And I would like that to remain a secret as long as possible, please?" asked Harry.

"Sure Harry…" replied George.

"…no problem" added Fred.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, everyone" said Harry. "This came in handy today for my errands. No one recognized me so I was able to do what I needed to do without incident."

"What errands did you have to take care of?" asked Hermione.

"That's my secret, Hermione. You will just have to wait to find out. Now if you will excuse me I need to go to my room to change. I will meet you all in a few minutes for lunch. I have an idea of what we can do today."

Harry walked off toward his room. "He's up to something," said Ron.

"Yes, he is" replied Hermione.

"Yes, indeed," added Ginny.

"I'm pretty sure he just went Christmas shopping," said Luna. Everyone turned and looked at Luna. Somehow, she always knows.

oOo

Harry put up all the presents he’d purchased. He planned to deal with them tonight. After that, he changed his clothes and met up with everyone else a little later for lunch.

During lunch, Harry asked everyone if they would like to go hunting for a nice big Christmas tree that they would cut down and bring back to the manor to decorate. Everyone seemed excited about that, especially when he recommended they take the horses to look for it. Harry had a big space for the tree to fill so they were going to be looking for one that stood about 20 feet tall.

As everyone else went off to get ready for the cold outdoors, Harry asked Mattie if there were tree ornaments and decorations in the manor they could use on the tree. Mattie assured Harry that there were ample ornaments and decorations in storage so Harry asked her to get an elf to gather them up so they would be able to decorate the tree when they returned. He also told Mattie to inform all the elves they were invited to join with the guests in decorating the tree. "Christmas was for everyone to enjoy," he told her.

Jojo assured Harry that he knew the best places to look for the tree so they all mounted and followed Jojo across the property to a portion of the woods on Potter Place. The land was beautiful, covered in a nice new dusting of pure, white snow. They spread out a little and searched for the perfect tree. After about 10 minutes, Fred yelled out "Found it!" so everyone went over to him to see the tree. What they found though was bent and gnarled and twisted beyond belief.

"Fred," said Harry, "I can see where that may be the perfect Christmas tree for you and George but not for my house. Please keep looking."

About 15 minutes later, Neville said, "I think I found it." Then a little louder, he said to everyone, "Hey guys, I think I found it!"

Everyone rushed over to Neville and looked at the tree. It was perfect. It stood about 23 feet tall and would need very little trimming. "Okay, everyone," said Harry getting their attention. "Thank you Neville for finding the perfect tree. Now what I am about to say may sound strange to the wizards and witches here but I doubt it will sound strange to Dan and Emma."

Harry put his hand inside his coat, wandlessly conjured a sharp hatchet, and then pulled it out for all to see.

"What I have here is called a hatchet and instead of using magic I would like for us to cut down this tree the Muggle way by using this hatchet. In addition, I would like for everyone here to have a chance to strike a blow with the hatchet so that each and every one of us plays a major role in providing this year's Christmas tree. I will finish the tree off after everyone has had a turn. Not only are all of you my friends but you are also like family to me and I wish to share my first Christmas at Potter Place with all of you in any way possible. Please join me in this. I understand that many Muggle families do this as a tradition on Christmas. It’s a shared experience they have of finding the tree, cutting it down, and decorating it together. I only wish Mr. Weasley were able to be here with us. I’m sure he would appreciate the Muggle tradition." Molly wiped a tear from her eye.

"That's right, Harry" said Dan. "Many families do this just as you said and it’s a wonderful family bonding experience. I consider it a privilege to share your first Potter Place Christmas with you, Harry. May I have the honor of being the first to strike the tree? I have had a little bit of experience with this."

"Thank you, Dan. Nothing would please me more than for you to start us off." Harry handed the hatchet to Dan who stepped up to the tree and sank the hatchet in close to the bottom. Dan worked the hatchet back out and handed it to his wife Emma who managed to hit around the same spot as Dan. Dan instructed everyone on alternating with downward strokes and upward strokes to remove more of the wood with each strike. By the time it got to Harry, he only had to strike the tree 5 times before it began to fall. Neville was quick to cast a levitation charm so the tree did not break any branches when it landed. Using his wand, Harry cut the trunk evenly and cast a feather light charm on the tree. He then conjured a giant clear bag that he put the tree in and tied it at the top so all the limbs were protected. Everyone mounted back up and Harry floated the tree ahead of him back to the house where he turned it over to the elves so they could get it in place while the riders took care of their horses.

After everyone was done, they went back to the manor to warm up. Harry suggested they all get their swimsuits on and meet in the Jacuzzi to warm up. They agreed and met him at the pool. Harry showed up a little later but came with some hot cocoa and biscuits for everyone. Harry served his guests before joining them in the hot tub. Harry told them about all the decorations the elves had brought for the tree. They then shared Christmas traditions and stories with each other adding additional warmth on top of the water and the cocoa.

After Leru and a couple more elves served them dinner, all the elves, the guests, and Harry met in the lounge to decorate the tree. The elves had setup the tree magically so it would stay in one place and not fall over. With everyone helping, it didn’t take long at all and the tree looked magnificent when they were done.

"Oh, Harry," said Mattie. "It has been so long since we had a Christmas tree at Potter Place and it looks absolutely beautiful. As a matter of fact you were just a baby the last time we had a tree."

"You know Mattie there is only one thing left to do for this tree. The star needs to go on top. I would like you to have this honor because you are one of my most favorite people."

"Oh, Harry I can’t do that. As Lord of the Potters and Potter Place it is your right and honor to place the star on top," replied Mattie.

"Mattie, you are teaching me too well," said Harry. "As the Lord of the manor I also have the right to choose who gets the honor of placing the star on top of the tree and that my dear is you."

All the guests smiled at their two hosts while hearing the exchange.

"Okay, Harry, I will place the star on top of the tree but only if you will do me one favor."

"What would that be, Mattie?"

"I want to put the star in place using my hands so I want you to levitate me up to the top of the tree so I can do that. I learned a lesson from what I was told you did with our guests when you all participated together in chopping down this great tree without using magic. In the same venue I think this Christmas will mean more to me if I can place the star there with just my hands instead of using my magic and if you levitate me then I will not use any magic at all to place the star on top."

"It would be my honor Mattie," replied Harry. Mattie picked up the large star. "Are you ready?" asked Harry. Mattie nodded yes so Harry took his wand and levitated Mattie up to the top of the tree very slowly being as careful as he can be. Mattie placed the star on top of the tree and fastened it in place the Muggle way. Harry brought her back down after she was done. Once her feet hit the floor she ran over to Harry and hugged him.

"Thank you Harry! That meant more to me than you will ever know. You honor an old house elf and I am so proud of you for making this Christmas the best ever!" exclaimed Mattie.

"You’re most welcome Mattie but I could not have done any of this without you and all the rest of the elves. You guys have been absolutely outstanding in everything you have done." Harry waved his wand and a tray of drinks appeared. Picking up one of the drinks he raised his glass in the air, "May I have your attention? I would like to propose a toast." All the guests stopped and picked up a drink. "To the house elves of Potter Place. They have done a remarkable job this Christmas and I want to thank them for being the best they can be."

Harry raised his glass then took a drink. All the guests raised theirs as well and took a drink then put down their glasses and began applauding the elves and thanking them for taking such good care of everyone. The elves were embarrassed to say the least but they were very happy that everybody thought they were doing a good job.

It was getting late and some guests were showing signs of being tired so Harry excused himself to go to his room. He really wanted to work on his presents that he bought and he would need to get help from Simon a bit later after everyone was asleep.

Once in his room Harry started casting the auto-fit charm on several of the items he bought. When it was late enough he quietly apparated into the Library and asked Simon if he would meet him in the training room to work on something. He was afraid Hermione might make a late night run to the Library so wanted to do this in the training room just in case. Harry apparated to the training room and Simon was there about the same time. Harry cast a silencing charm.

"Well Harry, what can I do for you so late at night?"

"Thanks for helping Simon. I bought a bunch of Christmas presents for my guests and the elves. I actually bought them all necklaces and the girls also got pendants to go on their necklace. I know. I know. Why would I think the guys would want a necklace from me? Well, what I want to do is put all kinds of strong protections on all the necklaces and I also want them to be able to wear them but the necklace can be invisible. If they want it to show to others, they can but it will stay invisible if they don't want it to show. I need your help with some of the protections and how to make it easy for them to show the necklace or hide the necklace. Will you help me with that?"

"Certainly Harry. I would be happy to help you. You are a good lad you know that? To want to protect your friends like that is a very noble and caring thing to do. Let's get started shall we? Did you bring a necklace?"

"Yes, got one right here and remember this is a secret. They cannot know what I bought them and what we are doing until after Christmas morning when they receive their gifts. Got it?"

"My painted lips are sealed Harry. Here is what you need to do…"

oOo

Christmas morning finally arrived. Bill and Charlie came in the night before and helped bring Mr. Weasley as well. He was finally let out of the hospital but was still sore from his injuries. Everyone was starting to stir and the elves had prepared a breakfast feast for everyone. They all met in the dining room. Harry had Mr. Weasley sit at one end of the table while Harry occupied the other end. Everyone else sat where they wanted. On Harry's left sat Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna. On Harry's right sat Dan, Emma, George, and Fred. Molly, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius sat closer to Mr. Weasley on his end and helped to fill in the middle seats. The food was outstanding to say the least. Leru completely outdid himself with Christmas breakfast.

Harry had all his guests adjourn from the dining room and gather around the Christmas tree they had decorated. He also called in all the elves to join in on the Christmas celebrations. Once everyone was settled Harry asked Luna and Neville if they would do the honors and pass out all the Christmas presents. Harry noticed that all his guests, including the house elves, were wondering where all the extra presents had come from. Harry had brought all of his wrapped presents and put them under the tree in the wee hours of the morning so no one saw when he did.

Luna and Neville were very efficient handing out the presents. The elves were shocked when they were handed a present and shocked again when they were handed a second present. His guests were getting a little suspicious as well when they received two presents each from Harry.

"Harry, this isn’t fair!" said Ginny. "You bought us two presents?"

"Once we start opening them you will understand and I already realized I will have to explain both presents but I will do that once everyone has opened all their presents first. Wait until then and I will be happy to explain," replied Harry.

Once all the presents were open, Harry was looking at the jumper he received from Mrs. Weasley, then the book he got from Hermione (she apologized for not knowing at the time how many books he had), the chocolates from Ron, a photo album from Ginny for his new memories, green dragon hide gloves from Charlie, a book on finance from Bill, a staff from Mattie (she said she would explain later), and a few other gifts. Harry realized everyone was now staring at him, especially the men who were looking back and forth at him and then at their necklaces. Harry slowly looked up and caught everyone's eyes on him.

"Oh, I guess you guys would like an explanation?" asked Harry.

They all nodded yes, even the elves.

"Alright, then here goes," said Harry. "Let's start with the easy one. Could everyone put on their new cowboy hat?"

All the guests and elves put on the cowboy hat that Harry had bought them. Harry put on his as well. All the hats fit perfectly due to Harry's auto-fit charm.

"Since most of us have taken up horseback riding and some were already old pros, I decided that you all deserved a cowboy hat that you can wear when you ride. It’s a special thank you to my guests and friends for spending this holiday with me. If you like someone else's color and they are agreeable for a trade, then feel free. Otherwise, we will have to use magic to change the color. Up to you. The auto-fit charm will still work. Okay, you can take your hats off now if you want." Most left theirs on.

George and Fred held up their necklaces. "Harry," said Fred, "what were you thinking?"

"Yes, Harry a necklace?" said George. "Grant it, it is a man's necklace but I'm not sure how to accept a necklace from another guy."

"I know, I know," said Harry. "Hold your horses while I explain.

"I love my new necklace and the pendant is beautiful," said Ginny.

"Me, too," said Luna "but I think I still like my cork bottle necklace a little better."

"It's lovely Harry. Thank you," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, I think the guys are still waiting for your explanation" said Sirius. "I know I am."

"Alright, everyone. I would like you all to put on your necklace, yes, the men too," said Harry.

Everyone put on their necklace and as soon as they did, it disappeared.

"Look around," said Harry. "Do you see anyone with their necklace on? Look in the mirror. Can you see your necklace around your neck? No? You can feel it but you can’t see it. Nor can anyone else see it."

"Now, everyone reach up and touch your necklace. While touching it say the word 'show' then look in the mirror or at another person. You can now see your necklace. Touch it and say 'hide' to make it disappear again."

"Wow, this is so cool Harry," said Emma. "It's like I'm doing magic."

"I am glad you like it. The magic is in the necklace. The word just triggers the change."

"Harry, this is some very advanced magic. I am extremely impressed," said Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione but there is more to this story. I made it so you can hide the necklace if you do not wish for it to show but the important thing is that you wear it all the time or at least as much as possible. The reason you should wear it is because those necklaces have every protection spell I could think to place on them. I also got help and ideas from Simon to do this. While they cannot stop any of the Unforgiveable curses, they should prove most effective against others, even nasty ones. So, please wear them and stay protected.”

They all just stared at him.

“You are all my friends and family and I wish for you all to remain as safe as possible. So there guys, wear it hidden if you don’t want it to show and take advantage of the protection it gives."

Harry received lots of hugs and thanks that morning from all his guests and all the house elves as well. They all looked real cute in their cowboy hats too.


	10. The Potter Christmas Ball

**Chapter Ten – The Potter Christmas Ball**

Harry was happy. He could not remember ever having a Christmas like this before. Of course previously he had been with the Dursleys – enough said. All of his guests and the house elves were in great moods after opening their presents. Everyone had thanked Harry profusely for his gifts, especially for the necklaces with the strong protection spells.

Mrs. Weasley hugged him for a long time not just in thanks for her necklace but for Harry providing protection for all of her family. "You are the sweetest boy!" she said while crying on his shoulder.

"Don't cry Mrs. Weasley," said Harry uncomfortably. "It's the least I could do. You guys are like family to me and we both know I don’t have much real family left to speak of."

Molly grabbed him again and cried some more. Bill and Charley came to the rescue and led their mum back to the sofa to sit next to Arthur. Charley told Harry that his father wanted a word with him so Harry followed them over to the sofa where he was resting.

"Mr. Weasley, you wanted to speak to me?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry, please have a seat next to me." Harry sat down next to Mr. Weasley and waited for him to say what he wanted to say.

"Harry, you are an amazing man. I know you’re only 15 but you’re a man in my eyes. You’re shouldering a man's responsibilities and doing quite well I might add. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my life. I wasn’t ready to part from my family or this world quite yet and you made sure I’m still around to enjoy it." Molly, who was sitting on the other side of Arthur, started sniffling. Arthur put his good arm around her shoulders and held her close. "There’s no way I can thank you for everything you’ve done for my family. I’m not the only family member either whose life you have saved. We owe you a debt we cannot possibly pay."

"Mr. Weasley, your family has paid me back in abundance. You don’t owe me a thing. Do you realize how much value I place on family and friends? You know my past and what I’ve been through. Ron was the first friend I’ve ever had. Before Hogwarts when I was in a Muggle school my cousin Dudley made sure none of the other kids became my friends. He would scare them all off. When Ron became my friend, I didn’t realize the full package that came with it. Now I do and no one is going to take you guys away from me if I can help it."

Molly started crying again.

"Thank you, son. Always remember that you’re welcome in this family. Molly and I think of you as one of ours already."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," said Harry as he stood up and leaned over to give them both a hug. "You have no idea how much you guys mean to me." Harry raised back up and looked at them fondly on the sofa. "You know with your new hats I might make cowboys and cowgirls out of you two yet." They both grinned at him.

"Now you go talk to some of the others," said Mrs. Weasley. "We’ve monopolized your time enough. I’m sure there are others who wish to speak with you," she said smiling.

"I’ll do that, Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley I want you to take it easy. If you need anything at all call the house elf assigned to you or let Mattie or myself know what you need if we are near. The house elves are excited and count it a privilege to help my friends and family. They haven’t had any wizards and witches around here for many years before I showed up. Mattie takes care of me so the other elves are enjoying taking care of you guys. Trust me they love it. Don't disappoint them by not calling them when you need something."

"Thank you Harry. I am a little thirsty. I will call on Maisy right away. Maisy?" called Mr. Weasley.

 _Pop!_ Maisy appeared before Mr. Weasley. "What can Maisy do for Arthur? I am happy to help.”

"Maisy, thank you so much for your prompt service. I’m most impressed with you. Since I can’t move very well would you be so kind as to bring me some tea?" asked Arthur.

"Right away Arthur. Can Maisy bring any drinks for anyone else?" asked Maisy to Molly, Charley, and Bill.

"Actually, I could use some tea as well," said Molly.

"Me too," said Bill.

"I would rather have cold pumpkin juice," replied Charley.

"Coming right up," replied Maisy happily and she left with a  _pop_.

One minute later, she appeared before them again with three hot teas and a pumpkin juice on a platter along with honey, cream, and sugar.

Harry had moved on across the room to talk to other guests but had been watching the exchange. He was grinning as he watched Maisy serve his guests and their interaction with the house elf. What a great day he thought to himself.

Next thing he knew there was a blur of movement. Harry was grabbed and a big kiss was planted on his lips. His eyes went wide and he realized it was Tonks. He saw Ginny and Hermione across the room with a shocked look on their faces. Harry wrapped his arms around Tonks and kissed her back and then Tonks finally let him go and stepped back.

"Harry, I’ve been waiting to do that ever since I opened my presents from you. You don’t know how much this means to me to have this protection around my neck."

"Actually, I believe I have a pretty good idea after that kiss, Tonks." Harry smiled. Tonks started giggling.

"I'm sorry Harry. You know how excited I get when you do something so nice. As an auror, this kind of gift is highly useful. It will likely save my life, Harry. I would kiss you again but I don’t want to get Remus too jealous. The wolf might come out. Actually, that might not be a bad idea. I may have to find a dark corner and drag him into it."

"Too much information, Tonks. Besides I see Remus, Sirius, Hermione, and Ginny all headed this way. I’m sure your show of thanks has peaked their interest to say the least." Tonks giggled again.

"Harry, are you going after older women?" asked Remus.

"We’re all wondering what’s going on over here," said Hermione.

Sirius was grinning from ear to ear. Ginny was not looking happy for some reason.

"Tonks is the one who initiated it and kissed me so she can explain it to you," replied Harry.

"Okay, lover. I don't mind," said Tonks with a wink.

"Tonks! That's not helping!" exclaimed Harry.

"Sorry, Harry. Actually that was not the first time Harry and I kissed." Tonks grinned real big.

"Tonks! Please!"

Everyone was looking at them at this point.

"Okay, I've toyed with poor Harry long enough. It's an interesting story so let's all come a little closer to Arthur and Molly so everyone can hear. Now pay close attention," she told everyone. "After the trial of Umbridge, my boss Madame Bones assigned me to accompany Harry safely back to Hogwarts, but she suggested that we could make a few stops if Harry needed anything. When we were in the Ministry Atrium, I asked Harry if he needed to run any errands before returning to school. I suggested he could buy a pretty girl an ice cream and turned into a buxom blonde."

Tonks transformed at that time into the same movie star look she did for Harry. When she did Ron, Neville, Charley, Bill, Remus, and Dan all grunted approval and leaned in a little closer to get a better look. Sirius was laughing out loud. Hermione, Ginny, Molly, and Emma had their mouths open in shock. Luna was staring into space and Arthur just sat there enjoying the story. Harry put a hand over his face obviously embarrassed.

"Well, as I was standing there like this," continued Tonks, "Harry said something that I will never forget. He said 'Tonks, I appreciate the show but I think you are pretty just the way you were.' Harry was completely honest about it too. It wasn't just a line he was saying. You all know Harry. Now folks I’ve never had anyone tell me that before. It completely stopped me in my tracks. I returned back to normal."

Tonks returned back to herself. All the guys were looking at her differently now agreeing that she is pretty. The ladies were smiling a knowing smile, even Luna. Sirius had stopped laughing.

"Well, I’m a little excitable as you know so I grabbed Harry and kissed him for all he was worth right on the lips. He was surprised to say the least." Harry's face was red. "When I let him go I apologized for going overboard with my excitement but he put me at ease and assured me that it was okay because at his age he had never been kissed that way before he said. He’s very smart you know. He acknowledged that we didn‘t have any special feelings for each other and we were just good friends. He also concluded that the kiss was quite enjoyable and since he now knew that it was just a friendly kiss, he would remember that next time and respond in kind. I must say Harry you did respond and it was quite good. You are one good kisser!"

"Oh, brother," said Harry and hid his red face further.

Everyone started laughing, even Ginny found it funny.

Tonks continued. "Of course that was not the most exciting thing that happened on our outing. It came close though. I mean kissing the-boy-who-lived ranks right up there, you know," she said with a dreamy face like Luna's.

"Tonks?"

"Yes, Harry," she responded with a wicked grin.

"I may have to give you an itch you can't scratch if you don't cut it out."

"Ooh, where would the itch be?"

"My secret and your surprise if you keep it up." Harry grinned at her.

"Okay, Harry you spoils sport," Tonks said smiling. "I suppose I’ve ribbed you long enough. Hey, did you guys know that was the same day that Harry captured Augustus Rookwood? We were headed to Gringotts when he attacked us. My savior here pushed me down out of the way and stepped in front of me. Rookwood cast the Cruciatus Curse and Harry cast an Expelliarmus right afterwards. He said he accidentally put a little extra power into it because he saw the Cruciatus coming at him. Rookwood flew back about 20 feet. Harry stunned him and tied him up. Both spells looked like they were cast about the same time he was so fast. Then he was helping me up. I told him I am the auror and he is the student. He was not supposed to show me up so bad."

"Harry, why didn't you move out of the way of the curse?" asked Ginny.

"Tonks and others were behind me. I got his wand quickly so the curse did not turn out to be much. I never even fell down."

Everyone looked concerned, thinking hard on this new information after his statement but Tonks came to his rescue. "That’s not all that happened either. There was even more excitement later on."

"What, there's more?" asked Ron.

Tonks looked at Harry. "Is it okay to tell them the rest, Harry? It's your secrets that I’ve promised not to share. You’ll have to release me before I’ll tell the rest."

"It's okay Tonks. Everyone here is safe to share with. Let me say this though before you continue. The information Tonks is about to share is a secret. Some here already know this secret but not all of you. I ask that you keep the secret for me until it’s okay for public consumption. It’s likely not to remain secret for very long anyway but it’s important that it remain secret for as long as possible. I should mention that the necklaces also block legilimency attacks so as long as you don’t share this information with anyone outside this room then my secret will be safe. Does everyone agree?"

They all nodded and affirmed that they would.

"Alright," said Tonks. "Where was I? Oh yes, more excitement. Harry went on to Gringotts and withdrew the funds he needed. I called the aurors who came and took care of Rookwood. I met Harry in Gringotts when he came back up from his vault and then he took this pretty girl (me) for some ice cream. What a gentleman. After all that he remembered I wanted ice cream. Anyway, we finished up and went through the Leaky Cauldron into London. Harry wanted to go to a sporting goods store that sold karate uniforms and equipment. I knew where one was so we headed that direction.”

Tonks continued on and told how Harry rescued the girl Julie from the four big brutes. She took them through all the moves she could remember and how cool Harry acted the whole time while he beat them up soundly.

"After the fight, Harry calmly looked around, straightened his clothes, and walked over to us. I told Harry he could have left some for me."

"I was having way too much fun," said Harry.

"Anyway we made sure the young woman whose name was Julie was alright before sending her on her way. That's the day Harry bought all the karate uniforms, belts, and equipment."

All the karate students nodded at her remembering that day.

"I bought some more on my errand the other day. I thought everyone could use a few more since we meet practically every day. I picked up some more sport bras and jock straps that way you don’t have to worry about running out before laundry is done. Plus I wanted to get some of that for Kingsley since he’s been joining us on occasion."

"Thanks Harry," replied all of his karate students.

"Wait a second," said Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, where did you learn to do all that?"

"Right here, in this house, from a very good friend, an unspeakable. Grandpa introduced me to him," replied Harry.

"Okay, now what are sport bras and jockey straps?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Emma spoke up. "Molly, sport bras are for the girls. I have some myself that I use when I exercise. They’re great for that and I take it for karate training as well."

"Yes," replied Harry. "They’re more comfortable, correct?"

"Yes, Harry," replied Emma. "For the woman they make a huge difference when you’re exercising. Regular bras don’t provide as much support as a sports bra so if you’re exercising, your breasts tend to bounce too much in a regular bra, plus if your regular bra is lacy then all the sweat will eventually ruin and stain it. The sports bra holds the breasts in place better so you are more comfortable doing physical exercise and the material is easily washed to clean it. A regular bra could actually cause some pain. The less your breasts move around when you are active the more comfortable a woman will be."

"Thank you, Emma. That was a very good explanation," replied Molly.

"Yes, thank you Emma. That was very educational for me too. I knew some of it which is why I purchased them for the ladies but you obviously know more about it then I do which I don’t find embarrassing in the least," said Harry honestly. "I could explain about the jock strap but I’m willing to bet that Dan may be able to explain it better. Dan?"

"Ha, ha. Okay, Harry. I'll help you out," said Dan. "Molly the jock strap is for the men and boys. The important part about the jock strap is it works like the sports bra to provide support so nothing moves around too much. For the man the jock strap supports his bits when exercising. Some, like the ones I’m sure Harry purchased, has a pocket in the front. You need what’s called a protective cup, which fits inside this pocket. The cup is generally made out of hard plastic and protects the bits from injury, especially when participating in contact sports like karate."

"Thanks, Dan," replied Harry. "That was an excellent explanation. I bought the jock straps and cups for Ron, Neville, and myself so we could have protection during our karate sessions. Sometimes you can be accidentally or on purpose kicked or hit in the bits. Since we don’t intentionally want to hurt each other in my karate class, I felt getting the proper protection was wise. We also have protective gear that we wear when practicing our sparring. It protects us pretty much all over."

"Thank you Harry and Dan. That was very informative," said Mrs. Weasley.

"I find it all very fascinating what those wonderful Muggles can come up with," added Mr. Weasley.

After the conversation trailed off, Harry stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone? May I suggest that we all take our presents back to our rooms so the elves can straighten up in here? I know you are aware of the ball that starts at 7 pm tonight. I’m sure you’ll want plenty of time to get ready for it beforehand. We have a couple hours before lunch, so why not everyone do whatever they wish to do before then. I have a couple things I need to check on so see you all at lunch."

oOo

Harry could not believe it was already time to get ready for the Christmas ball. He noticed the girls had begun getting ready hours ago. He decided he’d better get cleaned up and dressed so he would be on time to welcome his other guests at seven. He checked with Mattie and as usual, she had everything well in hand.

Harry showered and dressed in the nicest black robes he could find. He was ready early so was down at the kitchen by 6:30 chatting with Mattie and Leru. Dinner at 6:00 had been cancelled due to food being served at the ball. Leru had cooked up a storm for the special event. He seemed to take it personal if anyone was hungry.

Harry looked in at the ballroom and was very pleased with all the decorations. The elves had out done themselves. They were all dressed in formal robes as well with the Potter crest on their uniforms. They looked excited and ready to go. The whole manor looked like Christmas.

There was soft music playing in the ballroom and one of the elves had volunteered to be the DJ. His name was Jazey. He was ready to vary the music during the evening of dancing so there were fast songs, slow songs, waltzes, etc. Mattie and Jazey had worked it all out based on past experience. Evidently, in the past Potter Place used to host many such occasions. Harry had left them to it since he had no expertise in that area.

One of Harry's deepest secrets was between Mattie and himself. After Harry had showed up at Potter Place one of the things Mattie had instructed him on was his behavior during functions such as this. Mattie told him that not only was he to carry himself in a certain manner but it was required to be able to dance. After Harry's less than spectacular dancing at the Yule Ball last year (poor Parvati) he was somewhat thankful that he was going to learn how to dance properly. Mattie made sure he was taught thoroughly during part of the lessons she worked on with Harry.

She noticed that the karate he was taught helped with his dancing. His ability and showmanship vastly improved after a week of karate training. It appears the extra control he gained over his body was helpful with his dance lessons. He was quite proficient the last time she’d worked with him. She had thoroughly enjoyed teaching and preparing her charge. He was a delight to work with and she knew that Harry cared as much for her as she did for him.

The Potters had always been a good family and she counted herself very lucky to be at Potter Place. She was anxious to see Harry in action at the ball. She was very proud of him this entire Christmas holiday. His behavior with his guests was better than she could have hoped for. She realized that Harry was close to most of them but he handled himself perfectly, nonetheless.

Taking a final sweep through the ballroom and Banquet Hall, Mattie made sure everything was in place and the food hot. Leru had a spread on the large table close to the ballroom filled with eats and drinks. It was one impressive spread.

Sirius, Remus, Neville, and the Weasley men had come down about 6:45. Arthur and Molly, along with Dan and Emma showed up soon after that. Next was Tonks. At 7:00, the guests began to arrive. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrived together. Harry and Mattie greeted them warmly and escorted them to the table to show them the food and then into the ballroom where everyone else waited, except for Ron who was hanging around the food.

Luna's father showed up and Harry greeted him warmly. He asked Mr. Lovegood if he could have a quick word with him and took him aside a few feet away. Xenophilius Lovegood was wondering what the young man wanted but was happy to oblige all the same. "Mr. Lovegood," said Harry, "I know that you publish The Quibbler but I am asking you to not write anything about your visit here. You will not be able to publish any real specifics about the place anyway due to certain charms in place. I hope I’m not offending you with this but it is very important that my home remain a secret. I don’t want to be attacked here."

"Mr. Potter," said Xenophilius, "You do not offend me in the slightest. As a matter of fact, my daughter Luna has beat you to the punch. She sent me an owl explaining that this was your home and no one outside of whom you invite was to know about it. I understand completely and I appreciate your invitation. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, sir. I very much appreciate it."

"No problem, Mr. Potter."

"You may call me Harry."

"Thank you Harry. My first name is Xenophilius but you may call me Xen."

"Thank you Xen. Shall we join the others?" Harry led Xen past the food table and into the Ballroom. On their way, they saw the girls coming down the stairs. Harry could not believe how beautiful they all were in the ball gowns he had loaned them. He decided right then and there that he was not going to allow them to return them. He would think of something he decided. Luna ran up and gave her Dad a big hug and kiss. She then gave Harry a hug and kiss on the cheek as well thanking him for the dress and what she knew was going to be a great evening. Harry blushed and told her "you're welcome."

The parents were gushing over how well their children looked. Neville's grandmother, Mrs. Longbottom, had come in while Harry spoke to Xen. She was admiring her grandson in his evening wear. He was explaining to her what Harry had done for them when they weren’t allowed to go anywhere to buy anything for the ball. Augusta Longbottom was very impressed with Harry's generosity and told him so herself just as soon as they spoke.

After talking to Augusta for a bit, Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived with a guest. It was Madam Amelia Bones. Mattie and Harry greeted them and welcomed them to Potter Place. Now that all the guests had arrived it was time to introduce Harry. Harry was to make a speech to his guests.

After everyone was in the ballroom, Mattie had Jazey turn the music way down low. She then went upon the small stage and got everyone's attention. In a formal but loud voice she said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Lords and Ladies, witches and wizards it is my honor to introduce you to Master Harry James Potter, Lord of Potter Place and all that is Potter. Master Harry please come."

Harry went up on the stage with Mattie. He had produced his staff she had given him for Christmas. No one knew where it came from. It just appeared in his hand. He walked with it up onto the stage, turned to his guests with the staff planted in front of him at his left hand.

Harry began. "Friends and Family, I welcome you all to Potter Place and my first Christmas Ball. First of all, you should know that there are loos close by just down the hall. If you get lost, call Mattie and she will sort you out. Next, I wish to thank Jazey who has kindly volunteered to operate the music. I’m sure he will handle his duties well. If you have a request then be sure and let him know. Last but not least, we have our very own magnificent chef here at Potter Place and he‘s been wowing us this entire holiday season. He’s done no less for us tonight. Just outside the ballroom door in the Banquet Hall, you will find a large table loaded with the best tasting food you can imagine. Please help yourselves. I’ve given the house elves the night off as they are also celebrating with us. If you need anything that is not on the table, please let me know and I will try to assist. I believe Ron Weasley knows the fastest way to the table so follow him if you’re not sure." There was quite a bit of laughter and a red-faced Ron. "Now without further ado let's eat and have a ball!"

Harry descended from the stage and the staff disappeared from sight after he was back on the dance floor. Once again, no one knew how he managed that.

After everyone had satisfied themselves with food, they all congregated back into the ballroom where Jazey had the music going at just the right volume. People began to pair up and dance. Harry saw Arthur and Molly dancing slowly and carefully, then Dan and Emma, Dumbledore and McGonagall, Xen and Augusta. Next, he saw Tonks drag Remus onto the floor.

Looking around further he saw Sirius guiding Hermione onto the floor while Neville was asking Luna for a dance. Ron looked like he was heading back out to the food. As his eyes followed Ron walking, they stopped on Ginny when Ron went past her and she came into focus. She was looking down at her shoes. Harry walked slowly over to Ginny. When she noticed him standing in front of her she looked up suddenly into his green eyes, the eyes that always made her weak in the knees. Harry was staring intently at her. Ginny stared back as best she could but was feeling a fluttering in her stomach that was distracting. Harry made a deep bow and then held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked with a grin.

"Why certainly my Lord," she said with a curtsey then took his offered hand. "It would be my honor."

Harry led Ginny out on to the floor. There was a waltz being played so he began leading her around the dance floor in as expert a manner as he could muster. After they had danced for a minute or so, Ginny looked at Harry who was keeping his eyes focused on hers the whole time. "Harry, when did you learn to dance?" she asked. "You are quite good at it."

"Thank you, I was taught by Mattie. She informed me that as the Lord of the Potters it was required that I know how due to functions such as this and the lord of the Potters was expected to be able to equip himself quite handily on the dance floor. My performance at the Yule Ball was appalling. I’m sorry I put Parvati through that. Her toes are probably still hurting. Mattie is a good teacher and has taught me well. I hope I’m sufficient enough of a dancer for you. I noticed that you are quite good at it."

"Harry, you are a remarkably quick learner if you are this good after such a short period of time you have spent with Mattie. You must be a natural dancer because I’m quite impressed."

"Why thank you, Ginny. It’s important to me to be as good a Potter as I can be. I would not want to disappoint Mattie."

"I’d be willing to bet that Mattie is extremely proud of you. I know that I am" Ginny said with a smile.

"You are very kind, Ginny. Thank you for the dance, my lady," Harry bowed and said as the song ended.

"Thank you, my lord," Ginny replied with another curtsey.

"Please save me another dance or two later?" Harry asked Ginny. "Right now I must see to my other guests. Please have fun and enjoy yourself."

Ginny could not believe Harry could dance like that after how poorly he did at the Yule Ball just a year ago. She watched him as he danced with every woman in the room. He was good no matter the song or the tempo. During that time, she danced with some of her brothers, Sirius, and Remus but her father had to sit down after the one dance with her mother so she was not able to dance with him. He needed the rest though so they made sure he did no more dancing for the night. He told her he was sorry he could not dance with his girl but he knew he was pushing it dancing with Molly and he could not resist at least one dance with his wife. Ginny gave him a hug and told him that was all right. She would make sure to get a dance out of him next time when he was all healed up.

Harry and the Weasley boys made sure Molly got plenty of dances since Arthur was not well enough. However, she was content sitting with her husband and watching their kids enjoy themselves. Harry did indeed dance with all the ladies, elves included. He made sure they all got his undivided attention when he was dancing with them. The female elves had a difficult time looking him in the eye though, except Mattie. Hermione, Luna, and Tonks were equally impressed with his dancing ability. McGonagall could not remember the last time she had enjoyed dancing that much. She was very proud of her Gryffindor. Sirius and Remus noticed as well how smooth he was on the dance floor and gave each other questioning looks and raised eyebrows.

Harry finally convinced Ron to dance with Hermione. He promised him dancing lessons later so he would be more confident. He explained how the karate lessons helped and right now even without dance lessons Harry bet Ron he would be able to dance better if he would just give it a try. He suggested Ron start with his mum so she could teach him a little before he asked Hermione.

He finally gave in and asked his mum to dance since he was the only Weasley son that had not danced with her yet. The guilt was too much so he asked her. He also asked her when they started dancing if she could give him some pointers. Molly gladly obliged and taught Ron as best she could over the next three dances. He then danced with Hermione who told him how surprised she was at how good of a dancer he was. This boosted his confidence even more so he ended up dancing with Luna, Tonks, and even Ginny.

They never thought they would see Ron enjoying dancing. He even danced with Emma Granger while Dan danced with his daughter. Molly had told him to watch Harry dance when he was not dancing. She said he could learn a lot that way. He did just that and enjoyed himself the rest of the evening dancing with his friends.

Harry was dancing with Amelia Bones when she struck up a conversation with him. "Harry, your dancing is superb. I dare say I have heard that you are good at a quite a few other things."

"Really, Amelia? May I ask what exactly you have heard about me?"

"Just that you are a remarkable teacher for someone so young. I was told that you had took it upon yourself to help the first and second years when they had no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Quite remarkable indeed," said Amelia.

"Oh, that. Well I do enjoy teaching them. They’re a great bunch of kids and they just soak it all up. When we couldn’t find a replacement teacher I started helping them so they wouldn’t fall too far behind by the time we get another teacher."

"I also heard that you started a group for the third years and above called the D.A., the Defense Association?"

"Yes, ma'am. Actually, that was my friend Hermione's suggestion. She recognized how far we would get behind if we didn’t do something soon. That was the reason I thought of the first and second years. We realized they wouldn’t fit with our D.A. group because they still needed to learn the basics. That’s why it’s limited to third years and above. So I started helping the first and second years too."

"Very commendable Harry. Very commendable indeed and in your OWL year as well. I understand though that not all of the students are getting instruction?"

"That’s correct, Amelia. Without a real Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, the classes and group are strictly optional. All of the first and second years attend my classes but we have a little less than 100 students in the D.A. so the rest are not getting instruction in Defense."

"Tell me Harry, how is it you as a fifth year are able to teach sixth and seventh years?"

"I actually have a lot of help in the D.A. and there are a few other students helping me teach the group. Other than that I would have to get a promise that you could keep my secrets before I can tell you more."

Amelia looked at Harry for a moment considering what he had just said before she replied. "Harry, I am perfectly willing to keep your secrets but I will ask you to stop and tell me nothing more that would require that trust. I really don’t need to know more than you’ve shared at this point."

"Thank you Amelia. Obviously you’re a trustworthy person but I’ll stop there until and if it becomes necessary to share with you further details."

The music ended so they stopped dancing.

"One last thing Harry. I noticed your godfather was here." Harry started looking worried. "Oh, Harry, don’t get worried. Professor Dumbledore and Kingsley have kept me apprised of his situation. I would not be here if that was an issue."

"Then do you know that I am a personal witness on more than one occasion seeing Peter Pettigrew alive? As a matter of fact, I was a witness to Cedric Diggory's death when Peter cast a killing curse on him at Voldemort's orders. He said 'Kill the spare' and Peter killed him just like that. I also have reliable knowledge that Peter was the secret keeper for my parents and not Sirius. Peter was the one that betrayed my parents to Voldemort. Sirius simply went after him when he found my parents dead. Peter cut off his finger and caused an explosion that killed all those Muggles. He then turned into his animagus form, a rat, and disappeared. We had him captured in my third year but he got away again. He is very slippery. However, if I run across him again, he will not escape me this time. I can promise you that," Harry said a bit heatedly.

"Thank you Harry for that information. I learned a few things I didn’t know. I want you to know though that everyone in this room is on your side. Don't forget that. Now, if you will excuse me I’m going to ask Sirius for a dance," she said with a smile as she walked away. Harry just shook his head and smiled.

Harry managed to dance with Mattie and his friends again and danced with Ginny a couple more times just as he had asked her. He had finally devised a plan on how to force his friends to keep the formals he’d let them borrow. While dancing with the girls he cast a wandless spell that would not allow them to take off the gowns until they truly accepted them as a gift. He managed to do the same to Ron and Neville when they weren’t looking.

The ball finally ended as the last of the guests left to go home. Everyone apparently enjoyed themselves. As they were leaving to go back to their rooms, Harry asked his friends while they were walking down the hall if he could talk to them for a second. They all stopped and turned to look at him.

"Everyone, I wanted to thank you all for making this evening such an enjoyable one. I also wanted to tell those of you who borrowed the formals from me that I insist you keep them as a gift."

They started to protest.

"Hang on. Let me finish. After I saw all of you in those clothes and how good you look in them, it would not be right if you gave them back. I would rather see you in them again at another time in the future. You all look incredible and I do not want those formals returned. Please keep them?"

"Harry we’ve been through this," said Ginny. "We simply can't keep these. They are way too expensive a gift."

"Really? Are you sure you can't keep them?" Harry asked with a straight face.

"Yes, really, we can’t keep these formals as a gift. It was bad enough that we had to borrow them," Ginny replied.

"That’s too bad because I insist that you keep them," replied Harry.

"You are getting them back whether you insist or not," said Ginny. "I’m going to my room now to remove the gown and I will be returning it to you in a few minutes." She started toward her room.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible," announced Harry.

Ginny stopped and turned around with a questioning look on her face.

Hermione asked, "Why is that Harry?"

"Because I’ve charmed all of your formals so that they can’t be removed until you fully accept them as a gift and keep them as your own," said Harry smugly.

Sirius and Remus started laughing. They had been hanging around listening to the conversation.

"Harry how could you?" asked Ginny.

"It was quite easy actually. I meant every word I said. Do you hear me? I do not ever want to see anyone else wearing those clothes. They’re yours. Accept it so you can go change."

Some had already tried to take off something but it would not budge.

"You're serious?" asked Ron.

"No, Ron. I'm Harry. That’s Sirius," he said pointing at Sirius.

Remus groaned. "Sorry Remus, I couldn’t resist. Yes, I’m serious Ron. I definitely mean it. I’m not budging on this. If you want to change out of those formals then you will have to fully accept them as a gift from me. When you do accept, truthfully and fully with no desire to return them, then you will be able to take them off. Any more questions?"

"I accept your gift Harry," said Neville. "And I appreciate it very much. You’re a great friend. I’m going to change now." Neville headed toward his room.

"You’re welcome Neville," replied Harry.

"I accept your gift too Harry," said Luna as she gave Harry a hug. "You’re a very caring friend, you know that? Thank you for this marvelous gift. I’ll enjoy wearing it again." Luna turned and headed toward her room.

"You’re welcome Luna and you too are a great friend," replied Harry.

"I accept your gift Harry," said Ron as he stepped up to give Harry a hug. While Ron hugged Harry, he thanked him for the great clothes and promised he would wear them again since these were the best formals he’s ever owned.

"You’re welcome Ron. I would really appreciate that if you did. It makes me very happy when my friends will let me give them something that I really want to give them," replied Harry.

Hermione was next. "Harry, you are unbelievable. Once again, very advanced and impressive magic and I bet you did it wandlessly, correct?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Okay, Harry. I whole-heartedly accept this gift. I promise you that I will be wearing this again because this is by far my favorite formal gown now. My mum absolutely loved it as well."

"Good, you can let her borrow it sometime if you want. Remember it still has the auto-fit charm that my mum put on it."

Hermione smiled then gave Harry a hug and a kiss on his cheek before heading to her room. Sirius and Remus took one look at Ginny and decided they would go to their rooms as well.

When he and Ginny were alone in the hall Harry asked "And what about you Miss Weasley? You seem to be reluctant to accept my gift. Why is that? It hurts when one of my friends refuse a gift from me. It makes me sad. If I didn’t want to give it then I wouldn’t have offered it and I certainly wouldn’t have done all of this to make you accept it if it wasn’t important to me."

"Why then is this important to you, Harry?"

"Don't you know?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Ginny, before I came to Hogwarts I wasn’t allowed any friends. Dudley made sure of that. Ron was my very first friend…ever. Then more friends were added and I could not believe it. Hermione, Neville, Luna, and your entire family became my friends. Moreover, your family has practically become my family. I certainly don’t have any family left to speak of. Then I discovered that I own all of this," Harry said as he turned around indicating Potter Place, "and this isn’t even the half of it Ginny.”

“Have you not been listening to me? Look at you. Look how beautiful you are in that gown. How can you possibly ask me to take it back? I want to see you wear that again when the opportunity presents itself because I will do my best to be there so I can admire you in it once more. I will also add that I gave these to all of you because I can and because you are all my family and friends and you deserve it. If I can’t give gifts to my family and friends then who else can I give gifts too?"

"Oh, Harry," said Ginny as she flung herself into his arms and started crying. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I can’t believe I’m so stupid that I’ve hurt your feelings twice now over this silly dress," she said still hanging on to him.

"Silly? I really believe that you’ve not spent enough time in front of the mirror with this dress on. You are stunningly gorgeous! There is no one else who should ever wear that gown but you. Do you hear me?" asked Harry with all the meaning he could put into it.

Ginny giggled into his shoulder.

"What are you giggling about?"

"You said I was 'stunningly gorgeous.'"

"Well, it's true. Ginny, you’re just 14 years old and I had to consciously close my mouth when I saw you in this dress tonight. I was stunned at your beauty. Now let's move forward a few years when you’re older and your body is more mature. My tongue will be dragging the floor after you show up in this dress."

Ginny raised her head up and looked at Harry. Their faces were only a few inches apart. She could tell he was not making any of this up. Ginny then kissed him right on the lips like there was no tomorrow. After a second, Harry started kissing her back. He figured if he can kiss Tonks then he could kiss Ginny if she wanted. He wondered if he might have went a bit overboard on the compliments but he knew everything he said was the truth. They finally stopped because they needed air. They were breathing heavy with their foreheads touching.

"Thank you for this wonderful gown, Harry," Ginny said breathlessly. "I will never forget this night for as long as I live. I’m sorry for getting so excited and kissing you like that."

"I'm not sorry," said Harry quickly. "I told Tonks that I’d never been kissed like that before and it was true but now I can say I’ve never been kissed like that before either. Wow, Ginny. You can do that any time as long as none of your brothers are around. I don't feel like getting beat up. You know I enjoy these friendly kisses. As a 15 year old boy, how could I not?"

Ginny started giggling again. Then she stopped suddenly. They still had their foreheads together. "Harry, I do not deserve you now but I promise I’m going to make myself worthy enough for you as soon as I can." Harry looked confused. "I accept this gown as your gift Harry. You will never get it back now."

With Harry still looking confused about what she said, Ginny pulled him into another kiss but this time it was gentle and soft. "Thank you Harry," she said then left him to walk back to her room. Harry stood there for a minute not sure of what just happened. He finally went to his room and got ready for bed. He slept peacefully all night long with a dream or two of a certain redhead kissing him for all it was worth.

oOo

Two days later in the morning when Harry and his karate students were working out in the Practice Room Harry got their attention when they were done exercising.

"Everyone, I have a surprise for you today."

"Harry, you can't keep giving us things," said Hermione. "It will be too one-sided unless we can gift you back."

Harry laughed. "No, this is different. There will be a wizard that’s showing up today at 2:00. This wizard's name is Benjamin Preston and he’s my sensei. He’s the one who taught me all I know about the Isshinryu Karate System this past summer. Remember, I told you he’s an Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries? When he was young, they sent him to Agena, Okinawa to study the Isshinryu Karate System with the world master who founded the Isshinryu style. The world master's name was Tatsuo Shimabuku."

"Ben learned all he could and brought his training back here. My Grandpa worked with him in the Department of Mysteries so he convinced Ben to teach me. The other day I contacted Ben and asked if he would have the time to work with me for a few days after Christmas was over and before school starts up again. He agreed so he’s coming today. Normally we work from 2 pm to 6 pm but usually later than that, depending on what we’re working on. Are you guys ready to meet my sensei? If he agrees to work with you as well then he’ll be your sensei too. However. I will continue to teach you guys when we return to Hogwarts. I’m warning you now though. Ben does not take it easy. How do you think I learned all that I did in one month?"

"Wow, Harry. We’re really going to get to meet the sensei who taught our sensei?" asked Neville.

"Yes, you’ll meet him today. I’m pretty sure he’ll help you guys as well but don’t be shocked if he spends more time with me. I need the extra time so I can continue to learn. I’ll likely not see him again until this summer. Don't worry. He or I can give you things to work on while he works with me. I’ll expect you all in your uniforms promptly at 2 pm today ready to work. At that time, this space will become a dojo so remember the proper respect we show. Ben is very touchy about that, maybe even more so than me."

They all yelled together "YES SENSEI!"

"Hey, you guys are good," Harry said smiling. They all cracked up laughing.

oOo

Ben arrived prompt as usual. Simon and Henry decided they would watch the proceedings so met them all in the Practice Room in their other portraits. They promised to stay quiet. Ben was impressed when he saw Harry's friends in full uniform bowing at the entrance to the dojo then lining up in front of Harry who directed them to stretch. Every single one of them, including Harry, dropped down to the floor in full middle splits. Ben joined them. When everyone was sufficiently warmed up and stretched out, he asked Harry to introduce him to his well-disciplined students.

After the introductions, Harry explained what he’d been doing with his friends and let Ben know that he needed a bit more instruction than they do, especially since his time is limited with his sensei but would appreciate any help he could give his students. Ben had them show him what level they were at and what they were currently working on. He then showed them a couple things to work on and just like Harry had them repeat it repeatedly until it was muscle memory. He then started working with Harry on advanced techniques. After a while, he would go back to the others and give them something else to work on while Harry practiced. He did this back and forth giving everyone equal time with no one having to wait.

At the end of the session, he had them all spar. He spent some time with each of Harry's students and helped them in areas where he saw weaknesses. Harry worked with them as well so that they all got personalized instruction from both senseis. At the end, Ben and Harry sparred and put on quite a show for Harry's students. They were shocked at the skill they witnessed from the two.

After the day's session was complete, Ben told Harry that he’d been working on something ever since this past summer. He said that based on how Harry performed during this holiday break he would decide if it was safe enough to allow Harry to use it. Basically, he’d developed pictures and charts of the things Harry needed to learn next. Ben was confident that Harry had the theory and the ability to learn on his own with the helps he created. Ben told Harry that he could always owl him if he had questions.

The materials Ben created included the theory, pictures, explanations, and instructions for each new technique Harry needed to learn. The plus to the package, was the pensieve Ben gave him along with a whole bunch of memories. He made sure Harry knew how to view the memories above the pensieve like a 3D movie then explained that all the techniques in the material he was given was demonstrated in the memories. If Harry studied the techniques carefully using the theory, pictures, and pensieve then he should be able to advance on his own. He told Harry that he planned to give him at least one day during his week long spring break so he could test Harry and see where he stood. He fully expected Harry to advance a belt or two.

Ben spent about a week with Harry and his students. He was impressed with the instruction Harry had been giving them. He didn’t see where he could have done much better. Harry's karate students learned a lot from Ben but they assured Harry that he was still the stricter sensei. One thing was for sure though; they were more than impressed with Ben.


	11. Back to School

**Chapter Eleven – Back to School**

Everyone went home a few days before school started back up. They all planned to sit together on the train in their usual compartment. Harry spent his last few days at home continuing with his tough workout routine in the mornings and karate in the afternoons working with what Ben gave him.

While working on his karate with a practice dummy Harry accidentally hurt his knee when he incorrectly performed a technique he was learning. He sat on the floor and grabbed his leg where it hurt. Instinctively, Harry reached out with his magic through his hand asking what was wrong with his knee. His magic sent info back to him indicating it was sprained. Leaving his hand on his knee Harry concentrated his magic and sent the desire to heal the knee. His knee was healed almost immediately. He stood up and tested it and he could not tell he even injured it.

"I will definitely have to remember how I did that," said Harry.

All the rest of his time was spent with Simon, Henry, and Elizabeth learning from them. He spent a little extra time with his grandma who was interested in his newfound healing ability. After Harry told her how he was able to just touch an injury to identify the damage then let his healing magic flow through his hand to heal it, she became even more interested. She recalled a book she read when learning to be a healer.

In this book was described a healer from many years ago that had much the same abilities as Harry. The healer was able to detect injuries and illnesses without the use of her wand. By touching the patient, she was able to use her magic to detect the damage. However, she always used her wand to heal the problem because she needed it for the extra power since she was not able to heal wandlessly. Elizabeth could not recall the name of the book but would get with Simon and see if the library had it. She told Harry she would let him know if they located it.

While reading and looking for more interesting spells he could learn Harry found one that he definitely liked but it was complicated so he took it to Simon and Henry to see if they could help.

"Simon and Grandpa, can you help me with a new spell I’d like to learn?"

"Certainly my boy," they both chimed in. "We are more than happy to help you," finished Henry.

"What spell do you wish to learn, Harry?" asked Simon.

"I wish to learn how to become fully invisible. I found it in one of my books but figured you guys could help me faster?"

"That’s very advanced magic, Harry, but I‘ve no doubt you can learn it. You’re powerful and smart enough to learn any spell you want," replied Henry.

"That’s correct Henry. Harry doesn’t have to worry about how advanced a spell is. He definitely has the wherewithal to learn it. Let's get started shall we?"

As usual, Simon and Henry were more than helpful. It took Harry a few tries with varying success before he finally could make himself fully invisible. Looking in the mirror, he had no reflection or distortion in the air. It was amazing thought Harry, just as good if not better than his invisibility cloak.

Harry continued to study and learn more spells with the help of his books and also his mentors when a spell was more difficult to understand. He did this up until it was time to go to King's Cross Station. The night before he had to catch the train he repacked his school trunk and took it to his dorm room using his Potter portkey watch. That way he would not have to carry it while on the train. He knew he could shrink it down but this was just as easy and more comfortable. After Harry set his trunk down, he heard a familiar  _pop_  and turned to see Dobby standing there.

"Master Harry Potter, sir! What are you doing here so early?" asked Dobby.

"Just dropping off my trunk Dobby so I don’t have to worry about it on the train. What are you doing here?"

"I was making sure Gryffindor tower was ready for the students tomorrow and sensed you were here so came up to see if you needed any help."

"Thank you Dobby. Actually, I do need some help with something. Give me just a second." Harry opened his trunk and pulled out Dobby's Christmas presents. In one box was his necklace and the other had an assortment of wildly colorful and mismatched socks. He handed both to Dobby. "I need you to open these Christmas presents because they’re for you. They even have your name on them. You weren’t with us for Christmas at Potter Place but I‘d picked them up for you for Christmas.

Dobby's eyes got even bigger than they already were. He opened his presents and stared back up at Harry in awe. "Harry Potter is the best wizard ever and does more for Dobby than Dobby deserves."

"Of course you deserve it Dobby. You’re one of my best friends. The necklace has many enchantments on it for protection. When you put it on it will disappear but you can touch it and say 'show' to make it appear. If you want to hide it again, then touch it and say 'hide' and it will disappear. I bought one for all of my other friends as well, including the Potter Place house elves. I want to make sure all my friends are as safe as they can be. The necklace won’t stop an Unforgivable Curse but most everything else."

Dobby ran up and hugged Harry around the legs.

"The great Harry Potter is the best friend in the world to Dobby. Dobby will never hide a necklace that the great Harry Potter gave him. Dobby will also proudly wear all his new socks."

"That's great Dobby. I’m glad you like your presents," replied Harry while patting him on the back. Dobby stepped back and looked up at Harry.

"If the great Harry Potter needs Dobby for anything, please call and Dobby will be right there."

"Thank you Dobby. See you around."

Dobby left with a  _pop_  and Harry left about a minute later.

Harry went to King's Cross Station a little early the next day so he could get on the train before his friends. He made himself invisible and sat in the same place they always sat. He sat down on one of the benches and waited. Soon his friends started coming in to sit down. He guessed right about where everyone usually sat so no one suspected anything for a good while. Hermione even asked if anyone had seen Harry and wondered where he was. Then Ginny sat down right in his lap. She yelped and jumped back up quickly.

"What's wrong with you Ginny?" asked Ron.

"I just sat on someone Ron and it surprised me. I’m guessing… now that my heart has slowed back down that Harry for some reason has his cloak on. Harry?"

Harry was laughing when he took the spell off. "You know I almost grabbed you when you sat in my lap but figured I’d better not risk injury on the first day back."

Ginny nodded in agreement and glared at him.

"Wait a minute Harry," said Hermione. "Where’s your invisibility cloak?"

"Oh, it's in my trunk."

"Where’s your trunk?" asked Ron.

"In the dorm. I took it up last night so I wouldn’t have to worry with it on the train."

"Wait a minute," said Ginny sitting down next to Harry. "If you don’t have your cloak then how were you just invisible?"

"No way," said Hermione. "That’s some of the most difficult magic ever. Are you seriously able to make yourself fully invisible?"

"Yes, I just learned a few days ago and it’s very wicked," Harry said with a grin.

"That’s awesome Harry," said Neville.

"Congratulations Harry," said Luna.

Harry looked at them all and said, "Alright, usual drill. This has to be a secret. You cannot tell anyone. If everyone knows then this tool will be useless. I plan on keeping it a secret for as long as I can. It just might save my life or someone else's if I use it correctly."

"No problem Harry. You can trust us like always," replied Hermione. They all nodded in understanding and agreement.

"Thanks guys. I know I have many secrets and I appreciate very much you keeping them for me. It means a lot."

oOo

A couple weeks later, Ginny was walking back from the library late when she ran into Blaise Zabini in one of the dark hallways. "Well, hello Miss Ginny Weasley. What are you doing out so late?" asked Blaise.

"Studying in the library of course. Why are you so interested?" asked Ginny.

"Well, actually I was thinking that you and I should get to know each other better. I've noticed how pretty you are and I’ve always had a soft spot for pretty girls," said Blaise with a wink.

"Is that the best line you've got, Blaise? I believe I will pass on your offer. I'm sorry but I have no interest in you."

"Come on Ginny. One kiss and I bet I win you over."

"Um… I don't think so. Now get out of my way and leave me alone." Ginny started to walk around him. Blaise grabbed Ginny's arm and asked, "Why are you being so difficult? I don’t normally have this much trouble with girls."

"Seriously? Do you not know how to take 'no' for an answer? Now take your hand off me before I have to hurt you."

"Just one kiss Ginny," replied Blaise leaning in.

Ginny used the pressure point technique Harry had taught her in their karate class. She dropped her books and dug her thumb into his forearm at the right place. Blaise yelled in pain and let go of her arm. "I told you to let go before I had to hurt you. You were fairly warned. Now get out of my way and leave me alone," said Ginny calmly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" yelled Blaise as he swung to hit her but Ginny cut him off with a quick jab to the mouth. She busted his lip and drew blood. He staggered back away from her putting his hand on his lips. She then kicked him in the groin with a front snap kick. He went down in obvious pain.

Ginny walked over and stood over Blaise. "The next time you decide to mess with me I’m not going to let you off so easily. I’m going to use my wand next time. I have a very mean bat-bogey hex that you will not enjoy. I was tempted to use it now but I figure you've had enough." She gathered her stuff back up and continued down the hall back to her common room.

Blaise slowly got up from the floor a few minutes after Ginny left the vicinity and headed back toward his common room at a slower pace than when he left it. He was wondering why he let Draco talk him into doing that. He wasn't opposed to seducing Ginny Weasley since she’s so pretty but he planned to never bother her again now. He didn’t think of himself as a person who would hit a girl but she just was not cooperating and he got so angry when she hurt him. Well, no more favors for Draco, he thought. Blaise stepped into the Slytherin common room and saw Draco over on a couch with Crabbe and Goyle.

"What happened to your lip, Blaise?" asked Draco.

"She refused me, Draco, quite vehemently I might add. Don't ask me for any more favors," replied Blaise as he headed for his dorm room. Malfoy was disappointed that Blaise failed to seduce the little weaslet but he had other plans in the works. If St. Potty was untouchable then they would just go after his friends.

oOo

Ginny entered the Gryffindor common room where she found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting on one of the couches studying together. She sat down heavily beside Harry.

"You look like you’ve seen better days," said Harry.

"What's up little sis? Anything wrong?" asked Ron.

"I'm okay. I had a late night in the library and was tired. I was walking back here when Blaise Zabini appeared in one of the dark hallways. He started flirting and messing with me telling me I was pretty and trying to get me to kiss him. I started to tell him that I only liked snogging one boy," Ginny turned her head to Harry and winked, "but I just refused him instead. He grabbed my arm when I went to go around him. I told him to let go or I’d have to hurt him. He didn't and tried to kiss me so I pressed my thumb hard into his forearm right at that pressure point you showed me, Harry. He yelled and let go. I told him that I warned him fairly but he didn't listen. He then yelled and started to take a swing at me but I popped him right in the mouth with my fist. It busted his lip good and made him bleed. He staggered back a little and I kicked him in the bits with a front snap kick. He went down fast in pain. I told him I was not going to be as lenient next time if he tried it again and explained my talent with a certain Bat-Bogey Hex."

The guys had cringed when she mentioned the kick to the bits but all were laughing and congratulating her for her first successful self-defense situation when she finished the story.

"What was that wink at Harry for when you said you started to tell him you only like to snog one boy?" asked Ron worriedly.

"That’s none of your business Ron but if you must know I kissed Harry when he finally made me realize how stupid I was being about that gown he gave me. When I figured out why it was so important to him I got a little excited, like Tonks did, and I snogged him pretty good."

Ron's mouth was hanging open.

"Tonks has me conditioned I think," added Harry. "When a friend kisses me now, I just go along with it and kiss back. It’s enjoyable and I guess there’s nothing wrong with a nice snog between friends. That is as long as Ron and Neville don't want to snog me," said Harry pretending to be worried.

"No worries there mate," Ron said laughing.

Harry told Ginny how proud he was of her and gave her a hug and told her he was glad she didn’t get hurt which made her feel a whole lot better when she went to bed. She wondered if she was going to get in trouble but it appeared Blaise was too embarrassed that a girl had beat him up so he didn’t report anything.

oOo

Harry's classes with the first and second years were going great. His students were learning very fast and he was very proud of them. The DA was also coming along quite well. Harry suddenly realized that it was not very difficult for him to keep up with his busy schedule.

Currently he was teaching the first and second years in four separate classes, attending his own classes, doing all of his own classwork, working with the DA, and teaching his friends karate. This was in addition to his daily workouts and his own karate training. He was amazed at how fast he learned things these days and he didn’t forget what he learned.

Hermione became worried that she was no longer the smartest but Harry assured her that she was. He explained that he basically only concentrated on learning spells and techniques while she learned everything she could get her hands on. She wondered if Harry even had to study anymore but appreciated his attempt to make her feel better about herself. Harry was getting better at encouraging his friends.

Harry added a couple hours to his weekend schedule. He started going to see Mattie for an hour or two so she could continue to mentor him on being Lord Potter. He usually went on a Saturday or Sunday but occasionally skipped a week depending on what was going on at school.

As part of the training, Mattie started taking him to the different Potter houses so he could be familiar with them and meet the people who took care of the houses. Harry was amazed at all that he owned. Every place they went using his portkey watch was impressive. There were no other houses as large as Potter Place but all the homes were special in their own way and each varied in size and look.

Mattie hoped that Harry would take advantage and use the other homes for a chance to get away and relax on occasion. She also wanted him to have a choice of other places to go if he had to use them to hide. All the homes had special protections like Potter Place. Harry liked each one that he visited and planned to go back to some of them for a longer visit.

Harry also took a more active role on the Quidditch house team. The young seeker dropped out of playing because he’d let his grades drop a bit and he needed to work to get them back up again. Harry decided he needed to have a little fun so was back in his old spot as seeker again. He was not able to attend every practice but went to as many as he could. The team was not very worried since they knew there was no one else in school who could match Harry at playing seeker. There was a scheduled match with Hufflepuff coming up in February that he was looking forward to playing.

oOo

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle attacked Luna toward the end of the month of January. They caught her late one night in a dark hallway. Harry was out taking advantage of his invisibility spell. He had a feeling that Malfoy was up to something so was prowling around seeing if he could catch him in the act. With his Marauder's map, he always knew where Malfoy was.

He had cast a noiseless spell on his shoes and clothes so he made no sound. He heard some voices up ahead and when he got closer, he did indeed catch him in the act. Crabbe had Luna from behind with one arm around her neck and his hand tightly gripped her left breast. With the other hand, he had a tight grip on her shoulder so she couldn’t get away. She had a look of panic on her face.

"Look what we have here, a wee Ravenclaw who happens to be a friend of St. Potty. We’re going to teach you a lesson about being friends with that scar head and then we just might have a little fun with you. Are you enjoying Vincent's big hand on your little boobie?" asked Malfoy with his patented sneer.

Harry moved around into a better position so only Luna could see him while Malfoy was talking. He decided to not interfere because he wanted to encourage Luna to defend herself. He would act on her behalf only if she needed his help. When he was in the right position, Harry became partially visible and got Luna's attention.

He used gestures to encourage her to focus then pantomimed moves to remind her of the technique she needed to use before he disappeared again. She slowly got a steely look then stomped hard on Crabbe's foot. He let go of her breast and started yelling in pain. Luna moved her hips out of the way so she could hit him in the groin with her fist using a downward and back swing. This shut him up, as he could not catch his breath.

She then grabbed onto his arm and shoulder that he had around her neck and using her leg strength, she flipped him over her back to the hard floor. She threw him toward Malfoy causing him to get off balance while trying to get out of the way. She then kicked Crabbe in the head with a short downward kick to try and knock him out.

Without stopping Luna did a spinning back kick that landed right on the side of Malfoy's head. He dropped like a rock. Goyle decided to pull his wand but Harry (still invisible) wandlessly relieved him of it. Harry became visible again and caught Goyle's wand in the air.

"Goyle, you are going to have to face Luna like a man and Luna will handle it without any help from me because this is her fight."

Goyle stared at Harry then took a big breath and charged at Luna trying to tackle her but Luna side stepped him and kicked him in the solar plexus when he got close. While he was bent over, she kicked him with a hard roundhouse kick to the side of the head, which dropped him. Harry wandlessly stunned all three just to make sure they stayed out.

He didn’t let Luna know that he stunned them because he wanted to build up her confidence. He collected her book bag, placed it on his shoulder, and walked up to her. He then put his arm around her shoulders as he led her down toward the hospital wing.

"Well done Luna. I don’t believe I could have done any better. Now, are you feeling okay?"

"Thank you," she said as she gained control of her breathing. "Your praise is highly sought after. I’m glad I didn’t disappoint you, Sensei." Luna frowned then said, "I’m not completely okay though. He was squeezing my breast really hard." Luna rubbed her left breast carefully then doubled over in pain.

"You can have Madam Pomfrey fix you up unless you would like me to fix it for you right now. I don’t like to see you in pain. We’re not close but headed to the infirmary though. We can also tell her about the idiots you just subdued."

Harry turned Luna toward him with his hands on her shoulders. He could see the pain she was in.

"Luna, I apologize if I made the wrong choice back there. I saw how distressed you were and what they were doing and about to do to you. I decided that it would be better if you handled it on your own. I wasn’t going to let them hurt you further but I had every confidence in the world that you could do what you just did."

Luna took a big breath. "Now that I’ve proven to myself that I can do that when it counts, I’ll not be afraid anymore and won’t panic like I did if it happens again. Thank you Harry for teaching me to do this amazing stuff. And Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to heal me right now. This hurts a lot and I trust you more than anyone else."

"Alright, Luna, let's use this empty classroom."

Harry led her into an old classroom and shut the door.

"Now Luna, you may change your mind after I tell you this. I’ll have to use my hand on your breast to feel where the damage is with my magic and to see what damage was inflicted. I can’t use my wand because I don’t know the proper diagnostic spells. But, if I can touch where the problem is, my magic will show me the damage that I need to repair. I could do just a general healing spell and that would likely fix the problem but I don’t know what the damage is and I haven’t tested how good that is to do when only one part of the body is hurt. It may be too much healing, which may or may not be good so I would not like to risk it. You tell me if you still want me to do this. I can get you to Madam Pomfrey quickly if you would rather do that."

Luna immediately started disrobing. She took off her Hogwarts robe then removed her sweater, her jumper, and then her bra.

"Fix it Harry. It hurts a lot, plus it's a bit chilly in here."

Harry did a quick warming charm.

"Sorry, Luna. I’ll fix it as fast I can but I’ll be gentle. I see how much pain you’re in."

Harry gently cupped Luna's left breast then carefully felt all around it to find all the damage that was done. His magic flowed through his hand and fingertips to diagnose the problem. The image and information was fed back to him via his magic. It was just severely bruised he found and he was relieved nothing more was wrong. He put both hands on her breast one on top and the other underneath. He then let his healing magic flow to heal the bruises. After a few seconds, Luna sighed in relief. Harry gently let go and straightened back up.

"You can get dressed now Luna. It was just severe bruising. I believe I took care of all of it. You should be fine now."

"Harry that felt so good," Luna said breathlessly standing there with her breasts exposed. "I could feel your magic flowing into me and the pain just disappeared completely."

Luna's breasts were moving around while she was gesturing and talking. It was quite a distraction to Harry. Suddenly Luna got an idea.

"Maybe you should do that to the other one as well?" asked Luna pointing to her right breast.

"Uh… Luna," Harry said quickly turning around so that his back was now toward her. He wanted her to have some privacy. "I think your breasts have been touched enough tonight."

"Just the one, Harry. I can't say that I’m not disappointed but you’re probably right. I'll get dressed so we can get to the infirmary."

"Yes, thank you and you should still have Madam Pomfrey check you over just to be safe. She knows far more than I do."

"Harry, you can turn back around if you want. You’ve already seen my breasts now so what's the big deal?"

"That's okay, Luna. I believe this is more proper. In fact, maybe I should wait outside?"

"Oh no you don't Harry. You’re not leaving me alone in this old classroom." Luna smiled. "You are such the gentleman aren't you?"

"I try to be," replied Harry.

Luna finished dressing.

"Well, I think it's darn cute," said Luna as she stepped in front of Harry and gave him a wink. She then pulled him to her in a tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Harry. You are the best. That was really hurting and now I feel good as new. Maybe even better than new."

"You’re welcome Luna but it was rather embarrassing. I may know how to heal but I doubt I would make a very good healer given how embarrassed I can get over such stuff."

"Oh Harry. Don't be embarrassed. I wasn't. In that instance you were my healer and healers have to see and touch things so they can fix the problem. You’re one of my best friends in the world and after the confidence you put in me to defend myself back there and then your amazing ability to take away all my pain, I wouldn't mind if you saw me completely naked!"

"Um… Luna, that will not be necessary" said Harry quickly with his face turning red.

Luna cracked up laughing. "You are so much fun to tease Harry. The look on your face when I said that was priceless."

"Great! Everyone likes to pick on poor Harry," he said with his head down and his bottom lip pooched out in a pout.

"Awe, poor little Harry." Luna put her arm around Harry's shoulders and gave him a little squeeze.

Harry perked right up, turned his head toward Luna, and said, "Wow, I feel much better now," then he grinned at her. Luna laughed and gave him a big squeeze before letting him go. They finally arrived at the infirmary.

"What are you doing out so late, Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey I can assure you it’s not me this time," said Harry. "However, my friend Luna has had a bit of a rough night. She was attacked by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. They managed to hurt her at first but once she got going she took care of the whole lot. They’re back there several hallways away out cold on the floor where she left them. Luna why don't you tell Madame Pomfrey what happened and let her take a look at you."

"Actually, I feel great now. Crabbe had me from behind. He had his arm around my neck and his hand was gripping my left breast really hard. It hurt a lot. After the fight, my adrenaline wore off and I realized just how much it hurt. Harry determined that it was just severely bruised and healed it right up. He took away all my pain. He thinks you need to take a look though just to be safe," said Luna.

Madam Pomfrey took Luna behind a screen so she could run some diagnostic spells on her. She spent extra time on her left breast to make sure there were no problems. She also had her expose the breast so she could check for any discoloration. "You can get dressed again Miss Lovegood," said Madame Pomfrey as she went back around the screen to Harry.

"Once again Mr. Potter I am impressed with your healing ability. Can you tell me how you were able to determine that it was just severe bruising?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Well, I don’t know the proper diagnostic spells so I had to… um… use a different method," replied Harry.

"What method would that be Mr. Potter?

"I would rather not say."

"Merlin's beard, Harry," said Luna loudly from behind the screen. "What you did was amazing. Why are you so embarrassed? You healed me perfectly!"

"But… but…" stammered Harry.

"Spit it out, Mr. Potter," demanded Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes, ma'am. Well, since I don’t know the proper diagnostic spells I’ve discovered that I can determine the damage if I can just touch the area with my hand. Once I identify the damage then I let my magic flow to heal it." While speaking Harry slowly lowered his head and began staring at the floor. Luna had come back out from behind the screen putting on her robe.

"So you’re saying, Mr. Potter, that you had to feel Miss Lovegood's breasts to determine the damage and then you healed her using your bare hands on her breasts?"

"Yes… I mean no. I only had to touch the left breast. There was nothing wrong with the right breast."

"And once you had your hand on Miss Lovegood's breast, about how long did it take you to determine what the damage was and heal the problem?" Madame Pomfrey said with a smile.

"It only took me a few seconds," replied Harry still looking down.

"Were you completely satisfied that you fixed the problem?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, it only took you a few seconds to feel Miss Lovegood's breast and be completely satisfied?" Madame Pomfrey asked with a grin. Even Luna was smiling.

Harry was about as embarrassed as he could be looking down toward the floor but when he heard that last question, he popped his head up to look into Madame Pomfrey's face. He saw her grinning and thought that there was always a first time for everything.

"Are you having me on, Madame Pomfrey?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry because you are so easy to embarrass. However, I’m truly interested in your healing ability. What you did is amazing."

Harry was speechless that Madame Pomfrey was actually joking with him like that. Never mind the compliment.

"Harry, let me tell her," said Luna jumping in. "Madame Pomfrey, Harry is such a gentleman. He was so concerned and worried about me being in pain. When he told me that he would have to touch my breast in order to find the issue and fix it, he fully expected me to want to wait and see you but I just started getting undressed."

Madame Pomfrey raised her eyebrows.

"I completely trust Harry. We used an old classroom. He was afraid he would hurt me when he touched it but he didn't. He was so gentle. He used just one hand to find the damage but used both to heal me. He put one hand on top and one hand underneath my breast so it was completely covered. He then healed me and I was in heaven. It felt so good I wanted him to do the other one but he didn’t think that was necessary, much to my disappointment."

Madame Pomfrey gave Luna a questioning stare.

"I know the healing that fixed the damage felt great but there was something more. I believe there’s something special about Harry's magic. When his magic flowed into me, it felt so good. I wasn’t trying to get him to feel my breasts… no… we’re just good friends. I just wanted to feel his magic again because I’ve never felt magic like that before. It was strong and felt very comforting."

"That’s very interesting Miss Lovegood. Now you two wait here while I inform the Headmaster so the ones who attacked you can be collected." She went to her office and used the floo to contact Dumbledore.

About 5 minutes later, Dumbledore came into the infirmary and indicated that they should wait until more arrived. About 2 minutes later McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape entered floating the three Slytherin boys ahead of them. They placed each one of them in hospital beds. Madame Pomfrey immediately went to work checking them out and running diagnostics.

"Potter, why have you beat up these boys again?" said Snape accusingly. "Wasn't the last time good enough for you?"

"I'm afraid you’re mistaken Professor. I wasn’t the one who beat these boys up," replied Harry.

"Then who did?" asked Snape.

Harry indicated Luna by gesturing with his hand toward her.

"Do you wish for me to believe that Miss Lovegood here was able to do all that to those big boys over there?" asked Snape with a snarl.

"Yes, Professor," replied Harry calmly. "That’s exactly what I expect you to believe because that is exactly what happened. What those boys did not know when they stupidly decided to attack Luna was that she is one of my self-defense students and I make sure all my self-defense students know how to defend themselves extremely well. I’m very proud of her for standing up for herself and not letting those boys harm her any more than they already did."

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick were smiling. Snape was fuming.

Luna told all of the story to the professors when prompted, including her injury that they only mentioned Harry healing without the extra detail, much to Harry's relief. Harry's invisibility was not mentioned. Snape informed everyone that the boys would still get their chance to tell their side of the story when they were awake again.

"Well, I’m not in the mood to hear any more from those gits after what they did and tried to do to me. I wish to return to my dorm," said Luna.

"That’s fine Miss Lovegood," replied Dumbledore. "You can head back to the Ravenclaw common room. We will not need you any further tonight. Professor Potter would you please be so kind as to walk Miss Lovegood back to her common room? Please be sure she’s not provoked by anyone else. I believe we’ve seen enough injuries for the evening. Oh, and I do not believe your services are needed any further as well, Harry."

"Thank you, Professor," replied Harry. "I’ll be happy to escort Luna back to her common room before I return to mine. Goodnight Professors."

"Goodnight, Professor Potter," replied all the professors, except Snape who was still angry.

They woke up the Slytherin boys after Pomfrey healed them and heard their side of the story. They of course lied about what happened but Dumbledore was able to detect they were lying using Legilimency. He confronted Snape with it when Snape tried to take the boys side. Dumbledore told him that he knew the boys were lying and that he also knows that Snape knows. Snape decided he could not win this one and shut up.

The boys were given 8 weeks of detention and warned about any further errors in judgment. They were also docked 50 points, each which hurt Slytherin's chances at the house cup considerably. Harry thought they got off too easy when he heard but decided Luna's actions served a good punishment for them as well so maybe justice was served after all.

oOo

Harry made a great discovery in the Room of Requirement. He was able to get the room to give him practice dummies that actually fought back. He could even adjust the level of their skill. He started using them himself for his own karate learning and then included them for his karate class when he taught his friends. They became very useful for sparring since you didn’t have to worry about hurting the dummy. It greatly improved Harry's Isshinryu training since there was no one else around who was at his level.

Kingsley was a little closer to his level but he rarely had an opportunity to attend. Since Harry figured out how to make that work for karate, he then applied the same logic to the room to provide practice dummies that could also fight back magically. None of the Unforgivables could be cast by the dummy but it could do enough offensive spells to allow a good practice. And, once again, he learned they could be set at different skill levels just by asking the room.

Harry had been working for the past several days in the Room of Requirement on his pain management using any spare amount of time available. At first, he was just trying to get into the right state of mind as immediately as possible and then eventually he wanted to learn to ignore the Cruciatus Curse completely. He wanted to reach that level of control before the curse ever hit him so he needed to get there in a split-second.

He thought if he could then accomplish ignoring the pain completely then he could fool a Death Eater or even Voldemort by pretending he’s hurting then surprising them with a powerful spell. Of course, having the ability to ignore Cruciatus pain would be a pretty big accomplishment in and of itself. He also wanted to be able to teach this to his friends when they reached that level.

While he was able to shorten the amount of time it took him to reach the control state, he was not having much luck increasing his tolerance for pain. He could not truly test it unless someone subjected him to the curse but he could tell from mental measurements he took that his tolerance for pain was not increasing. He was able to measure accurately the amount of time it took to reach the control state and he made significant progress. Eventually after more days of practice, he was able to reach the full control state almost instantly but he saw no difference in increasing his level of tolerance.

There seemed to be only so far you can go using the Isshinryu technique. He was quite certain that would be sufficient for most pains but it would not be enough to ignore the curse completely, especially if Voldemort was behind it. However, he was quite certain he could ignore enough of the pain to go on the offensive as he did with Rookwood but his goal was to ignore all of the pain, for obvious reasons.

Not giving up, Harry decided to allow himself to get hurt by one of the practice dummy's the room provided. It would not be as painful as the Cruciatus but the pain would allow him to measure the degrees of tolerance he applied to ignoring the pain. Hopefully, by paying attention to the process of how he increases each degree of tolerance, he should be able to continue past his current highest level by applying that same method. He also knew that he could always heal himself afterwards.

Harry asked the room for a dummy that was a few levels higher than he was. He planned to engage the dummy then he would drop his guard and allow the dummy to strike him to cause an injury. However, what Harry planned and what actually happened were two different things.

Harry faced off with the practice dummy and they started their fight. The rules were open pretty much to anything except killing the real person - Harry. Harry exchanged some punches and kicks with the dummy for about a minute or two and noticed the dummy was quite good. He thought this would be easy to get an injury because it was hitting and kicking him extremely hard. When he saw a roundhouse kick coming to his side he didn’t block it and allowed the dummy to kick him. However, the dummy managed to kick hard enough to break a couple of Harry's ribs.

This caught Harry off guard and caused him to pause long enough in shock for the dummy to connect with his knee, which broke his leg. The pain had now increased significantly. Next, he was kicked in the groin with a front snap kick that hurt even through his cup. Next thing he knew he was flying back a few feet after the dummy kicked him hard in the head. Harry landed on his back and could barely open his eyes and raise his head. He saw that the dummy was walking toward him so he raised a finger and disintegrated the dummy with a very powerful stunner. Then Harry promptly passed out.

He awoke a few minutes later feeling horrible. He finally remembered what he was doing and what had happened to him. This made him angry that he could be that stupid to get into this mess. He was lying there with broken ribs, a broken leg, sore bits, and his head busted open. How stupid of an idea was that, he thought.

As his anger built, he let his magic swell up inside him. He then concentrated on pushing his healing magic to everywhere he hurt and he was healed completely and instantly. He laid there thinking and remembered that he had used his control before to ignore the Cruciatus tremors but it would have been better if he had used his healing magic which would have healed him and removed all the after effects of the Cruciatus like he did for Janet in Hogsmeade.

Carrying that thought further, Harry wondered if his magical healing could also be combined with his control state to increase his tolerance for pain. Essentially, if he could have his healing magic available whenever he had to go into his control state then perhaps with his healing ability and the control state combined he could completely ignore the pain of the Cruciatus.

He would just have to be careful with how he tested that he reminded himself. For now, he would just work and see if he could successfully measure an increase in tolerance by adding his healing magic and also work to bring up his healing magic instantly. That would be for next time though, he decided. He had to get cleaned up and remove the bloodstains from his clothes before he left the Room of Requirement to go back to his common room. He decided he would not tell his friends immediately about this, if ever.

oOo

Harry, with some help from his friends, had been teaching all of the DA how to produce a Corporal Patronus. Some had a little success but the majority was still trying to get their vapor to form. Only a few were not able to get even a vapor. Harry spent special time with these helping and encouraging them to succeed. Harry showed them an example again and produced his very large stag patronus for them. Some started complaining that of course he could do it because he’s Harry Potter. Harry would just pull over one of his friends like Ron who promptly produced his dog patronus, or he would use Hermione who produced her otter, or Ginny would come over and produce her horse patronus. Even Neville set an example by producing his Corporal Patronus, which was a bear. The complainers soon stopped using that as an excuse and went back to work on it.

"Remember," said Harry loudly to the entire group using Sonorus, "the happy memory you choose has to be strong and clear. The happier it makes you the better your chances of forming a full Corporal Patronus will be. If you are still struggling to produce one or to get it to form, try taking a break and finding a better memory before you try again. If I can learn this spell in my third year then so can everyone else in this room. We already have several that can do it and most of you can produce a vapor. You are practically there. Just make sure you’re using a powerfully happy memory."

Some of the attempts died down as several decided to look for a better memory. After a while, more attempts were made again and Harry started seeing more successful Corporal Patronuses. Pretty soon nearly all of them were successful.

Harry began noticing two sixth years that could not get past a vapor. The boy, Mark, was in Hufflepuff and the girl, Stacey, was in Ravenclaw. They were getting frustrated because most of the earlier years were able to do it now but they still couldn’t. Ginny and Hermione had mentioned last semester how cute the two would be as a couple if they ever figured out that they liked each other. After a while, even Harry who rarely noticed these things began to notice they were correct. It was obvious the two liked each other but never did anything about it.

Harry had spoken to each of them separately to try to help them with forming their patronus but they both told him that they just didn’t have a happier memory they could think of and use. Getting a sudden crazy thought, Harry went over and asked both of them if he could speak to them for a minute together. He pulled them over to the side away from everyone else and cast a spell so they wouldn’t be overheard.

"I have an idea," Harry began, "that I think will get you guys where you need to be so you can produce that Corporal Patronus. Both of you told me that you could not think of a better happy memory. Well, I know of a way to produce a great happy memory right here on the spot. Are you interested?

They both nodded their heads in agreement. While Harry was talking they would look at each other shyly every once in a while. This did not go unnoticed by Harry so he pushed forward with his plan.

"Here is what I want you two to do. I want you to snog each other for just a little bit."

They both looked at him with big eyes.

"Let me explain. I have several happy memories that I can use for this spell. One of my most powerful memories involves a girl and me snogging. I have a good friend that gets excited and sometimes just plants one on me. We’re not in a relationship but it’s quite enjoyable and a very happy memory. Therefore, since you both need a better happy memory, why don't you take a few minutes and snog. I guarantee you will like it and it will work to give you both a happier memory. Give it a shot."

They both looked at each other apprehensively. Harry already knew that they both wanted to snog each other. The issue was getting them to take the plunge. Harry was just about to say something else that he hoped would help when suddenly they leaped into each other's arms and snogged each other like there was no tomorrow. Most of the class started noticing the snog session going on and stopped their practicing. Harry was beginning to wonder when they were going to come up for air. He looked at the other students watching the display and just shrugged his shoulders like he didn't know.

The snoggers suddenly broke for air and were panting heavily in each other's arms. Harry started to suggest they try now to cast their patronus but they both just licked their lips and started snogging again. When they finally finished snogging, they just stood there holding each other in their arms with great big smiles on their faces. Harry eased up beside them and whispered.

"Now keep all that in mind and cast your patronus."

The girl stepped back and cast first. She managed a full Corporal Patronus, which was a chimpanzee. The boy tried next and his patronus was a gorilla. They hugged and kissed each other after they were both successful. The class broke out in applause and cheers for the new couple. They were slightly embarrassed at first but in the end, they were more interested in each other over all.

Harry's close friends came up to him immediately after the DA session had ended and was questioning him on what exactly happened between Mark and Stacey. They knew he had something to do with it.

"It's simple," replied Harry. "I had spoken to each of them earlier and they both told me that they couldn’t remember a happier memory they could use. I kept watching them as others achieved a full Corporal Patronus. They continued to only get vapor. They were getting frustrated as well and that will just make it harder."

"Well, we all know that they’ve liked each other for a good while but they’ve never done anything about it. I got a brilliant idea and asked to speak with them together. I basically told them that I know how to create a great happy memory instantly and asked if they were interested. They said yes so I told them I wanted them to snog each other."

"Snogging is enjoyable I explained and it creates very happy memories that work well to produce a Corporal Patronus. They were shocked at first and hesitated but once they took the plunge there was no stopping them and you saw their full Corporal Patronuses afterwards."

"Brilliant, Harry!" said Neville.

"Aren't you the little matchmaker" said Ginny with a smile.

"I do aim to please," replied Harry very smugly as he smiled back. All the friends started laughing.

Everyone noticed the new couple was practically inseparable after that. They could be seen holding hands in the hall, snogging, flirting, snogging, and more snogging.

oOo

Later in the week, Harry finally made the major breakthrough he was looking for with pain management. Learning to bring up his healing magic instantly was easy enough but marrying his control state and healing magic together so they worked in tandem was the tricky part.

Not one to give up easily, Harry continued to press forward with a dogged determination that was unequaled. When he finally was able to do it, he very nearly shouted in triumph. Instead, he approached the new technique as he did a new Isshinryu technique, he repeated it over and over and over again until he could gain muscle memory or in this case mental memory.

He had no true way to test it properly but felt confident that he had increased his pain tolerance significantly and the new technique would be a formidable force against the Cruciatus Curse. Harry almost couldn't wait to try it out… almost.


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter Twelve – Secrets Revealed**

Harry was flying high over the pitch searching for that elusive snitch. It felt good being back on his broom playing Quidditch again. The game had only been going on for about 15 minutes but already Gryffindor was pulling ahead in points. The Weasley twins were so much better than the Hufflepuff beaters and the Gryffindor chasers, especially Ginny, were flying circles around Hufflepuff. The score was Gryffindor 60 and Hufflepuff 0.

Ron, the new keeper, had not let any goals in yet. His boost in confidence Harry helped him with was really showing in his game play. Harry had not seen the snitch yet and it was certain the Hufflepuff seeker had not seen it either. She was new this year as seeker, a third year. All of her attention was strictly on Harry and trying to match his every move.

Harry was tempted to do a Wronski Feint but decided it would not feel right plowing the little third year so he decided to skip it. After all, she was in his DA classes. Even if the little seeker happened to see the snitch first, Harry could still get there faster unless it just happened to drop right into her hands. Needless to say, Harry was not worried about his competition for today’s game.

When Harry did see the snitch just below the Hufflepuff keeper’s broom, he casually moved down closer to the pitch pretending to still be looking for it but actually kept his eyes on the prize. He was just about to take off fast and grab it when his broom started acting up.

He took his eyes off the snitch to check on his broom. He pushed out with his magic and discovered it had been jinxed with a spell. Harry wandlessly removed the spell. However, when he looked up again for the snitch it was gone. He started moving around and slowly moving back higher while looking again for the snitch and at the spectators as well to see if he could determine who jinxed his broom.

A minute later, his broom started acting up again. That’s odd he thought. He didn’t see any spell. He immediately fixed his broom while keeping his eyes scanning for the troublemaker. He then took off at a moderate pace opposite the Slytherin section. Out of the corner of his eye, he detected a wand movement and then felt his broom buck again. He fixed his broom quickly and looked to where he thought he saw the wand movement. He was looking right at Malfoy who appeared to be tucking his wand back up his sleeve while looking around to see if anyone had seen him.

Harry kept an eye on him while still looking for the snitch and watched to see if he pulled his wand again. He confirmed it was Malfoy on his next attempt. With a sudden inspiration, Harry remembered a spell and cast it on his broom to make it impervious to jinxes. It was the same one the professional Quidditch players used on their brooms.

Next, he decided he would fly close by Malfoy so that he would be tempted to hit him with another jinx up close. After all, he must be getting frustrated since his jinxes were not working for very long. If Harry started a slow fly by close to the stands level with Malfoy he would likely pull his wand ahead of time so he would be ready to cast the spell.

Making up his mind Harry came in level with the Slytherin section and flew slowly in front of the stands so he would pass right in front of Malfoy. He could see up ahead that Malfoy had pulled his wand already. When Harry got closer, he suddenly sped up quickly and zoomed in close to Malfoy. Harry then snatched his wand right out of his hand.

Harry immediately flew over to McGonagall who was seated in the stands. Flying up beside her so he could still see the pitch while he spoke to her, he handed over Malfoy’s wand.

“Professor, can you hang on to Malfoy’s wand until after the game is over? I caught him jinxing my broom. He was using a spell that couldn’t be seen.”

“Certainly, Mr. Potter. I will hang on to it for you and will personally have a chat with Mr. Malfoy right after the game,” replied McGonagall.

“Thank you, Professor. Now it’s time for me to catch that snitch.”

Harry had seen it again and it was behind the other seeker who was unaware of it. Apparently, she was only watching Harry so she didn’t see the snitch was closer to her. Harry took off toward the other seeker who thought he was just coming back up to where she was to look for the snitch again but Harry zoomed right past her. As she turned to watch him, she caught a glimpse of the snitch and tried to get going but Harry had already wrapped his hand around it. He told her “better luck next time” as he passed back by her again taking the snitch back down to the ground.

Harry was met by his teammates and congratulated on catching the snitch. The score was 360 for Gryffindor and 30 for Hufflepuff. The Gryffindors were glad it was over as much as Hufflepuff did. If Harry could have caught the snitch sooner it would have been more sporting they thought. Unfortunately, Malfoy caused the delay to an earlier end of the game. Hufflepuff with their newer team may not have been up to Gryffindor’s level of play but Gryffindor knew that Ravenclaw and Slytherin would be much more of a challenge for them.

The Gryffindor’s threw a celebration party in the Gryffindor common room. Harry went over to the Hufflepuffs and invited them to join the party. At first, they weren’t sure if they should go but Harry kept at them and insisted they join the fun. After all, it showed good sportsmanship to celebrate the victory of the team who defeated you, he told them. They finally decided they would join the fun and be good sports.

When Harry came through the Gryffindor entrance, he brought with him the Hufflepuff team and several other Hufflepuffs. Everyone became quiet when they showed up. Harry nudged the Hufflepuff team captain, Zacharias Smith, toward Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor team captain. Zacharias stepped up within a few feet of Angelina. There was complete silence.

“Miss Johnson, as team captain of the Hufflepuffs I wish to offer our congratulations to your team for a substantial victory.” Zacharias held out his hand to Angelina. Angelina paused to study Zacharias for a bit then walked forward and shook his hand.

“That is very kind of you Mr. Smith. Would you and your friends care to help me get this party cranked up to the proper level? It appears that some of my Gryffindors have let it drop,” she said with a wink.

“It would be our pleasure Miss Johnson. We Hufflepuffs pride ourselves in our ability to party. As a matter of fact we brought some butterbeer with us and would be delighted to share.”

“Well, by all means, LET’S GET THE PARTY STARTED!” shouted Angelina.

The party got started up again quickly after that and many friends from two houses had a good time celebrating with each other.

oOo

Malfoy, on the other hand, was not having a good time. He was in McGonagall’s office.

“Mr. Malfoy, it was brought to my attention that you jinxed Mr. Potter’s broom in the middle of a match he was playing. He caught you in the act and confiscated your wand. He handed it over to me in the midst of game time. I assured him I would keep it safe until after the game when I would confront you about your actions.”

“He can’t prove I jinxed his broom,” replied Malfoy. “He never lost control of it so how could I have jinxed it?”

“Well, you see we can perform a spell on your wand that shows the last spell cast and it clearly shows you cast a jinx that specifically would affect the control on a broom and that very same jinx is an invisible spell. A perfect spell for interrupting a Quidditch match. I wonder where or whom you learned that complicated spell from?”

Malfoy frowned and looked down at his shoes.

“I spoke to Mr. Potter after the game. Apparently, he knows a spell that makes his broom impervious to jinxes but he can feel the jinx when it hits his broom. He caught you jinxing his broom not just once, but several times. What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Malfoy? You obviously had your wand out when he passed by and snatched it from your hand.”

“I…I was simply performing a warming charm,” replied Malfoy.

“Really, Mr. Malfoy? Is that the best you can do? Your wand did not cast a warming charm. It cast a jinx and I would bet if the Department of Mysteries took your wand and ran a test on it, they would tell us that the last few spells you cast with your wand were the very same jinx. A jinx that lends itself well to the behavior you chose to engage in today. Now, do I need to get an Unspeakable to run that test or do you wish to be truthful this time?”

Malfoy thought it over for a minute then started whining.

“Harry Potter wins at everything,” said Malfoy with a snarl. “He always gets whatever he wants. I just wanted to teach him a lesson.”

“Mr. Malfoy, I doubt seriously you have anything you could teach Mr. Potter. As a matter of fact, if you would pay attention to how he handles himself and treats others you might even learn something important from him. You are already serving detention so you will now have an additional month added to it and another 50 points deducted. I strongly suggest you get your act together Mr. Malfoy. Anymore of your nonsense and you will need to look for another school to attend because you will not be welcome here any longer. This is your last warning. Here is your wand. Use it wisely. Now get out of my office.”

Draco left McGonagall’s office in a bitter mood. She meant it when she said this was his last chance. There was no way he was going to let Potter get away with everything though. He just had to find a way to get back at Potter but make sure no one could trace it back to him. This would take some real planning Draco thought and he could not let anyone else in on it either. He had to make it happen all by himself.

oOo

A couple weeks later Harry was running a little late for one of his first year classes. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had followed one of the first year Slytherins to Harry’s class and Malfoy was badgering him. All the kids were standing outside waiting on Professor Potter to arrive to let them into the classroom.

“I told you to stop telling everyone in Slytherin how great your Professor Potter is. We don’t like Potter in Slytherin. Get it?” Malfoy poked the first year in the chest with his finger.

“But I really like Professor Potter,” replied Stephen. “He’s a great teacher!”

“Listen here Smith,” said Malfoy as Goyle grabbed the first year by the front of the shirt with one hand. “You better watch your mouth or Goyle here is going to shut it for you.”

Kevin spoke up for his friend and classmate. “Let him go and leave him alone.”

“Oh, oh, oh, look what we have here. Another firstie standing up for his classmate. Take care of him Crabbe.”

Crabbe started walking toward Kevin. Lucy and Kevin quickly pulled their wands and cast the smokescreen. Soon the other first years did the same. Goyle let go of Stephen and all three fifth year boys started wondering where all the smoke came from. While they were standing there trying to figure out the smoke, Kevin and Lucy hit all three with _Petrificus Totalus_.

Harry heard part of the commotion and then the three _Petrificus Totalus_ spells. He came around the corner and saw all the smoke. He flicked his wand and the smoke disappeared. He found Kevin and Lucy standing over Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle with the other students close by. Kevin was telling them that they should not have messed with their friend.

“Okay, class,” said Harry. “What happened?”

“Those three were picking on Stephen just because he likes your class,” said Lucy.

“They were roughing him up a bit when I told them to leave him alone. The blonde told him,” Kevin was pointing at Crabbe, “to take care of me. He was walking toward me when Lucy and I pulled our wands and created the smokescreen. The others joined in and when the three of them started wondering about all the smoke, Lucy and I hit all three with Petrificus Totalus _,_ ” explained Kevin.

“Good work everyone. Are you all right, Stephen? Do you hurt anywhere?” asked Harry.

“No, Professor Potter. I’m fine. Thanks for asking,” replied Stephen.

“Good now everyone into the classroom and wait for me there,” Harry said while opening the door for them. “I’ll take care of these three.”

The kids walked into the classroom to wait all the while wishing they could watch their Professor Potter in action against those three. They were counting on it being spectacular.

Harry walked back out into the hall, cast a Silencing Charm on the door to the classroom, and removed the spell from all three boys. They got up quickly and seeing Harry’s face, they stood very still. All were worried, especially Malfoy since he had no other chances left. His father would kill him if he was kicked out of Hogwarts.

“Malfoy, I know your situation. You are dangerously close to leaving this place. Crabbe and Goyle, you are not much better off than he is.” Harry took a big breath and let it out. “I’m going to let you guys off with a warning this time and no one else has to know.”

Malfoy was visibly relieved.

“You saw what my first years can do. Let that be a lesson to you. Oh, and one last thing. If you ever mess with any of my students again, you will seriously regret it. I am warning you to heed my words because I meant. every. word. I. said.”

Harry stared at them for a couple seconds. “I think you need to get to your class now.”

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walked off quickly. Harry was wondering why he even gave them a break. It likely did nothing but delay the inevitable. Harry walked back into the classroom as he put his professor face on.

“Alright, who wants to learn something today?” asked Harry loudly.

Everyone raised their hands. They had big smiles on their faces.

“That’s the spirit!”

oOo

After everyone in Harry’s karate class had stretched and warmed up, he got all their attention so he could make an announcement. It was a good day for it because both Tonks and Kingsley were here today as well and he might need their help on what he had planned next.

“We’re going to start working on something a little different today. It’s something I’ve been developing for a little while in my personal training. I’m glad Kingsley and Tonks are with us today because this’ll be right down their alley. I’m hoping they’ll have some suggestions for us.”

“We’re going to start combining our karate training with our magical training. When you have to fight someone such as a Death Eater then I want you to be able to use all the weapons available to you. You should be able to attack with wand or body and be proficient at both.”

“What I want us to work on specifically is using the two at the same time. I want our enemies worried and wondering what we’re going to hit them with next. I want you just as fast and accurate with your wand as you are with your karate technique. This will slow us down a bit with our karate training and leveling but we’ll gain so much more. We’ll be tremendous fighters and Death Eaters will need to think twice about attacking any one of us. Of course, there’s no need to let them know about this ahead of time, correct?”

All of his karate students had smiles on their faces.

“Kingsley, do you have anything you could add to this? I know the Aurors do this as part of their jobs. They have to be able to use a wand proficiently and I understand you teach them self-defense so they can also use their bodies offensively as well?” asked Harry.

“That is correct Sensei. I think though what you have planned and especially given your amazing self-defense technique, this program has the potential to far exceed what we do with the Aurors. Basically, the aurors just use magic but resort to self-defense if that is the only option they have left. If this turns out the way I think it will then I likely will be formerly inviting you to come to the Ministry and train our Aurors in this method,” replied Kingsley. Tonks was agreeing with him by nodding her head.

“Once you’re trained Kingsley… and Tonks, you’ll be able to teach them yourselves. You won’t need me at all,” replied Harry.

“On the contrary, Sensei,” said Kingsley. “I have to admit that while I could teach them after I’m trained, they would learn much more from you Sensei than I could ever teach them. You need to realize that you’re a far superior teacher than I am.”

“Thank you Kingsley but I seriously doubt I’m any better than you at this. However, should you need my assistance I might have a little time this summer to help you. Just let me know and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Will do Sensei. Now show us what you’ve been working on,” said Kingsley.

Harry had them get behind him on one wall and he cast a protection spell in front of them. “That should prevent any damage to you if a spell comes your way,” he said smiling. “However, remember to protect yourselves at all times,” he said in a serious tone. Harry asked the room for practice dummies who would be experienced Death Eater level. He asked for five of them and readied himself.

The five practice Death Eater dummies appeared close all around Harry. All five pointed their wands at Harry but he disappeared and reappeared several feet away in a corner close to his students. Harry hit all five with stunners in less than a second.

“Harry, how did you stun all five that fast?” asked Tonks.

“Harry, how did you apparate within Hogwarts?” asked Hermione.

Others were gearing up to ask questions as well but Harry put his hand up to stop them. “Hang on. That was not what I had planned. I only used magic that time. I was going to show the use of magic and karate at the same time but the room made it too easy. I guess what I asked for was not specific enough.”

“Easy?” asked Ron. “There were five Death Eater dummies attacking you and you took all five down in about 2 seconds. That may be easy for you but some of us might find that a challenge.”

“And that is why we practice and learn better ways to fight,” replied Harry.

“How did you do that Harry?” asked Ginny.

“Okay, let me answer your questions and then I will see if I can ask the room better for the next round so I can show you what I really had planned. Let me answer Hermione’s question first. You can apparate within Hogwarts if you ask the room for a more realistic situation. In normal settings outside this school, you can apparate so for practice in here you can apparate as well. However, you or your opponent can still override it with an Anti-Disapparition Jinx.”

Hermione and some of the others nodded in understanding.

“Tonks asked how I was able to stun all five that fast. Easy. Practice.” They all frowned at him. “Okay, a little more information. I have discovered that if you can cast spells silently then you can cast them a lot faster.”

“That’s true,” said Tonks, “but I’ve never seen anyone who can cast that fast. How do you do it? You stunned five in about one second I think.”

“Once again, practice,” replied Harry. “I had a contest last semester in the first and second year classes I teach. I conjured five bubbles and set them in a row. I had my students participate in a contest to see who could pop all five in the fastest time. A miss would cost you five seconds. When it was over the class decided that they wanted to see me do it. I popped all five in a little more than a second. I realized after I did it that I could do it faster if I worked on it. The key is how fast can you think the spell over and over. If you can become real familiar with the spell then there is no need to silently say it in your mind. You just need to think it and you will find your thoughts can move at incredible speeds. Of course you will need to be able to move your wand quick enough and have good aim.”

“That does not sound easy at all, Harry,” said Hermione.

“Hermione, I’ll admit that I came across this technique accidentally. I was already casting quickly with spells I’m very familiar with. When I setup that contest with my students I spent some time before I introduced it to them working out the logistics of it. During the course of doing that I went several rounds popping those bubbles and considering how difficult or easy it might be for my first and second years. Popping the five bubbles repeatedly, I discovered I could do it faster if I just thought it instead of actually saying the spell silently in my head. Try it yourselves sometime and you will see how much faster you can cast. It works well for Stupefy as you just witnessed.”

“That was wicked fast, Harry,” said Neville.

“Thanks, Neville. I’ve managed to improve my time. On that Hogsmeade weekend I was faster than in my classroom and just now I believe I was faster than that. However, I don’t think I can make it any faster. Maybe one of you could,” Harry said looking at Hermione who blushed, “but I’m pretty sure I have peaked at my fastest time. Plus, you need to remember that this kind of speed casting only works with simple spells like a Stunner that doesn’t require a complicated wand movement or a multi-word spell.”

“Right, very good information Sensei,” added Kingsley. “Very impressive as well. I didn’t get to see you in action in Hogsmeade. I just heard the report. I’m glad I got to see this even though you were expecting to do something different.”

“Oh, I called you Harry,” they all started saying at once. “Sorry Sensei,” they all said.

“No worries. This is different,” said Harry. “If you want to call me Harry in these classes I’ll not object. If this was strictly a karate class then I would insist on Sensei but it’s no longer just a karate class so we’ll relax that rule. Respect for each other and this class still stands though. We don’t want to get stupid and have someone get hurt accidentally. If anything the class has just become more dangerous.”

All of Harry’s students came to attention and yelled, “Yes, Sensei!”

“Merlin, you guys are good,” Harry said with a smile.

“Now, let me see if I can get this room to make it a little harder for me,” said Harry. His friends just looked at each other and shook their heads in disbelief.

Harry had his friends get behind him again and he cast another protection spell in front of them. He walked back out to the center and instructed the room in more detail. He encouraged it to do better than last time since he needed to show his class a mixture of karate and magic. When he thought he explained it well enough, he told the room he was ready.

Suddenly seven Death Eater practice dummies appeared all over the room instead of bunched up together like last time. This is more like it, thought Harry. Before any of the dummies could mount an attack Harry leaped high in the air and kicked the nearest one in the head with a powerful roundhouse kick. Some spells flew by behind Harry but they missed because he was moving too fast. The dummy he kicked actually flew sideways about three feet from the blow Harry delivered.

While still in the air, right after the kick and before he landed, Harry cast a Stunner at another dummy that was the closest to him, catching him square in the chest. When Harry landed, he had cast a strong shield. One spell flew by him missing again and one of the curses another dummy cast gonged loudly off his shield.

Harry, still on the move, saw two dummies close together over by the wall so cast a blasting hex at them before they could cast another spell. His spell blew them both up against the wall with a loud smack. They slid down to the floor unconscious. Harry did a dive over the next two spells cast and landed next to the fifth dummy. He quickly grabbed it and swung it around in front of him just as two spells were cast from the other two dummies. Both spells hit the dummy Harry held in front of him so Harry cast a double cutting hex at the sixth dummy on his left. The dummy put up a shield but the first hex cut right through it and the second hex cut him across the chest.

The seventh dummy cast another spell while Harry was running toward it. Harry dodged the spell and leaped into the air heading straight at the last opponent. The dummy tried to get off another spell but Harry’s knee landed right to the chin of the dummy which sent it flying backwards about five feet. When Harry landed he quickly stunned and tied up all seven in about three seconds.

Harry turned toward his students, removed the protective shield, and asked “Any questions?”

They were all standing there just looking at him. Some had their mouths open. Kingsley had a big smile on his face. Tonks shook her head to clear it then ran over to Harry and engulfed him in a big hug.

“That was spectacular, Harry,” said Tonks. “If you can teach me how to do that I will be thanking you every time I see you. You were amazing!”

‘Very nicely done, Harry,” said Luna. “I was most impressed.”

“Wow, Harry,” said Neville. “I’m not sure I will ever be that good but I’m sure going to try. You can count on that.”

“Good, Neville,” replied Harry. “You have come a long ways my friend and I have no doubts you can accomplish whatever you want.” Neville smiled. He appreciated the praise.

“Harry, you have been holding out on us,” Hermione said accusingly. “None of us knew you could do that.”

“Yeah, mate,” added Ron. “We’ve been keeping a lot of your secrets for you but it sure looks like you have held onto a few for yourself. I have never seen anything like that before in my life.”

“Me either, Ron,” said Kingsley. “I didn’t know what he did was even possible. If I hadn’t seen it for myself and one of you described it to me I doubt I would‘ve believed you. Harry, you definitely have to come train my aurors as much as you can this summer. This is huge. I’m still not sure if anyone else can accomplish that at the same level as you did, but that doesn’t matter. Anyone learning to do that at any level will be a force to be reckoned with.”

“I could have sold tickets… again,” said Tonks smiling.

“I’ll help you as much as I can this summer, Kingsley.”

Ginny was the only one that hadn’t moved or said anything so far. This changed quickly as she headed straight for Harry.

“Harry Potter,” said Ginny as she marched up to him with an angry look on her face. She stopped right in front of him and was invading his space somewhat. “You scared me half to death when I saw all seven of those dummies appear. I was wondering what in the world you were thinking taking on that many dummies at Death Eater level,” she said angrily. Ginny paused for a second and looked down. She started shaking her head. “Then I saw what you did,” she said softly looking him in the eye. “You were incredible. I’ve never seen anyone do that before. It was amazing what you showed us and you want to teach us that?”

Harry nodded, somewhat bewildered at her changes in emotion.

Ginny took Harry’s face in her hands and pulled him into a short but soft sweet kiss on the lips. She then grabbed him into a tight hug saying “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Harry.”

“You’re welcome, Gin,” said Harry still somewhat bewildered. “I’ll teach you to the best of my ability.”

oOo

_A couple weeks later…_

Harry’s Gryffindors and Slytherins first year class was meeting and Harry was checking to make sure all were in attendance before he got started. He didn’t see Kevin and Lucy. That’s odd, he thought.

“Has anyone seen Kevin or Lucy?” Harry asked the class.

Stephen raised his hand. “Yes Stephen?”

“Professor Potter, Kevin and Lucy are in the infirmary. Did you not hear that they were attacked and hurt badly?” asked Stephen.

“No, I was not told about any of that. How bad is it?” asked Harry

“We heard that they may not make it, sir,” said Stephen.

“Um… um… class dismissed. You can leave or stay and work on anything you want but please be careful. I have to go check on Kevin and Lucy.” Harry ran out of the classroom door and straight to the hospital wing.

Harry barged into the infirmary but Madame Pomfrey met him when he came through the door. “Madame Pomfrey, I just heard about Kevin and Lucy. How bad is it? Are they going to make it?”

“Mr. Potter, calm down please,” said Madame Pomfrey. “It’s still touch and go. I’ve healed all their major internal damage but they’re not strong enough right now and need rest. Their magical reserves are very low so are not helping the healing process. I’m afraid to do too much at once in their weakened state. They should strengthen after some rest and I will heal whatever is left.”

“Do you know what happened?”

“All we know is that they were found by a couple seventh years at the edge of the forest. They’d been severely beaten and all their clothes removed. Since it’s still February they very nearly froze to death. It was their magic that kept them alive long enough but they are not out of the woods yet.”

“They left them naked? Lucy wasn’t…?”

“No, Mr. Potter. I checked for that and she was not molested but they did a really big job of beating both kids nearly to death. Then with the freezing temperatures and no clothes that very nearly finished them off. Perhaps that is what their attackers were hoping for.”

“And we don’t know who did this?”

“Not that I know of, Mr. Potter. Perhaps when they are well, if they make it, they might know who did this to them.”

“Can I see them?”

“Yes, but keep in mind that their external bruises and swelling has not been tended to yet.” She pointed him over to the beds they were in.

They were next to each other so Madame Pomfrey could take care of and watch both easily. Harry went around the curtain but wasn’t ready to see what was before him. Madame Pomfrey warned him but he didn’t expect to see what he saw. Neither kid was recognizable. Their faces were bruised and swollen beyond belief. How they survived after that kind of beating and exposure to the elements was nothing but a miracle.

Harry knew he was letting his anger get out of control but he could not stop it. His magic started building and he barely kept it in check. He finally let out a loud “NO” then fell to his knees and cried. He then let out a roar that shook the entire castle. He roared again and the castle shook a second time.

Students and teachers were pouring out of the classrooms and dorms, wondering what was happening. Madame Pomfrey quickly used her fireplace to summon Dumbledore. Her only words were “It’s Harry.”

Dumbledore quickly made an announcement to the whole school for all students to stay wherever they are until he made another announcement. He also temporarily suspended all classes for the day.

Madame Pomfrey went back to Harry and said, “Mr. Potter, please control yourself. You are shaking the entire castle. Harry calmed down but was still not conversational. He just stared straight ahead. His magic was still at a high level even after he brought it down some. He was fighting to bring it down more and in control.

Dumbledore arrived in the infirmary and went to where Madame Pomfrey and Harry were. “What happened Poppy?”

“Albus, I warned him that the bruising and swelling were not taken care of yet but I think he was just not ready to see them like that. I forgot that he’s teaching the first and second year students defense, plus these two kids are Gryffindors as well. They’re two of his students and from his demeanor he obviously cares a great deal for them. After he went around the curtain, it was only a few seconds later that I heard him say a very loud ‘NO’ so I ran over here and he was on his knees like this on the floor crying. He then put his fists in the air and he just roared like an animal, which shook the castle. He roared again and the castle shook again. I went to call you then came back over here and told him he needed to control himself and stop shaking the entire castle.”

“Let me see if I can talk to him, Poppy.”

Madame Pomfrey stepped back a little so Dumbledore could talk to Harry. Dumbledore conjured a soft chair for him to sit in and sat down next to Harry.

“Harry? Harry?” asked Dumbledore.

Harry slowly looked up at Dumbledore with tears in his eyes and asked “Why?”

“We’re still looking into that, Harry. Right now, we don’t have enough answers yet. Perhaps when they are well they can provide some helpful information about their attackers.”

Harry nodded his head.

“I wanted to talk to you about something else though, Harry. Madame Pomfrey said that you roared twice and each time you did you shook the entire castle. Please don’t do that again, Harry.”

“I won’t. I’m in control now.”

“Thank you, Harry. In order to do that you would have to be an extremely powerful wizard. I was aware you are powerful but I was not aware you had that much power. I can still see your magic rolling off you in waves. Is there anything you wish to share with me, Harry?”

Harry looked down at the floor for a minute then stood up and faced Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey.

“I suppose this is as good a time as any to tell you about my extra power.” Harry cast a silencing spell around the three of them. “However, this needs to remain secret as long as possible. I would appreciate you not telling anyone.”

They both nodded. Harry told them about the binding of his magic when he was a baby and the releasing of it last summer. He also told them how hard he worked and how he was instructed so he could control his power when casting, the dummies he disintegrated and blew holes through, then finally how he naturally casts with less power now but could go to full power or variations of it whenever he needs it. Harry left off telling about his wandless ability since it was not necessary.

“I dare say Harry,” said Dumbledore, “you may be the most powerful wizard alive today. Based on what I’ve seen it is highly likely. You may even be the most powerful since Merlin.”

“Thank you sir but I doubt I’m that powerful.

“Harry, you must embrace this power. It’s part of you. It’s what will protect you and others. Recognize it and use it for the good. You have already proven you’re a great healer. I suspect that talent comes from all the power you yield combined with your desire to help people. With the amount of power and intelligence you have there is very little you cannot accomplish if you set your mind to it.”

“Healer? Yes, thank you sir.” Harry quickly went over to stand between Kevin and Lucy’s beds. He pulled their beds closer to each other so he could touch both of them at the same time. He laid one hand on Kevin’s chest and one hand on Lucy’s chest. Harry let his magic flow so he could diagnose their problems. They were both bad enough off all over that he felt safe sending a strong general healing spell. His hands glowed as the magic poured out of him and into his students.

Dumbledore and Pomfrey watched in amazement as all the bruises and swelling just disappeared from both patients. Harry stayed there about 10 seconds then took his hands off the students and stood back watching them. Slowly their breathing became even and their skin color was back to normal. Suddenly, they both sat up quickly in bed and took a sharp intake of breath. Both of them saw Harry and turned to look at his face.

“Professor Potter, where am I?” asked Lucy.

“You and Kevin were both attacked and beaten pretty badly. You’re in the infirmary and since you’re both awake can you answer a question?”

“If I know the answer Professor I will,” replied Lucy.

“Do you know who attacked the both of you?” asked Harry.

“No, Professor. I didn’t get a look at them,” replied Lucy.

“I did,” said Kevin. “I don’t know any of them but there were five boys and I believe they were all third year Slytherins. They all had Slytherin robes on. I remember seeing one boy before and he’s definitely in Slytherin. I wasn’t awake long enough to see any more than that. I don’t think they meant for us to see them at all but I didn’t pass out immediately and was able to see that much.”

“Very good Kevin,” said Dumbledore.

“You did very well, Kevin,” said Harry. “I am very proud of you, both of you for hanging in there. Now let Madame Pomfrey check you out completely to see if I healed everything properly.”

“You healed us Professor?” asked Lucy.

“I just healed the last part that Madame Pomfrey had not got to yet. I’ve had a few lessons, you see,” said Harry with a wink.

“If you gentlemen will give me some room I will run full diagnostics on both and make sure they’re okay,” said Madame Pomfrey as she pushed past Dumbledore and Harry.

Harry started toward the door but Dumbledore stopped him. “Harry?”

“Yes, Professor,” replied Harry as he stopped and turned back around.

“Harry, I want you to stay here with your students and keep them company while you guard them in case their attackers find out they’re alive and come back to finish the job. And, I think it would be best if you let me find those students who did this. You are way too close to this. I have ways that will be subtle so they are less likely to know they’ve been caught until it’s too late. Besides, I can see your magic has still not calmed down all the way.”

Harry hung his head down and stared at the floor for a minute. “I suppose you’re right Professor.” Harry looked back up at Dumbledore. “Do me a favor and check on my first year class. I dismissed them when I found out about these two but gave them the option to stay and work on what they want. I told them to be careful. I’m sure they’ve been responsible but it wouldn’t hurt to check on them. They should also know that their classmates are going to be fine. They were very worried. Would you do that please?”

“Certainly, Professor Potter. I would be happy to check up on them and ease their minds about their two friends here. You stay here and make sure those two stay healthy.”

“Yes, Professor and thank you.”

“Mr. Potter,” said Madam Pomfrey coming out to where Harry and Dumbledore were standing, “I do not know how you do that but both kids are fully healed, inside and out. Not only that, somehow you managed to boost their magical cores too. They’re not just okay now but are better than okay. They look very happy. I have given them a sleeping draught so they’ll rest peacefully for a few hours. I know their bodies could use the rest. I suspect they’ll be able to leave this evening.”

“Thank you Madame Pomfrey,” replied Harry. “I’m going to stay here and make sure they remain that way. We don’t want any reprisals once everyone knows they’re going to make it. Professor Dumbledore is going to see if he can track down the attackers now that we have a lead to go on.”

“I’ll be back later Poppy. Talk to you soon, Harry,” said Dumbledore as he headed for the door.

“Good luck, Professor,” said Harry then he grabbed a chair and placed it between Kevin and Lucy so he could keep an eye on them. He had been sitting there for about thirty minutes when Hermione peeked around the curtain at him.

“Hi, Hermione.”

“Can we come in?” asked Hermione as she stepped around the curtain.

“We?” asked Harry. Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna came up behind Hermione right at that time. “Oh, I see the whole gang’s here. These two were given a sleeping draught but let’s go over there so we don’t accidentally wake them.” He led his friends over to another side of the infirmary. He stood so he could still watch Kevin and Lucy then cast a Silencing Spell around himself and his friends.

“Harry,” said Ron, “Professor Dumbledore told us you were here keeping an eye on Kevin and Lucy. What happened? They look fine.”

“They were beaten very close to death and left naked at the edge of the forest so they would freeze. They nearly died out there. Luckily, a couple seventh years found them early this morning and brought them here. Madame Pomfrey stabilized them by healing the biggest internal injuries but they were too weak so she had to give them time to recover a bit. It was not working well because their magical core was nearly drained just keeping them alive.”

“She warned me how swollen and bruised they still were because she was afraid to do any more for them yet until they gained some strength. When I saw them though, I lost it. You could not even recognize them they were beaten so badly. Their faces were completely swollen and their entire bodies were covered in bruises. They had broken bones and bruised organs. It was horrible. Madame Pomfrey told me to stop what I was doing because I was shaking the castle. She said I shook it twice.”

“That was you, Harry?” asked Neville.

Harry nodded his head.

“Harry, only a witch or wizard of incredible power could do that,” said Hermione.

They all stared at him. He just looked up at them and smiled.

“Harry?” said Ginny.

“Well, I ended up having to tell Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey so I decided it was time you guys knew as well. Only I’m going to share a little extra with you. Just remember to keep this to yourselves.” Over the next few minutes, Harry told the entire story to his friends about his bound magic and the unbinding. They were shocked to say the least.

“One other thing, Simon has a theory that says a witch or wizard with enormous power will also be very smart because the extra magic stimulates the brain in ways that helps the thought process, but also increases memory and retention. You have heard how powerful Simon was and you know how intelligent he was and still is via his portrait. Think now about Professor Dumbledore. We all know he’s very powerful but he’s also very intelligent. Now look at me again and try not to laugh.”

“When I removed the binding on my magic something started happening soon after that. I was able to learn an amazing amount of spells, I also learned wandless magic, I learned Isshinryu Karate, and I gained control over an enormous amount of magic. I did all of this in only one month. Oh yeah, I learned how to dance too.”

“Since I’ve been at school my heavy load has been getting easier to handle. I don’t have to study for my classes anymore. I can read through Hermione’s notes on History of Magic just once and I retain it all. Think about it. I have learned pretty much everything Hogwarts has to teach and I’m studying now at a level beyond seventh year. I’m pretty sure Simon’s theory is spot on the money because I was not able to do this last year.”

“I knew it, I knew it, I knew it,” said Hermione. “I knew you didn’t have to study anymore. This is so unfair, Harry Potter! I study all the time and work myself crazy to learn the extra and make the grades. You waltz in and don’t even have to study! How is that fair?”

“It’s not fair Hermione but how can you say that? You’re a very intelligent witch while Ron and I up through last year have been average at best. Before this happened to me we knew you had something we didn’t. Is that fair? No. It’s genetics.”

“The same reason I have a lot of extra power and you do not is the same reason I have green eyes and Ginny has brown. I have messy black hair and Ginny has beautiful red hair.” Ginny blushed. “I inherited my green eyes from my mum and my messy black hair from my dad. I have powerful ancestors. Simon is one and he knows of two others in the distant past before they had portraits that I’m related to. I would bet that if you looked at some history with Dumbledore’s family you would probably find some powerful ancestors in his past as well. But none of this matters!”

“Listen to me everyone. You need to understand this. It does not matter that I have extra magical power. Are you jealous of Dumbledore’s power? If you are then you’ve never mentioned it to me before. So, if you’re not jealous of Dumbledore’s power then why would you be jealous of mine? It’s just another trait in how we were born.”

“My grandpa told me this: Some people can sing and some are tone deaf. Some can sing better than others. There are some you would pay to listen to and others you would not. You may wish to be a great singer but if you were born tone deaf, it will never happen. Does that make your life not worth living? No. Not at all. Your life can still be just as full even though you can’t sing.”

“The same goes for magical power. You can still be a successful and knowledgeable witch or wizard and not be the most powerful. There are tons of witches and wizards all across the world who are out there today doing that very thing.”

“I’m sorry, Harry,” said Hermione. “I didn’t really mean that. I just spouted off without thinking. You not having to study anymore has been driving me nuts trying to figure out why.” She gave him a big hug. “Now I can rest and stop worrying about it. It makes perfect sense now and I believe you’re correct about Simon’s theory. It sounds pretty solid to me.”

“Harry that was a great argument against pureblood status as well,” said Neville. “We can’t do anything with traits we’re not born with. We can only improve on what traits we were born with. Just because you’re born a pureblood doesn’t make you any better than anyone else. It’s no better than having white skin or brown.”

“Very good, Neville,” said Ron. “And for the record Harry, I’ve never been jealous of your magical power.”

“Thanks, mate.”

“I’ve always just wanted your money,” Ron said with a big smile. Everyone laughed.

“Well, Ron, you’re welcome to visit me anytime at my impressive manor. I’ll gladly share of my worldly possessions. That goes for all of you,” Harry indicated the rest of them.

“Now, on to important matters,” continued Harry. “When Kevin and Lucy woke up Kevin remembered enough detail about the attackers that should help a lot. Dumbledore has gone to see if he can figure out who did it based on that new information. I suppose he contacted you guys while he was working on it. I’m staying here and playing bodyguard to the two sleepyheads over there in case their attackers hear they didn’t die and come to finish the job. They know that Kevin saw them and that may be the reason they tried to kill them.”

“That’s terrible Harry that we have students here that would do such a thing,” said Luna.

“My thoughts exactly Luna. That’s what caused me to lose it for a few seconds when I saw them all broken up and unrecognizable,” replied Harry. “If one or two of you can do me a favor I would very much appreciate it.”

“Sure Harry,” they all agreed at once.

“I’m going to get Dobby to bring me my books so I can get some work done while I’m here. Actually, I’ll do that now. Dobby?” There was a soft _pop_ and Dobby appeared right in front of Harry. “Thanks for coming Dobby. I need a favor.”

“Yes Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby will be happy to do anything for the Great Harry Potter,” Dobby said bowing. “What can Dobby do for Master Harry Potter sir?”

“Dobby, I need my bag that I left in my Defense classroom earlier when I found out about Lucy and Kevin. I hurried here as fast as I could and left my bag there. I’m watching over them so can’t leave. Can you go get it and bring it back to me so I can get some work done while I wait?

“Right away, Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby will be back soon.” Dobby disappeared with another _pop_ and about 3 seconds later, he was back handing the bag to Harry.

“Thank you so much Dobby. I’m not sure what I would do without you.”

“Can Dobby do something else for the Great Harry Potter?” Dobby said anxiously.

“Actually, I’m quite thirsty,” said Harry. “Would you mind bringing me some pumpkin juice and whatever my friends would like as well? They might be thirsty too.”

“What can Dobby get for the Great Harry Potter’s friends? Dobby is always happy to help.”

Everyone agreed on pumpkin juice but Hermione hesitated a bit before seeing Dobby’s excitement at serving and giving in. Dobby popped out to get the juices.

“If any of you have some time when you’re not in class and would like to keep me company,” said Harry, “I could use someone to talk to and you could also give me a break guarding them so I can visit the loo if I have to. If one or two of you would like to join me for lunch later I bet I could ask Dobby to bring some food or you could pick up enough for yourselves and me and bring it here so we can eat.”

Dobby returned with the juice for everyone and popped out after he had served them.

“Harry, we all have a free period coming up because Dumbledore temporarily suspended classes for the day when you shook the castle,” said Ginny. “He announced again a little while ago that classes would resume starting with the third period. I’ll be happy to keep you company until I have to go to class. I’ll also be happy to join you for lunch unless you think you will be tired of me and would prefer a different friend.”

“Now, that’s just silly. How could I ever grow tired of you, Gin?” asked Harry with a smile.

Ginny turned red in the face but didn’t bolt. She stared at Harry and said, “Well, I didn’t want to overstay my welcome, good sir.”

“Not a chance, my lady. You are always welcome,” replied Harry with a smile.

“I guess we’re going to go,” said Hermione elbowing Ron and nodding at Neville and Luna. “It looks like you guys have it all worked out.”

“Bye Harry, bye Ginny.”

“Bye guys.”

“Thanks for coming and checking on me everyone,” said Harry. “I appreciate it very much.”

Neville, Luna, Ron, and Hermione left Harry and Ginny by themselves. Harry turned toward Ginny. “Your first job is to guard the sleepyheads while I go visit the loo.”

“Oh, so that was not just a ‘for instance.’ You really need to go?”

“Yes, very badly, especially since I drank all that pumpkin juice.”

“Okay, Harry,” said Ginny with a laugh. “I’ll watch your students for you. You go take care of business. We don’t want to have to clean up any accidents.”


	13. A Six-Pack of Slytherins

**Chapter Thirteen – A Six-Pack of Slytherins**

Draco was feeling a bit anxious. He was confident the incident with the two first year Gryffindors would not get back to him but it was never his intention for those two kids to be beaten so badly. Yes, he wanted them to be beaten but to teach them a lesson, not beat them to the point of near death.

According to what he heard, it was a miracle they survived. The five Slytherin third years he used went too far and he still wasn’t sure why. He certainly wasn’t going to ask. He’d played it well up to this point and was not interested in fowling that up. The five third years had no idea it was he that directed them to attack the two young Gryffindors. The note he left wasn’t in his handwriting and it did catch on fire and burn up completely after they’d read it. Therefore, there’s no way he could be implicated in this attack.

This was one of his better plans and he’d be proud of himself if it weren’t for the fact those third years went too far. Now more attention would be paid to the attack than Draco had intended. “ _I need to remember to keep my Occlumency shields up just in case,_ ” he thought, “ _and be more specific in the future with instructions._ _Who would’ve thought third years could be so violent?”_ pondered Draco.

oOo

“Please, please take your seats everyone. Before we take part in tonight’s lovely dinner, I have a few things to share,” announced Professor Dumbledore. He waited until the noise died down and everyone found his or her seats. He noted that Harry, Kevin, and Lucy were still not present. Staring at the students until they were quiet, he began his announcement.

“I’m sure some of you are aware already of the attack early this morning on two of our most delightful first years from Gryffindor House. Lucy Monroe and Kevin Johansen were beaten nearly to death this morning and left to die in the cold. If it weren’t for a couple of our seventh years from Hufflepuff who found them when they were out for a stroll this morning they certainly would have died. Fortunately, they were taken to Madame Pomfrey in the nick of time where she was able to save them and cure them of their horrible injuries. Our Professor Potter was also able to help some in the healing of these young Gryffindors.”

“He took it personal that someone would attack any of his students. If you recall, Mr. Potter is currently teaching defense to all the first and second year classes. In addition, he’s helping third through seventh year students with Defense during meetings with the group he and Miss Granger started. It’s called the Defense Association or DA for short. This has been very helpful since we are currently without a full time Defense professor. He’s currently watching over his students in the infirmary while they rest.”

“Mr. Potter realizes how close he is to his students and has agreed to let me handle the investigation into the persons responsible for this heinous crime. Rest assured, I will get to the bottom of it, and the culprits will be found out. It would be wise if the ones responsible just stepped forward and owned up to their viciousness but I doubt that will happen. What they did was an act of cowardice.” He let his eyes pass over all the students for a few seconds before concluding.

Dumbledore started to signal for the food to appear but stopped.

“I will give you one warning before we eat. If I were you, I would tread lightly around any of Mr. Potter’s students or friends. He’s very protective and you shouldn’t do anything to make him angry. Do I make myself clear?” There were quite a few nods from most of the students. “Then let’s eat, shall we? Tuck in.” The food appeared on all the tables so everyone dug in.

About ten minutes later, Harry, Lucy, and Kevin walked through the doors into the Great Hall. They stopped because all noise ceased and everyone was staring at them. Professor Dumbledore stood up and started clapping. He was joined by Professor McGonagall and then the rest of the faculty. Soon all the students were standing and clapping as well, except for some of the Slytherins. All the first and second year Slytherins joined in though.

Harry lead his two students to a spot at the Gryffindor table where they all three could sit together with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Harry planned to keep an eye on the two for quite a bit longer and appreciated the extra protection that his karate students could provide. They had saved Harry a seat and just moved over some more when he brought Kevin and Lucy with him.

“How are you feeling Lucy?” asked Hermione.

“I feel great, Hermione! I feel better than I did before I was attacked. I’m not sure what Professor Potter did to me but it sure works. I’ve never felt this good before. Right now I’m just really hungry.”

“Well, alright then. You’d better tuck in little lady because I just might eat it all,” added Ron.

“That’s okay Ron. The elves will just bring us more,” said Kevin.

“Right you are my man,” said Ginny. “Not even my brother here can eat more than the elves can cook.”

“You look like you’re pretty hungry yourself, Kevin,” said Neville who was sitting across from him.

“I sure am. This is actually my first meal today. I wasn’t awake during breakfast or lunch so I’m very hungry now,” Kevin said to Neville then looked up at him. He froze his movements then leaned slightly to the right to see around Neville. He spotted someone across the Great Hall. Standing up he said, “Excuse me for a second will you?” never taking his eyes off the one person across the room. Kevin quickly walked over to the Slytherin table until he came up behind a third year.

Harry watched as Kevin left in a bit of a hurry and went over to the Slytherin table until he stopped behind a third year. What happened next had Harry and the faculty scrambling to get over there. Kevin grabbed the third year by the hair and dragged him backward off the bench where he was eating. As soon as he landed on the floor, Kevin kicked him right in the gut. Then he jumped on top of him and started pounding him with his fists as hard as he could go.

One of the other third years threw Kevin off his friend and was just about to attack Kevin when Harry picked the third year up from behind by the back of his robes. Harry lifted him clear off the floor with one hand. “SIT DOWN NOW!” yelled Harry then plopped him back on the bench. Harry then went over to Kevin and checked on him.

“Kevin, are you okay?” asked Harry.

“Yes.”

“Why did you attack this boy?” asked Dumbledore who had arrived right behind Harry.

“He’s one of the ones who attacked Lucy and me,” replied Kevin. “When I saw him it just all came flooding back. I remembered how bad they beat Lucy and I just lost it.” No one noticed the red face of one Lucy Monroe when she heard what Kevin said.

“Given what you have been through today Mr. Johansen I’m quite surprised you had the energy to do what you did,” replied McGonagall. “I see that you didn’t do near the damage that was done to you or Miss Monroe but I suppose that will have to do for now. After all we don’t condone this sort of behavior.” Kevin looked down at his feet. “I believe Professor Dumbledore is heading up this investigation so why don’t we let him take it from here, shall we?” She led Kevin back over to Lucy and the other Gryffindors so he could finish his meal.

Harry picked up the third year Slytherin that Kevin had attacked and stood him on his feet. He looked up at Professor Dumbledore and said, “He’s all yours, Professor.” Harry walked back over to his seat and joined the others once more to finish his meal. After he sat down, he put his arm around Kevin’s shoulders and gave him a squeeze. He leaned in close to Kevin’s ear and whispered, “You can be on my team anytime you want. I’m very proud of you.” Kevin smiled big then dug into the food he’d been ignoring since he sat back down.

Dumbledore stunned and tied up the third year Slytherin and left him right there on the floor, where he landed. He then went back to his seat to finish his meal. When all were just looking at him he said, “He’s not going anywhere and I would like to finish my food. I’ll take him to the infirmary after I’ve finished. Eat up!”

After about 5 minutes, Harry stood up.

“I realize this is unusual,” he said loud enough for everyone to hear, “but I’d like to propose a toast.” They all stopped and looked at Harry. Harry raised his glass of pumpkin juice high and said “To Kevin Johansen and Lucy Monroe, I salute you! You’re true Gryffindors. This morning we weren’t sure if you were going to make it but here you are tonight good as new. Kevin even faced one of his attackers and gave him what for. Now if that’s not a Gryffindor I don’t know what is. SALUTE!”

There were many “here, here” replies and “salutes” in response but pretty much everyone (other than a few Slytherins) took a drink to toast the two young Gryffindors. Kevin and Lucy turned red in the face at all the attention. The praise coming from their Professor Potter meant the most to them though.

Professor Dumbledore was in no hurry to collect the accused Slytherin. He took the opportunity while eating to observe the third year Slytherins behavior in regards to their fellow Slytherin laying on the floor next to them. There were quite a few who looked at the accused Slytherin in a worried manner but there were four third year Slytherins (Mr. Pugh, Mr. Cram, Mr. McGruder, and Mr. Spencer) who kept eying him the most. Dumbledore took note of this.

When done eating the Headmaster unceremoniously left his seat and floated the third year Slytherin to the infirmary where he let Madame Pomfrey heal the young man’s minor injuries caused by Kevin. He then had the young Slytherin walk with him to his office where Dumbledore invited Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape to join him. Professor Dumbledore began to question him about who else was involved in the attack.

“So tell me Mr. Whiddon, who else was involved besides yourself in the attack on Lucy Monroe and Kevin Johansen?” asked Dumbledore. “We know that there were five of you involved and that you are all third year Slytherins. Care to enlighten me?”

Dumbledore was tempted but refused to use legilimency on the child. He was hoping Samuel Whiddon would own up to his actions and give a reason for them. Besides, he was still waiting on a report from a trusted house elf who he sent looking for evidence. Given the severity of the beatings there’s no way the culprits escaped without getting some blood on their clothes. He suspected he would be hearing from that house elf soon.

“No, sir, I will not give up my friends that easily,” replied Samuel Whiddon respectfully.

“Ah, that is as I expected, Mr. Whiddon. I will be sure to tell the Aurors that you were uncooperative in regards to giving up your partners in crime,” replied Dumbledore. “I’m sure that will get you off the hook with your friends.” Samuel Whiddon began to look very worried at the mention of the Aurors getting involved.

“Have no fear, Mr. Whiddon. We shall soon know the names of the other four shortly,” replied Dumbledore. “Surely you didn’t think I was totally dependent on your testimony, did you? As soon as we have all five of you together, we’ll summon the Aurors to arrest you. If found guilty of the crime, you and your friends will be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in addition to whatever punishment is deemed necessary by the Wizengamot. So tell me Mr. Whiddon, why did you and your friends attack Miss Monroe and Mr. Johansen? Keep in mind that there’s no question about your involvement in this. There’s an eye witness that will testify to that after all.”

Samuel Whiddon thought about it for a few seconds then finally giving up he replied. “We received a note but didn’t know who sent it. It was very convincing. It told us we should beat up Monroe and Johansen so they would be taught a valuable lesson and that we should do it in a manner that they would not know who attacked them. Given they were just two Gryffindors, a mudblood and a half-blood, we didn’t need much convincing. The note burned up and disappeared right after we’d completed reading it.”

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore both bristled at the statement “ _Given they were just two Gryffindors_ …” showing the Slytherin’s obvious bias against another house and blood purity.

“But, why, Mr. Whiddon,” asked McGonagall, “did you and your friends beat them so severely then strip them of all their clothes and leave them naked in the freezing temperatures to die? What would ever possess you to do that?”

“We were sure that Johansen saw us so we didn’t want to leave any witnesses,” replied Samuel. “Besides, after we got started kicking them it was difficult to know when to stop.” Even Snape raised his eyebrows at this statement from the third year. “They didn’t look like they were going to make it anyway.”

After this statement, there was a pause so the professors could collect themselves.

“Severus, please take this student to the empty classroom across from my office and stay with him to make sure he can’t leave. I’m expecting a visitor,” said Dumbledore with a heavy sigh. “I’ll see you shortly.”

Snape led the student to the classroom as instructed. As soon as they were out of the office, a house elf appeared in front of Dumbledore. It was Dobby. “Headmaster, sir and Madam Professor, Dobby has the information you was looking for.”

“Thank you, Dobby. You may proceed,” replied Dumbledore.

Dobby pulled from behind his back a sack with several robes, shoes, and socks that had a lot of blood on them. He placed them on the floor in front of Dumbledore. “I found these clothes and shoes covered with blood sir. They belong to five third year Slytherins just as you suspected. Their names is on their robes but Dobby can tell you who all five is if you want Headmaster, sir.”

“Yes, Dobby. Please let us know the names,” asked Dumbledore. “We will allow the Auror office to sort through the evidence without the rest of us touching it.”

“Sir, the names of the five third year Slytherins is Charles Spencer, Samuel Whiddon, Isaac Cram, Roger Pugh, and Timothy McGruder. All of them had bloodied clothes that they had hidden but Dobby knows how to find hidden things.”

“Thank you, Dobby,” replied Dumbledore. “You’ve been of invaluable service to the school. A great job as always, Dobby. You may go now.”

Dobby bowed and made a soft _pop_ as he left.

“Oh, Albus,” said McGonagall, “what is wrong with these kids today?”

“I suspect it has a lot to do with their parents, Minerva. Come with me please,” said Dumbledore. He led her to the empty classroom where Snape was holding Samuel Whiddon. “Severus, I want you to come with me to Slytherin House to collect Mr. Whiddon’s friends. That will be Mr. Spencer, Mr. Cram, Mr. Pugh, and Mr. McGruder.” Samuel Whiddon hung his head after hearing they knew exactly who else was involved. “Minerva, I would like you to stay here with Mr. Whiddon until we come back with the other four. Come Severus.”

“Yes, Albus,” answered McGonagall.

Snape and Dumbledore walked together to Slytherin House to collect the other third years. “Severus, since you are the Head of House then I will allow you to handle collecting the students we are looking for. I will simply accompany you.”

“Thank you, Headmaster,” replied Snape. “If you can bear with me I’d like to say a few words while we have their attention.”

“Certainly, Severus, I expected you’d need to do just that.”

Snape and Dumbledore entered the Slytherin Common Room and all noise stopped. Everyone looked at the two professors with worry.

“House Meeting,” announced Snape loudly. “Make sure everyone gets down here right now.”

They waited for a few minutes as all the Slytherin students gathered in their Common Room. Snape stared hard at the four third year Slytherins. “Roger Pugh, Charles Spencer, Timothy McGruder, and Isaac Cram will come forward and surrender your wands to the Headmaster. You will then stand here next to me until we leave.”

All four did as they were told and waited patiently by their Head of House with their heads hanging down. Once the four were in line next to him, Snape addressed the rest of his house.

“See these four before you and remember Samuel Whiddon? These five students have brought shame to the House of Slytherin. Let me warn you all. Be very careful you do not do the same,” he spoke slowly with a menacing tone. Several of the Slytherins shuddered at the look and tone of Snape’s address. “By the way, Mr. Whiddon did not give up his friends. He refused. But, he didn’t have to. There is plenty of evidence against them.”

“Follow me, please,” said Dumbledore to the four students. “We have a few questions for you.”

Dumbledore led them to the classroom where McGonagall held Samuel Whiddon. The four Slytherins followed behind him with Snape bringing up the rear. When they reached the classroom, they saw that Mr. Whiddon was seated in a chair and very quiet with his eyes staring down at the floor. He looked up at his friends when they entered the room.

“I didn’t tell them, I swear.”

“We know, Sam,” replied Roger Pugh. “Professor Snape let the whole house know that you didn’t give us up.” Whiddon looked only slightly relieved.

Dumbledore had the four boys sit down in chairs as well so he could question them. He sent McGonagall to floo the aurors while he talked to the five Slytherins. No one knew the identity of the sixth who sent the note. It was troubling that there was one more out there that they couldn’t track down. One thing that was certain is the one who sent the note was likely older, especially since the note burst into flame and disappeared completely after it was read. It’s doubtful the attack would have even taken place had the five third years not received the idea from the one who sent the note.

The aurors arrived and collected the five boys along with the information and evidence Dumbledore had gathered. They took the boys with them back to the Auror office. The five Slytherins were still very young but the crime was very serious. The Wizengamot would have to put them on trial and decide their fate.

McGonagall fetched Lucy and Kevin, who insisted Harry come along too, so they could meet with Dumbledore in his office where he informed them of the five boys who had all been arrested and taken to the Auror office for questioning and trial. Dumbledore let Lucy and Kevin know that it was very likely they would be called upon to testify at the trial but he would let them know if and when that was necessary. He then wished them a good night and had Harry escort them back to their common room.

Dumbledore met with his staff early the next morning to bring them up to speed. They also wanted to know what caused the castle to shake but Dumbledore assured them that secret was not going to be revealed no matter how many times they inquired about it.

“But Albus that is a potential threat to all of us when something can shake the entire castle. Would we not have the right to know what caused it?” asked McGonagall.

“Normally, Minerva, yes you would, but in this case the cause is a highly kept secret that must not be revealed. Rest assured the problem has been rectified so it will not happen again but I cannot reveal the cause, at least not at this time. That will have to be sufficient for all of you for now.”

The staff did not like it but they could see the Headmaster was not going to budge on this. They all filed out and went to breakfast.

oOo

A couple days after the five Slytherins were arrested, Auror Tonks showed up at the school on official business. She told Harry she was there to speak to Madame Pomfrey about the incident involving Lucy Monroe and Kevin Johansen in regards to the injuries caused by the attack. She then would need to get a statement from Kevin and Lucy as well. Harry asked if he could accompany her and she agreed. They found Kevin and Lucy and asked them to join them as they all walked down to the infirmary together.

Tonks took Madame Pomfrey’s statement in her office with Harry while the two first years waited in the infirmary so they didn’t overhear Pomfrey’s statement. After she gathered all the medical facts from Pomfrey, all three joined Kevin and Lucy in the other room.

“Now, Mr. Johansen and Miss Monroe I just have to ask you a few questions and take your statements about the incident that occurred a few days ago,” said Tonks pleasantly. “There is a good chance that you will not have to attend trial. We believe that your statements and medical record will suffice. Now don’t be nervous. I just want to chat with you for a bit.”

“Yes, ma’am” they both said together.

“Oh, we will have none of that,” exclaimed Tonks. “My name is Tonks. Well, actually, that’s my last name but it’s what I prefer to be called and Harry will not utter a word, nor will Madame Pomfrey, letting you know my given name. If they know what’s good for them.”

Madame Pomfrey and Harry snickered a bit but straightened up when Tonks gave them the stare. Tonks then turned back to the kids with a big smile. “So, just call me Tonks and we’ll be great friends!”

“Okay, Tonks, you can call me Lucy.”

“And, you can call me Kevin.”

“It’s a deal Lucy and Kevin. Shall we get started?”

Harry was impressed with Tonks’ easy way of putting the kids at ease and leading the conversation so she could get the facts she needed. Of course, Kevin had a bit more to add due to him recognizing the attackers, especially Samuel Whiddon, and his subsequent attack on the third year. Harry added his involvement, playing down his healing ability for the statement. He didn’t mind Tonks knowing but the rest of the wizarding world could wait. When they were done, Tonks promised she would be back later for his class and Kingsley planned on attending as well. All his karate students were excited about the new lessons that included magic and looked forward to them.

oOo

Things seemed to slow down a bit, at least excitement wise, for a few weeks. It appeared the Slytherins were afraid to put a toe out of line so they were being quiet. Most every Gryffindor kept an eye on Lucy and Kevin then all the other first years were put on the protection list as well it seemed. If a first year was seen walking down the hall alone pretty soon you would see an older Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, sometimes two, offer to walk along with them and start up a pleasant conversation. The first years never knew they had so many older friends.

The trial of the five Slytherins came and went. Lucy and Kevin were thankful they didn’t have to testify. The evidence was overwhelming and the young third years were not very good at hiding their guilt although they were a lot more tight-lipped around their parents and their lawyer. The defense lawyer did not want the two first years there either since he was afraid they might garner sympathy so it was in agreement to keep the two Gryffindors at Hogwarts and spare them the ordeal of the trial.

When all five were pronounced guilty on all charges, Professor Dumbledore announced immediately that they were no longer welcome at Hogwarts and officially, they should consider themselves permanently expelled. The Wizengamot on the other hand took strongly into consideration their age and decided that all five would simply have to pay a fine of 1,000 galleons each and be under house arrest for the next 6 months.

The parents were instructed to keep a very close eye on their children. They were warned that another infraction and the boys would not get such a lenient sentence. Of course, it was obvious the Wizengamot was not going to do much to the Slytherins. None of the families would have a problem paying the fine and the purebloods had the numbers on their side in the Wizengamot.

Later on, the rumor was that all five boys were now attending Durmstrang. At least they were no longer at Hogwarts and that was acceptable to most of the students who found their behavior against the two young Gryffindors appalling. Harry thought the Wizengamot was too lenient on them but knew the nature of things at the ministry and took what he could get.

Things went back to normal and everyone settled back into the day-to-day routine until one Saturday morning at breakfast Dumbledore made an announcement.

“Today will be a Hogsmeade day.”

He paused and waited for the noise to die down.

“By announcing it at the last minute we will not give the Death Eaters a chance to plan. You will find a few aurors and professors in Hogsmeade today and I believe our Mr. Potter and his DA will be around as well. In addition, no students will be allowed to owl any messages until this evening after the Hogsmeade visit. That should hinder any word getting into the wrong hands. Nevertheless, be careful and come straight back to the castle at the first sign of any trouble. Be sure and let any third year students and above who did not join us for breakfast know about it. You are welcome to leave when you are ready. Have a great day!”

Everyone was excited and talking about their change of plans but Harry quickly left to go to the front entrance. His friends decided they had better follow him. Luna saw them leave as well so caught up as they were headed out the front entrance and onto the grass. Harry stopped there.

“Why did you suddenly come outside the front entrance and just stop, Harry?” asked Hermione.

“Ah, your question came just as I expected. Funny you should ask too,” replied Harry.

“What’s so funny about that Harry? Hermione always wants to know what’s going on if she hasn’t figured it out yet and I must say neither have I… figured it out I mean. You did just leave suddenly without a word,” added Ron.

“I don’t mean funny ha, ha, Ron. I meant… you know… it’s just a phrase. Anyway, the reason I came out here quickly is because I want to catch all the DA members going to Hogsmeade to remind them to stay alert and to remember their training should anything happen. Since all of you followed me as the great friends you are, although I suspect it was more out of curiosity than anything else, then you are welcome to join me and talk to the DA members as they exit the castle and head toward Hogsmeade. We also need to have them pass along the message to any others we might miss.”

“And you want me to see if there is anything I can do with the coins to send this message?” asked Hermione.

“Yes, Hermione. I doubt there’s a way but knowing you, I would have to let you have the final say on that. I’ve noticed you know a lot of tricks and can figure out how to do amazing things.”

“Thanks, Harry. That’s very kind of you to say. However, there’s no way I can make these coins do that unless we came up with a number that all the DA knows about. We could then assign that number or come up with a few numbers that we assign to different generic messages. This one could be ‘Stay Alert,’” replied Hermione.

“See, what did I tell you? I knew you could figure it out. So, we can’t use it today but if we come up with a few numbers, we could use it next time. We probably should use no more than five different numbers for five different messages. After that, it may get difficult for some to remember more unless they kept a cheat sheet, which would not be a good idea. I would not want them to have to write any of this down.”

“I like that,” said Ron. “If we think this through carefully we could come up with some very good messages that instantly go out to all the DA then we’ll all be on the same page at the same time, ready for whatever.”

“Very good, Ronald,” said Luna. “I like how you’re thinking.”

“Uh…, thanks?” replied Ron.

“I see one,” said Ginny as she hurried over to catch a DA member headed to Hogsmeade.

“I see a couple more,” said Neville as he did the same.

“Okay, let’s spread out and cover the entry from both sides. We should be able to go ourselves in a short while after we catch enough to spread the word to everyone,” said Harry.

They split up with people on both sides until they told about thirty people and asked them to spread the word. A few other DA members hung back and helped catch others as they left the castle. This prompted Harry to decide that it was time to enjoy Hogsmeade for themselves. They all went in a group together up to the small town and reminded any other members they ran into.

No one really expected to see trouble today since it was a surprise outing, plus the aurors and professors milling about served as a deterrent to any would be Death Eaters. However, there was never an excuse to slack off being alert if there was a possibility for trouble. After all, you can enjoy yourself and maintain a level of alertness at the same time.

Harry and his friends were enjoying themselves in Hogsmeade visiting the different stores and just generally hanging out together, having a great time. Their day was about halfway over and they had just come out of Honeydukes when Harry spotted Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walking near the post office. (Draco had just tried to send an owl but was not allowed.) “Give me a minute guys,” said Harry. “I need to speak to Malfoy.”

Harry headed over to where Draco Malfoy and his goons were. Of course, Harry’s friends decided they would tag along just in case.

“Malfoy,” said Harry when he got closer to him, “a word, please.”

Draco stopped walking and waited on Harry to reach him. “What do you want, Potter? I’m trying to enjoy my day in Hogsmeade.”

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, Malfoy. I just want to ask you a simple question.” Harry stopped within a meter of Draco.

Malfoy put his mental shields up as strong as he could get them. “Well, what do you want to know?” Draco said with his typical sneer.

“I want to know if you had anything to do with the attack on Lucy and Kevin. We know there was another person involved, someone older. I want to know if it was you, Malfoy, because my gut tells me it was. They humiliated you and these two as well,” Harry said indicating Crabbe and Goyle. “You certainly had the motive, now did you do it?” Harry was staring Draco right in the eyes.

“Oh, sod off Potter,” replied Draco. “That’s not my style. When you let us off the hook that day I realized how close I came to getting kicked out of here. And, if I’m expelled from Hogwarts, my father will kill me and I mean that. I haven’t done anything else since then. Now, leave me alone so I can finish enjoying my day.”

“Somehow, I don’t believe you. I have no proof though so there is nothing I can do. Let me tell you this,” said Harry taking a step closer, which caused Draco to flinch even though he was determined to stand his ground. “If I ever find proof that you did instigate that attack there will not be enough of you left to give back to your father.”

Harry stared at him for a few seconds before turning around and walking away. Harry stopped after a few steps and turned back around.

“Oh, enjoy the rest of your day, Malfoy. You too, Crabbe and Goyle. Hopefully, it won’t be your last Hogsmeade visit.” Harry then joined his friends again and walked away down the street.

“When did Harry Potter get so scary?” asked Goyle.

“Yeah, did you see his eyes?” asked Crabbe.

“Oh, shut up you two!” demanded Draco. “Potter’s not going to do anything because I had nothing to do with what happened to those first years. He will never find any evidence against me.” The three of them walked on down the street putting distance between Harry and his friends.

“Harry, do you really think Malfoy had something to do with the attack on Kevin and Lucy?” asked Neville.

“Yes, I do,” answered Harry, “but I have no proof so he’ll likely get away with it.”

“He’s such a wanker!” exclaimed Ron.

“Language, Ronald,” interjected Hermione sounding just like Molly.

“Blimey, Hermione, you sounded just like Mum!” Ron quipped.

“Sorry,” replied Hermione sheepishly. “It just sort of came out that way.” Then they both slowly started grinning at each other. Everyone else in the group began staring at the two of them.

“Would you two like a moment?” asked Ginny.

“We can always wait for you over there,” added Neville.

“Be careful,” said Harry. “If you ever get them started they may never stop.”

Both Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with a shocked look on their faces until Luna put in her two cents. “That wouldn’t be a problem, Harry. Eventually Ron would get too hungry.” They all started laughing after that.

They decided to head over to The Three Broomsticks for a bite and something to drink. Harry remembered he needed to pick up some more supplies for potions.

“Hey, I need to run to the Potions Shop for more supplies. I’m running low so I’ll meet you guys there. Save me a seat?”

“Sure, Harry,” replied Hermione.

“I might need some more myself,” said Ginny. “You mind if I tag along, Harry?” Ginny didn’t really need any more supplies but no one else needed to know that.

“Not at all, Gin. You’re welcome to come with me. We’ll see you guys in a few minutes.”

Harry and Ginny walked together to the Potions Shop making small talk while the others headed over to The Three Broomsticks.

“What do you need to get?” asked Harry.

“Uh, well, I… uh… don’t exactly remember but once I see the supplies it should come back to me,” Ginny replied with a nervous smile.

“Oh, okay. Well, I definitely need a new utensil for stirring. I let Neville borrow mine and he somehow melted it. I’ve also been thinking about setting up a potions lab of my own so I can work ahead on some more advanced potions. The pace in class is too slow for me. Of course, I need a place to setup my potions lab. I’ll have to give that some thought…”

As Harry continued to talk about potion supplies and his plan for a potions lab Ginny’s mind drifted to more important matters, in her mind anyway. She’d been slowly noticing a change in her feelings toward Harry. He was definitely a different person from last year and she freely admitted (plus Harry already knew) that she’s had a crush on him since she was a little girl but that had now changed. If anything though, her feelings were even stronger. After all, the changes in Harry didn’t take away from his yumminess but had actually added to it. She also realized that when she was a little girl, she had a crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived but now that she knows the real Harry she no longer moons over The-Boy-Who-Lived. She believes with all her heart that she has fully fallen in love with the real Harry Potter.

However, it was obvious to her that Harry was not quite ready for that. While he was very intelligent and could learn things at an amazing pace now, his emotional state, when it came to girls at least, was still that of a young teenager. In addition, he had that horrible upbringing with his relatives that didn’t help the situation. Harry was never shown love when he was with the Dursleys. He had it now at Potter Place, but even then, that was from elves and portraits, not regular people.

Being so young still and a little wise beyond her years due to past experiences, she realized this could just be a first love that is not meant to last but as far as she knew right now she was very committed and the opportunity to pursue it had not presented itself yet. She resigned herself to be patient and see where it goes.

Harry, on the other hand, was an enigma. She had no idea how he felt about her besides being a good friend and Ron’s little sister. Harry used to wear his emotions out so everyone could see. He just couldn’t hide them and he was very easy to read. Now, with the change in him his emotions were not out in the open anymore. She could not tell how he felt about her other than being good friends and little Ginny Weasley wanted so much more from the hunk she was walking next to. She let out a sigh and thought _“Oh well, I will just have to be patient.”_

“Did you say something?” asked Harry.

“Oh… uh… no, I didn’t say anything,” replied Ginny.

“Sorry, it appears I’ve been running off at the mouth and probably boring you with my less than stimulating conversation.”

“No, Harry. That’s not true. I always enjoy talking to you and you’re never boring.”

“Thanks, Gin. You’re too good to me.”

 _“There it was again,”_ thought Ginny. _“He called me Gin… again. I get shivers from my head to my toes whenever he calls me that. No one else has ever called me by that name and if anyone ever tries, they’ll find themselves on the end of my Bat-Bogey hex. Of course, the twins have sometimes called me Gin-Gin. My parents call me Ginny (sometimes Genevra or Genevra Molly Weasley when I’m in trouble). Bill calls me Ginny or some other pet name most of the time. Charlie calls me Ginny as well but Percy, the great git, calls me Genevra. Ron calls me Ginny too. I only want Harry to call me Gin so he’s the only one I’ll allow that privilege. Oh, that man, I’m just going to tackle him some day because I’ll not be able to control myself…. Keep it together Genevra.”_

Harry and Ginny were able to pick up their supplies in the store. Ginny found something cheap to buy that she pretended she needed. Harry went ahead and purchased extra, plus some additional cauldrons of varying sizes for his lab he wanted to create. He went ahead and paid for Ginny’s since it was just one small item. When they walked outside Harry had quite the load in is hands. He started to shrink the items so he could put them in his pocket but he got a better idea.

“Dobby?” Harry called out.

 _“Pop!”_ Dobby appeared before Harry and Ginny.

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir? What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter and his Wheezy?”

“Dobby, so nice of you to come. You are looking quite spiffy today with all your hats and socks. Can you do me a favor?”

“Why, yes Harry Potter sir! Dobby will do anything for the Great Harry Potter!”

Ginny snickered.

“Thank you Dobby. I would like you to take all my purchases and place them on my bed since I now have too much to carry. Could you do that for me?” asked Harry.

“Dobby will be most pleased to do that for the Great Harry Potter. Does Harry Potter’s Wheezy need Dobby to take hers back too?”

“Gin, do you want Dobby to take your purchases back to your dorm as well?” asked Harry.

After she slightly shivered again she looked at Dobby and said “Why, yes, Dobby. That would be great if you could do that for me.”

“Right away, Miss Wheezy. Dobby will send your packages to your beds. Is there anything else Dobby can do for the Great Harry Potter?”

“No, Dobby. That will be all. I very much appreciate your help. I don’t know what I would do without you,” replied Harry.

Dobby blushed and snapped his fingers. Dobby was gone along with their purchases.

As they were walking to The Three Broomsticks, Ginny said, “It’s so funny how he calls you ‘Harry Potter, sir’ and ‘The Great Harry Potter’ all the time.”

“I know. I’ve tried numerous times but I’ve not been able to get him to stop calling me that. Dobby’s a free elf and has no master so I don’t know why he insists on it.”

“Weren’t you the one that freed him?”

“Yes, but he’s free now. He’s a friend and not a servant or slave. All the elves back at Potter Place are bound to the house but they call me Harry as I requested them to do. Dobby, on the other hand, is a completely different story.”

“From what I know about house elves they are all bound to a family, a house, or a person. Granted we never had one so my knowledge is somewhat limited. If I had to guess, I’d say that Dobby somehow bonded himself personally to you Harry. He may be free but it’s likely he did this without knowing it because it’s natural for house elves to be bound. He certainly doesn’t seem to mind and he holds you in the highest of regards. I don’t know how he would come when you summon him otherwise.”

“Thanks, Ginny. That helps a lot to understand my relationship with Dobby. You know, I don’t mind having him around either. I could do less with the worship but I pretty much ignore that now since he won’t stop doing it.”

“He is kind of cute and very helpful,” she replied.

“That he is.”

They arrived at The Three Broomsticks and found it extremely crowded. It took a few seconds for them to find their friends at a table in the back of the room. They walked over to them to sit down but only saw one chair.

“What happened to all your stuff?” asked Hermione. “And, I thought you were getting more at the Potions Shop?”

“I did Hermione,” replied Harry. “I bought a whole lot more including extra cauldrons and extra supplies. I’ll tell you guys about that later. They were going to be too bulky even if I shrunk them so I called Dobby and asked if he could take them back to my dorm for me. He took mine and Ginny’s as well. It was very nice of him.”

“So, just because Harry asked for you to save him a seat and I didn’t, you only saved a seat for Harry?” asked Ginny.

“No, Ginny,” replied Ron. “The place is so busy there is only one extra chair we could save for you guys.”

“We can share,” said Harry. He sat down on half the chair and indicated for Ginny to take the other half. She tried but the chair was too small for both of them so she and Harry stood back up.

“Harry, this is not working,” said Ginny. “I want you to sit back down on the chair fully.”

Harry sat back down and looked up at Ginny.

“Perfect,” she said then promptly sat on Harry’s lap. She sat cross ways with her right arm around Harry’s shoulders and her legs hanging off the side of his to the right. This way Harry’s right arm was free for him to use and Ginny would just contend with using her left.

“Ginny,” said Ron. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What Ron?” asked Ginny. “As you so eloquently pointed out there are no more chairs available so Harry and I have to share this one. Is this uncomfortable for you Harry? Do I weigh too much?”

“No, not at all Ginny. You hardly weigh anything. I’m very comfortable. I hope you are too.”

“I’m very comfortable Harry or maybe I should say you are very comfortable since I’m sitting on you.”

“Well, I’ve been called many things before but ‘comfortable’ has never been one of them.” Harry knew he could simply conjure another chair or even expand this one but what would be the fun in that? Moreover, he had no desire for certain people in the room to see he has those advanced abilities.

They had some Butterbeer, sandwiches, and crisps. Harry and Ginny had to turn the chair sideways so that Ginny was facing the table head on and Harry was sideways to it but could reach everything so he could eat and drink without too much hassle.

After they finished eating and the small talk continued Ginny decided to see just how comfortable Harry was. She scooted down so she could lean into Harry and rest her head on her arm and his neck. It was not too much longer that she fell asleep. Her breath was caressing Harry’s neck where she rested and it was all he could do to pay attention to the conversation. Some chairs became available as people started leaving. Ron decided that his sister had sat in Harry’s lap long enough.

“Ginny, you can get your own chair now,” announced Ron.

“Ron, be quiet,” replied Harry in a quiet voice. “She fell asleep. She must be tired so leave her alone for now. I’ll wake her when we’re ready to leave.”

Harry had already put his left arm around her back and had his hand on her waist to support her. He now used his right hand to hold onto her legs to keep her from sliding off. _“This is more like it,”_ thought Ginny. She really had not fallen asleep, not completely anyway. She was just dozing and taking advantage of her situation as best she could. She heard perfectly well what Ron had said but ignored him of course. She appreciated what Harry said and really appreciated his touch to make it more comfortable. Ginny just snuggled in closer and let out a sigh pretending to still be asleep. Ron quieted down and left his sister alone for now.

They finished up there food and drink and decided it was time to head back to the school. Harry began quietly talking to Ginny to wake her up. She really had fallen asleep this time and snuggled up closer to Harry automatically. He kept talking to her and told her it was time to wake up so they could head back to the castle.

“I hope you enjoyed your nap, Gin, and I hope my lap was comfortable enough,” Harry told her. She finally woke up all the way.

“Sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you but I must confess you’re very comfortable. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble with me curled up in your lap like that.”

“Not at all. I’m glad you were able to catch a nap. It was no trouble for me. Let’s head back everyone.”

When they were walking back to Hogwarts, Hermione asked the question she had on her mind for the past couple of hours. “Harry, why do you think Malfoy had anything to do with the attack on Lucy and Kevin?”

Harry told them about what was done to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle outside his classroom that day when he let them go without telling McGonagall or Dumbledore, and how his first years humiliated Malfoy and his two goons.

“When have you ever known Malfoy to let something like that go?” he asked. “It was maybe two weeks later that the attack happened. Plus, when I was questioning Malfoy, I probed his mind and he had it locked tighter than a drum. He has obviously been taught occlumency but there were no tricks or an attempt to subtly hide anything. He just put up a wall. I was not going to force my way into his mind. I just wanted to verify whether or not he was lying. I backed off when I found the wall so he would not suspect I was probing. I still think he’s guilty. We know an older student was involved. Who else had a motive? Maybe he didn’t intend for the five Slytherin third years to go that far but I’d be willing to bet he was the one who gave them the note.”

“You may be right, Harry,” replied Hermione. “You just have no proof, like you said, so you can’t do anything.”

“It’s very frustrating,” said Harry, “but I imagine he was extremely careful this time so he’d not get caught. McGonagall told him he’d be kicked out of Hogwarts if he messed up again. To Malfoy that just means he should not get caught. I doubt her warning even slowed him down. And, I seriously doubt Malfoy even knows how to do the right thing and be good. As far as I can tell he’s never shown any interest in that regard.”

“I agree with you on that, mate,” Ron said. “Malfoy is one piece of work.”

oOo

_In an unknown location…_

Voldemort was standing on a slightly raised platform in front of one of his followers. This particular Death Eater had long white hair and was one Lucius Malfoy, father to Draco Malfoy. Currently he was bowed low on the floor in front of his master hoping against all hope he would not have to experience again his master’s wrath. If there was one thing Lord Voldemort was good at it was the Cruciatus Curse. This curse might even be the Dark Lord’s favorite. If not, it ran a close second to the Killing Curse. He throws that one around quite frequently as well, thought Lucius.

“Lucius?”

“Yes, my lord? I am here to serve only you,” he said groveling.

“Do not fail me this time, Lucius. I have an important task for your spawn. Draco is his name, correct?”

“Yes his name is Draco, my lord. What would you have me do?”

“Have Draco spy on Harry Potter. I have heard some interesting rumors about our young Harry Potter and I need eyes in Hogwarts to find out what is true about him. Apparently, he is different from last year. Have Draco find out all that he can. I want to know what Harry Potter is up to.”

“Yes, my lord. Right away, my lord. I will not fail you and I will make sure my son does not fail you as well.” Lucius remained where he was in his submissive stance.

“Go. Leave my presence and see to this matter. I am looking forward to what information Draco can provide.”

Lucius scooted back away from his master before standing up and quickly walking away. Voldemort was known to Crucio you even when you were leaving just for the heck of it. Lucius was hoping he could get out of the room before that happened. He was just about to turn the corner when he heard his master call him.

“Lucius.”

Lucius Malfoy stopped suddenly with a grimace on his face. He slowly turned back around and meekly said, “Yes, my lord?”

“Send in Wormtail on your way out,” commanded Voldemort.

“Yes, my lord.” Lucius let out a big breath after he turned the corner. He was very relieved he wasn’t hit with another _Crucio_. He found Wormtail quick enough and instructed him to go see the Dark Lord as requested.

Wormtail went to his master right away as he knew how bad it could be if you kept the Dark Lord waiting. Going up to his master, he dropped to his knees and bowed low before him. “You wish to see me, my lord?”

“Rise, Wormtail. I have a job for you….”

oOo

Draco received an owl from his father telling him what the Dark Lord expected of him. It was sent with a warning to not fail on this assignment. His father assured him he would not like the consequences. Draco began planning right away. Spying on Potter could be very dangerous, he thought, but Draco wasn’t worried. He was a Slytherin after all.

After some thought, he wrote his father back and told him he would need an invisibility cloak to really pull this off. In addition, he wrote about what he already knew. He told his father about Potter somehow getting rid of Umbridge the first week she started, and how he now was teaching Defense to the first and second years, along with his DA group for everyone else. He sent it off with his own eagle owl and went back to planning.

The next day, Draco began sitting as close to Potter or one of his friends whenever he could, hoping to pick up any information that the Dark Lord could use. It wasn’t easy. Gryffindors and Slytherins usually sat the furthest away from each other just to keep things more pleasant and prevent fights from breaking out. This was especially true for Malfoy and Potter. Nonetheless, Draco did what he had to do. He even drafted Crabbe and Goyle into the mission and instructed them to listen to any conversation they could involving Potter or about Potter but make sure they didn’t get caught. They were to report everything to Draco.

oOo

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Harry had another vision of that hallway and door that he saw when he saved Mr. Weasley. This time there was no one in front of the door. He just had a strong desire to open it and go in. Harry would repeatedly continue to have this dream over the next few weeks. Try as he might he could not figure out what the vision meant.


	14. Special Projects

**Chapter Fourteen – Special Projects**

"Class dismissed."

Everyone was gathering their things and leaving when they heard the professor say "Mr. Potter? A word please."

Harry went up to Professor McGonagall. His friends were hanging back waiting on him.

"I need to speak with Mr. Potter alone. He will catch up with you later." Harry's friends nodded and left through the door. McGonagall cast a quick silencing spell around Harry and herself.

"Mr. Potter I’ve noticed, and you’ve said so yourself, that you’re beyond your fifth year level in knowledge. You don’t have to study for your classes now so I would like to give you a special assignment." She put up her hands in front of her to hold him off from saying anything yet. "I understand that you’re very busy with all the classes you teach and extra-curricular activities you participate in, including the DA, but I believe you would be more than capable to take on this special assignment."

"It’s true, I am very busy Professor, but what exactly did you have in mind? I do my own personal studies in areas I wish to learn or improve on. I’m currently beyond seventh year in the core areas. It could be your special assignment would be in line with my personal goals."

"It just might at that Mr. Potter. Before I tell you the assignment though I want you to know that I expect you to still attend class. I can use you in class to help the students with the practical application of what they’re learning. I’ve noticed how good of a teacher you are Professor Potter," she said with a smile, "and I could use your expertise in my classroom. This is your OWL year and the other students could use the time to prepare rather than taking so long learning the spells."

"Now, don't get me wrong. I’m more than capable of teaching my class without assistance but I was hoping with your help we could speed up what they learn so they would have more time to prepare and therefore do better on their Transfiguration OWL exams, both written and practical. I believe Miss Granger would also be able to lend us a hand on occasion."

"That she could Professor. She works hard to stay ahead. I like your idea so far. So, you will handle the theory then Hermione and I will pitch in on teaching the practical that way the ones struggling can get individual instruction and help speed up the learning process."

"Very good, Mr. Potter. You understand perfectly. Now, would you like to know your first special assignment?"

"Yes, Professor. I’m curious to know what you have in mind."

"Mr. Potter, I want you to study to become an animagus."

Harry paused for a second. "Funny you should pick that. I have that on my agenda but I haven’t managed to get around to it yet. I understand how difficult it is to accomplish so I’ve put it off for now."

"I think you are more than ready. Now, keep in mind that not everyone can become an animagus. James, your father, was one but Lily was not. Of course, I never knew if she even tried to attempt it. Still I think you have a better than average shot at it."

"It would be fantastic if I could make it happen. I would love to keep Remus company during his transformation. I understand that Sirius still does so on occasion like they did when they were here in school with my dad."

"Yes, it’s still difficult to believe that those boys were able to learn that on their own. The Animagus Transformation is extremely difficult as you alluded to just now. Normally, people learn from a mentor such as myself who has already accomplished it. Yet, they did it all on their own to keep it secret but mainly to keep their friend company while he went through his change each month. Those boys really cared for each other and apparently would do just about anything for the other."

"Yes, I feel the same for my friends and I believe they feel the same way for me."

"I have no doubt about that Mr. Potter. Now, would you like to get started? I have some reading I want you to do on the subject to begin with."

"Actually, Professor I have a book on the subject that my parents left me. Shall I bring it by sometime and let you have a look?"

"Yes, that would be good. I have some books as well on the subject. Stop by my office sometime with your book and we will look at that and the ones I have and see which one you should start on first."

"Sure, Professor. I plan to talk to the Headmaster right after dinner tonight. Would it be okay to come by your office after that?"

"That will be fine. I should be there by then."

"One last thing though. If I should manage to succeed and can become an animagus then I insist on not registering with the Ministry and keeping it a secret, at least for the time being. If I’m to be fighting Death Eaters and possibly Voldemort again then I need all the advantage I can get."

"Normally, I would say 'no' Mr. Potter but given the circumstances I quite understand. What we can do is have the paper work done up but we simply will not file it with the Ministry until you are ready and it’s safe to do so. That way it will not be your fault but a simple clerical error."

"Thank you Professor. I’ll bring my book by your office later."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I’m looking forward to what you can accomplish with this task for I believe you can do anything you want if you put that mind of yours to it." She said with a smile as she cancelled the silencing spell.

Harry smiled back and left through the door to find his friends. "See you later, Professor."

oOo

After another grueling training session with his close friends Harry waited until Kingsley and Tonks left then asked his friends to wait for a second as he had something to ask them. They all stopped and waited to see what Harry wanted.

"Can everyone meet in the Gryffindor Common Room tonight at 8:00?" asked Harry. "Luna, just show up at eight and one of us will let you in. I have something I want to discuss with all of you."

"Sure, Harry. Not a problem."

"Wait, Harry," said Hermione. "You never told us what McGonagall spoke to you about. What did she want?"

"She just wanted to have me work on a special assignment and due to the nature of it she wanted to keep it private for now."

"So, what did she want?" asked Ron.

"That is what I want to talk to you guys about tonight. It’s too much to go into right now. We need to get cleaned up, go eat, and then meet again at 8:00 tonight. Agreed?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"OK. Let's go. I'm starving," said Harry.

oOo

"Come in, Harry"

Harry opened the door and walked into Dumbledore's office. "Professor, you always know who’s at your door."

Dumbledore chuckled. "My little secret, Harry."

"Got a minute for a chat?"

"Sure Harry. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you Professor. I won’t need much of your time," Harry said while sitting down. "I only want to run an idea by you."

"Care for a lemon drop?"

"No thank you sir. I just had dinner and am quite full and satisfied."

"So, what idea do you want to share with me?"

"This came to me while working with the DA. Now, first of all, this is an idea for next year not this year. There is barely enough time for it this semester and I don’t want to rush it. Plus, we have the rest of the semester planned out for the DA already."

“Okay.”

"What I was thinking about sir, was having a dueling contest inside the DA so they’re exposed to that and have the experience of performing a duel in front of everyone. In addition, they would experience the pressure to win and all that. I think it would be good for them and promote good sportsmanship."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"After I had that idea, I immediately asked myself why not open it up to the entire school? There’s no need to make it just a DA event but make it a school wide event and try to get everyone involved, even the first and second year students. As a matter of fact, I was going to require all the DA members to participate and do the same to my first and second year classes as part of their grade. What do you think? I was hoping it might get some of the others to join the DA and improve their defense.”

"I like that Harry. Sounds like a good idea. What other details have you worked out? I’m starting to see some potential problems but maybe you’ve already given it some thought?"

"Yes sir. I saw a few issues myself. Obviously, a first or second year should not be going against a seventh year or just about any other year that is several levels above them, unless they are some Defense prodigy of some sort. What I thought we could do was start with the first years and let them battle it out until they come up with a champion. We do the same for the other years so that now we end up with a champion for each year. The first and second year champions duel each other next and the winner takes on the third year champion. That winner takes on the fourth year champion and it keeps going until the winner takes on the 7th year champion. Whoever wins against the seventh year champion is the school champion. Like it so far?"

"Yes, that sounds fair. What else do you have? Do you plan on participating, Harry?"

"No, sir. I will not participate. There may be some others in the DA, like some of the ones who help me instruct, that should sit out as well. It would not be fair at all sir if I were to participate."

"That confident are you?"

Harry just nodded his head. "I work hard every day to improve and help my closest friends so they can improve at a much advanced and faster pace than the DA. Those are the ones who should likely sit out with me. That group includes Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna."

"Neville Longbottom is that good?"

"Yes sir. Neville has probably come the furthest than any of them. Once I got his confidence up he’s come into his own ever since."

"That’s good to hear, Harry. I would wager that he has a good amount of power as well, not at your level of course, but I believe Neville is using his father's wand. If he were to get one of his own, 'the wand chooses the wizard' as we’ve been told, then he would likely see some of that extra power he carries around."

"Thank you, Professor. I didn’t realize that. I will keep that in mind."

"Perhaps the winner should be thrown in with your group and another competition take place with them? You could either be in the drawing or the winner of that round of duels could take you on."

"I’m not sure professor. I agree that my friends should not be made to sit out completely but I like your idea as them being held back but the overall champion having to defend his title against them in another round of duels. The problem that I see is I don’t want word getting out about my abilities to fight. I need every advantage I can get against these Death Eaters and Voldemort so I would rather no one knew what I can truly do."

"I see your point Harry. Having your friends duel will likely expose them too. No worries, we don’t have to decide everything tonight. We can discuss this more another day and I’ll inform the staff at our next meeting about the event that will be held sometime next year. I’ll not mention your name yet. I’ll just say one of the students suggested it."

"Thank you, Professor. I appreciate you hearing me out on this. I think this could be very good for the school. I was even thinking this could lead to a dueling club where the members could constantly work on improving their dueling skills."

"Another great idea Harry. We all need as much preparation as we can get with this coming war. Thank you for working so hard to be prepared Harry. You’re taking on a whole lot of responsibility for someone your age but I see that you’re doing it with ease. I’m very proud of you and I know your parents would be too."

"Thank you sir. That means a lot. I’ll try my best not to fall on my face," he said with a smile.

"No worries there, Harry. I’m sure you’ll just shake it off."

"We'll see Professor… we'll see. I have to be off. Enjoy your evening."

"You too, Harry. Thanks for coming by and sharing your great ideas. I’m looking forward to seeing them in action. That reminds me, could I stop by sometime and look in on your special training with your friends? I’m merely curious."

"Certainly, sir. You’re welcome to join us. Stop by anytime. I’m sure you’re aware that Kingsley and Tonks join us regularly?" Dumbledore nodded. "See you later then." Harry left Dumbledore's office and headed to his dorm to pick up his book. He then went to McGonagall's office to show her and discuss the project more.

 _Knock, knock_.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door. "It's just me Professor. I have that book I told you about."

"Oh, come on in and have a seat. Let me take a look at it." Harry handed her the book.

"This is a really good book Harry. I have the same one on my shelf but I like yours better. It appears to be a rare edition. Hang onto that and don't lose it."

"Yes, ma'am. I will." Harry took his book back and looked at it carefully. He began handling it better than he did before now that he knew it was worth something. McGonagall was pulling some books down from her shelves and placing them on her desk in front of Harry.

She turned back around and picked up one of the books. "This book is the one I want you to read first. When done with that book, I want you to read your book. It will likely answer any questions you have after reading the first one. The first one’ll give you a good introduction though. Of course, feel free to come and visit me if you have any questions that you don’t find an answer for in the books. Also, do not attempt to transform unless I am present. It’s not likely, but sometimes things can go wrong so someone who knows how to fix it needs to be present when you try to transform. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am. Got it!"

"Good. Now read those as soon as you can and familiarize yourself with the theory. Once you are done, I will work with you on the practical. Keep in mind though, this could take a while before you can fully transform. We will likely be working on it this term and next."

"I’m looking forward to it, Professor."

"Me too, Mr. Potter. I’m anxious to see what animal you are to be. I have a feeling it will be something spectacular."

"I’ll be happy with just about anything but I would prefer something that would either allow me to escape or fight back or maybe even a little of both. Somehow I think that would be more beneficial given the way my life goes."

"Indeed, Mr. Potter, indeed."

oOo

At 8:00 pm, Harry opened the door to let Luna into the Gryffindor Common Room. His other friends were already there with him. He looked around the room and saw it was too crowded for the six of them to have enough privacy for their talk. Dean and Seamus were in the Common Room so that left his dorm room empty.

"Everyone follow me. We need more privacy." Harry led them up to his dorm room. He took his trunk and stood it up against the wall so that it turned into a door. He then cast a modified disillusionment spell on it so it looked like the rest of the wall. The doorknob was now invisible. He was able to find it easy enough and opened the door for everyone. They all filed in. Harry turned and put a strong magical lock on the door. He didn’t have to silence it since the trunk automatically did that when the door was shut.

"Welcome to my hideaway again," said Harry. "There are things to drink and eat in the kitchen if you want a snack… Ron." Ron smiled at Harry. "You will find butterbeer and pumpkin juice in the cooler. There’s fruit and other things available in there as well. I gave Dobby some money and he purchased the items for me."

"Very nice Harry. A little home away from home," said Luna.

"I thought it was about time I started using it more. I plan to use it for studying when I need some peace and quiet. As a matter of fact, I’m thinking of expanding the fourth compartment to use for several different things, one of which will be my own potions lab. Class is moving a bit too slow for me and I want to work ahead mainly because I want to know how to brew certain advanced potions. This will give me a chance to learn how. Anyone who wants to join me is welcome. I will likely buy more cauldrons, more potions equipment, and lots more potion ingredients once I get the lab established."

"Nice, Harry," replied Hermione. "That's sounds great. I’d love to take advantage of that but having to go through a boys dormitory kind of makes that difficult."

"What's the matter Hermione? Are you afraid you’re going to see something?" asked Ron.

She started shaking her head up and down. "Yes, I am."

Harry started laughing. "Just remember to knock first."

"I'm not worried Harry," said Ginny.

"Me either," said Luna.

Harry started laughing again. "Somehow I knew that about you two."

They just smiled at him real big.

"It really is a problem Hermione. We boys would not like all the disturbances that might happen depending on the hours you wanted to use it. I’ll think about it and see if I can come up with a better alternative. Right now, I don't have one. The other issue is I don’t want Dean and Seamus knowing about the trunk. I may include them later on simply because if it stays here it’ll be easier if they know. However, as much as I like them I prefer to keep the lid on this. So, for now we stick with that being a secret just among us." Everyone agreed.

"Now, just so you know, that was not what I wanted to speak to you about. I have a question for you all."

They looked at him expectantly.

"Animagus anyone?"

"What?" they all asked at once.

Harry grinned. "I want to know if you’d like to see if you can become an animagus."

"That’s huge Harry and quite difficult," said Hermione.

"What made you think of trying that Harry?" asked Neville. "I know your Dad and Sirius were able to do it but what made you think of trying it?"

"That’s what McGonagall talked to me about. She wants me to study this as a special assignment. I thought I would give you guys the opportunity to study with me and work on it together. I have a couple of books I’m to read first before I meet with McGonagall again."

"I would love to be an animagus," said Ron. "I don't know if I can do it but I certainly will give it a try with you Harry."

"Me too, Harry," said Ginny. "I want to try too."

"Count me in then," said Neville. "I’ll give it a go."

"I’m not sure if I can do it Harry," said Luna. "I have a feeling my animal will be very difficult to achieve but I’ll be happy to study with you and help any way that I can."

"Harry, I’ve enough to do. This is our OWL year, you know. How am I going to be able to study enough if I work on this too? You already have me excited about the potions lab but another assignment?"

"Alright Hermione, I’m not going to push you to do it but I will be terribly, terribly, and even more terribly disappointed. We all need your brains on this. This could be one of the most difficult things we ever try. Some or all of us may not even be able to do it. It has a great potential to be one big headache. But, it’s a challenge I’m willing to take on and not just for extra credit."

"It’ll probably be easy for you the way you learn. Plus your Dad was an animagus so you’ll likely be one too."

"Not necessarily. My Mum was not an animagus and I’ve just as much of her in me as I do my Dad. Of course, we don’t know if she ever even tried but it’s more likely she was not able to do it since few in our society ever achieve it. This makes the challenge even bigger."

"Harry, stop making me feel guilty," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I am terribly, terribly, and even more terribly sorry for making you feel guilty. Really I am," he said with a smile.

Hermione looked at Harry for a couple of seconds. "Okay, I’ll help you as much as I can but I may not be able to work with you every time you guys meet for this. That’s the best I can do."

"Thank you Hermione. That’s very acceptable. You are too kind to give in to my machinations. I know how busy you are. You truly are my big sister in all the right ways."

"Oh, Harry. You nearly make me cry every time you call me that," Hermione replied as she shuffled over to Harry and wrapped him in a big hug. She then kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tighter.

Harry looked up at the others. "We’re not kissing cousins. We’re simply a very close brother and sister team." He put his arm across Hermione's shoulders. "As a matter of fact, I believe Tonks is the one who fills the role of kissing cousin." They all started laughing, remembering Christmas at Potter Place.

"One last thing before we depart," said Harry. "McGonagall also told me that she wanted me to continue to come to her class, even though I don’t need it. Her idea is that I can help her with teaching the practical part of the class. She’ll handle the theory as usual and then I’ll pitch in when we work on the practical side. She also mentioned that my big sis here could help on occasion. I fully agreed with her, as I know how hard Hermione works to stay ahead. Transfiguration also happens to be one of her best subjects. She always gives me a run for my money."

"So, my point is this – all of you in that class need to do the same. Ron and Neville if you’re not struggling with the practical then you should get up and help as well if you’re needed. Let's get our class on a faster pace so there’s more time for it to sink in and prepare for OWLS. Luna and Ginny, you should do the same in your class if you can. Let's help people be better prepared. We might even win some friends while we’re at it."

Harry cast a spell on the door so they could see through it from their side. They didn’t see Dean or Seamus so they quickly exited the trunk and went back downstairs to the Common Room.

"I’m going to walk Luna back to her common room so she doesn’t run into any foul trouble," said Harry.

"That's okay Harry. I can take care of myself," replied Luna.

"Of course you can take of yourself. I know that because I taught you. However, that’s not the point Luna. A gentleman always walks a lady back to her place so as to see her safely home. Plus, it’s after curfew and I’m allowed to be out. Not to mention, if there is any trouble out there then I wouldn’t want to miss out on the fun."

"Do you plan on kissing me goodnight, Harry?" asked Luna with a straight face.

"Um… I didn’t plan on it. Were you expecting me to?"

"I might."

"Uh oh, I might need a chaperone for this little walk."

"Luna, you be nice to my little brother," said Hermione with a smile.

"You heard her. You have to be nice to me now," said Harry.

Luna looked at Harry in a real sultry way and said in a low and slow voice, "Oh, I can be real nice."

Ginny was barely holding herself in check. Harry gulped nervously (playing along).

"Come on Lover Boy. Walk this way," she said swinging her hips walking toward the portrait hole.

Harry turned to his friends. "I’ll see you guys in a little bit… hopefully." He then turned and followed Luna walking the same way, swinging his hips. When he heard people laughing at him, he turned back around and explained that she said to "walk this way" which prompted even more laughter. Harry quickly exited through the portrait hole, following Luna.

About 10 minutes later, he returned to his own common room. His friends were waiting on him. He went over and sat down next to Ginny on the couch.

"Well, did she have her way with you?" asked Ron, "because if she did that was really quick."

"Did you kiss her goodnight?" asked Ginny.

"No Ron and yes Ginny. I planted a big wet sloppy one right on her… cheek. She kissed my cheek as well and thanked me for playing along. She said it was great fun to pretend and carry on. She’s one goofy girl but a really good friend. I never knew she could play around like that but I thought it was pretty funny."

"Yeah, real funny," said Ginny dryly.

Hermione looked up from her book and gave Ginny a look. Ginny immediately put on a big smile, pretending that she was just kidding with her tone.

"Well, I’m going to get a head start on my reading and my book is upstairs. It's getting late anyway so I’m heading that way." Harry got up and went over to Hermione. He leaned over, gave her a kiss on her cheek, and said "Goodnight Sis." Hermione smiled real big at him. Next, he walked over to Ginny, leaned over, and whispered breathily in her ear so that he caused her goose bumps. " _Good night Ginny. Sweet dreams."_ He then quickly kissed her on the cheek while she was tilting her head away due to the sensation he caused.

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Hmmm… yes I did. That's because you were being cheeky."

"Well, that kiss on the cheek needs to be done right. I was moving my head when you kissed me because what you did to my ear tickled. So, kiss me again and no whispering in my ear and giving me goose bumps this time. Do it right."

"Yes, ma'am."

Harry leaned in again and just when he was about there she turned her head and their lips met. They kissed and Harry raised back up.

"That did not feel like your cheek at all. In fact, that was downright sneaky."

"I got you good, didn't I?"

"You certainly did Ginny. If I didn’t know better I would swear you and Luna set all this up."

"No, I had no clue what Luna was going to do. Besides, you tickled my ear and stepped into this all by yourself. I just took advantage of you and I’m not the least bit ashamed of myself."

"Ginny!" said Ron.

"Hush, Ron. You’re not part of this conversation. I’m picking on Harry right now."

"She’s doing a right smart job of it too," said Harry.

"Yep, I’m the best! I'll teach you to mess with me," she said pointing her thumbs back at herself.

"You might need to remember little lady that I, Harry James Potter, am the long lost son of the head of the Marauders. I do have a few tricks up my sleeve and when you least expect it I could strike."

"Is that a promise Harry, because I’m up for a challenge? Bring it on."

"Ooh, you just may be worthy little lady. You may be worthy indeed."

"Why thank you, Harry. I appreciate that."

"See you in a bit Ron and Neville. Goodnight Ginny… and thanks."

"Okay mate. We'll see you in a bit."

"Goodnight, Harry," said Ginny sweetly, still thinking about the stolen kiss.

oOo

On Saturday morning after Quidditch practice, Harry took his trunk with him to the Room of Requirement. Luckily, no one was using it. He wanted to work on his trunk to expand his fourth compartment then have a way to get to that area from the fifth compartment. He felt confident he could enlarge the fourth compartment but was not sure how to get to it from the other. It wouldn’t be that big of a deal, if it couldn’t be done since he could simply exit and come back in the fourth compartment. Anyway, his goal was to get it setup the way he wanted. He planned to create a very large space. He would then start creating rooms or sections inside that space. The first room was going to be his new potions lab.

Before he could have a potions lab, though, Harry needed to expand the fourth compartment to as large as it will go. Harry had no idea if the trunk had limitations on how large you could expand it but he was about to find out.

Harry opened the fourth compartment and pointed his wand into the space. "Here goes nothing." Harry cast the Undetectable Extension Charm and put a bit of power behind it. When he looked inside, he was quite impressed. The compartment appeared to be around 30.5 meters (100 feet) high from floor to ceiling. It was also around 91.5 meters (300 feet) long and about 61 meters (200 feet) wide.

"Wow that’s a big space. Looks like I can do a lot in there. Now, let me see if I can join it to the fifth compartment. He climbed down inside the big space and lit his wand with a very powerful  _Lumos_  that lit up the entire space. Harry had to make sure he didn’t look directly at his wand tip since it was so bright so he kept it above his head out of eyesight. He tried to figure out what direction the fifth compartment would be but he had no clue. He gave up after a bit and decided to go into his fifth compartment, sit at the table and draw up plans for his potions lab and what he was going to use for lighting and other conveniences.

Harry exited the large room and put his trunk on its end against the wall so that it formed a doorway. He entered his trunk home and was headed toward the table when he saw a glow coming from the middle of the hall opposite the small loo that was on one side of the hallway. Harry went to check it out and discovered it was a doorway. He opened the doorway and entered into his large room he had just created.

"Excellent!" said Harry. "The trunk did it for me and notified me of the change. Man I love magic!"

His biggest problem solved, Harry went back to the table and began his layout for his potions lab and started thinking on how he would light up his large space. Harry had never done any of that type of magical construction or create lighting for a room. He was hoping he could figure it out.

Not getting anywhere for several minutes, it dawned on him that he was in the Room of Requirement so he walked out of his trunk home and into the Come and Go Room, as it was sometimes called. He then asked for books on creating magical lighting for buildings and construction guidelines for walls, doors, etc. He also wanted to know how to build his potions lab with proper ventilation. Suddenly a large bookshelf with a whole bunch of books appeared on the wall. Harry walked over and picked out some books to read to get him started.

He soon found some of what he needed. One book he looked through showed him multiple ways to setup lighting. It went over the spells to use and diagramed the wand movements. Thirty minutes later Harry had excellent lighting throughout the entire large space. Another hour later, Harry had walls up for his potions lab and a door leading into it.

Harry walked back into his trunk home and retrieved the shrunken cauldrons and potion tools and supplies. He expanded them once he had them in his new potions lab. He could see where he wanted to put his potion ingredients and where he wanted to store his potion tools. He could also picture where additional cauldrons could go and made a note of how many more to get and what sizes he needed.

It was time for lunch so he shrunk his trunk again, pocketed it, and headed to the Great Hall.

Harry sat down next to his friends and started filling his plate and building his sandwich.

"Where did you sneak off to after practice? You just disappeared," asked Ron.

"I was working on my… expansion charms," Harry replied with a look at Ron so he knew this was not something he could discuss.

"Oh," Ron replied realizing what Harry was talking about, "how did that go by the way?"

"Spectacularly! Remind me to show you guys later," he said with a smile.

"Can we have a look right after lunch?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, I have more work I want to do on it today but I'll show you guys after we get done eating. I've been working on it in the Room of Requirement. We can go back there after lunch. I like all the books it provides when I need a little help figuring out how to do something."

After everyone was done eating, they grabbed Luna and followed Harry back to the Room of Requirement. Harry walked three times in front of the troll tapestry that included Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach the trolls ballet. A door appeared on the opposite wall to the tapestry and Harry lead his friends in. Harry walked over to a wall, took out his trunk, and kissed it so it expanded. He then placed it on its end against the wall so that it turned into a door. He opened the door and let his friends in.

"Harry, I thought you were going to expand the fourth compartment?" asked Neville.

"I did."

"So you can get to it from in here?" asked Ginny.

"Yes."

"How did you manage that?" asked Hermione.

"I didn't."

"Then why are we in here?" asked Ron.

Harry had reached the middle of the hallway with the loo on the left and the door to the large space on the right. Harry opened the door and had his friends enter.

"Whoa! Harry, this is huge!" said Ron.

"This is incredible, Harry," said Neville.

"I thought you said you didn’t figure out how to tie the two areas together?" asked Hermione.

"That’s correct. I didn't. The trunk did."

All of Harry’s friends said a collective, “Huh?”

Harry chuckled. "Well, I expanded the fourth compartment with the Undetectable ExtensionCharm and I put a little bit of power behind it so it would be large. I was somewhat concerned about limitations on the trunk but it worked out nicely."

"I'll say," said Ginny.

"I was concerned about tying the two areas together without having to exit one to get to the other. I looked around in here before giving up and going back to my other compartment. I was going to sit at the table and try to figure it out along with how to create my potions lab but when I got closer to the table, I saw a glow in the hallway. When I went down there, I saw a new door that was glowing. I opened it and the glowing stopped. Of course, it was the door to my new area. The trunk did it for me and notified me that it had. Pretty cool, huh?"

"What are you going to do with all of this space?" asked Luna.

"Oh, I'll think of something Luna. In fact, I already have. Please step into my brand new potions lab." Harry opened the door to his potions lab and gestured for them to enter.

"Wow! Very nice and spacious," said Hermione.

"I have a lot more to do on it but I need to consult a few more books so I make sure I get it right. I have to conjure some permanent work places and cabinets for storage. I also need a potions ingredients storage room. Last, but not least, I need to magically vent this room so the fumes and odors dissipate properly. I requested some help from the Room of Requirement before to get this far so I was planning to do the same this afternoon to figure out how to do the rest."

"Do you need any help?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I wasn’t going to ask for any but I certainly will welcome any that is offered."

"I’d love to stay and help Harry," said Hermione, "but I’ve too much studying to do. Plus, I promised Ron I would help him with his studies too."

"Sorry, Harry," added Neville. "I promised Sprout that I’d help her this afternoon in the green houses. Otherwise, I’d love to stay. What you’re doing sounds really interesting."

"Luna?" asked Harry.

"I can help," said Luna.

"Great! Tell you what… if you and Ginny will help me research how to do it and help me get it setup, then I’ll help you two tomorrow for a couple hours with any classes you need to study for. Deal?"

"Deal!" they both replied. They’ll take Harry's help with classes anytime.

"Okay, we’ll see the rest of you guys later."

Hermione, Ron, and Neville left the Room of Requirement.

"First of all ladies, let me tell you what I have in mind. Since I’ve got a potion's lab figured out already, I thought I’d add a second floor on top of it and let that be where the bulk of my potion supplies are kept. I can make some stairs to get to the second floor. Of course, we have to figure out how to properly vent both of those floors."

"I've never built a potions lab before. This sounds like fun," said Ginny.

"Can you two conjure items permanently yet?"

"Harry, we haven’t even been taught how to conjure yet, much less permanently. We’re just in fourth year. Isn't that a seventh year spell?" asked Luna.

"Yes, sorry, I believe it is. No problem. I’ll do all the conjuring. You women just help me with the research and the design. Although, maybe by the time we’re through you’ll be able to conjure something as well."

Ginny and Luna smiled at that. Looks like Harry was going to teach them how to conjure.

"Alright, I need someone to find out how to ventilate the lab. Who wants that duty?"

"I'll do that Harry," said Ginny.

"Thanks, Gin. The job is yours."

"Luna, could you find out how to conjure stairs?"

"Sure Harry. Sounds like fun."

"Thanks, Luna. That leaves me with all the cabinetry, shelves, workspaces, and storage, which should all basically be the same type. Just think of what you need and the books should appear."

Harry started thinking about what he needed right away and the books started appearing on a bookshelf against the wall. Ginny and Luna followed suit and they saw books they needed added to different shelves. The room provided some nice comfortable chairs and a couch for them to sit on so they grabbed some books and went to work.

Harry figured his part out quickly so asked the room for a table and parchment to start drawing a design for his cabinets, shelves, workspaces, and storage. He was about three quarters of the way finished when Luna, then Ginny, indicated they had located the information and had their assignments figured out. Ginny believed she could actually do the spell herself for the ventilation.

"Let me see the information ladies and while I read through it I want you two to take a look at the design I’ve been working on. Make improvements and add whatever you think it needs. I was almost done."

Harry read through the spells to ventilate the potions lab and how to create stairs. Conjuring was not an issue for Harry but the problem was you couldn’t properly conjure something you don’t understand well enough or not know enough detail about. Most likely Harry could conjure the stairs without any research but since he doesn’t know how stairs are built and supported, then the stairs he conjures may not be safe to use. By understanding how they are made and supported, he can follow that detail when using his spell and the stairs will be sturdy and safe.

Harry completed his reading and joined the girls to finish up the design. They had come up with a few changes that Harry completely agreed with since it would make it more organized and look better over all. They finally decided on everything and were now ready to get the project completed.

"Follow me ladies and we will finish up this project."

Harry took the girls back to his potions lab. On the way, he explained the concept of conjuring. When they arrived at the lab, he told them to watch while he created a sturdier roof over the lab and then created the walls and roof for the second floor. After he completed that, they wanted to see some more conjuring and have him explain it again while he did it so Harry took them into the lab on the first floor and explained it all over again before he created the workspaces as an example. He then conjured the cabinets, the shelves, and storage. All the while, he explained every step.

Harry then took a break and gave a simpler lesson about conjuring so they would understand better. He conjured a small pillow then worked with them to get them to do the same. After about 20 minutes of constant trying both Ginny and Luna were conjuring a pillow of their own. Their pillows were not as nice as Harry's, but they were pillows nonetheless. They made a few mistakes at first but eventually got the hang of it. They would need a lot more practice to get to Harry's level but they were well on their way.

Harry started to conjure the stairs but Luna asked if she could try first. She felt that she understood what she had read well enough and wanted to give it a shot. Not one to stand in the way of progress, Harry readily agreed.

Luna concentrated for a few seconds then conjured the stairs. When she finished there were some weak looking stairs but she did at least conjure stairs. Luna sat down on the floor.

"Whoa! That took a lot out of me," she said.

"Are you alright, Luna?" asked Ginny.

"That must have drained you a bit," said Harry. "That was some impressive conjuring for someone who just learned how to do it. Those are definitely stairs. I’m not sure I would want to use them but since you can’t do permanent conjuring yet then I will have to redo them anyway."

Harry waved his wand and the stairs disappeared. He waved it again and some very nice stairs, exactly how they had designed them, appeared.

"After you get a better handle on conjuring, it won’t take so much out of you for bigger and more complicated items like stairs. Give me your hand."

Harry reached down and offered Luna his hand. She put her hand in Harry's and was expecting him to help her up but instead he concentrated for a second. His hand that was holding Luna's glowed for a couple seconds then he opened his eyes and smiled down at Luna. He helped her up then.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, Harry. Did you just boost my magical energy?"

"Yes, you needed it. All the conjuring you were doing before plus the stairs used too much of your magic."

"Wow that’s awesome. How’d you do that? I feel great!"

"I don't think it’s something I can teach. I don’t fully understand it myself. It’s all internal and I can somehow push it externally. It’s the same with my ability to heal. When I first started healing, it was from learning spells my grandmother taught me. After a while, I discovered I could heal without using spells. I can detect what’s wrong then send healing magic to heal the problem, like I did for you that one time."

Ginny glanced at Luna who was smiling.

"I’ve discovered that I can share some of my magical power as well. It’s easy for me, I think, because I have an abundance of it and it builds back up quickly after I use it or share it. In fact, I’m certain I’ve already recovered what I gave you. You see, the more magical energy you have the faster it can build back up to capacity. When your energy is low then it takes longer to build back up. Once you have some built up though, it speeds up the process. Therefore, the more magical energy you have the faster it regenerates."

"That’s incredible, Harry," said Ginny. "One question though. When do I get a sample? Luna has experienced it twice now. That's Luna two and Ginny zero. Why am I being neglected?"

Luna grinned.

'Well, Ginny, Luna was injured the first time and this time she used too much of her magical energy. Since you haven’t been injured or drained your magical energy, then I haven’t had the opportunity to give you a sample, as you called it. Keep in mind though that it’s too dangerous to give you some of my magic if you’re not in need of it. Your energy should be full now and there’s no room for any of mine. Forcing on you more than you can handle would be very dangerous indeed. However, I’ll be very happy to heal you if you’re hurt or share some of my power if you’re low. Please don’t make any of that happen on purpose though. It would be dangerous and not a smart thing to do."

"I was joking. I wouldn’t do anything like that on purpose. However, if I get injured I’m coming straight to you."

"It's a deal. Now it's your turn. I believe you said you could cast the spell for the ventilation. Since we have stairs, we can do both the lab and the storage above it. After you my lady," Harry said with a bow.

"Thank you kind sir." Ginny did a curtsy and went up the stairs to the second floor. Harry and Luna followed her up. Once inside she cast the ventilation spell she found in the book. Harry then cast another spell that checked to see if the ventilation spell was working.

"What spell was that?" asked Ginny

"That was the other spell to check and see if the ventilation spell was working properly."

"I don't remember seeing that one."

"I read a little further and discovered it. The book said to cast it right after the ventilation spell to check and make sure it was working. Your spell worked perfectly by the way. Let's go down and you can do the lab."

The three of them went back downstairs and Ginny cast the ventilation spell on the lab. Harry checked with his spell to verify and it was working perfectly. He then taught the spell to the girls.

"I believe that’s all I want to do on this today. I need to read the rest of my assignment on becoming an animagus so I can start Monday with McGonagall learning the practical side. Plus, it’s almost time to eat again."

"I am getting a little hungry," said Luna. "I hope there's pudding."

oOo

_The following Monday afternoon in McGonagall's office…_

"Any questions after reading the books, Mr. Potter?"

"Just one. I was wondering about the potion. The books were a bit vague on that part. What exactly does the potion do?"

"Excellent question, Mr. Potter. I thought you might want to ask about that. I had the same question when I first read those books myself. The potion is simply a tool that helps speed up the process. As your book explained, your animagus is predetermined. The potion shows you what the animal is that you’re to become. If you don’t see an animal then it’s likely you can’t be an animagus. Well, it’s either that or you brewed the potion wrong. Once you know what animal you’re to be then it’s easier to change into that animal because you can picture it in your mind and you will know your end goal."

"For centuries, before the potion was invented, becoming an animagus was even more difficult because no one knew what animal they were to be. Therefore, the process took even longer. Oh, they had a spell but it was not very accurate most of the time. Some of the ones who could never be an animagus wasted years of their lives trying to be one. If they had the potion like we do now they could have known that it wasn’t possible for them and could’ve moved on and used their time more wisely."

"So what will the potion do to me and where do I get it?"

"You’ll need to take it before you go to bed. You’ll then have a vision that will either show you the animal you’re to become or there’ll be no animal and only you’ll be there as yourself. When you wake up you’ll remember the animal vividly. It’s that image that you’ll use to work on changing yourself into. Where you get the potion is questionable."

"Questionable?"

"Yes, you see normally I would have Severus prepare the potion for any student who is trying to become an animagus. That way the potion is guaranteed to be prepared correctly by a potions master. The potion isn’t difficult to make and it doesn’t require a long time to brew so it’s an easy one for him to do on the rare occasion we need it. Given, however, your need for secrecy I thought it would be better if you prepare it yourself. I believe you are more than capable and your secret would remain that way."

"That’s acceptable to me. I definitely don’t want Professor Snape knowing about this… at all."

"Somehow I knew that would be your answer," she said with a smile.

"Where do I find the recipe?"

"Here is the next book for you to read. You actually don’t have to read all of this one since it mostly repeats what you’ve already read but the recipe for the animagus potion is in here. That part you will need. Now do you have a place to privately brew the potion? If not, I can provide you with one."

"Yes, ma'am, I have a place. That won’t be a problem."

"Good, then I’ll need to meet with you again after you’ve had your vision. I’ll give you the first steps you need to work on. When do you plan on taking the potion?"

"Is there enough time to brew it tonight and take it?"

"Yes, plenty of time."

"Then I’ll take it tonight."

"Excellent! I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you Professor. I appreciate all your help."

"Sweet dreams, Mr. Potter. I can hardly wait until tomorrow."

Harry left McGonagall's office and headed straight back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Some of his friends were studying and others were chatting. He told them what he had to do and left them to go to his trunk and use his new potions lab.

Harry opened the book and skipped over the parts he’d already covered until he found the potion recipe. It was a rather simple potion that could be made in about an hour. Harry read through it carefully so he had a complete understanding of it. He then setup his cauldron and gathered all the ingredients he would need. He prepared the ingredients as instructed and began making the potion.

After an hour, the potion was finished. Harry then used a test found in the book that showed how to check and make sure the potion was correct. It tested positive so Harry measured out the amount he needed so he could take it before bedtime. Harry had made extra of the potion since it would last a few weeks. He was going to have his friends take the potion as well to see who could move forward and become an animagus.

He stoppered his potion vial and went back down to the common room to find his friends. He quietly told them about the potion and his plan to take it tonight. Hopefully, he would know something tomorrow. His friends were anxious to take the potion as well but Harry insisted they read at least the first book before taking the potion. He promised to answer any questions they have after reading the book. Right now the book was making the rounds as fast as everyone could read it. Harry had to return it to McGonagall pretty soon before she became suspicious.

At bedtime, Harry readied himself for bed and climbed in. He took his potion and laid down. He found himself feeling a bit nervous about it all. He started thinking. " _What if I can’t become one?"_  He contemplated that for a minute. _"I’ll be fine because it's no big deal. Nothing would change in my life since I’ll be no different than I am now and I can live with that."_  Harry turned over onto his side.  _"I wonder what it’ll be?"_  After a few minutes, he turned back onto his back again.  _"Merlin, calm down and just go to sleep!"_ he told himself. He remembered his Occlumency about that time and soon was relaxed and dosing off.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around.  _"What is this place?"_  It looked like an open field with wild flowers and some lilies. Harry looked around for a minute and slowly he realized that this was his animagus vision. He searched all around him but didn’t see an animal anywhere.  _"Oh,"_ he thought. _"I guess it’s not to be. It’s just me here."_

Harry heard a noise behind him and turned quickly. There was a pale looking, but magnificent stag walking toward him and behind the stag their trotted another pale looking, but beautiful doe. They walked right up to Harry and stopped.

"I thought I was only supposed to see one animal that would be my animagus? And, I thought it was supposed to be a vivid image that I could recall easily and remember all the detail. No offense, but you guys are very pale and practically translucent."

The stag and the doe were standing right next to each other just staring at Harry who just stood there and stared right back.

"Wait a minute. Dad was a stag animagus." The stag nodded his head. "But I thought Mum didn’t become an animagus." The doe stepped up close to Harry and licked his cheek before stepping back.

"Mum?" The doe nodded her head.

"Dad?" The stag nodded his head.

"Unbelievable! So Mum was an animagus after all?" The stag nodded his head again.

"Well, it’s too bad I can’t be one. It would’ve been really cool to do it as well. I hope you guys aren’t too disappointed in me."

The stag and the doe shook their heads and walked past Harry. The stag moved his antlers in a waving motion as if trying to get Harry to look up and over a certain direction. Harry stepped around the two of them to see what his Dad wanted him to see. He looked up in the air and what he saw brought him up short. There was something large flying up there and it was coming in for a landing. It landed on the grass in the middle of the field and immediately Harry could see that it was an animal in vivid colors but it was an animal Harry had never seen before. Harry just stood there for a minute taking it all in.

He walked over to it to get a better look. The closer he got the bigger it looked to be. In fact, it appeared to be a little larger than a horse. It was very strange looking as well. It had the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle. The powerful back legs had paws like a lion and a long tail like one too, if not longer. The front legs were different. They came down like a lions then changed suddenly at the end to very large, sharp talons like an eagle.

Its color was almost entirely black with a lion's mane around its shoulders that gradually changed into feathers as it moved up to the head. Its head, like a giant bald eagle, was black with a myriad of red and gold flecks. It had emerald green eyes like Harry and a small white lightning bolt scar over its right eye. Its huge, magnificent wings had the same red and gold flakes and the underside of the wings were more red than any other color. The creature was magnificent to behold. It looked fierce and proud, and would give anyone pause to come across it.

Harry was not afraid of it though. He knew this was what he would be and he needed to get a good look at all the detail so he could recall it fully when attempting the change. He looked at it very closely, at every detail, every contour. He had made his way all the way around when he heard a voice in his head.  _"How about a ride?"_

The creature lowered itself down until it was completely laying down. It moved its wings out of the way so Harry could climb aboard. Once Harry was seated, it stood back up and took a few steps until it walked in a complete circle. It then leaped into the air and its huge wings began to lift him higher and higher before it took off in a straight line. Harry could feel the rhythm of the beat of the wings and let it mesmerize him for a minute. He noted how the body responded to every little change and movement. After a few more minutes, the great beast landed again and lowered itself so Harry could dismount easily. He found his parents still in animagus form watching. Harry turned back to the creature and watched as it took off again flying higher and higher until it was completely out of sight.

Harry turned around and found his parents had come up behind him. "This is amazing! I'm not sure what that was but I’ll figure it out. Thank you both for coming to see me and helping me see what I am to be. I can feel the vision is coming to a close."

Harry reached over and hugged both the stag and the doe at the same time. "I love you guys and I know that you love me, otherwise you wouldn’t have done this." He was hugging them when the vision faded.

Harry immediately woke up and sat up straight in his bed. The clock said it was a little after 3am. Harry couldn’t sleep so he grabbed his robe and headed down stairs. There was no one in the common room so he sat on the couch in front of the fire thinking about what he saw. His eyes wandered to the fireplace then around the room looking at the wallpaper when his eyes stopped on a creature that looked familiar. He got up and walked over for a closer look.

Now he understood. The creature in the wallpaper was a gryphon and that means his animagus, that magnificent creature he saw in his vision, was also a gryphon, a very powerful and majestic creature.


	15. The Animal Farm

**Chapter Fifteen – The Animal Farm**

“Wake up Harry. Come on sleepy head,” Ginny whispered in Harry’s ear. When he didn’t wake, she did it again but this time with lots of breath right in his ear so that it tickled. Harry woke up this time, shooting straight up and sitting on the couch rubbing his ear and then rubbing his eyes.

Seeing Ginny standing there smiling, Harry decided to speak. “You just couldn’t resist, could you?”

“Nope, it was payback time anyway and you were in the perfect position for it.”

“Well, there are worse ways to be woken up, believe me, I’ve had far worse. Thank you for waking me up, by the way. I must have dosed back off.”

“What are you doing down here on the couch? Wait! You took your potion last night. Spill it!”

Harry waved his hand and a silencing charm covered them.

“Shush, Gin. Be quiet. There may be someone listening.”

“Oops! Sorry, this is the common room.” Then she whispered, “Did you just wandlessly cast a silencing charm?”

“Yes, but I’m going to cancel it right after I tell you this. You will have to wait until I tell the rest of our group. There’s a bit to tell so I want to wait until I can tell you all at one time.”

“Can you at least tell me if you can become one?”

“Yes.”

She rolled her eyes. “I didn’t phrase that right. Can you become one?”

Harry cancelled the silencing spell and looked at Ginny and grinned. He then nodded his head with a big smile on his face. She grinned back.

“I can’t wait!” she said excitedly.

“Thanks for waking me up Gin. I couldn’t sleep after that so came down here to think it through. I have to go back up and get ready. See you at breakfast?”

“Sure, Harry. I’ll save you a seat.”

About fifteen minutes later Harry was showered, dressed, and ready for the day. He walked down to the Great Hall with Ron and Neville who had just cleaned up as well after their workout. They asked the same questions but he had them wait too.

They found Ginny and Hermione already there eating breakfast. After everyone had their food and was enjoying the meal, Harry looked over at Luna sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She saw him looking and he motioned for her to come over. She mouthed _“Now?”_ but he shook his head and mouthed back _“No, eat first. Come afterwards.”_ He was using hand signals while he mouthed the words.

“Harry, what are you doing?” asked Ginny.

“I was having a quiet conversation with Luna over there. Surprisingly, we understood each other. I just asked her to join us after she eats. I want to ask you guys something.”

“So, Harry, did you have any special dreams last night?” asked Hermione.

Ginny smiled.

“Don’t ask Hermione,” said Ron. “He’s not telling yet.”

“I’ll tell everyone at one time,” interjected Harry. “There’s a good bit to tell. You’ll likely have to wait until tonight.”

“Oh, okay, but…”

“The answer is yes, Hermione, yes I can.”

“Great! I guess I’ll have to wait then.”

“I have a meeting with McGonagall tonight so I’ll see you guys after that.”

Luna came over and joined them. She sat down next to Ginny. Harry pulled out his wand and waved it to cast a Silencing Charm around them.

“Now that you’re all here, I have a question for you. Have any of you noticed Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle hanging around nearby on occasion? You know, a little closer than they normally are, close enough to hear what is being said?”

“I haven’t noticed anything,” said Ron.

“Now that you mention it,” said Hermione “I have noticed that. Why do you think that is?”

“Oh, he probably got an order from his Death Eater dad to pick up any info he could about me so he could report it back to Voldemort. What I need to know is have any of you said anything in public that needs to stay secret? Have you spoken to anyone else or have you spoken to each other but didn’t make sure you couldn’t be overheard?”

They all thought for a minute and then shook their heads no.

“Good. Let’s be extra careful then. Malfoy doesn’t need to overhear any conversations we have.”

“Maybe we could give him some bad information?” asked Ron. “That will set him up really nice.”

“Well, I don’t think I want to get him killed but perhaps we could think of something. That’s all I had this morning. I just wanted to make sure everyone is aware and remind you to stay on your toes. We better get to class.” Harry cancelled his Silencing Spell.

oOo

Later that day after dinner, Harry went to McGonagall’s office for his first practical lesson in becoming an animagus.

_Knock, knock._

“Come in.”

Harry let himself in and shut the door behind him, casting a wandless silencing charm at the same time.

“Hello, Professor. I’m here for my first practical animagus lesson.”

“So, I take it the vision went well for you? You saw the animal you will be able to transform into?”

“Yes, ma’am, I did.”

“Great! But before we get into that, I need to get some other business out of the way.” McGonagall began looking for something.

“What business is that Professor?”

“I need to know your plans for the Easter holiday week which starts this weekend. Do you plan on staying here or going home?”

“Oh, I’ll be going home.” McGonagall stopped looking for the form she needed. “I have quite a few things I need to tend to while there. I’ve also invited my closest friends to join me but most are going home first and can’t join me until the end of the week.”

“And how do you plan to get there, Mr. Potter.”

“Pardon me Professor, but do you normally require this much information from the other students?”

“Of course not, Mr. Potter, but you’re not just any other student and I believe you know that as well even though you wish it weren’t true.”

“Yes, ma’am, I do and you’re right. I wish I never had to have this much attention.”

“The Headmaster and I would simply like to know where you will be just in case there’s a problem and we need to contact you right away. Given the danger you constantly find yourself in, the Headmaster would prefer not to be in the dark if it becomes necessary to find you or lend you a hand should the situation call for it.”

“Thank you Professor. I know you and the Headmaster mean well and only wish to help so I’ll fill you in on my general plans. In case you don’t know, this watch that I carry all the time was given to me by my father and I want you to keep the next bit of information secret for me.”

McGonagall nodded.

“This watch is a portkey that has no end to the amount of times it will work. It takes me straight back to Potter Place where I’m safe. I was going to skip the train and just portkey back but I decided to spend the time with my friends and I would also like to be on the train in case anything bad happens.”

“I can mobilize the DA very quickly and my closest friends, whom I’ve personally trained, are a force to be reckoned with. I’ll take the opportunity to meet their parents at King’s Cross so we can discuss the end of the week. It’ll be good to see them again as well. I’ll use the portkey to get home after that. The rest will just be Potter Place business and I hope to have some time to work on my transformation.”

“Very well, Mr. Potter. I’ll inform the Headmaster of your plans. Shall we get started?”

“Yes, I thought you’d never ask,” he said with a smile.

“Very cheeky, Mr. Potter. So tell me what animal did you see in your vision?”

“I think I want to keep that as a surprise, Professor. Plus, there’s a bit of a story that goes before I saw my animagus. Would keeping it a surprise hinder you helping me?”

“No, Mr. Potter, it wouldn’t. I’ll be looking forward to the surprise as I’m assuming it will be something special?”

“Yes, ma’am, it will be.”

“So what is this story you need to share first?”

“When my vision started I didn’t see an animal anywhere. It was just an open field with wild flowers and lilies. I was all by myself I thought. I had just started thinking that it wasn’t meant to be when I heard a noise behind me. A magnificent stag and a beautiful doe came right up to me.”

“I was confused at first because there were two of them and they were pale, not in vivid color like my animagus was supposed to be. I was also thinking that since my patronus was a stag like my dad’s animagus then maybe my animagus would be the same as his but it still didn’t make much since based on what I read and you explained. It then clicked that my dad was a stag and I actually said that out loud and he nodded at me. I then mentioned that Mum was not an animagus and she stepped up and licked my cheek. I asked if she was my mum and she nodded her head. I asked if the stag was my dad and he nodded his head.”

“Both my parents were capable. Mum must have never told anyone. They were the ones who showed me my animagus. It was simply flying around but when I saw it, the thing came in for a landing. I got a real good look at it then and afterwards said goodbye to my parents before the vision faded.” Harry concluded and sat there smiling at his professor.

“Mr. Potter, do you ever do anything the normal way?”

“I try Professor, I really try.”

“Well, I guess you wouldn’t be Harry Potter if everything that happens to you was normal.”

“I like that Professor. That helps me realize that I just need to deal with it. However, I’m not upset that I got a visit from my parents that way. That was actually pretty cool.”

“I take it your animagus was a bird of some sort?”

“Are you trying to make me give it up Professor?”

McGonagall just smiled at him.

“Okay, I did say it was flying and landed so yes, it was… a bird… of sorts.”

“Alright, Mr. Potter, I want you to concentrate on picturing your animagus in your mind. Get the vivid picture crystal clear. Focus on it. Concentrate on what it looks like, every detail. Do you have it?”

Harry shook his head up and down.

“Today we’re going to start small by just changing your left hand. You will need to concentrate real hard on it. This’ll take some time to change everything but after you achieve the full change, it’ll come much easier and faster. But, for now concentrate hard on it and let’s just see if you can change your left hand.”

Harry had his eyes closed. He was excited but he was concentrating as hard as he could. He could see his animagus perfectly in his mind’s eye; every detail was there. Harry pulled up a little of his magic and focused it on the animagus in his mind to see if that would help him some.

McGonagall was watching Harry when she started to see his left hand begin a change. She watched as it was transformed into giant talons. _“That is one big bird,”_ she said to herself.

“Wonderful Mr. Potter. That’s probably the quickest I’ve ever seen anyone do it.”

Harry was still concentrating and he poured a little more magic into his animagus image.

“Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter? You can stop now. You have successfully changed your left hand into very large talons.”

“Whoa!” McGonagall screamed and fell back into her chair at the sight of a very large gryphon standing in her office. It barely fit and definitely could not move around due to the lack of room.

“Mr. Potter, I have never in all my days seen anyone achieve full transformation on the first time they try it. Can you understand me?”

Harry turned his large eagle head toward the professor and nodded.

“Surprise is right!” she said catching her breath. “I don’t believe I’ve been that surprised in quite a long time. A gryphon of all things. A magical creature is the most difficult to transform into and it’s extremely rare when any animagus is a magical one. Very well done, Mr. Potter. Very well done.”

“I dare say there’s not enough room for you in here. Shall you turn back and let’s find a bigger place for you to transform so you can explore some of what you can do?”

Harry nodded.

“All you have to do is reverse the order. You wanted very strongly to become your animagus. Now you simply need to want very strongly to be yourself again. Just concentrate.”

She barely got the word “concentrate” out when Harry was suddenly standing there as himself. He had a big grin on his face that he could not wipe off to save his life. McGonagall started laughing which caused Harry to join in.

When they finally got a hold of themselves, Harry asked a question.

“How was that Professor?”

“Spectacular, Mr. Potter, spectacular! Shall we find a bigger place for you to transform?”

“Yes, ma’am. How about the Room of Requirement? It will get as big as we need it.”

“Excellent idea, Mr. Potter. Would you mind if I asked the Headmaster to join us?”

“Not at all Professor. He will need to know sooner or later.”

“Good then we will meet you up there in about fifteen minutes.”

Harry walked up to the Room of Requirement and asked for a room big enough to fly in and let the room know that he’d be joined later by McGonagall and Dumbledore. The door appeared so Harry let himself in. He immediately changed into the gryphon. It took him about one minute this time. He began running around the room getting used to how it felt in his new body. He had never felt so much physical power in his life. He tested his wings by stretching them out and flapping them a couple times. They were so big and powerful that he felt them lifting his body off the floor just from barely moving them.

Harry suddenly leaped into the air and began flapping his wings as fast as he could. He lifted up in the air quickly and was at the very high ceiling before he knew it. He then slowed his wings down a little before concentrating on flying forward. He figured that out soon enough then started soaring around the room a bit before beating his wings again.

He found that his wings could keep him aloft for a long while before he would need to flap them again. After a few more minutes, Harry came down carefully into a landing that was not very smooth but he knew he would get it right in the next try or two. Harry changed back to himself in about fifteen seconds, much faster than changing into the gryphon. He asked the room for some water to drink and a chair and small table appeared with a glass of water. He sat down for a breather and drank it quickly. He had worked up a thirst and felt tired in some muscles he didn’t know he had.

The door opened and in walked Dumbledore and McGonagall. Harry put down his empty glass and stood to greet his Professors. The table, chair, and glass all disappeared after he stood up.

“Hello Professor. I’m glad you could make it.”

“So am I Harry. Minerva told me that you made your animagus transformation on the very first try. That is most impressive Harry. I don’t recall anyone else being able to do that.”

“Really? Well, if someone is going to be different it seems it’ll always be me. However, I’m glad that I didn’t have to toil over this for a long period of time. Getting it on the first try suits me just fine. Makes me wonder what was so hard about it all.”

“Indeed, Harry. I guess it was fairly easy for you. Nevertheless, it’s an amazing feat. Now, I believe you’ll need to show me this animagus of yours because Minerva refuses to tell me what animal you can become.”

“I’ll walk over here a little ways so you’ll be able to see me better when I change.”

Harry walked away from Dumbledore about twenty steps and turned back around. He concentrated and in about thirty seconds instead of Harry standing there, a magnificent gryphon appeared.

Dumbledore’s eyes got really big. “Oh my, Harry!” He looked over at Minerva who was smiling and nodding her head up and down.

“A gryphon and a mighty fierce and magnificent one at that. This is incredible. I’m sure Minerva told you how extremely rare it is for an animagus to be a magical creature but I guess I should expect no less from you Harry.”

Harry wished for a large mirror on the wall and one appeared. He walked over and took a good look at himself. He saw exactly what he saw in his vision. He was so big, standing taller than a large horse. He could see the scar and his emerald green eyes. He then leaped into the air and flew around for a bit before coming back down for a much smoother landing this time. He changed back into himself in about 5 seconds.

“Very impressive, Mr. Potter” said McGonagall. “You have already significantly shaved off a lot of time to make your transformations. With a bit more practice, you’ll get it down to a second or less going both ways. I suspect since you’re going home for the holidays you’ll have ample room to practice.”

“Yes, Professor. I thought I’d spend some time working on my transformation but I believe I’m much further along than I originally thought I’d be. Now I can use all the land and woods on my property to explore a bit in my new form. Of course, I’ll have to spend most of my time like this because my horse Rolly expects me to ride him often. He’s very stubborn that way.”

“I should like to meet your horse Rolly someday,” replied Dumbledore. “I hear he’s quite the specimen.”

“That he is sir, very much so in fact. Of course, the real problem is he knows it.”

Dumbledore chuckled. “Then I really do need to meet him.”

“We will have to arrange that some time sir. I’m sure you would enjoy it. If you will excuse me, I find myself growing tired after all the flying. I flew a bit before you arrived as well. It looks like I’ll have to get lots more practice so I don’t get tired. I’m feeling muscles in places I didn’t even know I had muscles. Good night Professors.” Harry exited the Room of Requirement to go back to his common room.

“Albus, what do you think? Did you ever imagine?”

“No, Minerva. I did not imagine anything as big as that. Harry is very intelligent, very powerful, and very wise for his age. Let’s just hope that with all the tools he has at his disposal he’ll be able to use them wisely when he most needs them.”

By the time Harry got back to his common room, he was feeling a little better. With his conditioning, his body recovered a lot faster than most. He was still a little tired but that was more due to it being late in the evening than anything else. He was fairly certain though that his back would be feeling a little sore in the morning. That would be where the wings were.

He climbed through the portrait hole and found his friends waiting for him. Luna was already there with them.

“Hey guys.”

“Hi, Harry. Did you have a good lesson?” asked Hermione.

“Yes, I did. It was a great lesson in fact. I learned quite a lot.”

“Are you ready to share with us now?” asked Luna.

“Yes, follow me up where we can have some privacy.”

Harry still had his trunk setup like he did before with the door hidden from view. He let them in and took them to his large space.

“We can talk out here. I just want to check on a couple potions I have brewing before we start.”

Harry went on into his lab and checked on his potions.

“What potions do you have brewing?” asked Neville following Harry into the lab.

“I have Polyjuice Potion here. It has about three weeks more to go. Over here, I have Veritaserum, which has a few weeks to go as well. Next up, I have a Wolfsbane attempt just to see if I can do it. And, last but not least, I have a cauldron full of Animagus Potion ready for you guys so you’ll have your visions. It lasts a few weeks so it’s ready to go.”

“Wow, Harry, you really are taking on the difficult ones. Veritaserum and Wolfsbane are two of the most difficult potions to make,” said Hermione.

“Well, I wanted to push myself so picked those and gave it a go. Are you guys ready to hear my animagus story?”

They all nodded anxiously.

“Let’s go back out there and I’ll tell you everything that happened.”

They all walked back out into the large space. Harry conjured a large couch and chairs for them to sit on then added a nice throw rug as an afterthought. All this was done wandlessly. He then stood before them after they sat down and began his tale. He told them about his vision and his parents and then added more detail for them that he didn’t share with McGonagall when he got to the part of the vision where he saw his animagus.

“…anyway I saw Dad motioning for me to look up and over. Something was flying up there. When I finally saw it, it came in for a landing and landed right in the middle of the field. Do you know what it was?”

They all shook their heads no.

“I wish you could have seen it. It was magnificent and fierce looking. It was so amazing, I was shocked. You should have been there to see what I saw.”

“We got it Harry,” replied Ron. “It would have been great to be there and see for ourselves but we couldn’t. Can you speed it up please and just tell us what animal you saw?”

“Oh, right. Hey, I have a better idea!”

Harry changed into his animagus in about five seconds. All his friends jumped back and nearly tipped the couch over backwards because he was not that far away from them when he transformed.

“Merlin’s beard, Harry!” exclaimed Ron. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Harry leaped up in the air and took off flying around in the large space for a couple minutes before he landed again and changed back almost instantly. Harry started laughing to beat the band.

When he stopped laughing he said, “You should have seen all your faces when I changed. It was priceless!”

“Harry, how did you manage a full transformation so soon?” asked Hermione. “It usually takes months or years.”

“I actually did it on my first try. I really didn’t find it that difficult to do. Since both my parents achieved it, then I knew I could. It’s in my blood.”

“That’s amazing Harry!” said Ginny. “And a gryphon no less. Aren’t magical animals even rarer?”

“Yes, evidently it’s practically unheard of but not impossible.”

“Tell us the rest of the story Harry. I’d like to hear the rest of it, especially about your parents in their animagus form.”

Harry told them the rest of it including his good bye to his parents, the Room of Requirement, and Dumbledore.

“Harry, can you change back again so we can get a good look at you up close?” asked Neville.

“Sure, Nev but I’m not going to fly again tonight. It’s making me too tired. Those muscles need to be strengthened more so it doesn’t tire me out so much. I’ll try to do some flying every day for a little while to build up my strength there. Give me a little room and I will change again.” They all took a couple steps back. Harry changed almost instantly this time and was standing before them again as a gryphon. They looked at him closely and saw all his features, his scar, eyes, and massive wings.

Everyone was finished looking at Harry but Ginny could not seem to get enough. Finally, Harry laid down and opened a wing to offer her a seat on his back. She readily climbed on. Harry stood up and began walking around the room. He even trotted a little then slowed back down to a walk. He brought Ginny back to the others and laid back down again so she could get off. When she moved away a bit, Harry changed back into himself instantly.

Ginny ran up to Harry and grabbed him in a hug.

“That was awesome Harry. Thank you! I can’t wait to try that flying.”

“That’s not a bad idea, Gin. Let me increase my flying stamina and we can try that. It’ll likely feel a little different flying with someone on your back.”

“Super cool!” she replied.

“I tell you though, the physical power I feel as the gryphon is amazing. I have never felt anything that powerful. I’m anxious to discover what else I can do in that form.”

“Awesome, Harry, nothing short of awesome,” said Ron.

“Okay, who’s next? Who has read all of McGonagall’s book?” Harry said raising his hand. “I hope you guys are about done so I can give it back.”

They all raised their hands.

“Excellent! So the next step is questions. Who has questions about what you read?”

Harry was tired but spent the next hour answering all their questions until they were satisfied.

“The next step is taking the potion and seeing whether or not you can be an animagus. If you see an animal in your vision, then that will be your animagus. Study it very hard so you can recall every detail. It will be in vivid color. If you’re the only one in the vision and no animal shows up then you are not to be an animagus. Please, do not take that as a failure. If it’s not meant to be then that just means you’re still the same person because nothing has changed. Evidently, you’re meant to be better at something else. Plus, you get out of all the extra work to become one. I think it’s safe to say that my experience will be different from most so don’t look at my experience as the best example.”

“Thanks Harry for saying that. I think we all are a little nervous about it. We all realize how few ever achieve this,” said Hermione.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if all of you have the ability. I think this notion of so few becoming animagus is due to the way it used to be before the potion and also so many out there who are afraid to even find out. Then there are those who are simply not interested in transforming into an animal. Moreover, who wants the Ministry knowing this about you? In other words, I think the numbers are somewhat skewed. How many are registered and how many are not could be skewing the numbers as well.”

“You could be right Harry,” said Neville.

“So, who wants a vial of potion for tonight?”

They all raised their hands eagerly.

Harry doled out the potions and sent them on their way. Tomorrow should be an eye opening experience in more ways than one.

oOo

The next morning Harry found Ron and Neville already gone from their dorm when he woke up. _“Strange,”_ he thought since he usually gets up before them. He went ahead, got into his workout clothes, and headed down to the common room. What he found was a bit funny. Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all sleeping in the common room on couches, chairs, and the floor. _“I wonder if Luna had the same issue?”_ he asked himself. _“Obviously, they had trouble sleeping after their visions.”_

Harry decided he would let them sleep and miss today’s workout. He knew how much sleep they likely lost and he did miss his workout after his vision yesterday. He headed out the door and saw that the weather looked good so did all of his running outside.

When he finished running he headed to the Room of Requirement and finished his workout on the equipment it provided. Harry noticed his back was sore just as he thought it might be so was happy when the exercises worked out the soreness. Doing his pull-ups helped the most with it.

After he was done with his workout, he decided to add an extra routine to it. He asked the room to expand then changed into his animagus and took off flying around the room. He flew for a good fifteen minutes before coming back down and transforming back into himself. His transformations were around one second either direction now. He felt that the flying helped his back and planned to do more whenever he got the chance so he could continue to build up his stamina.

He went back to his dorm and showered. He noticed his friends were gone from the common room. They were not in the dorm either so he quickly cleaned up, got dressed, and headed to the Great Hall where he found all of them eating. Luna had joined them as well.

“Nobody invited me to the slumber party,” Harry said when he came up to them. “Luna did you sleep in your common room this morning?”

“No, Harry, even though I had a very interesting dream I still stayed in my bed and went back to sleep.”

“I would expect nothing less from you Luna. However, it appears our friends had the same issue I did the night before when Ginny woke me on the couch yesterday morning. I missed my workout yesterday so was not about to miss today’s. I decided I wouldn’t wake you this morning since you all obviously needed sleep.”

“Thank you, Harry,” said Ginny. “I still need more sleep but I’m anxious to get to the library as soon as I get some time today. I have to research something.”

“I see. So I take it everyone was positive?” asked Harry.

They all nodded their heads and smiled at him.

“Excellent! I somehow knew it would be unanimous. Hang on to those thoughts and let’s plan to meet up later tonight so we can discuss it in detail and get started on the next step. Right now, I need to eat and get to my class. I’m running short on time since I added another routine to my workout.”

Harry filled his plate and began eating his breakfast. Ron went for another plate full. The rest were finishing off their juice.

“Are you guys ready for next week?” asked Harry between bites.

“Yes, I’m quite looking forward to it,” replied Neville. “I’ll be there on that Friday.”

“Me too,” said Hermione. “I sent my folks a note about spending the next weekend before we come back, at your place Harry. They liked the idea. They really had a great time there over Christmas holidays.”

“Daddy said to do whatever makes me happy so I’ll be there at the end of the week too,” said Luna. “Daddy will be busy with the paper anyway.”

“Mum and Dad didn’t mind at all, Harry,” said Ron. “In fact, they asked if it would be okay for them to pop in for a visit just so they can see you.”

“That wouldn’t be a problem. Tell them just to give me a heads up before coming over. I have a lot on my plate to accomplish this week at home so I want to make myself available if someone wants to come and visit. As a matter of fact, I wanted to ask you guys if it would be all right if I invited all your folks to come over for the weekend. Would anyone mind? We can always find some private time to ourselves if we need it and let your parents entertain themselves for a bit. After all they’ve been there before and the elves will take care of anything they need.”

“That would be great Harry! Mum and Dad will like that,” said Ginny.

“My parents would love it too,” said Hermione. “I’m not sure about their schedule but if they can take that time off I’m sure they would love to come for the weekend.”

“Gran will appreciate the invitation but it’s doubtful she’ll come for an overnight stay, but it won’t hurt to ask,” replied Neville.

“Daddy has to work but he’ll appreciate the invitation. He likes you a lot Harry,” said Luna.

“I was just going to portkey home but I think I would rather spend the time on the train with you and then invite your folks over before I take my leave.”

“Everyone done eating?” asked Hermione. “We’d better get ourselves to class.”

Everyone got up and headed to where they needed to be.

oOo

That night, Harry met with his friends again in his trunk. They used the same couches and chairs Harry had conjured the night before since Harry had to check on his potions again before they got started.

“Who wants to go first?” asked Harry.

“I’ll go,” said Neville. He stood up and Harry sat down. “When I had my vision I was shocked to say the least. I saw the biggest bear I’d ever seen, well actually that was the first bear I’d ever seen but it was huge. It stood about 5 feet tall on all fours and at least 10 feet tall standing on its hind legs. It was a dark brown color. I had to go look in the library today to see what type of bear it was. I found out that two of the biggest bears in the world are the Polar Bear and the Kodiak Grizzly. The Polar Bear is all white. The Kodiak is brown. It has to be a Kodiak because the other bears don’t get as big. They’re part of the North American brown bear species and the largest of the bunch. They’re found in the Southwestern part of Alaska. I can’t wait to transform.”

“That’s awesome, Neville! I can’t wait either,” said Harry. “Who’s next?”

“I’ll go next,” said Ron standing up. “I was quite impressed with the animal I saw in my vision. It was a lion. A big lion with a huge mane that had a touch of red to it on the ends. He was powerful looking and his roar was so loud it was scary. He was at least eight feet long and his tail probably added another three and half feet. I’m just glad my animal wasn’t a rat or something small like that. That vision was one I’ll never forget.”

“You were a lion?” asked Hermione standing up and going over to Ron with a grin.

“Yep,” he said nodding his head excitedly.

“Well, I think it appropriate that I follow Ron since my animal was a lioness.” Ron was headed back to the couch to sit down but when he heard what she said he went back up to Hermione and hugged her, picking her up off the floor and spun her around.

“That is awesome, Hermione!” said Ron excitedly. Hermione laughed and hugged him back.

“Thanks, Ron.” They looked at each other with big grins on their faces. “Can you put me down now?” she asked with a big smile.

“Oh, sure, sorry about that,” he said with his face turning red. “I guess I got a little carried away.”

“No problem, Ron. I appreciate your excitement and enthusiasm. I was excited when I saw my animagus in my vision too. It was beautiful. She had such grace in her movements and you could just see the power in her every move. She was about six feet long and her tail was probably 3 feet long. You know the lionesses do pretty much all the hunting and finding food for the cubs and the lions. They’re the hunters while the lions are the protectors. I was so excited when I saw my animagus but I’m even more excited now that I’ve heard what Neville and Ron are to become. This is going to be so much fun and here I thought I would not have enough time for this. Oh, it’s going to happen. I guarantee it.” She sat back down on the couch.

“This is exciting isn’t it? A bear, a lion, and a lioness so far. Pretty cool, don’t you think? Okay, who’s next? Ginny or Luna?”

“I’ll go next,” said Ginny standing up. Harry traded places with her and sat back down.

“I had to go to the library after I had my vision because I had no clue what my animagus was besides the obvious fact that it’s a bird, a very large bird. I could tell that it was a type of eagle but I had never seen this one before or even read about it. Anyway, I studied it real close for as long as I had time in the vision and memorized every inch of it.”

“When I got to the library I was able to find out what kind of bird I’ll be changing into – it’s called a Harpy Eagle.* Harpy eagles are one of the largest birds in the world. They can get up to three and a half feet long and weigh over twenty pounds. The females are larger than the males. They have a cute tuft of feathers that stick up behind their head. These feathers are longer than the ones on their head so stick up at the back. Mine, while it was mostly a dark gray color, with a white underbelly, the long feathers on the back of the head had red tips. It also had a red and gray pattern of lines on the legs. Plus, I found out that they’re known for being the strongest, most powerful raptors. They can capture prey that weighs as much as they do and fly off with it. They are also the national bird of Panama and their talons can be as large as the claws of a grizzly bear,” she noted while nodding at Neville. “I get to fly!” she said jumping up and down.

“Great! Finally someone who can fly with me. Very nice, Gin. Looks like you will be having a lot of fun with that one. Well, Luna, you’re the last one. What are you going to wow us with?”

Luna stood up and Ginny sat down.

“Remember when I said that I had a feeling my animagus will be difficult?”

They all nodded their heads.

“I was right. My animagus is a magical animal, which normally would make it more difficult to transform into, but since Harry’s is magical too, I feel more confident now that I can do this. I think Harry’s is even more difficult than mine is, so this is definitely doable. My animagus is a unicorn.

“A unicorn?” asked Hermione standing up. “That’s amazing!”

“Congratulations Luna,” said Neville. “That’s going to be spectacular to see when you transform.”

“What can you tell us about your unicorn?” asked Harry.

“She was white and about the size of a small horse or pony. Her horn was a golden color, it was over two feet long, and it was very shiny. She can run super fast. From what we know about the unicorn they can be very gentle but fierce if necessary and the horn is supposed to have some healing properties. They’re said to not like men but will come up to a girl who’s a virgin. I’m anxious to see what attitudes my animagus will have along those lines when I transform. Currently, I’m a virgin so I wonder if my animagus will have different attitudes once I have sex.”

“Uh… thank you Luna,” said Harry standing up. He let Luna sit down before he started.

“Okay, very exciting stuff. Now who wants to get started on their transformation lessons?”

All five of them raised their hands.

“I thought you might. First thing we have to work on is wandless magic.”

“What?” asked Hermione. “We need to work on transforming into our animagus forms, not work on learning wandless magic.”

“Really?” asked Harry. “How many animagus do you know that use their wands to transform? Have you ever seen Sirius use a wand to transform? McGonagall? Me?” Harry changed into his gryphon then changed back. “See – no wand used.”

“Oh… I didn’t think about that. None of them use their wands.”

“Correct, so transforming into your animagus requires magic but you do it wandlessly.”

All five of his friends/students were silently thinking that over. After Harry gave them enough time for that to sink in, he continued.

“Now, let me ask you guys a question. How many of you can feel your magic?”

“Come on Harry,” replied Hermione. “We’ve had this discussion before, you’re the only person I‘ve ever heard say they can feel their magic. I don’t feel my magic.”

“Anyone else?” asked Harry. “Can any of you feel your magic?”

Harry saw them shaking their heads no then afterwards they all heard, “Maybe.”

Harry looked at Neville and everyone else followed suit. “Expound on that a bit Neville. Why did you say maybe?”

“Sometimes I think I can feel something if my magic builds up before I release it. Sometimes when I get angry, my magic builds up and sometimes I think I can feel it. I don’t really know what magic is supposed to feel like but I think that’s what I’m feeling.”

“Bingo Neville! You’ve hit the nail right on the head. And, I believe you’re correct that you are feeling your magic. Neville, you are a powerful wizard so it should be easier for you to feel your magic since you have plenty of it in your body. I know that I have a bit of an advantage since I have so much magic. That makes it easier for me to distinguish and know what magic feels like.”

“But how are the rest of us supposed to feel our magic?” asked Hermione.

“Are any of you squibs?”

“Come on Harry. You know we’re not squibs,” replied Ron.

“Right, so you all have magic inside you. Your wand is just a focus. It does help increase your power a little but the magic comes from you. We know that it’s there. You just need to learn how to distinguish that feeling. Neville said he could feel it when his magic builds before he releases it. Have you never let your magic build or put more power into a spell?”

“Wait, Harry,” said Ginny. “I do recall now feeling something when I was angry and my magic built up. I did feel something. That was magic wasn’t it?”

“That’s it Ginny. You’re getting there too. We all know what it feels like to be angry but how did you know your magic built up?”

“Because I… felt it…,” said Ginny.

“Right! You felt it. Remember what that felt like. Do the rest of you see the pattern? Neville and Ginny felt their magic after it built up. So if it builds up then it’s sort of pooling in one spot ready to be let loose. If you have a bunch pooled up then you have more than usual and you should be able to feel your magic. The problem is you’re focusing on the spell and not paying attention to your magic buildup. You’re ignoring the feeling while focused on the spell incantation and wand movement.”

“So you’re saying we need to build up our magic and then pay attention to what it feels like so we can recognize that feeling?” asked Luna.

“Yes, Luna. Exactly!”

“Why is it so important that we be able to feel our magic?” asked Hermione.

“Excellent question Hermione. There are several reasons why you need to feel your magic. Here are just a few. Number one, if you cast a spell with your wand and you know what that spell feels like then you can learn to cast it wandlessly by using that same feeling in your magic. What you will find is that nearly every spell feels a little different.”

“Number two, if you need to control how much power you should use normally then you need to feel your magic so you do not accidentally kill someone with a simple stunner.”

All of his friends eyes widened in surprise.

“Number three, if you can feel your magic then you can control it inside you and use it for such things like healing or pushing a little bit of it toward your effort to transform into your animagus and succeed on the first try.”

They all lit up after his last point, realizing that Harry was able to do a complete animagus transformation on his first try because he used the same technique he was trying to teach them right now.

“So, that’s how you did it?” asked Ron.

“Yep, I just pushed a little to my image that I was focusing on, then pushed a little more, and boom I was transformed. I think I nearly gave McGonagall a heart attack and it was a tight squeeze inside her office as a Gryphon. I could pretty much only move my head.”

They all laughed at that after getting the picture of it in their minds.

“Here’s your assignment boys and girls. Work on feeling your magic. Without a wand, begin to cast a spell and pay attention to what it feels like when you pull up your magic to cast it. Memorize that feeling. If you have to build up your magic before you can feel it that first time then do so. Practice all you want at home next week as long as you do it wandlessly. When we meet at my house the following weekend, I would like to see if you guys can at least change your left hand. Got it?”

They all nodded excitedly. Hermione went up to Harry and gave him a hug.

“Harry… little brother, I am so proud of you. Your knowledge and teaching ability has grown so much over this year it simply amazes me. With you teaching us I think we will be able to make the complete transformation in short order.”

“That’s the goal, big sister.”

oOo

On Friday, they all boarded the train to take them back to King’s Cross Station to meet their parents and guardians and go home for the week of Easter break. Harry worked with his friends on the train to get them more comfortable with feeling their magic. He put a silencing charm around the room, magically locked the door, and made it so no one could see in through the windows while he worked with them.

After a long session where Neville accidentally stunned Ron wandlessly, they decided to take a break since they would arrive soon. Harry was going to remove all the spells he’d cast to prevent being heard or seen but decided to check and see if anyone was outside their door first. He cast the spell so that they could see through the door of the compartment. Low and behold if Malfoy was not out there trying to listen in at the door.

“Would you look at that? Malfoy’s trying so hard to hear something he can report back to his Death Eater dad. I almost feel sorry for him. Is there no tidbit of information we could let him hear?”

No one offered a suggestion.

“Nothing? Oh well, I’ll take care of it.” Harry stepped up to the door and jerked it open real fast. Malfoy almost fell through since he was leaning on it. He caught his balance and stood up straight.

“Malfoy tell your Death Eater dad that we are onto his schemes. We’re not about to let you hear or see anything that we don’t want you to hear or see. So, go back to your friends, if you have any, and quit trying to spy on us. It’s not working.”

“I wasn’t –“

“Oh, don’t even try Malfoy,” said Harry as he shoved him out the door and closed it in his face. Harry removed the spells with a wave of his hand then waved with his fingers to Malfoy through the window. Malfoy gave up, turned, and went back through the train to his seat.

“Do you think it’ll work?” asked Ron.

“Who knows? Let’s hope so but I’ll still be watching what I say in public whether he’s spying or not. He’s not the only one I don’t want knowing my secrets.”

They arrived at the station about thirty minutes later. Harry asked his friends to all meet together with their folks in one spot so he could talk to everyone. All their luggage had been shrunk down and was in their pockets so all they had to carry were their familiars. Harry had told Hedwig to head back to Potter Place so she didn’t have to ride on the train but Hermione had Crookshanks and Ron had Pigwidgeon.

Hermione’s folks were not magical so they couldn’t get through the barrier without help. They usually waited near the parking lot for Hermione. Ron and Ginny, along with Harry, had managed to get Molly to follow them out to where Hermione’s parents were. Luna brought her father over and Neville brought over his grandmother. When Harry had all of their attention, he waved his hand and cast a silencing charm around the whole bunch.

“Thanks everyone for meeting together like this on the spur of the moment. I just wanted to offer an invitation for all of you to come to my house when your kids come next weekend. Come along with them if you can and want to. There will be plenty of room, much to eat, and lots to do that’s fun. I realize some of you may have to work but I guarantee this will not be your last invitation. If you can’t make it in a week then we’ll try again another time.”

“Thank you Harry,” replied Emma Granger. “We greatly enjoyed Christmas there and if I remember right,” she said looking at Dan, “I think we can take next weekend off and join you.”

“That we can, my dear. We have nothing that can’t wait until Monday. Thank you Harry for your generous invitation. Emma and I would be delighted to join you next weekend.”

“Thank you Harry,” replied Xen. “Unfortunately, I have to work but I’ll definitely try to visit next time.”

“No problem, Xen. I know it was short notice. Likely we will plan something for this summer.”

“Harry, you’re quite gracious and I truly appreciate the invitation but I must decline. I’ll try to be open for your next invitation though,” replied Augusta.

“I understand, perhaps next time it will be more convenient. We will definitely work on planning it better.”

“Harry, I’m not sure if Arthur has to work but if not we will be there. I may just come over anyway if he does have to work.”

“You do that, Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley can join us afterwards if he has to work. That way he will get a good meal if you’re not at home.”

Everyone said their good-byes and hugged each other. Harry got a hug from Emma and a handshake from Augusta, Dan, and Xen. All his friends hugged him and the girls gave him a kiss on the cheek. Molly gave Harry her customary bone-crushing hug that he soaked right up. Afterwards, they all headed their separate ways.

Harry found a secluded spot away from prying eyes and muttered “Legends of Potter” which ported him back to Potter Place and a waiting Mattie.

* _The Harpy Eagle was the inspiration behind the design of Fawkes the Phoenix in the Harry Potter film series._


	16. Godric's Hollow

**Chapter Sixteen – Godric's Hollow**

Harry arrived in the receiving room and said hello to Andrew. They were chatting away when the door opened and Mattie walked in. "Excuse me Andrew, I believe the most important girl in my life just walked in and I’d better cut it short so I stay on her good side," Harry said turning to Mattie smiling. "Mattie, you’re a sight for sore eyes. If we hadn’t had our monthly meetings like we did, I don’t think I could’ve made it. It’s always nice to return home to my family."

"You are turning into quite the charmer, Harry. Have you been practicing on all those pretty girls at Hogwarts?" asked Mattie.

"I wish. I may have grown exponentially knowledge wise this school year, but figuring out how girls work has somehow escaped me. I'm afraid I’m just as hopeless as I ever was regarding that subject."

"No worries young master Harry. We will just have to keep you to ourselves a while longer then."

"Nothing would please me more Mattie. I have plenty of time in my future for socializing with girls. Right now I need some of Leru's cooking, some time with Simon, Grandpa, and Grandma and let's not forget Rolly."

"Certainly not! Jojo has reported to me that Rolly has been pining for you something awful. I think it best if you go see him as soon as you are settled. I would offer to take your things but you seem to be missing them. I also noticed that Hedwig showed up earlier so I thought I would see you a lot sooner."

"Oh, that's right. I sent Hedwig along so she didn’t have to ride on the train. I rode it to be with my friends and so I could invite their parents for next weekend. I thought they might enjoy that. It looks like the Weasleys and the Grangers may be joining us along with their kids."

"Excellent Harry! The elves will be quite pleased to have guests again. Do you need me to help you get settled?"

"No, I'll be fine. I have what I need shrunk down and in my pockets. I’ll go and drop them off in my room, change my clothes, and then go see Rolly while there’s still plenty of daylight left."

"Okay Harry, I will let you know when Leru has dinner ready. Welcome Home!"

"Thank you Mattie. It’s good to be here, even if it’s only for a week. See you in a bit."

Harry went to his room, said hello to Hedwig, and changed into some blue jeans, a flannel shirt, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. He told Hedwig that he was going to ride Rolly and she could join them outside if she wanted. Hedwig hooted letting him know she would think about it after she finished her nap. She had just flown all the way from Hogwarts after all and would likely need to go hunting after dark. Harry didn’t understand all that but when he saw Hedwig doze back off he got the gist of it, chuckled, and went on his way.

Striding out to the corrals, Harry climbed up on the fence and began looking around for Rolly. Harry had missed last month's visit due to being busy, plus he knew he would be here for a week this month so it was not that big a deal to miss a visit, that is except for Rolly. Rolly looked forward to the monthly visits because that’s when he was able to see Harry again. He missed Harry a lot when he was away. Getting to see him once a month was about all that kept Rolly from getting too sad. Now it had been two months since he spent time with Harry and Rolly was really feeling low. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever see Harry again and be able to give him rides. He enjoyed his time with Harry and would do anything to see him again.

Harry spotted Rolly way over in the corner with his head hanging down. He looked very sad. Jojo ambled up to the fence in his chaps and sat next to Harry.

"Hi Harry. It's good to see you again."

"Hi Jojo. It's good to see you again too."

"Rolly has been very sad for a few weeks now. I’ve tried everything I can think of but he will not snap out of it. I hope when he sees you he’ll be okay again."

"Let's find out, shall we?" Harry called loudly to his horse, "Rolly, I'm back! Here boy! Come and see me!" Harry then whistled very loud.

Rolly was over in the corner with his head hanging low when he heard Harry's call. He recognized that voice immediately. Rolly popped his head up with his ears standing erect. He swung his head around in the direction of the sound. He spotted Harry and Jojo across the way sitting on the fence. Rolly whinnied and started bucking and jumping around. He was so excited he could barely contain himself. He suddenly stopped all his nonsense and tore off at full speed toward Harry. He stopped about twenty feet away and pranced the rest of the way over. When Rolly closed the gap, Harry grabbed him by the head and began rubbing it. He then pulled Rolly into a hug.

"It's so good to see you Rolly!" said Harry rubbing his neck. "I sure missed you. It looks like you missed me too." Harry let him go and Rolly nodded his head up and down at Harry.

"I swear that horse understands you Harry," said Jojo.

"It sure seems like it Jojo." Harry turned back to his horse. "Rolly, you need to understand that I have to go to school and while at school I can’t always get away to come visit. But, don't worry because I will always come back as soon as I can to see you. So no more getting sad, okay?"

Rolly nodded his head and stood expectantly in front of Harry.

"Rolly, I’m going to be here all week so we will get to see each other a lot over the next few days. In addition, I have friends coming at the end of the week so we’ll have to take everyone riding again. Right now though, do you want to just visit or do you want to go for a ride?"

Rolly turned and took off quickly for the stables. A half a minute later, he came out carrying his blanket. Harry looked at Jojo. "I guess that answers my question. Would you care to come along with us Jojo?"

"Certainly Harry that would be great. Let me grab a horse that needs some attention and I’ll join you. You may want to hurry up and saddle up Rolly. He’s looking rather impatient," he said with a grin.

Harry smiled. "Alright, Rolly. Let me have that blanket and we had better go back to the stables for the rest of it."

Rolly followed Harry into the stables like a puppy. They stopped when they reached Harry's saddle and bridle. Harry threw the blanket over Rolly's back then finished getting him bridled and saddled for the ride. Jojo was ready about the same time so they both mounted up and took off. Jojo decided to ride one of the thoroughbreds, which was as tall as Rolly but a little longer in the body. The horse was a beautiful chestnut color and looked ready to run. Harry thought the thoroughbred could probably outrun Rolly but after the horses were sufficiently warmed up, they took off at a fast clip, and Rolly did a fine job of keeping up with the other horse without any real effort. It even looked like Rolly could probably win in a short race but the chestnut would likely take him in a longer one.

"That’s a beautiful horse Jojo. Such a nice color too. What's her name?"

"She’s called Chelsey and she loves to run. She comes from a line of the Kentucky thoroughbreds we bought many years ago. We breed the thoroughbreds for speed and endurance. She’s one of the better ones. Her temperament is nice and gentle and not so high strung like a lot of them."

"I can tell she’s very fast."

"Oh, Rolly could probably beat her in a short race but thoroughbreds are meant to race on mile long tracks so she would likely beat him over that long of a distance. Thoroughbreds really get moving after a bit. Rolly is much like a quarter horse so he has the ability to jump into action a lot quicker and be able to turn on a dime. Quarter horses and stock horses like Rolly are much better for herding cows since they would have to make quick jumps, sometimes back and forth, to keep a cow from running off. That kind of quick speed is good for the short race. Rolly is bigger, faster, and stronger than most and has plenty of stamina so he could give lesser thoroughbreds a run for their money."

"That’s because my Rolly is a very special horse." Rolly whinnied and nodded his head up and down agreeing. "See, even he thinks so." Jojo just shook his head smiling.

oOo

"You guys want to see what I learned at school?"

Simon and Henry looked at Harry from their portraits in the training room. "Well of course Harry, what grandfather would not want to see what his grandson had learned at school? It makes a grandpa proud when he sees his grandson doing so well. Go right ahead and show us."

"Yes, Harry, we are anxious to see what you have for us," added Simon.

"Okay, here goes."

Harry turned into his gryphon right before their eyes in about one second. He looked up at his grandfathers in their portraits and saw their surprised expressions. He walked around for a bit so they could see all sides of him. Then he leaped into the air and took off flying around the room. Eventually he came in for a landing in front of the portraits and changed back into himself in about one second.

"How's that?"

The portraits were speechless.

"Guys?"

"You're an animagus?" asked Simon.

Harry nodded his head.

"You're a magical animagus?" asked Henry.

Harry nodded his head again.

Simon and Henry slowly turned and looked at each other with a big grin on both their faces. They then jumped up and started whooping and hollering for joy. They grabbed each other in one portrait and hugged while still jumping up and down. Harry just stared at them in wonder. They finally settled down and went back to their own portraits. They both had big smiles on their faces.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry.

"Pop over and see your grandmother in the study. Show her your animagus and then ask her what hers was," said Henry.

"Come back when you’re done," added Simon.

Harry apparated to the study and came back a few minutes later.

"Grandma said she was a phoenix," exclaimed Harry when he arrived back into the training room. "What were you, Grandpa?"

"I was a hippogriff."

"Whoa!" said Harry. "And you Simon?"

"I was a dragon, a very large Hebridean Black. They’re native to the Hebrides Islands of Scotland."

"That's fantastic!" exclaimed Harry. "All of us?"

"We were excited because your parents were both regular animagus animals," replied Henry, "but we have a bit of a long history in the Potter family of producing magical ones."

"Why is it so much better to have a magical animagus as opposed to a regular animal?"

"Because, Harry, a magical animagus is capable of using magic and since you are proficient with wandless magic then you can use magic while in your animagus form," replied Simon.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, I wouldn't lie to you kid. The trick is you have to be able to perform wandless magic extremely well. So, if you can't do wandless magic and your animagus is a magical one then you won’t be able to do magic while in your animagus form. However, you don’t fall into that category. You can do wandless magic just as easy as you use a wand. Therefore, you will be able to do magic while you are a gryphon."

"Give it whirl Harry," said Henry.

Harry turned back into his gryphon and started thinking of what spell he wanted to try first. Suddenly he had an idea and cast his first spell as a gryphon. Simon and Henry were watching him carefully when all of a sudden Harry disappeared from view.

Simon and Henry were looking around for Harry when without warning Henry saw a giant eagle's head appear right in front of his face. He jumped back holding his heart. Harry was reared up on the wall so his head was right in front of Henry's portrait.

"Merlin’s beard Harry, if I weren’t already dead that would’ve given me a heart attack," said Henry.

The gryphon started making some strange noises then suddenly it turned back into Harry who fell to the floor laughing. Pretty soon Simon joined him then Henry started laughing as well.

When they gained control of themselves, Simon congratulated Harry. "Very nice using the invisibility spell. When you go flying as the gryphon you can make yourself invisible so as not to be seen by Muggles or anyone else for that matter."

"I will definitely have to practice some more with that to see what else I can do. Tomorrow I plan on running and flying around the property to get a little more use to my animagus form. I need to fly more anyway to build up more stamina."

"Excellent Harry," said Henry. "Did any of your friends become an animagus?"

"I am the only one that has managed a full transformation but I did it on my first try just the other day."

"Your first try and you transformed completely?" asked Henry.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall said I was likely the fastest ever."

"She may be right about that," said Simon. "The Potters have always found it fairly easy to become an animagus but I don’t recall anyone getting it on their first try."

"The secret Simon is to push your magic toward it. Of course, you can’t do this if you can’t feel your own magic. This is how I’m teaching my friends so they can hopefully have a quick transformation too."

"So your friends all tested positive?" asked Henry.

"Yes they did and they’ll be here on Friday. I plan to work with them on their transformations some while they’re here this weekend. I currently have them working on feeling their magic and trying to cast spells wandlessly. We’ll see if they’re ready this weekend to attempt their transformations."

"Can you work with them in here where we can watch?" asked Simon. "I would love to see you in action Harry. I’ve been told you’re an excellent teacher."

"Certainly Simon but I wonder who you’ve been talking to?" asked Harry. Simon just smiled.

"So what animals are your friends going to be?" asked Henry.

"Well, let's see…wait a minute. I haven't told you guys about my vision. Let me tell you about that because you’ll get a kick out of it, then I’ll tell you what my friends saw in their visions…."

oOo

The next morning Harry went exploring around his property and into the various woods in his gryphon form. He practiced several spells while he was about it and spent a good bit of his time flying which was a lot of fun and helped to build up his stamina. He started to go show Rolly his animagus form but decided that might not be a good idea so he squashed that. He was not sure how Rolly would react to a gryphon. Instead, he showed up as himself and gave Rolly a bath with water from his wand and a sudsy sponge. He soaked up all the water afterwards and gave Rolly a good brushing. Rolly, of course, was in heaven.

That afternoon at two o’clock, he met in the training room, now dojo, with his sensei Benjamin Preston. The plan was for them to have a lesson and Harry was to be tested to see what level he was now. Ben had given him all the training materials so he could work on his own.

Ben bowed before he entered the dojo. Harry was right behind him and he bowed as well before entering. They walked to the center of the room and began stretching and warming up. Simon and Henry appeared in their portraits to observe. In a short while Ben and Harry both did full middle splits and held it there.

Ben was watching Harry to try and get a reading on how he was doing. He saw Harry place both his thumbs and pointer fingers onto the floor in front of him. Next, Harry started lifting his body up until he was upside down with his arms fully extended but his legs were still in a full middle split. After that, Ben saw Harry lower his legs even more going past the full middle split. Harry then slowly raised his legs so they came back together and were pointing straight up to the ceiling. All this with Harry only supporting himself with two thumbs and two fingers. Then Harry switched to his full hands supporting him. Suddenly, he bent at the elbow and pushed off hard, twisting his body in a full spin while in the air but somehow landing on his feet, facing his sensei. He then bowed.

"Well, Harry, it looks like I should be bowing to you after that display. You have a tremendous amount of strength and control. What else have you learned?"

"I’m anxious to see what belt level I’m at Sensei. I’ve been working very hard with the training materials you provided, which were fantastic by the way. Perfect, even. I was able to follow them without any problem. I made a lot of headway."

"In that case we should see where you stand. The last time you were tested, you were about halfway through your Purple Belt. Let's start there and see where we end up."

Ben took Harry through his paces, testing him on everything he was supposed to know and execute flawlessly. He went through the rest of the Purple Belt and then started on the first level of Brown, then the second level of Brown, then the third level of Brown. Ben was wondering when he was going to reach a stopping point. He had no idea Harry could learn this much just using his materials he created. Finally, Ben was able to stop him over halfway through the second level of black belt.

"That is superb Harry. I never dreamed you could go that far on your own."

"Well, I had a great sensei."

"Do you want to know what belt level you are now?

"Are you kidding? Of course I do."

"Second Degree Black Belt – you are a very dangerous man, Harry." Ben went over to his bag and pulled out a black belt. He handed it to Harry. "I hope no one makes the sad mistake of trying to take you on."

Harry took off his purple belt and started putting on his new black belt. "Thank you Sensei. I owe it all to you. Your teaching is superb. The memories and the pensieve were a tremendous help. The other materials and steps were helpful as well. I’m looking forward to advancing further. I’ll continue to use your materials and will look for additional ones as I get closer to the end of what you’ve provided so far."

"In that case I will get busy finishing up to my level, which is ninth degree now by the way."

"I noticed your belt was mostly red now."

"You inspired me Harry so I got off the bench and reached the next level fairly quickly. After I complete the tenth level myself, I’ll be able to finish that project. You do me proud Harry. I’ve taught many students over the course of my career but you are far and away my best student. You’re a natural and have the ability to learn quickly and never forget what you’ve learned. It’s a pleasure to be your sensei." Ben bowed to Harry. Harry bowed back.

"I know it’s late Sensei but do you have time for me to show you something I’ve been working on?" asked Harry. "It’ll only take a few minutes and I desire your opinion."

"You bet, Harry. After the impression you just left I’m anxious to see more."

Harry went over and made changes to the room so it was setup more like the Room of Requirement when he did the demo for his students. He then requested a scenario with ten experienced Death Eaters that would attack him. He would let the room know when he was ready to start.

Harry walked over to Ben. "As you know, I’ve been teaching Isshinryu Karate to my friends and I even have a couple aurors who’ve joined us. Tonks and Kingsley come as often as they can to our sessions. It was the idea of how the aurors train that got me going this direction. I put together an idea to combine our physical combat with magic. I demonstrated it to my class and we’ve since then trained in both instead of just Isshinryu. It has slowed down my class a bit on the karate side but given what we’re likely to be faced with I think what I’m teaching them is more beneficial right now. After I demonstrated it, Kingsley asked me to come train his aurors this summer. I’m looking at doing that for him."

"I’m about to show you another demonstration where I combine my karate with my magic. Just watch and hopefully I will not fall on my face. Stand over here and protect yourself at all times just in case a spell flies your way. I’ll still put up a strong barrier in front of you to be safe." Harry cast a strong protection spell in front of Ben and then set off to the middle of the room for the demo.

Harry got into position and said, "Go!"

Immediately, ten dummies appeared and went into action. A dummy grabbed Harry from behind and a dummy in front of him was casting a spell. Harry grabbed the dummy on his back and flipped him over so that he was hit with the spell. Harry then flicked off a stunner to take down the one in front of him. It put a hole right through his middle. He saw another to his right so he leaped high in the air and kicked the dummy with a roundhouse catching the dummy right in the head, which sent him flying a few feet. Before Harry landed, he hit him with a stunner that blew his head off. He then fired a stunner at the one he flipped and put a hole through him even though he was already stunned.

When he landed, he was close to another dummy. Two spells had already missed Harry because he was moving too fast for them to hit him. However, two more spells were headed his way. Harry picked up the dummy and put his body in front of himself so both spells connected with the dummy. He then turned to his left and threw the dummy at the next one closest to him. Just as it landed Harry cast a stunner that put a whole right through both.

Never stopping Harry quickly jumped over two more spells and then landed with a shield in place that blocked another spell. Seeing three dummies standing too close to each other, Harry hit all three with a stunner in a fraction of a second. All three were disintegrated. Harry turned just in time to see another two spells coming his way. He quickly put up another shield that blocked the spells then performed a spinning back kick that connected with the ninth dummy in a sickening crunch. This put Harry closer to the last dummy that he hit with a spinning back fist.

When Harry came out of the spin, he stunned the two last dummies he’d just hit without causing any damage this time. These were the Death Eaters who would be saved for questioning in his scenario.

Harry cast  _Reparo_  on all the dummies and they were fixed right up, except for the three he disintegrated. There was no way of repairing them.

Mattie appeared with water for Harry and Ben then popped back out.

Harry walked back over to Ben and removed the protection spell in front of him. "What did you think? See anything I should have done differently or need to improve on?" He grabbed the water Mattie had brought and swigged it down.

Ben shook his head as if he was having to clear some cobwebs.

"That was amazing Harry and no I could not possibly recommend a better way you could have done that. You weren’t hit with any spells nor were you hurt from any physical attacks. I'd say taking on ten Death Eaters and coming out of it without a scratch is a huge success. I take it the last two that you didn’t kill were saved for questioning?"

"Correct, in my scenario there were too many of them to let them live so I waited until I only had two left and didn’t kill them. If all I did was a simple stun then they would have used enervate right behind me and I’d be fighting them all twice over. Too risky."

"Very good. I can see where Kingsley wanted to have you teach his aurors after a demo like that. I might even be interested in your class," he said with a smile.

"I doubt seriously there is anything I can teach you Sensei."

"On the contrary, Harry. I just learned something from watching your demo. The sad fact is I never thought of combining my karate with my magic. Now that you’ve shown it to me, it makes perfect sense. If fighting Death Eaters, then you’ll be forced to use magic but you can also use your karate when appropriate. It certainly would throw most of them off their game. By the way, what were those spells you were using on the dummies? You blew holes right through them and completely obliterated three of them using the fastest spell casting I’ve ever seen."

"Ben, I’m willing to tell you but only if you are agreeable to keeping that information secret for me. I would trust you with my life so I’m not worried about telling you my secret. Can you promise to keep this to yourself?"

"Harry I would never break your trust. If you want me to keep something secret then I’ll keep it secret for you."

"That’s good enough for me, Ben. I used the same spell during the entire exercise – a stunner."

"Stupefy? But how did you create holes and completely destroy those three?"

"I’m very powerful magically. I discovered that my magic had been bound when I was a baby. My parents did it because I was too powerful and they wanted to keep me and others around me safe. They had planned to remove the binding when I turned ten so I could learn to adjust to the extra power over a year's time before attending Hogwarts. Of course, they were murdered when I was just one year old. I didn’t find out about the binding until last year before you started teaching me. Simon and Grandpa showed me how to remove it and then I had to learn how to control all the extra power. Your lessons gave me the last bit I needed to control it completely."

"Wow Harry, that is some story but I suppose you being a Potter I shouldn’t be so surprised. I have known many Potters but have never met a magically weak one. I know some are stronger than others but it seems Potters almost have a corner on the market for powerful magic users."

"I know Simon was something to see in his day. He has a reputation in this household as being very powerful and super intelligent."

"Yes, that’s true and his reputation goes far beyond these walls. Your grandpa Henry was no slouch either, but every magic user has his or her own power level. We’re all different in that way."

"Thank you Sensei for your help today. I look forward to more interaction with you as soon as we can work out the schedule." Harry bowed to Ben.

Ben bowed to Harry. "You’re welcome and thank you for that demonstration Harry. I’ll be pondering that and looking at it over and over in my private pensieve. Don't worry, no one else will ever see it unless you give me permission. The Unspeakables are masters at keeping secrets."

oOo

The next day was Sunday and Harry informed Mattie that he was going to take a trip to Godric's Hollow that morning to see his house there and visit his parent's graves for the first time. She tried to talk him out of it or at least to let her go with him but he convinced her that he needed to go alone even though it might not be safe since Peter was still the Secret Keeper. He assured her he could handle himself in a bad situation.

Mattie had actually showed up in the training room with drinks yesterday for Harry and Ben when Harry was in the middle of his demonstration. She just waited until he was through before she appeared and gave them the water. However, Mattie had seen plenty of Harry's demonstration and was quite surprised at how well he handled fighting the dummies. She had no problem with believing Harry when he assured her he could take care of himself.

After breakfast, Harry asked Leru if he would please prepare a sack lunch for him. He was not sure how long he was going to be there but thought it possible he would be out past lunch time. He then went to his room and got together everything he needed including both wands and their holsters. Simon's wand was on his right arm while his own holly with phoenix feather wand was on his right leg. He dressed in comfortable black jeans, a long-sleeve gray shirt, and black trainers so he would be comfortable. He suspected to have a little work to do at the house.

Harry picked up his sack lunch from Leru, shrunk it, and put that in a pocket. He then pulled out his watch, turned himself invisible, and uttered the phrase "Godric's Hollow" which ported him away. Harry disappeared from Potter Place and landed in the entryway of his old house where he once lived as a baby. Since he lived there before and was told the secret, the old Fidelius charm with Peter Pettigrew as the Secret Keeper, did not prevent him from seeing the house.

Harry stood there invisible for a moment as he got his bearings. He cast charms on his shoes and clothes so they made no noise when he moved. He was suddenly overcome with emotion knowing he now stood in the house where Voldemort had murdered his parents. However, looking around the room he noticed that it looked a bit lived in. This sobered him up quickly. It wasn’t kept neat but it wasn’t covered in dust either. Suddenly, the front door opened and a wizard in dark robes came through the door and headed for what looked like the kitchen. Harry quickly moved soundlessly to another part of the room to stay out of the way. He then cast a Revealing Spell to see how many were in the house. The spell revealed that there were six people currently in the house with him.

Obviously, one of them was a wizard. Harry followed the wizard to the kitchen where he heard voices and found three more wizards sitting around the kitchen table. The one that came through the door opened a cabinet and reached up for a cup. When he did, the sleeve of his robe fell back and revealed that he had the dark mark. From the looks of all of them Harry suspected they were all Death Eaters who had taken over the house as a place to live and perhaps were here to kill or capture him in case he came back to visit. That was the likely scenario since Peter would have had to tell them the secret. Harry reached out with his magic and could feel the dark mark on all four of them. They were now all sitting around the table drinking tea.

Harry hit all four wandlessly with a simple stunner using both hands in less than a second. He then summoned all four of their wands, placed them in a kitchen drawer, and put a strong magical lock on it. Harry then tied them up quickly using the  _Incarcerous_  spell. He knew they would not be waking up anytime soon so Harry left the four Death Eaters and went searching for the other two people his spell revealed.

He looked upstairs and noticed they had not repaired the damage in his bedroom. It was left open to the elements. Harry once again had to push aside his emotions. With Death Eaters about, he needed to have a clear head. It looked like they had simply cast a spell to keep the elements out of the rest of the house. He didn’t find anyone upstairs in the bedrooms or in the attic so headed back downstairs. After he looked in every room on the first floor, he went into a hallway where he found a door that led to the basement. He went down into the basement very carefully looking for the other two people. He was still invisible and very quiet. What he found made him very angry.

Harry found a large cage with two teenage girls locked up inside. One had blonde hair and the other had dark brown hair. They looked to be around sixteen or seventeen years of age. It was obvious from the cuts, abrasions, swelling, and bruises they’d been mistreated, and since they were completely naked, they must have been sexually abused as well. Harry carefully looked around the basement to make sure there was nothing else down here he had to deal with before helping the girls. Both girls appeared to be unconscious when Harry approached the cage removing his invisibility spell.

Harry waved his right hand and the cage was removed completely from existence. He walked over and put a hand on each of the girls. He let his magic flow to see where they needed healing. It became obvious to Harry they were mostly sexually abused and received the other injuries from trying to fight off the Death Eaters when they were attacked. Harry pushed out his healing magic and healed everything. All there pain and soreness vanished and the cuts, bruises, abrasions, and swelling were completely removed and healed.

Harry next performed Legilimency on both girls to see how bad their minds might have been effected by the abuse. He viewed their memories of what the Death Eaters did to them. It was all Harry could do to keep his anger under control. He wanted to go back up and give those Death Eaters a beating they would never forget but he calmed himself down and concentrated on helping the girls. He saw from their memories that all four of the Death Eaters he tied up were guilty of the sexual abuse. Harry didn’t recognize any of the four Death Eaters so assumed they were new recruits added since Voldemort's return. Harry didn’t see any bad damage to their minds. They appeared to be coping as best they could. The two girls were obviously Muggles.

Harry had just finished his mind probes and was about to try moving them somewhere more comfortable when they started waking up. Harry quickly conjured two very soft bathrobes for them.

"Hey, who are you? You're new and just a teenager," said the blonde.

"What happened to the cage?" asked the brunette.

"Please don't hurt us? We’ve been hurt enough already," said the blonde tearfully.

"I will not hurt you. I’m here to help you. I got rid of the cage and I healed you." Harry said handing them the bath robes. "Here put these on and I’ll explain as best I can."

The girls took the robes from him, stood up, and put them on. They were watching Harry very carefully.

"It looks like you were kidnapped and brought here. My family happens to own this house and when I got here today, I found four men and then the both of you. I surprised the men, knocked them out, and then tied them up. They’re all up in the kitchen right now. I explored the rest of the house and found you two down here in the basement. You were both unconscious and wounded. I removed the cage and healed you both. You woke up after that."

"How did you beat up those four men by yourself?" asked the blonde. "They’re all bigger than you and you look younger than the both of us."

"Well, like I said, I caught them by surprise and I am a second degree black belt."

"Oh, well that's good. Lucky for us I should say," said the brunette.

"By the way, my name’s Harry and yes I’m a teenager. I’m fifteen years old."

"My name’s Mandy," said the blonde, "and this is my friend Julie. We’re both seventeen. We're best friends and we were together when those men attacked us."

"It’s very nice to meet you both, Mandy and Julie. I wish it could have been under better circumstances. Do you live in Godric's Hollow?" They both nodded. "Follow me and we‘ll go back upstairs. I need to check on the men I tied up. Stay behind me just in case."

Harry led them into the kitchen where the four Death Eaters were still out. Harry pretended to check each one of their ropes but wandlessly stunned each of them again when he checked them.

"Do you recognize these men as the ones who kidnapped you?" asked Harry.

"Yes, they were dressed funny then too in those robes. I thought they must belong to a cult or something," replied Julie.

"Me, too," replied Mandy, "but then they started doing things with these sticks that should have been impossible. There was nothing we could do to stop them." She started crying. The girls hugged and cried together holding on to each other.

Harry did a quick cleaning of the couch in the front room and led the girls in there. "Stay here and I’ll be right back." Harry left them and went upstairs where he did some quick work and cleaned up two of the loos and the bedrooms. He made sure all the towels and washcloths were clean as well. He then made sure there was plenty of soap and shampoo. The girls were both dirty and might want to wash up. Harry came back downstairs to where the girls were waiting.

"There are working facilities here so if you guys want to get cleaned up, I’ll see if I can locate some clothes for the both of you and then I’ll see about getting the authorities here so they can lock up those four and take your statements. We can then make sure you get home safely."

"That would be great Harry if we could get cleaned up. I’m very dirty and could use a nice shower," said Julie.

"Two of the bedrooms up there both have attached loos with full facilities. You’ll find everything you need so help yourself. I’ll show you where they are. Just follow me."

Harry put the girls in two of the loos he’d cleaned up, shut the doors so they could get started, and immediately began conjuring clothes and trainers for them. He cast the auto-fit charm on all of the clothes and shoes then laid them out on the beds. After going back downstairs, he felt for the magic on the house. He found the Fidelius Charm and a couple of wards that had been placed on it. Harry quickly worked his way through them, overpowering the wards and the Fidelius Charm. In less than five minutes, he had the wards and the Fidelius removed. Harry then put up his own Potter wards he’d learned from Simon. They were very similar to the wards used at Potter Place. Simon had made sure Harry knew how to cast them. Later he would cast another Fidelius to keep it completely hidden but for now, the girls and the aurors would need to be able to see the place.

After completing the wards, Harry sent a patronus to Kingsley to let him know of the situation. Kingsley was at home since it was a Sunday. He was sitting on his couch reading when Harry's patronus showed up. He sat up straight as the very large stag began to speak.

" _Kingsley, I went to Godric's Hollow but found four Death Eaters in the house and two teenage girls they’d been abusing. Please send team to collect both. I have removed the Fidelius but will put my own up later."_

Kingsley sent his patronus back to Harry to let him know he received his message and that they would be there shortly. Immediately Kingsley contacted Remus, Tonks, and Hestia to let them know the situation. They met at the ministry and took a port key to Godric's Hollow together.

The girls came back downstairs after twenty minutes with their new clothes on. Their hair was still damp from the showers. They found Harry had cleaned up the living room and was just coming back in from the kitchen.

"Harry, we want to thank you for saving us," said Julie. "I think they were just going to kill us when they were done with us. You saved our lives and I know we were covered in cuts and bruises before. How did you fix all that? I feel great but I know after everything they did to us I should be feeling bad."

Harry nodded his head. "I have the ability to heal people and when I saw how badly you were both hurt I had to help you." Harry looked away from them slightly embarrassed when he remembered seeing them naked. "The authorities will be here shortly to collect the men and talk to you. Please make yourselves comfortable. It will not take them that long to get here."

Harry went back into the kitchen and brought them both some water to drink. He gave them his lunch Leru had packed for him. As usual, he packed plenty of food. The girls were both obviously very hungry. They ate the tasty lunch quickly.

"But how did you find all these new clothes that fit perfectly?" asked Mandy. "The trainers are brand new as well and just the right size on both of us. Even the new bras and knickers you provided are the right size."

"Just another one of my specialties," replied Harry. "It would be best if I don’t elaborate on that."

They started to protest but then there was a knock on the door. Harry went over and checked the window. He saw Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, and Hestia standing outside. He let them all in and introduced everyone to Mandy and Julie.

"Mandy, Julie, these are special officers from the government. They are here because the men who abducted you are very special cases. This is Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, and Hestia. Everyone this is Mandy and Julie. They both live around here in Godric's Hollow."

Everyone said their hellos.

"Harry is everyone alright?" asked Remus. Tonks grabbed Harry in a hug. Kingsley looked at him carefully for any damage. Hestia immediately went over and started talking to the girls to get there statements.

"I'm fine. The girls were roughed up pretty bad though but I healed them and they just got cleaned up a little while ago. I found them in the basement in a cage and they were completely naked. I checked for any damage to their minds and found that all four men had sexually abused and beat them. They’re strong though and have strong characters. I think they’ll be okay eventually."

Tonks joined Hestia after Harry showed them to the kitchen and presented his prisoners. He retrieved their wands from the drawer and handed them to Kingsley who put them in an inside pocket. Kingsley then checked all their arms and every one of them had the dark mark.

After Hestia and Tonks had taken Mandy and Julie's statements, they spent several minutes comforting the girls about the ordeal they had been through. Kingsley came back in and stood behind the girls. When Tonks nodded and gave him the signal he Obliviated them both to remove all the memories they had of magic. He replaced the memories with ones that made more sense. Unfortunately, he had to leave the memories of the physical abuse but the girls had been assured that if it became too much to handle they would receive additional help to get over it.

Mandy and Julie hugged Harry, thanked him again for saving them, and said good-bye before Tonks and Hestia walked the girls back to their homes. The parents were told about the four "terrorists" who had abducted their children and abused them. They also advised the girls about talking through all the pain and abuse with their loved ones because it would be very therapeutic. They reassured Mandy and Julie repeatedly that they were now safe and those men would never hurt them again. Moreover, the girls would not have to face their attackers in court since the "terrorists" were going to be locked away for good any way. Hestia and Tonks returned to Harry's house when they were done. They left from there after reporting back to Kingsley and after they had all the info they needed. Kingsley, Tonks, and Hestia took the four Death Eaters back with them to the ministry holding cells.

After Harry explained what his original plans were, Remus decided he would stay with Harry today and help him fix up the house and also accompany him to the gravesite to visit his parents. They sent a patronus to Sirius informing him to meet them there so he could pitch-in as well.

By the time Sirius showed up in the back garden, everyone was feeling pretty hungry so decided to take a break and eat before tackling the rest of the work on the house. Harry transfigured Sirius and himself so they would not be recognized. Sirius and Remus approved of his handy work then they apparated to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. They figured it would be less crowded than The Leaky Cauldron right now. Of course, Sirius never tired of seeing Madam Rosmerta even if he couldn’t let her know it was him. They all had a nice meal without incident and returned to Godric's Hollow.

When they arrived back, Harry announced that the first thing he needed to do was put his own Fidelius on house and lands, in addition to improving the wards more. Sirius and Remus were anxious to see the young pup's handiwork so followed him around as he placed the charm then added to the wards. They were very impressed. Harry made himself Secret Keeper then told them the address.

After that was done, Harry decided to tackle his old bedroom.

"Are you sure you don’t want some help with that?" asked Sirius. "That room is pretty bad off."

"I think I can handle it. I’m going to start with a really strong Reparo and then conjure permanent items for whatever else is needed to finish the repair. I’ve had a lot of practice with building rooms lately."

"You’re starting to scare me kiddo. You’re only fifteen years old and can do all this advanced stuff with extreme ease. Don't let me get in your way. I‘ll go help Remus with the downstairs while you take care of this mess."

"Alright Sirius, thanks for the offer. I’ll be done shortly then we can see what else needs to be done."

Sirius walked back down the stairs and Harry turned to the mess that was once his baby room. He felt for any magic that may have remained on the room but found none. He had evidently removed all of it previously. Harry took out Simon's wand and cast the strongest cleaning charm on the room that he could muster and immediately saw all the dust, leaves, and other debris disappear. He didn’t notice the rest of the house becoming spotless as well. Sirius and Remus did though. Next Harry cast the strongest  _Reparo_  on the room that he could muster and everything started coming back together perfectly. Some items Sirius and Remus were working on repaired as well in front of them before they could even cast a spell. Harry heard a "Whoa" from a couple of places downstairs.

Harry yelled downstairs "Everything alright down there?"

"Yes, fine," yelled Remus back. "I was just about to repair something and it repaired on its own."

"We also noticed the entire house becoming spotlessly clean a moment ago," yelled Sirius.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I was using a bit too much power," replied Harry. "I saw this big mess and put a lot into it."

Harry removed the damaged ceiling, roof, and one bad wall in the small bedroom. He then conjured a new permanent wall that looked just like the others and put it in place. Next, he conjured a new roof and ceiling that matched what was already there. This completed closing in the small bedroom. It was no longer exposed to the elements.

Harry called down to Sirius and Remus. "You guys want to come up and see my old baby room now?"

Sirius and Remus rushed up the stairs and came to a sudden stop when they saw the room. They could not believe what Harry was able to do in such a short period of time. The incredible amount of damage was completely removed and everything restored to its original shape and look. It was perfect.

"Harry that’s incredible!" exclaimed Remus.

"You continue to amaze me, kiddo," added Sirius.

"I should show you guys sometime what I did to my trunk. You’ll love my potions lab."

"You have your own potions lab, Harry?" asked Remus.

"Yes and I’m currently trying to teach myself how to make Veritaserum and Wolfsbane… wait a minute, that reminds me. Remus, on the next full moon if you want some company let me know. I’ll be glad to spend that time with you."

"But Harry, even if you are very powerful it’s still not safe to be so close to me when I’m changed, Wolfsbane or not. It’s too risky."

"But you let Snuffles hang out with you and you let Dad, Prongs, hang out with you while you were changed."

"That’s the point though Harry. Both Sirius and James were in their animagus forms. Then it’s safe."

"Hello? That’s what I’m going to do. I won’t be there like this but I’ll be there in my animagus form."

"Hang on. You have an animagus?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, didn't I already tell you guys?"

"NO!" they both replied loudly.

"Sorry, well, let's get it over with. Come on; let's go outside behind the house where we have more room." Harry headed back down the stairs. Sirius and Remus looked at each other worriedly but followed Harry out to the back garden.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry standing in the middle of the back garden facing them.

They both nodded hesitantly.

"It’s really cool. Hang onto your socks."

Harry changed immediately into his gryphon and stood there looking at them. Sirius and Remus both let out a whoop and started laughing. Harry jumped into the air and flew low around the back garden before landing again and walking over to Sirius and Remus who inspected him up close. When they were done, Harry changed back into himself.

"So, what do you think? Can I keep you company during the full moon?"

"Yes, as long as your gryphon doesn’t scare my werewolf. That was a very large and dangerous looking animagus Harry. I was most impressed."

"You Potters and your magical animagus," added Sirius. "I’m not sure why James' animagus was non-magical but Prongs was one magnificent looking stag, wasn’t he Moony?"

"That he was Padfoot," replied Remus.

"I saw him in my animagus vision along with Mum right beside him in her doe form. It was so cool. I’m not sure how they got into my vision but they helped me find my gryphon who was flying around."

"Tell us more about your animagus vision where you saw James and Lily," said Sirius.

Harry took them through the story, telling it once again. He then told of his transformation on the first try and working with his friends on theirs. It was late afternoon by the time they finished talking so they decided to call it quits for the day. There really was not much left to do on the inside of the house. Harry planned to ask Dobby to come over to finish anything they missed and to make sure the outside was fixed in any place it was needed.

Both Sirius and Remus accompanied Harry to the cemetery by the small church in Godric's Hollow. Harry's house was off a little bit from the town itself surrounded by land with some woods behind it. They had to walk about a mile to the church but enjoyed their time together as Sirius and Remus regaled Harry with stories from when he was a baby and they would come to visit him in that very house. Evidently, Harry loved to play with Padfoot back then. Sirius told Harry that nearly every time he came over Harry would insist he change into Padfoot so they could play. Sirius said he would change and Harry would just giggle for the longest time. He was never sure though of what Harry found so funny.

They reached the gravesite and James and Lily's graves.

"Harry, we’re going to wait over there so you can have some time to yourself this first visit," Remus explained then pulled Sirius with him. They walked off about twenty feet and stood next to a Peverell headstone. They kept a look out for any Death Eaters while they waited.

Harry knelt down in front of his parents graves. There was one wide tombstone that covered the width of both graves and it had their names engraved on it. It also showed their dates of birth and the date they were killed. James Potter was born on March 27, 1960. Lily Potter was born on January 30, 1960. They both died on October 31, 1981. In the middle of the tombstone there was an engraving with the words "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death." Harry pondered that for a minute.

"I… I don't know what to say… except… I… wish… it could have been different. I wish we could have had a normal life together. It would have been great to actually grow up with a real family, maybe even have a brother or sister. Thanks for leaving me the trunk. I made great use of that. Thanks for appearing in my vision as well. I’m not sure how you did that but it was very nice to see you. Sirius and Remus are here. They’re waiting for me several feet away so we could talk. I'm sorry that this is my first time to visit your graves but I was never told until recently where you were. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn’t treat me well and refused to tell me anything about my family. It wasn't until I left there that I was able to find out. Sirius and Remus helped me repair the house here and fix it back up. There’s also a new Fidelius charm on it to keep Peter and the other Death Eaters out. I’ll come back again sometime to visit as soon as I can. I’m still in school so my time is limited somewhat…. I feel like I’m just rambling so I’ll talk to you later."

Harry stood back up and walked over to where Sirius and Remus were waiting.

"Thanks guys for showing me where the graves are and thanks for all your help today on the house. I can finish up or have an elf or two go there and finish anything we missed. Do you think Peter will notice he’s no longer the Secret Keeper?"

"I’m sure he will and he likely will be checking on those four Death Eaters you had locked up," replied Sirius. "Of course he won’t be able to find the house now. I would still love to get my hands on that little rat."

"You and me both," replied Harry. "He betrayed my parents to Voldemort and killed Cedric on Voldemort's orders. He will not get any mercy from me the next time we meet. All I need is his still warm but very dead body so your name can be cleared. I might bring him in alive though just so I can see him get kissed by a dementor."

There was a small gulp swallowing sound at the edge of the fence surrounding the graveyard on the backside near some trees. The sound was far enough away that neither Harry, Sirius, nor Remus heard it. After all the sound came from a very small rodent. They also didn’t notice two beady little eyes watching their every move and listening in on their conversation.


	17. Spring Break

**Chapter Seventeen – Spring Break**

_Unknown location…_

“Wormtail,” said Voldemort in a raspy voice, “what happened at Godric’s Hollow? You are the Secret Keeper. How did we lose it?”

“It had to be Dumbledore, my lord. He’s the only one I know of that bunch who could get rid of the Fidelius and replace it with another. They have some very advanced wards placed on the house as well. It will be impossible to get in there again.”

“And what happened to our recruits I had you station there to wait for the boy to show up?”

“Evidently they were captured and sent to the Ministry.”

“So they failed?”

“Yes, my lord. If it was Dumbledore they likely didn’t have much of a chance.”

“And, you lost us the Potter house?”

“My lord, there wasn’t anything I could do. The Fidelius was removed without warning and they completely locked me out. I couldn’t get back in and now I can’t even find the place.”

“This is the job I gave you to do so we could capture the boy and you have failed me.”

“Please, my lord, it wasn’t my fault.”

_“Crucio!”_

oOo

The next morning, on Monday, after his exercises and breakfast, Harry went back to his house in Godric’s Hollow. He took some tea and a few supplies with him this time. He checked to make sure the place was still empty and no Death Eaters were hanging about looking for the place outside. Finding none, he looked the place over for a bit to find any work still left to be done then decided it would be best if he procured some help.

He wanted to have someone check to make sure all the modifications he made to the house were sound and that no problems existed with the wood and other material the house was built with. Since it was damaged and left open all these years, he wanted to make sure everything was fine. Since Harry had other things on his schedule for the week, he thought of someone who would be perfect for the job.

“Dobby?”

_Pop!_

“The Great Harry Potter has called on Dobby and Dobby is here to help Master Harry Potter sir. How can Dobby help?”

“Dobby, it’s very nice to see you again. I was wondering, could you do some work for me?”

“Yes! Master Harry Potter only needs to tell Dobby what he needs Dobby to do.”

“Are you sure you’re not too busy at Hogwarts?” Dobby was shaking his head no. “This is a big job and I insist you let me pay you for your services before I let you start.”

Dobby looked constricted at that piece of information. Dobby didn’t want the Great Harry Potter to have to pay him to work.

“In fact, you may want to get some help with this so it won’t take you so long to get it all done. Do you have another elf friend that could help you?”

“Dobby can bring Winky to help. Dobby takes care of Winky because Winky was sad and was drinking too much butterbeer but Winky stopped now that Dobby takes care of her. Winky is a very hard worker and will help if Dobby asks her.”

“Great! I’ve always liked Winky. Can you go get her and bring her back? I’ll tell you what I need done when you both are here.”

“Yes, Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby will be right back.”

_Pop!_

Harry went to the kitchen and was about to make him some tea when he heard another _pop_ behind him. He turned and there stood Dobby and Winky.

“Well, hello there Winky. It’s very nice to see you again. I was just about to make some tea, would you guys care to join me?”

Dobby started shaking his head no and went over to Harry. He grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to the table where he had Harry sit down. Winky took up where Harry left off and began preparing the tea.

“Winky and Dobby will get the tea for the Great Harry Potter sir.” After Dobby had Harry seated he went back over to help Winky. Harry just smiled at the two elves. In a few minutes, after Dobby had popped away and came back with some items, he and Winky came back over with tea and some biscuits. They set everything on the table for Harry and stood back to the side.

“Would you guys care to join me?” Harry asked but the elves were shaking their heads. “I see. That’s too bad. I was really hoping I could have some company at the table while I enjoyed my tea and explained what the job is I have for you to do. It’s always nice to sit at the table with friends.”

Dobby remembered eating with Harry last year in his room at Privet Drive and being treated as an equal. He started to sit at the table but noticed a big frown on Winky’s face. He walked back over to Winky and started whispering something in her ear. As he spoke to her, the frown on her face slowly began to dissolve and when he finished telling her whatever it was he said they both came and sat at the table with Harry. They were looking a bit apprehensive though, Winky more so than Dobby.

“That’s more like it. Would either of you care for some tea? Biscuits? They taste great!”

“No thank you Harry Potter sir. Winky and Dobby are just fine.” Dobby answered for both.

“Very well, let me get down to business. Do you guys know what house you’re in?”

“This is the house where Harry Potter was a baby and was attacked by that mean dark wizard,” replied Winky.

“That’s correct Winky. My parents were killed here and Voldemort was defeated. This is a very important house to me and I would not trust just anyone with it, but I trust you two.”

Both of the elves perked up and had smiles on their faces after they heard that.

“When I came here yesterday I found four Death Eaters here and two teenage girls they were abusing. I captured the Death Eaters and healed the girls. I sent Kingsley Shacklebolt a message and he showed up with help to take the prisoners and make sure the girls got back home safely. Remus Lupin was with him and he decided to stay when I told him I had come here to fix up the place. We sent a message to my godfather Sirius Black and he came and helped us. Between the three of us we fixed most of it I think but I would like you two to go over the place from top to bottom, attic to basement, checking the entire house for any problems, inside and out.”

“Make sure the Death Eaters didn’t leave anything dangerous. Make sure the wood and other material that the house was built with is still in good condition, with no bugs, etc. in the woodwork. Please fix any issues you find. And if you would, make sure the house is clean before you leave. Is this something you would be willing to do for me?”

Winky was nodding her head. Dobby spoke up. “Dobby would do anything for the Great Harry Potter. Dobby and Winky will have all this work done for Master Harry Potter sir.”

“Good. I’m glad you guys are willing to help. Now, let’s discuss your fees.” Dobby and Winky looked at each other then back at Harry. “Since it will likely take you guys two to three days to get all this done I was thinking that 20 galleons each would be fair.”

The elves were shaking their heads. “I cannot accept pay to help Harry Potter,” replied Winky.

“Dobby does not need the Great Harry Potter to pay him because Dobby will do anything for Master Harry Potter sir.”

“Are you sure you guys won’t reconsider and take pay to do this job for me? It’s real important that you do.”

They both shook their heads no.

“Well,” Harry thought for a minute, “it was nice talking to you then. You can go back to Hogwarts. I will see if I can find two more trusty elves to help me, ones that will accept pay for their services. You both know my friend Hermione and if she found out I had you working for free she would hex me into next week. It was very nice seeing the both of you again and I much appreciate the tea and biscuits you made. Have a good rest of the week at Hogwarts and I will see you next week when I return.” Harry stood up from the table, waved his hand, and the dishes all went to the sink and began washing themselves.

Dobby and Winky remained in their seats at the table looking at each other trembling. They felt like they had just been dismissed when they were looking forward to the work. They slowly got up from the table and walked over to Harry and stood before him with their heads bowed.

“Dobby, Winky is there something else you guys needed?”

“Harry Potter sir, Dobby and Winky is so very sorry to disappoint the Great Harry Potter such that he felt he had to dismiss us,” said Winky.

“If the Great Harry Potter would be willing to give Dobby and Winky another chance then Dobby and Winky would be willing to do the work for pay,” said Dobby.

“Guys,” Harry said kneeling down to their level, “I’m not disappointed in you. I just can’t have you do all this work for free. It wouldn’t be right. You’re both free elves and I’m not your master. I’m just one lucky wizard to have such great friends like you two who would be willing to do all this work for me. But I have to pay you to be fair and to avoid Hermione’s wrath.”

“Then we will do the work for 10 galleons each, Harry Potter sir,” replied Winky. “That is more than enough to be fair.” Dobby looked at Harry with a questionable look on his face.

“Deal! I’ll pay you guys 10 galleons each when the job is done. Please get in touch with me when you’re through and we’ll settle up. I will likely be at Potter Place when you finish. Just pop over to get me and I’ll meet you back over here.”

“Yes, Master Harry Potter sir. It will be done,” replied Dobby happily.

“Oh, be sure not to overwork yourselves. Take breaks when you need to because there’s no reason this has to be done quickly.”

“Thank you sir,” replied Winky with smile.

“See you later.” Harry pulled out his watch, held it in the palm of his hand, and muttered “Legends of Potter.”

oOo

The rest of the week leading up to Friday flew by quickly for Harry since he stayed busy. He made portkeys for the Grangers, the Weasleys, Luna, and Neville then sent them over via Hedwig with instructions to activate any time on Friday when they were ready to show up. He sent an extra one for Arthur to use after he finished at work.

Harry never missed his workouts or karate training but he had spent plenty of time with Rolly, he had also taken advantage of Simon and Henry to learn additional advanced spells, and he spent most of his time under the tutelage of Mattie to learn more about all the dealings at Potter Place and beyond. Harry was amazed at how much there was to keep track of and know. Mattie, of course, had it all under control.

Harry had filled everyone in about the happenings at Godric’s Hollow and his hiring of Dobby and Winky to make sure the place was in tip-top condition. They were happy Harry was not hurt in the ordeal and upset to hear what the Death Eaters did to those poor girls. Harry wondered if he should check up on them sometime to make sure they were doing okay.

On Wednesday, Dobby showed up to let Harry know they had finished so Harry met Dobby and Winky back over at the Godric’s Hollow house to see their handiwork. Harry was very impressed and they did a great job cleaning up everything. It was spotless. There was not a speck of damage anywhere inside or outside the house. They assured Harry that the magic on the house kept all the bugs away so no damage was done in that regard. They did find some rotted wood that they replaced and strengthened some areas that the explosion had weakened. Harry thanked them profusely and paid them their 10 galleons each, promising he would call on them again if he ever needed them. He headed back to Potter Place.

That same day Harry received an owl from Kingsley letting him know that the Death Eaters Harry captured were indeed there waiting for him. They were supposed to capture Harry and take him to Voldemort. _“What else is new?”_ thought Harry.

On Friday, Harry was in his animagus form flying high around the property when he spotted several people on the ground near the house waving at him. He looked with his eagle eyes and was able to make out clearly all his friends from that distance. He saw Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna. Harry circled back and flew down to land about ten feet away from them before he changed back and walked over to greet them.

“Hey guys! Where are your parents, Hermione, and where are the rest of the Weasleys?”

“We had them get settled in their rooms. Mattie told just us what you were doing so only we came out to find you in case you didn’t want anyone else to know this secret,” replied Hermione.

“Dad will be here later after work,” offered Ron.

“Thanks guys but I think this group is okay to know this. Of course the fewer who know, the better our secret is kept. Let’s head back in so you can get settled then we can figure out what everyone wants to do first.”

They all headed back into the manor and five house elves appeared who took the guests to their individual rooms where they had already placed their bags. Harry went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He was halfway through making it when Leru came in.

“I’m terribly sorry Harry that I was away when you wanted some tea. Let me finish that for you and can I get you something else?”

“Oh, no, no Leru. There is no need for you to bother yourself with this. However, my friends did arrive so if you can make sure they are taken care of when they come back from their rooms I would really appreciate it. They may want something to drink as well and a mid-morning snack perhaps. I’m sure Ron will at least.”

“Certainly, Harry,” replied Leru smiling. He remembered the young man’s appetite quite vividly.

Harry sat down at the table and was in deep thought enjoying his tea when Mattie came up to him.

“Harry, can I have a word with you?”

“Certainly Mattie. You can tell or ask me anything. You are the most important girl in my life. I would be lost without you. Just spit it out.”

“Okay, I went over earlier to check on the house at Godric’s Hollow. I was not going to tell you this, as I didn’t want you to think I didn’t trust your judgment, because I do. It’s just that the house was so severely damaged that I wanted to look for myself to see that everything was fixed properly. Dobby and Winky did a marvelous job I’m pleased to say and the house is perfect. The reason I’m telling you this is because I saw two teenage girls out on the street looking for the house. I assume they’re the ones you saved. One had blonde hair and the other had brown.”

“Mattie, first of all do not ever feel bad about checking up on my work. I welcome you having my back. I’m not perfect and if we both can check it then it’s more likely to be done correctly.”

“Thanks Harry.”

“Now, Mandy and Julie will have to be dealt with. They were obliviated about any magic they might have witnessed but they live in Godric’s Hollow so are very familiar with the area. They know they were rescued in a house down that street so that is why they were so close. However, the Fidelius charm is preventing them from seeing the house and lands around it.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to make a portkey. Can you go and tell our guests that I need them ready to go with me as soon as they can manage?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“Thanks, Mattie.”

Harry conjured a rope pointed his finger at it and said “ _portus.”_ It glowed an electric blue for a second indicating there would be no pull behind the naval.

A few minutes later, his friends trickled in joining him in the kitchen. Molly, Fred, George, Dan, and Emma also joined them. Charlie was still in Romania and Bill was out of town on business for Gringotts. Arthur was going to join them later after work.

“Now that we are all here, I have a question for you after I give you some background information,” announced Harry, “and help yourselves to any drinks or snacks Leru has available for you.”

Everyone grabbed a drink and then looked at him expectantly.

“On Sunday I took a trip to Godric’s Hollow to visit my parent’s graves and to see the house I lived in as a baby.” Harry heard a few gasps. He cut anyone off who tried to interrupt. “Let me finish what I have to say before you ask questions or make statements, please.” They all closed their mouths and listened carefully. “Thank you.”

Harry told them about the experience he had, about the Death Eaters, the two girls, and all the details. He also told them how Sirius, Remus, and he fixed up the house and how he had paid Dobby and Winky to do the rest that was needed. He then told them what Mattie had just related to him and asked his question.

“After hearing all of that, would all of you care to join me by taking a portkey over to my house in Godric’s Hollow? I would love for you to see it. It’s all nice and shiny after Dobby and Winky worked their magic. Then I would like to take just a few with me to visit Mandy and Julie to check on them and make sure they don’t come looking for the house again.”

Everyone nodded agreeing to the proposal.

“Any questions?”

“Yes,” said Dan. “I know you’re good with karate but how did you take on four grown men, Death Eaters at that, and save two girls all by yourself?”

Ron started laughing. Neville joined in, then Ginny, Hermione, and finally Luna. Harry was smiling because he had a good idea what started them laughing.

“What do you guys find so funny?” asked Fred.

“Let us in on the joke please,” added George. “We’re supposed to be the funny ones around here.”

Molly was just staring at the kids in wonder. Emma was too.

“What’s so funny everyone,” began Ron, “is that Harry has been training us to fight multiple Death Eaters at one time. Any one of us in our group standing here, he indicated the six students, could take out four Death Eaters without help and all of us have seen Harry in multiple scenarios where he has taken out up to ten Death Eaters all by himself. Harry could take out four in less than a second and not even break a sweat.”

“Of course, everyone knows that information doesn’t need to be told to anyone outside our circle,” added Harry.

Their eyes were big after hearing that but they all nodded in agreement.

“So, is everyone coming along?” asked Harry.

At their affirmation, Harry pulled out the rope and asked everyone to grab on. Harry then told everyone the address and told them to remember it. When everyone was touching the rope, Harry activated it and they ended up in the house in Godric’s Hollow. Most of them landed on their feet.

Harry gave all of them the grand tour then announced that he was ready to go check on Mandy and Julie. He remembered their addresses from when they made their statements to Hestia and Tonks.

Everyone wanted to go to protect Harry in case he was attacked but he had to put his foot down.

“Listen, we all can’t go and visit these girls. I’ve never met their parents and the lot of us showing up will not look right, plus it will draw way too much attention when eleven people are seen walking down the street together. Half of us is still pushing it but teenagers sometimes travel in groups and I have an explanation to give them that will help in that regard. The six of us are the most trained and know how the other ones react and move. It will be the safest that way because it will take a very large group of Death Eaters attacking all at once to even have a shot at beating us. Please stay here and make yourselves at home. There is tea and other items for consumption in the kitchen. We will be back shortly.”

Molly did not like it but Harry made sense so she kept her mouth shut. She was still wondering how Ron and her little Ginny had learned so much to protect themselves like that. She knew the reason was Harry and she was thankful every day for Harry being part of their lives. Half her family would likely be dead if it weren’t for Harry. She decided she would just have to trust him. He sure was responsible and acted very mature for his age.

Harry and his friends made their way down the street into the neighborhood where Julie and Mandy lived. They finally found Julie’s house and Harry rang the bell. A minute later, the door opened and there stood a woman probably in her early forties with brown hair. She reminded him of an older Julie. Her eyes opened wide when she saw there were six teenagers at her door.

“Can I help you?” she asked nervously.

“Hello, ma’am. I didn’t mean to startle you. I realize there are six of us out here but the people behind me are my close friends and they came along just in case I needed some help while finding your house. You see my name is Harry and I know Julie. I wanted to check on her to make sure she was alright. I know what she went through was very difficult so I wanted to make sure she was doing okay and I was hoping I could have a word with her.”

“Did you say your name was Harry?”

“Yes ma’am. My name is Harry, Harry Potter.”

The woman grabbed him in a fierce hug so suddenly Harry’s friends almost drew their wands. The woman started crying and thanking Harry repeatedly. She let go and started pulling Harry into the house and indicated for his friends to come in as well.

Once they were all in, she introduced herself as Joan and explained that her husband Jim was still at work and that Mandy was here right now visiting Julie, but she hardly got the words out when Julie and Mandy came down the stairs wondering what all the commotion was about. They locked eyes with Harry and then shot off running towards him. He stood up to brace himself and was caught first by Julie who was squeezing him with all she had. Mandy was trying to hug him as well but Julie was in the way at the moment. When Julie finally let him go and kissed him on the cheek, Mandy pushed her out of the way and had her turn. Harry was beginning to think that his ribs were cracked. Mandy finally let go and kissed him a big one on the cheek as well. Julie’s mother Joan was smiling to beat the band.

Harry introduced everyone then sat back down with Julie and Mandy insisted on sitting right next to him on each side. They were each holding one of his hands. Ginny was having to keep a firm grip on her jealousy but she kept reminding herself of the ordeal the girls had been through. She could also understand their hero worship. She had some experience with that herself.

“Well, now that you’re both here I need to share some information that I was given this week. The terrorists that kidnapped you two were actually there in my house waiting for me. The agents found this out after questioning them. I thought they might have just been squatters who came upon a broken down house but I was wrong. They were sent to wait for me, capture me, and take me back to their leader. They didn’t know I had the special training and that is what saved me and you two as well.”

“Why would this guy want you?” asked Joan. “You’re so young.”

“It’s a long story ma’am.”

“Wait, you said your name is Harry Potter. Were you the baby that survived when your house blew up those many years ago?”

“Yes, ma’am I was. My parents were murdered in that house by the very monster that wants me brought to him. There was an explosion of some kind and everyone thought the man died. I got lucky, I guess,” Harry said with a frown, “and the only physical damage was this weird lightning bolt scar on my forehead.” Harry lifted his hair and showed them the scar. “A friend searched through the rubble and found me. I was taken to some relatives.”

“Wow,” said all three women together.

“The point ladies is this. I don’t want to see you hurt again. The agents have taken over and added all kinds of protection, new technology, camouflage, and deterrents to my house. The terrorists will not be able to take it over again if they could even find it. If they do happen to find it, they will have dangerous traps waiting on them. Moreover, the house is under surveillance. The monster is alive and for some reason he wants me dead too. I guess killing my parents was not enough for him. What I need you to do is stay away from that house. Do not go there. It’s very, very dangerous. If more terrorists are sent, they’ll be looking for the house so stay away. I won’t even be there so don’t come looking for me.”

Both of the girls had their heads lowered but they were nodding them. Harry knelt down in front of them where they sat. He cupped both their chins and lifted so they were both looking him right in the eye.

“Promise me Julie. Promise me Mandy. Please?”

“I promise Harry that I will stay far away from that house,” said Julie.

“I promise Harry that I will stay far away from that house too,” said Mandy.

“Thank you ladies. Please be safe. Don’t let all the hard work I did to get you out of there go to waste.” Harry stood up. Mandy and Julie stood up to and this time shared a hug with Harry, he had his arms around the shoulders of both girls. He kissed them both on their foreheads.

“Will we ever see you again?” asked Julie.

“I hope so. I know where you live now. It’s best if you don’t know where I live or even tell anyone that you know me. It will be safer that way. Once the agents take care of that monster then hopefully it will be safe for me again to venture out.”

“Bye Harry,” said Mandy. “I’ll miss you. I’ll never forget what you did for me and Julie. I know they were going to kill us sooner or later.”

“I have no doubt about that Mandy. Those guys were cold-blooded killers. Those four have been put away for life but that monster has more followers so be careful.” Mandy nodded her head and kissed Harry on the cheek.

“Bye Harry,” said Julie. “I’ll miss you too.” She then kissed Harry on the cheek but lingered there a while until she stepped back with tears in her eyes. Harry brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

“Don’t cry Julie. You have your whole life ahead of you now,” said Harry gently.

“All because of you Harry,” replied Julie tearfully.

“No, I just got you out of a bad situation. It’s what’s in here (he touched her head) and what’s in here (he touched her chest) that makes all the difference.” Harry stared at her for a second. “You know what I told the agents when they arrived? After I told them you’d been badly abused I then told them that you were both strong in character and mind. I also said I knew you would both be alright after some time and I still believe that.”

“Thank you Harry,” said Joan giving him a hug. “These girls are strong and they will be just fine,” she said while grabbing and holding both their hands.

“Thanks for inviting us in. We will get going now and let you get back to your day. I’ll take my posse with me,” Harry said with a smile. “They’re watching my back.”

“Be careful Harry,” said Julie.

“I will.”

Harry and his friends left Julie’s house. When they found a secluded place a short distance away Harry stopped them, pulled out his watch, and held it in his hand.

“Everyone place a finger on my watch.”

After all five of them had a finger touching, Harry said, “Godric’s Hollow,” and they all vanished from the spot, appearing in the entryway of Harry’s house. Molly, Emma, and Dan all greeted them.

“How did it go?” asked Dan.

“We didn’t see any Death Eaters or get attacked by anyone if that’s what you’re asking,” replied Hermione.

“What about the girls?” asked Emma.

“They obviously had been through a lot,” replied Ginny, “but our boy here was quite a comfort to them and had all the right words to say. I was very proud of him.”

“I thought they were going to break my ribs on the first hugs they gave me. I’m pretty sure though based on their promises and my dire warnings that they’ll not be looking for this place again.”

“You were very convincing Harry,” said Hermione, “and I agree with Ginny. You handled yourself with those girls quite well. I’m proud of you too. I just never thought you had it in you,” she said with a smile.

“Harry, those two girls were very pretty,” said Ron, “and you said they were both seventeen? Maybe we should introduce them to George and Fred. They should be able to cheer them up.”

“I actually thought about that Ron but I believe your brothers have their eyes on some other girls at Hogwarts.”

“How do you know about that Harry?” Fred and George asked in unison.

“I have my sources,” Harry said with a smile.

“Harry,” said Neville, “those girls were very clingy and all over you but given what they went through and how you saved them I can hardly blame them for showing such admiration and affection. I think you were right in what you told them that they have strong minds and strong hearts. It will be rough for a while but I believe they will be just fine.”

“Thanks, Nev. That’s exactly how I feel and I wish them the very best. I’ll check on them again if the opportunity presents itself but I think for now it would be safer for them if I’m nowhere around.”

“You’re probably right mate,” added Ron.

Luna had never offered an opinion the whole time but when the conversation dropped off she went over to Harry, kissed him on the cheek, and hugged him gently. She finished and then pulled back from Harry.

“Thank you Luna but what was that for?” Harry asked.

“I was just thanking you for what you did for those girls back there. I hope that if I ever am abused that way I will have you there to hold my hand and help me through it.”

“Luna, you are one of my closest friends. You can count on it… but I sincerely hope you never have to go through that.”

oOo

Leru prepared a scrumptious dinner for everyone that night and Arthur was very thankful that he came straight over after work. It was a wonderful atmosphere at Potter Place and that Leru could sure give Molly a run for her money in the kitchen, he thought.

Kingsley had filled Arthur in about Harry’s Death Eater encounter at Godric’s Hollow a few days ago. He heard the rest about what happened today right after dinner. He was proud of Harry for the man he had become and ever thankful for him coming into their lives.

The twins claimed they had some joke ideas to come up with so scuttled off to their room. They promised not to blow anything up. Harry asked the adults if they would excuse himself and his friends. He explained that they had an extra-curricular but fun assignment they were working on together and he thought they should compare notes after a week away from each other. The adults said they would be fine sitting there chatting and digesting their food and encouraged the kids to go have fun.

Harry took them to the training room by way of the Study and Library (Harry had to drag Hermione back out) where he informed Henry and Simon that he was going to work with his friends now. When the group arrived at the training room, they found Simon and Henry already in their portraits.

“You guys all remember Grandpa Henry and Simon of course? They’re my backup if I need assistance and are otherwise going to watch.”

Everyone said hello to each other.

“Okay guys, where do we stand? If I recall correctly we discussed feeling your magic so you could use it to transform into your animagus. Then we decided that the best way to work on feeling your magic was to try to perform wandless magic. We worked with that some on the train and all of you were supposed to work on it at home every chance you got. Who wants to show us some impressive wandless magic? Step up.”

Harry waited for a volunteer then asked the room for some dummies to practice on. “Room, please give me six stationary dummies, one for each of us. Everyone spread out so we each get a dummy two on one side of me and three on the other so I’m fairly in the middle and don’t think I didn’t notice no one volunteering.”

“You said ‘impressive wandless magic’ Harry so I couldn’t volunteer,” replied Neville. “Had you asked for just wandless magic then I could’ve obliged.”

“Neville, Neville, Neville – any wandless magic is impressive. You accidentally stunned Ron on the train wandlessly so I assume you have figured out by now how to cast a stunner wandlessly and on purpose. Show us the stunner Nev! Hit that target using your pointer finger.”

“ _Stupefy,”_ yelled Neville while jabbing his finger at the dummy from twenty feet away. The dummy fell over.

“Way to go Neville! I knew you could do it. Look out everybody, Neville can you knock you out with just one finger!” Harry waved his hand and Neville’s dummy stood back up.

“Could you feel the magic Nev? Did it go right down your arm and out your finger? Can you remember that feeling?”

Neville nodded.

“Practice some more Nev. You can even try some other spells. Each time you cast pay attention to what the magic feels like. You will notice that each spell feels slightly different. The constant though is the feel of the magic. Even though each spell feels slightly different, there’s a part of each of those spells that feels the same. That is the magic that powers it. That is the one you want to feel in your body and be able to control.”

Harry turned to his other friends and moved them over further away from Neville so they could talk.

“Is anyone wondering why Neville picked it up so quickly?” asked Harry.

They all nodded their heads.

“Neville is a powerful wizard. He has some extra power so it’s easier for him to feel the magic.”

“Huh?” said Ron. “Neville?”

“How do you know that?” asked Hermione.

“Actually, it was Dumbledore that pointed it out to me. I’ve been noticing it ever since. You see Neville has the wrong wand. He’s using his dad’s wand, which did not choose him. It’s been holding him back. Neville’s parents were two of the most powerful and best aurors the Ministry has ever seen. They were second to none, other than maybe Mad-Eye, and when teamed up they were a site to behold. Neville does not know about his extra power and while he has come a long ways confidence wise, he still needs more encouragement. I’m going to make sure he gets a trip to Ollivanders to get a proper wand as soon as he’ll let me.”

Harry worked with his other friends while Neville continued to practice. Harry asked Simon and Henry to give Neville some pointers while he concentrated on everyone else. Most were still confused over how to do it and none had made any progress over the week, so they were more frustrated than anything. After hearing all their complaints about not being able to do it, Harry decided to take them back to the basics and at the same time hopefully prove to them that this works.

“Neville? Can I ask you to join us again? These guys are struggling a bit so we need to double-team them. This exercise will help you too. Perhaps what you say to help them will strike a chord if what I say is not getting through. They may just need to hear it explained a certain way. If we can also demonstrate it that should help as well.”

Harry had all the dummies disappear except one. He next had them all sit down on the floor facing the dummy that was out in front of them about 20 feet away. Harry turned the dummy so it had its back to his friends.

“Everyone, we are going to work on building up your magic. Let me give you a scenario. Pretend the dummy in front of you is Voldemort. He has taken your wands and he is forcing you to watch as he tortures me with the Cruciatus Curse. He’s had me under for a good minute. Our only hope is for you to use the lessons I have taught you and stun him wandlessly. You must be careful and make sure your one shot counts. If it’s too weak or doesn’t go he will turn around and kill you.”

“In order to have the best shot at casting that stunner you will need to build up your magic so that when you release it the spell is powerful and will stun Voldemort. Concentrate now and build up your magic as high as you can, wanting to release the biggest stunner on Voldemort you can muster. Don’t cast yet though. Just see how high you can build up your magic first. Give me a nod when you think you have it built up as high as you can go.”

It took them a minute to get into the scenario and figure out how to build up their magic on purpose. This normally happened to them accidentally. Harry slowly started getting nods from his friends. After all had nodded, he addressed them again.

“All of you have indicated that you are built up as high as you can go. Now, before I let you cast I want you to turn your mind inward and recognize what your magic feels like. Do you feel all that built up magic?”

They all nodded.

“Good. Remember that because that is what your magic feels like. When you try to transform if you can’t find that feeling then build up a little magic and use it to help you transform. Just push some magic toward it.”

Harry heard several sighs of relief and contentment.

“Harry!” cried Hermione. “That was incredible. I now know what my magic feels like. I never even knew I could feel it before. This is fantastic!”

“Excellent Hermione! Does everyone else feel the same way?”

“YES SENSEI!” they all answered loudly.

“Merlin, you guys are good,” replied Harry. “Alright, everyone build up your magic again. Voldemort is driving me loopy. Somebody has to save me from this mad man. Build it up and hold it so you feel it again. Nod when you are there.”

Everyone got there quicker this time and they all nodded.

“I want you to point your finger at him so you have maximum focus and will be able to stun him with all you’ve got.”

All five of them pointed their fingers at the dummy Voldemort.

“NOW!” yelled Harry.

 _“STUPIFY!”_ they all yelled.

It was unbelievable. Harry knew one would be coming from Neville but he was surprised when he saw five stunners leave his friends’ fingertips and smash into the dummy. The dummy dropped like a rock.

Suddenly all five of them jumped up and started congratulating each other, jumping around, and giving each other hugs. Simon and Henry were clapping in their portraits. Harry looked over at them and the two men gave him a silent nod of approval. Harry smiled at the praise.

After they quieted down, Harry got their attention again.

“I would like to try one last thing before we quit for the evening. I know you’re all magically tired but this will give me an idea of where you’re at now.” Harry conjured six chairs that made a semi-circle with Simon and Henry at the head so they could be a part of the circle. Harry sat in the middle directly facing Simon and Henry with his friends on each side of him. “Please have a seat.”

After they were all seated, Harry began. “Tonight, since you made some progress, I want to see if any of you can transform your left hand. Close your eyes and picture your animagus. Pull up that vivid picture you memorized with all the detail. Concentrate on the left front paw, hoof, claw, talons, whatever it is for your animal. Get it clearly in your head. Do you have it?”

All five nodded.

“Good. Now I want you to concentrate on changing your left hand. Just your left hand. Concentrate just on that. While concentrating pull up a little magic and push it toward that image you want to achieve. If you have to build up some magic first, do it, but remember it only takes a little for this.”

Harry watched as his friends concentrated hard on changing their left hands. He didn’t see any change at all for several minutes but he wanted to let them go until they either achieved it or gave up. Harry was watching Neville carefully since he had a feeling he would be first again. After another couple of minutes, Harry saw Neville’s left hand start to grow fur then claws. After another minute, he had a big bear paw with huge claws on his left hand.

“Neville, you can open your eyes now,” prompted Harry.

Neville opened his eyes and looked at his left hand. He held it up and moved it around in front of him. Pretty soon most of the others gave up, opened their eyes, and looked up to see Neville examining his left paw.

“Very impressive Neville,” Luna complimented him.

“Impressive indeed Luna,” added Harry. “I believe our Neville will be one overly large bear when he completes his transformation. Nice job, Neville. You are well on your way. I would suggest though that you don’t try more of the transformation unless I’m with you. It’s not likely anything bad will happen but there is a possibility so let’s play it safe.”

Neville nodded and continued to examine his paw along with the others who wanted a look.

Everyone heard a gasp behind them so turned and saw Ginny looking at her left hand that was now an eagle claw with very large talons.

“Way to go Gin!” exclaimed Harry. “That’s very impressive. You have come a long way in just one night. You gained a lot of ground.”

“Thanks Harry. Wow!” she said looking at her talons.

“The same goes for you Gin. Don’t attempt a full transformation unless I’m with you. We need to play it safe with this project.”

“I won’t Harry. You’ve brought me this far and I’m sure I will need you the rest of the way.” Ginny smiled a big smile at him.

Everyone came over to see Ginny’s talons and then Neville and Ginny compared their talons and claws. They were surprised that Ginny’s talons were about as long as Neville’s bear claws.

“Alright Neville and Ginny, I want you to change back to your regular hand so we can see if you can do it twice in a row.”

“How do we do that?” asked Neville.

“Good question and I have the simple answer. Remember how you wanted so desperately to change your hand? Well, now want just as much to change it back. It’s usually easier going back.”

Ginny and Neville closed their eyes and concentrated. In about a minute their hands were back to normal.

“Take a breather both of you and when you’re ready change it back to your animagus paw and claw, respectively. I am going to discuss this more with our friends while you do that. If I’m still talking to them when you’re done then repeat the process so you get used to changing it and can do it quicker.”

“Over here guys.” Harry motioned them to follow him away from Ginny and Neville. He stopped when they were far enough away so they would not disturb the other’s concentration.

“I realize Ron, Hermione, and Luna that you are probably disappointed, especially you Hermione since you always push yourself to be first, but I want you all to perk up and remember you did wandless magic tonight. You are not far behind them at all.”

They all smiled at him.

“I suspect that after a good night’s rest, some mulling over of what you learned tonight, and possibly a dream or two about performing amazing wandless wonders with the greatest of ease, we will see some tremendous progress from the three of you tomorrow. However, we will be starting the day with as much fun as we can have. We will have to squeeze in another lesson when we can.”

“What’s on the agenda tomorrow?” asked Hermione.

“Anything and everything, whatever is the most fun,” replied Harry. “We can swim, ride horses, hike in the woods, play Quidditch – wait a minute. Let’s play Quidditch on Sunday. Well, you get the picture. We can do whatever makes you happy as long as you promise to spend time with the group, Hermione, and not all your time in the library.”

“I promise.”

Harry looked at her closely. “Let me see your fingers. Any crossed? No? Okay, I’m going to hold you to it,” he said with a smile.

Hermione grabbed Harry’s cheeks and pinched them. “Oh, you are so cute when you’re trying to be funny,” she said turning his head back and forth.

“Hey, I am funny,” Harry replied shaking her off.

“Keep telling yourself that, little brother,” Hermione replied. Luna laughed.

“Just for that Hermione, could you and Luna go check on Neville and Ginny? I need a word with Ron here – in private.”

“Oh sure, push us away. We don’t have any feelings you can crush,” Hermione said pretending to wipe a tear away as she and Luna walked away.

“That was a real moment for me too, Hermione… almost,” said Ron.

Hermione turned her head back to them and stuck out her tongue.

Harry and Ron smiled. Harry cast a wandless silencing charm around them.

“Ron, tomorrow sometime you and I need to sneak away to Diagon Alley. I’ll cast some transfiguration spells on us so we’re not recognized. We shouldn’t be gone all that long but I want you to accompany me to Quality Quidditch Supplies so I can buy some brooms for the Quidditch Pitch. The ones down there are too old. You can help me pick out really good ones for the different positions. Then we can have a really nice game on Sunday.”

“Are you serious? One broom is expensive. That many brooms will cost a fortune!”

“Ron, look around. I have plenty of money.”

“Still.”

“Look, I don’t plan on buying enough for a full team. Most people who play have their own brooms but some don’t have a broom and some don’t have good brooms, or sometimes they might forget to bring theirs. I just need enough extra for that.”

“Okay, but it won’t be cheap.”

“Let me worry about that.”

Harry cancelled the charm and he and Ron walked back over to the others.

“How did it go Ginny and Neville?”

“We were both able to do it two times more each, Harry,” replied Ginny. “It’s very cool. I can’t wait to fully transform.”

“Very nice work you two,” said Harry. “Tomorrow we have fun but we’ll squeeze some training in. How about we hit the kitchen for a snack and check on the parents?”

“Right behind you mate,” said Ron.

oOo

On Saturday, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks joined them for the fun. They did several fun things, including hiking, horseback riding, and swimming. While hiking, Harry talked to them more about their animagus transformations. The other guests overheard the conversation so were curious.

Harry ended up changing for them and surprised Dan and Emma the most but Arthur and Molly were no less impressed and even more so when they found out their kids were going to be able to change as well. Dan and Emma were incredulous about Hermione being able to turn into a lioness. They were not sure if they would believe it even when they saw it. She promised them that she would show them one day. She just needed to finish working it out in her head so she could do it.

Sirius even joined in the fun and changed into his grim form for them. He gave the friends some sage advice on their animagus changes and helped where he could. Some of his advice was very sound and helped them to understand it better.

While they were at it, Ginny cashed in on her promised ride on back of Harry’s gryphon form. He assured her he had flown enough now that he no longer grew tired when flying. He told her to hang on to his mane for safety, but he would fly as even as he could so she would have less of a chance to fall off.

Ginny’s only comment was “Let’s go flyboy!”

Harry transformed and laid down low for Ginny to climb on. Once she was seated, he stood up nice and tall. She noticed she was higher than when she was riding that horse earlier. She grabbed a hold of Harry’s mane and was just about to yell, “giddy-up” when her mother said, “You be careful Ginny and don’t do anything stupid.”

“Mum, I’m just going for a ride. I wanted to know what it felt like to fly on his back and Harry wanted to know what it felt like to carry a rider and fly. We’re about to find out. It’s as simple as that.”

“Well, be careful,” said Molly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. Harry turned his big eagle head to Molly and nodded.

“Okay, Harry, I’m secure and holding on. Giddy-up!”

Harry took off from a standstill with a leap into the air and they were flying. Ginny leaned in hanging on to Harry while he climbed higher. When he straightened out, she sat back up and looked around. Nothing like flying, she thought. Harry picked up speed and took her over some hills and valleys, a lake, and some more beautiful country. He finished his tour with his passenger and flew back down with a smooth steady landing.

Ginny hopped off after he laid back down. Harry changed back and asked how she enjoyed it. She had a hard time explaining since she could not wipe the grin off her face. Harry told everyone that he barely noticed he had a passenger. Ginny’s weight made no difference at all so he was sure he could carry a large man with little effort. He offered Hermione and Luna a ride but they decided to pass since they were both less interested in flying.

oOo

It was a little difficult to sneak away but Ron and Harry managed finally. Harry snuck himself and Ron into the Leaving Room where they quickly said hello to Carolyn and Harry transfigured them into men in their mid-twenties. Harry swore Carolyn to secrecy and explained they were just running an errand. They would only be gone a few minutes.

Harry gave Ron darker skin and dark brown hair with long side-burns and a mustache. Harry made himself up with the same disguise as last time. Both wore standard black robes that would not make them stand out.

Last time Harry was in Diagon Alley he saved portkey places to the common areas people arrived such as the Leaky Cauldron. Having Ron touch his watch, they left Potter Place and landed in the Leaky Cauldron, then made their way into Diagon Alley. They went straight to Gringotts where Harry once again had to identify himself but he happened to get the same goblin as before.

“Thank you Rogklaw sir for your help once again. I need to make a large purchase and was wondering if there was another way to do this besides having to withdraw each time? Sometimes I’m not sure how much I need to spend. Isn’t there a better way?”

“Yes, sir. There are several ways we can accommodate you. Might I recommend a card? This card can be used here in Diagon Alley and also in Muggle London. To the Muggles it appears as a credit card. Shops here in Diagon Alley know that it draws directly from your vault. There’s a 15,000 galleon limit on any single purchase. Will that be satisfactory sir?”

“Yes, I believe that’s plenty for any purchase I would need to make like that. How long before a card can be ready for me?”

“Give me just a minute sir.” Rogklaw walked back to an office and returned a minute later with a gold card that had Harry’s name on it. He handed it over to Harry. “Here is your card sir. Please let us know if we can help you further.”

“Thank you Rogklaw sir. You once again have been most helpful. Please say hello to Griphook for me. It was unfortunate I was not able to see him today. Good day sir.”

Harry and Ron exited the bank headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy some brooms. Rogklaw was simply amazed at his good fortune to help the Potter heir again. Harry Potter was indeed a wizard among wizards. _“His future will be most interesting to watch,”_ he said to himself.

“Harry, I’ve never seen anyone talk to goblins like you did today and they were very nice to you too!” said Ron.

“See how being nice and respectful pays off? I’m simply getting back what I put in. I have a lot of money and that helps too but I see no reason to be rude. You catch more flies with honey and all that.”

“What does that mean? Why would you want to catch flies with honey?”

“It’s just a Muggle expression that means being nice pays off.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Basically, Ron, if you want people to treat you nice then you must first be nice to them. Why would anyone want to reward you with kindness if you were just rude to them? When I’m nice and respectful to the goblins then they’re nice and respectable to me. Simple.”

“Makes sense, Harry. I’ve just never seen a nice goblin before. Maybe all the other wizards are being rude to them.”

“That I would not doubt, Ron.”

In the store, Ron helped Harry pick out a few brooms of different models for the different positions. All in all Harry decided to buy four models – Keeper, Chaser, Beater, and Seeker. He hoped that would be enough. He spent over 9,000 galleons for the brooms but used his card for the first time without any problems.

Harry shrunk the brooms and put them in his pocket. He then thanked the store clerk and left the store. Harry immediately led Ron around the corner to an alley, had Ron put his finger on the watch and they portkeyed back to Potter Place. Andrew was asking who they were so he could announce them when Harry removed the spells and asked Andrew to not say anything. He obliged and let Harry and Ron out with no announcement. They headed to Harry’s room to unload and expand the brooms to normal size.

On Sunday, they had a great time playing Quidditch with the new brooms coming in handy. Harry still had his Firebolt so he didn’t need to use any of the new brooms. Some with their own brooms got a turn on the new ones just to see what it felt like. The players were Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Hermione, Luna, and Arthur. They had six per team with Ron and Arthur playing Keepers. Harry and Ginny played Seekers. Hermione, Luna, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and Neville played Chasers. Fred and George played Beaters.

Molly, Dan, and Emma watched from the sidelines in some very cushy chairs Harry conjured for them. They played three games switching the team players around. The teams Harry played on won twice whenever Harry played Seeker. Harry played Beater once and that was the one game he lost. Nevertheless, fun was had by all. Even Hermione and Luna had a good time flying around. They were not very good at the game but nobody really cared as long as they were having fun.

They had a little more fun in the pool and Jacuzzi afterwards but soon it was time to go prepare for their return to school. They decided to not take the train this time and just portkey over to Harry’s room using his watch. That way they had plenty of time before having to be at Hogwarts. Harry had sent Hedwig to Professor McGonagall earlier to let her know.

Harry and his friends made sure Dan, Emma, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Sirius, and Tonks all got home safely. Then Harry made the twins a different portkey that would take them to Hogsmeade. They planned to leave a little early to visit The Three Broomsticks before heading to the castle. Then when it was almost time for dinner at Hogwarts Harry had his friends all gather around him in the leaving room and touched his watch to use the portkey.

They disappeared from Potter Place and appeared in the boy’s Gryffindor dorm room.


	18. OWLs

**Chapter Eighteen – OWLs**

Everything went as expected for about a month after Spring Break ended but then cranked into gear quickly because the OWL examinations were rapidly approaching. May was coming to a close and in June OWL preparations would really go into high gear.

Hermione was anxious as usual about the upcoming tests and spent most of her time in the library. Even Ron was a little concerned because this was the first year he felt like he’d stepped it up a bit. Hermione always bugged him about doing his homework and studying, plus with his best mate so far ahead of him, he was feeling a bit left behind so he stepped it up and put in more effort.

Of course, between Hermione and Harry he had plenty of help whenever he had a question or struggled with a new spell. Both of them were excellent at the theory and no one was better than Harry when it came to the practical application of it. The only class Ron was better at was Divination. Of course, out of the group of six, Neville and Ron were the only ones still taking the course. Ron just made everything up that he turned in to Trelawney but apparently she liked his work so he did well in her class.

Neville was doing a lot better since his confidence boost and Harry seemed to have taken Snape down a notch so his troubles in Potions class were practically non-existent now. Of course, Neville was the go to guy for Herbology. Neither Hermione nor Harry could top him in that class. Ginny and Luna didn’t have to worry about OWLs until next year so unless asked to help they stayed out of the way of their older friends while they were studying, especially Hermione who tended to get a little caught up in it all.

Harry was ready to take his NEWTs so was not overly concerned about the upcoming OWLs. He spent more time helping his friends prepare than he did preparing himself. He wasn’t sure what else he could do to get ready.

Of course, Harry and his friends kept up with their exercises and self-defense. They were all making great headway in combining their karate with magic. After another week, all of them had caught up with Neville using wandless magic and working on their animagus. They were not quite there on a full transformation but they were getting close.

After everyone had got into his or her daily routine of classes and preparation for OWLs Harry decided it was time to take care of Neville's wand problem. He approached Neville one evening when the other friends, all except Luna, were there in the common room. Harry put up a Privacy Charm real quick and got their attention.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention please?" asked Harry.

All of them stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry.

"On Saturday, tomorrow, I plan on taking a short trip outside of Hogwarts and I will need you guys to cover for me. In addition, I’ll need Neville to tag along with me so you’ll need to cover for both of us. Can you do that?"

They nodded their heads in agreement.

"But what do you need me for?" asked Neville.

"I’ll explain that to you later Nev but rest assured I have no reason to go if you don’t go with me. Sound like a plan?"

"I guess… but where are we going?"

"That is a surprise Neville. You will just have to wait," Harry said with a smile. The rest of them started smiling as well since Harry had mentioned over Spring Break what he planned to do for Neville. "Let's go around 10:00 in the morning Neville so we’ll be back in plenty of time for lunch."

"Okay, but I’ve never been away from school like this without permission."

"No worries mate. I have it all under control. I will transfigure us both so we won’t be recognized and we shouldn’t be gone long enough for anyone to notice."

The next morning at 10:00, Harry and Neville went back to their dorm room followed by Ron who made sure Dean and Seamus stayed out for a while. Harry looked at Neville’s blonde hair and sized him up trying to decide on the best disguise for him. While he thought about it, Harry quickly changed his looks so he looked like Jack Peavey again. He was taller and heavier with sandy brown hair, a mustache, and dark brown eyes.

"What do you think Neville? Shall we go with dark brown hair for you with bright blue eyes and a tan complexion, maybe age you about ten years like me?"

"Sure Harry, whatever you think."

Harry made the changes to Neville along with standard black robes and let him look in the mirror so he could see what he looks like.

"Wow Harry, you are really good with transfiguration. I’ve never been so handsome in my life. I don’t look anything like my real self."

"Well, I didn’t change your height as much as I did mine since you’re already taller."

"I guess I'm ready if you are Harry."

"Alright, put a finger on my watch and we’ll portkey over to Diagon Alley."

Neville touched the watch in Harry's hand and they quickly went to Diagon Alley. Harry started off toward Ollivander's Wand Shop with Neville catching up.

"I guess I can tell you now Nev. I’m taking you to Ollivander's to get a new wand."

"But I already have a wand. It was my Dad's wand."

"Precisely! Mr. Ollivander says it best, 'The wand chooses the wizard.' The wand you have is your Dad's wand and it didn’t choose you. It chose your Dad. Remember that I told you I have a second wand?"

Neville nodded his head.

"I came to Ollivander's when I was eleven years old. He told me that 'the wand chooses the wizard' and my holly with phoenix feather wand chose me. It was different from all the other wands Mr. Ollivander had me try. It was perfect when he put it in my hand. I knew it and he knew it."

"When I first met with Simon and Henry, they insisted I use a second wand that couldn’t be traced so I could take care of a few things I had to do in order to get fully moved in at Potter Place. They didn’t have my parents' wands so I started with my grandparents first… wait a second I need to remember to ask if anyone knows what happened to the wands my parents used. They weren’t at the Godric's Hollow house. Perhaps someone took them for safekeeping? Anyway, I just got off topic. Sorry about that."

"So, I tried Henry's wand, then my grandma's wand, and so on until Simon stopped me and recommended I try his wand. His worked for me pretty much as well as my own wand. The point is this. Wands that belong to family members tend to work better for you than wands that belong to strangers. However, that does not mean that any family member will do. I had to go back seven generations before I found a wand that worked correctly for me. Just because it was your Dad's wand that does not mean it will be a good wand for you."

"I never knew this," replied Neville.

"And, I imagine that your grandmother simply forgot. Neville, you are a powerful wizard and always have been. You can do wandless magic with more power than you can using your Dad's wand. That’s the opposite from what it’s supposed to be. The correct wand will give you more focus and power to your magic. You need a new wand and I’m going to make sure you get one today. You have just enough time to get used to it before you take your OWLs."

"Thank you Harry."

A couple minutes later, they arrived in front of Ollivander's. Harry opened the door for Neville, let him in, and then followed. Once inside he made sure no other customers were there before he locked the door and turned the sign to say "Closed" with a simple wave of his hand. Ollivander came out from the back to greet them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and a friend," said Ollivander.

Harry waved his holly wand at himself and then Neville to change them back to their regular selves all the while wondering how Ollivander saw through his disguise.

"You must be Neville Longbottom. I was wondering when I was going to see you. What wand have you been using for school Mr. Longbottom? May I?" Ollivander held out his hand.

Neville took out his father's wand and handed it to Ollivander.

"I remember this wand very well and the day your father Frank at only eleven years old came into my shop and bought it. It chose him that day and I can tell that it hasn’t chosen you Mr. Longbottom. Since your father is still alive, I doubt his wand wants to work for anyone else. Did you not know that the wand chooses the wizard?"

"Harry was just explaining it to me. He told me he learned that from you, sir."

"I’m glad Mr. Potter was paying attention." He turned toward Harry. "I trust your holly with phoenix feather wand, nice and supple, 11 inches is still in good working order?"

"Yes sir. I make sure it stays that way too."

"Glad to hear it Mr. Potter." Ollivander turned back to Neville. "I trust you are here Mr. Longbottom to get your own wand finally?"

"Yes sir. I believe it is well past time for me to have my own wand. My father's wand does not work well for me. I think my grandmother forgot that the wand chooses the wizard."

"Well, let me see if I can find the one for you, Mr. Longbottom." Ollivander went back to his stacks of wands and looked around. He came out with three boxes and laid them on the counter. He opened one and handed Neville the wand that was inside. "Give that one a wave."

Neville waved the wand and a couple of red sparks came out. Ollivander took the wand back.

"No, that one won’t do." He laid the first one on the counter and handed Neville another one. Neville started to wave it when Ollivander stopped him and took the wand back. "No, that one won’t do either."

Neville looked at Harry and shrugged his shoulders. Harry just grinned at him. He remembered Ollivander's odd behavior.

Ollivander handed Neville the third wand and stood poised to take it back quickly. Before Neville could give it a wave, Ollivander grabbed it back as well and put it down on the counter. "Definitely not that one either." He walked back into the back where there were shelves of wands and finally came out with one more box. He handed the box to Neville and said, "I believe you should try this one Mr. Longbottom."

Neville opened the box and pulled out the wand Ollivander handed him. He immediately felt a warmth from the wand and it spewed out a fountain of gold sparks. He knew right away the wand had chosen him.

"Mr. Longbottom, I believe the wand has chosen the wizard."

Neville just nodded at him while he stared at his new wand.

"Thirteen inches, cherry with a unicorn hair core. Take care of it, use it well, and it will perform for you like no other."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. It's perfect. I know what you mean now about the wand choosing the wizard."

Ollivander smiled at Neville and Harry walked over to pay for it. "Mr. Ollivander," said Harry handing him the galleons, "would you mind if we portkey from here so we don’t have to change our appearance again and go back out? I will gladly turn your sign back and unlock the door before we leave."

"Do not trouble yourself Mr. Potter. However, I’m afraid you cannot portkey from inside the store. Allow me to check the alley out back before you exit and portkey from there. That should be safe enough. Follow me."

"Thank you sir, we very much appreciate it."

Harry and Neville followed Ollivander through to the back of his store. It was interesting to see the tables and the stages of work on different wands he was creating but they kept pace with the old wand maker and allowed him to make sure the alley was empty before going out themselves and using the portkey to return to their dorm room. They were gone for a little less than an hour so were back in plenty of time. They changed their clothes and Neville put away his Dad's wand for safekeeping.

Harry invited Neville into his trunk and to the large space he had so Neville could practice with his new wand. Harry then conjured some dummies for Neville to practice on. At first, Neville was having some trouble over powering his spells until Harry showed him the techniques he’d learned to control his own power. Neville, while a powerful wizard, was not even close to the level of Harry so it didn’t take him all that long to adjust to his new wand.

"Neville, you are welcome to use my trunk or the Room of Requirement if you prefer over the next few days if you need the extra time to get more adjusted to your new wand."

"Thanks, Harry. I can’t believe after all these years the huge difference this new wand makes. I can never thank you enough."

"No need to thank me Neville. You are one of my best friends. After all, what are friends for?"

Harry left Neville to practice and tended to the potions he was making in his lab. Later they met up with their other friends in the Great Hall around noon and joined them for lunch.

"How did it go Neville?" asked Ron.

"Great! My new wand is incredible," he said taking it out to show them.

"Neville," said Harry "I recommend that when you go home for the summer that you put your Dad's wand in a safe place so it doesn’t get lost or damaged. I assume your Gran has a safe place for them?"

"I think so Harry and I’m going to do just that."

"Speaking of parent wands, I need to speak with Dumbledore since the wands of my parents weren’t found in the house at Godric's Hollow. I assume someone took them for safekeeping. Otherwise, I’m afraid Wormtail or his Death Eater friends snagged them. Since we keep all the wands of ancestors in a safe place at Potter Place I would like to have them so I can put them with the others."

"Someone must have picked them up since it would be dangerous to just leave them laying around," added Hermione. "I’m sure Professor Dumbledore might know or at least know who to ask."

"That’s what I was thinking," replied Harry. "Hagrid was the one who pulled me out of the rubble so maybe he picked them up and brought them to Dumbledore. I’ll just have to ask him."

oOo

_Later that evening…_

"Come in Harry. You wanted to ask me a question you said? Have a seat."

"Yes, thank you Professor," replied Harry as he walked over and sat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "I do have a question that popped into my mind earlier today. I’m hoping you will know the answer or at least give me advice on where to go to find the answer."

"Well, Harry my boy, I will endeavor to help you in any way I can. Let's hear the question."

"As you may already know I visited Godric's Hollow over Spring Break." Dumbledore nodded indicating he already knew. "It dawned on me today that I’m missing my parents' wands. We have a warded box at Potter Place that contains all the Potter wands that are recovered after a Potter dies, which is most of them. However, the wands my parents used are not in that box as they should be. I’m hoping that someone picked them up for safekeeping. Otherwise, I fear that Peter or the Death Eaters he let stay there, took them. Would you happen to know what happened to their wands?"

"Oh, Harry, I fear I must beg your forgiveness. Hagrid picked up their wands and brought you and them to me. Your head was all bloody where your scar is located. I immediately called a special healer from St. Mungos to look at it since it was caused by a dark curse and then I put your parents' wands away in a safe place with the intention of giving them to you when you first came to Hogwarts. I somehow remembered to return your dad's cloak but for some reason the wands escaped my memory. Old age, I reckon. Give me just a minute and I’ll retrieve them for you." Dumbledore went through a special door back into his personal quarters and came back out a few minutes later holding two wands.

"Harry, my apologies again. These are your parents' wands. I realize how special they must be to you so I deeply regret my failing. Otherwise you would have had them for several years by now." Dumbledore handed them over to Harry who reverently took them and admired them carefully.

"No problem Professor. I’m just thankful they were kept safe."

"The one in your right hand…"

"…is my mum's. I know and this one," Harry said holding up the one in his left hand, "is my dad's. I can tell."

"How?"

"I can feel the wand magic, Professor, and who they are aligned with."

"That's incredible Harry. You may have a profession in your future making wands."

"I don't think so Professor. I recognize that Mr. Ollivander is a powerful wizard but he also has an extreme affinity for wands. I, on the other hand, can simply detect and feel magic in any object or person, especially if I am in personal contact but that’s not always necessary."

"Thanks for sharing that with me Harry. That is indeed a rare gift that you should protect from too many people knowing."

"Thank you Professor for the wands and for your advice. Most of my life is a secret it seems but it’s for the best, at least for now."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening Harry."

"You too, Professor. At the first opportunity I will get these wands to Potter Place for safekeeping."

Harry left and Dumbledore stared after him. There was never a dull moment with Harry Potter around, he mused. The abilities that young man had at his disposal were quite astounding. He just hoped Harry was able to call on them and use them when they were most needed.

oOo

The next day, on Sunday, Harry took a quick trip to Potter Place to put his parents' wands in the warded box. He met with his grandparents' portraits in the study to let them know and to store the wands.

"Look what I have," Harry said when he entered the study, holding up the wands.

"Harry! It’s so good to see you," said Elizabeth.

"It’s good to see you too, Grandma."

"What do you have Harry?" asked Henry

"Grandma and Grandpa, I spoke to Professor Dumbledore and as it turned out Hagrid, who saved me from the Godric's Hollow house, picked up my parents' wands when he rescued me. He took me and the wands back to Dumbledore who put them away for safekeeping. He just forgot about them over the years and gave them to me when I asked about them. Here they are." Harry held up the wands so they could see them clearly.

"That’s wonderful Harry. We feared they were lost," replied Elizabeth.

"And, now you wish to put them with the others?" asked Henry.

"Yes, Grandpa. I wish to put them with the others so they’ll be kept safe. How do I do it?"

"Simple, my boy, just open the box and give the wands to it. It will take them, create holders, and a label for them. It’s very nice magic."

Harry walked over to the box and opened it. He handed his father's wand to the box. It took the wand and floated it into the middle of the box. It spun the wand a few times then Harry saw a new holder appear with a label for it. The wand moved over and was placed into the new holder. Harry read the label.

 _Owner: James Charlus Potter_  
Wood: Mahogany  
Length: 11 inches  
Core: Dragon Heartstring

Harry did the same and handed over his Mum's wand. He then watched the same process and read the label.

 _Owner: Lily Genevieve Evans Potter_  
Wood: Willow  
Length: 10 1/4 inches  
Core: Unicorn Tail Hair

Afterwards, he closed the lid.

"I feel much better now that they’re safe. Is that too sentimental?" Harry asked turning back to his grandparents.

"No, Harry," replied Elizabeth. "Those wands belonged to your mum and dad. It’s perfectly normal to feel that way. James is our son and Lily our daughter in law; she was more like a real daughter. We feel the same way."

"Thanks, Grandma and you too Grandpa for helping me with the box. I have to go but I’m going to stop by and let Simon know about the wands before I head out. I’ll come by and see you both again when I get another chance. I have to get back to school now."

"Bye Harry."

"Bye Sweetie."

Harry ran over to the Library and told Simon about the wands before he went back to Hogwarts. Simon was glad to hear the wands had been kept safe and Harry had them secured in the box now.

oOo

_D.A. Meeting…_

"Listen up everyone," Harry said loudly. “I have an announcement regarding OWLs and NEWTs.” Harry waited until they had settled down. They now numbered over one hundred students and it was no small task to get their attention. Harry frequently had to use the SonorusCharm so he would be loud enough.

They finally all quieted down and looked up to Harry who had stepped up on a raised platform the room provided so all could see him.

“As you all know OWL and NEWT exams are fast approaching. Many of the fifth and seventh year DA members need extra time to study. You will be excused from the remainder of the DA meetings to give you more time to prepare. It is totally up to you. There are also regular end of the year exams that the rest of you will be dealing with. From this point forward all are excused from DA meetings if they need the extra time to study.”

“However, I will be here at all the meetings through the remainder of the year and will gladly work with those who wish to come. We may be a little short-handed on instructors but I will change up the format a little if necessary to accommodate. As an example, today I am going to upset the Hogwarts staff a bit by teaching all of you to disillusion yourself.” Harry waited until they settled back down again. They were excited about it. “It’s the end of the year after all and what better time to teach a complicated spell. Are you ready?”

They all cheered and nodded their heads smiling.

“Are there any present who already know how to perform this charm?” No one stepped up. “Really? None of the seventh years know it?”

“Harry, they don’t teach this spell at Hogwarts,” answered Hermione, "so they don’t have to deal with students abusing it. You have to learn it after leaving Hogwarts."

"Then we are right on track to upset the staff." Harry waited for the laughter to die down. Then getting serious, he added, "I’m not being rebellious, I am being practical. This spell could be very valuable to you in a dangerous situation. Keep in mind that the spell to disillusion yourself and others is not necessarily an invisibility spell, which is better but far more advanced and complicated. It is still possible to detect someone under the Disillusionment Charm but it’s not easy, especially if you’re not expecting it. It normally depends on the power of the caster and the skill in which they performed it. If you don’t cast it correctly it won’t work as well to hide you."

Harry took out his wand and wove it around himself as if he were wrapping a ribbon around his body. He suddenly became disillusioned. He then used his hand to wandlessly cast a Silencing Spell on his feet. He walked quietly over to the other side of the platform and heard a lot of "wows" before he removed the spell. They had to suddenly look at him in a different location than before.

"Could I get a volunteer?"

Collin Creevey ran up to the stage while others simply raised their hands.

"Well, I guess enthusiasm wins out sometimes," Harry said with a smile. Collin blushed. They got a few laughs from their audience.

"Are you ready Collin?" Collin nodded his head up and down quickly. He was clearly excited. Harry tapped him on the head and Collin faded from view.

"What was the difference between how I disillusioned myself and how I cast it on Collin?"

Several students raised their hands.

"Dean? I believe your hand was up pretty quick."

"For yourself," answered Dean Thomas, "you twirled your wand around like you were wrapping yourself in something. For Collin you just tapped him on the head. Why the difference?"

"To be honest Dean, I don’t know. This is one of the spells I learned quickly and then never read through all the theory. I’m more of a practical kind of guy if you didn’t know that already. If Hermione doesn’t know," she indicated she didn’t, "then I’m pretty sure she’ll find out and let us know next time." Harry looked back at Hermione who nodded at him with a smile. "Thanks Hermione but I think Dean ought to look it up since he asked the question."

"I'll do that Harry if you let me borrow your book," volunteered Dean.

"Thanks Dean, but I’m sure Hermione will still look it up as well because she just can’t stand not knowing." Harry smiled at Hermione. "Check with me later Dean in the dorm and I will get that book for you."

Harry turned to Collin who was still disillusioned.

"Collin, tell the DA what it felt like when I cast the charm on you."

"It felt like he cracked an egg on my head and it slowly ran down all over me. It felt cold."

Some students reacted to hearing Collin's voice but were not able to see him.

"Very good Collin. That was a perfect description even though we could not see you describing it," Harry said with a smile.

"Alright, stay there for a bit while I get a few more volunteers." Harry turned back toward the class. "I need four more, please. Come on up. Don't worry; everyone will get a chance before we’re through learning this one."

Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Roger Davies, and Lavender Brown joined Harry on the stage.

"Just line up next to Collin," instructed Harry. "… Oh, he’s right there. Say something Collin."

"Hello, I’m right here," replied Collin.

The other four lined up next to Collin. Harry went behind each of them and tapped them on top of the head. Now that they were all disillusioned, Harry joined his DA on the floor so they could all look at the five volunteers.

"Can you guys see them?" asked Harry.

"No," many of them replied.

"The Disillusionment Charm makes the person under the spell become like a chameleon so they look like whatever is around them. Very difficult to see as they just stand there," added Harry.

"Could all of my hard to see volunteers start walking around on the platform?"

The five volunteers started walking around and bumping into each other, making noises when they did.

"Can you see them now?" asked Harry.

"They’re still difficult to see but you can see a bit of distortion when they move if you really look for it," answered Cho.

"Plus, when they bump into each other and make noises it makes it easier to detect them," added Susan Bones.

"Very good, ladies. What else?" asked Harry.

"I can hear some of them walking on the platform," answered Dennis Creevey.

"Excellent, Dennis. Does anyone know why you didn’t hear me walk across the platform?"

"You used a Silencing Charm," several of them answered.

"Correct! I’m glad you guys remembered that one. So why am I teaching you guys all these stealth tactics?"

"Because it increases our chances of survival and decreases your chances of feeling guilty."

Harry whipped around to face the speaker. "That was slightly below the belt… Ron… but… you are indeed absolutely correct," Harry said with a smile. He heard a few chuckles from the students.

"Sorry volunteers. You may stop moving around now." Harry pulled out his wand and silently cast the reversal spell to remove the Disillusionment Charm. They all became visible again.

"Wow," said Lavender, "it was cold when you disillusioned me but it was warm when you reversed it."

"Thank you Lavender. That was my next question. So now that we know what it feels like and what the wand movements are, who can tell me the incantations to cast it and remove it? I can tell you right now that  _Finite_ or  _Finite Incantatem_  will not work. Anyone?"

Harry waited for a few seconds.

"Go ahead Hermione. They had their chance."

"The Disillusionment Charm," replied Hermione, "is cast using the incantation Absconditus which in Latin means hidden or to hide. The charm to reverse it is Aperio which in Latin means to reveal."

While Hermione was explaining the incantations, Harry had wished for a large blackboard behind him where he used his wand to write the spells in large letters so everyone could read them properly.

"Thank you Hermione, that was spot on. Does anyone have any questions?"

Harry spent the rest of the time answering questions and going over the thought process necessary when casting the spell. This was the hardest part of it and only a few older students were able to manage a successful cast before the meeting had to break up. Harry recommended the ones who were unsuccessful to work on the spell on their own but if any of them broke the rules using the spell and were caught that it would be on them, not him since he had properly warned them against it.

"Just be careful," he admonished them.

oOo

The time for OWLs had finally arrived. Harry found himself wandlessly casting Cheering Charms on his friends and a few others he thought were too stressed out. Hermione needed them the most.

"Harry, did you cast another Cheering Charm on me?" asked Hermione with a smile.

"Did you see me use my wand?"

" _No, but I know better!"_ she said with a whisper.

"Alright then. I’ll make a deal with you, Hermione. I’ll stop casting a Cheering Charm on you if you will control your stress level and stop getting so worked up over these exams. You are far too intelligent to get anything less than an Outstanding on every single one of them and you are too young to have a heart attack and die. I want you to use the Isshinryu focus technique I showed you in my karate class. It will do you wonders, so use it."

"Okay Harry. Thanks. I guess I do need to calm down and focus. Thanks for the reminder about the technique. I’ll use it."

"You‘re welcome Hermione," Harry said while kissing her on the top of the head. "Just stop making me worry about my only sister."

Hermione blushed as Harry walked off.

oOo

OWLs started with two weeks left in the month of June. Harry got up early on the day of their first exam and made sure all his friends were up too. Some of them had been missing a workout here and there due to studying into the wee hours of the morning. Harry knew that they needed a good workout to work their muscles before sitting down for the written exam. Their minds would be more relaxed and focused if they did. He made sure none of them missed this morning's workout. There were a few complaints at first but after they were done, they were thanking him since their minds were now sharper, more alert, relaxed, and they felt a lot better too.

The first test scheduled this morning was the written test for Charms. The practical would follow later. Harry zipped through the Charms written exam and waited for his friends to finish theirs. Hermione wanted to discuss the test but Ron was not having any of that. He figured having to take the test was enough. Talking about it afterwards was not part of his plans.

Pretty soon, it was time for the Charm practical exam. Students were called in four at a time. When it was Harry's turn, he performed all the required tasks with ease. At the end of the exam, the examiner offered him a chance for extra points.

"Mr. Potter, I was informed by Professor Flitwick that you’re an advanced student in Charms. Would you like to show me an advanced charm for extra points?"

Malfoy was still in the room and Harry had entered with Pansy Parkinson and the Patil twins.

"Certainly sir, but there are some in here I wish to not see me perform it as they will go blabbing about it to people who don’t need to know. Let me put up something to block the view first."

Harry flicked his wand and a long, curved brick wall was conjured behind Harry blocking all view to him and the examiner.

"My, my Mr. Potter, that is very advanced and impressive conjuring. I see you are advanced in Transfiguration as well. What did you have in mind for the charm?"

"This."

Harry waved his wand and made himself invisible.

"Oh my! Is that a Disillusionment Charm? It didn’t look like the correct wand movement and I can’t see you at all."

"Actually, this is the more advanced Invisibility Spell – Indespectus."

Harry removed the spell and then removed the wall.

"Bravo! Bravo, Mr. Potter! Very impressive Charm work, not to mention the advanced conjuring, which you could repeat for your Transfiguration practical for extra points. I can honestly say I have been impressed today and that is thanks to you Mr. Potter. Very impressive indeed."

"Thank you, sir. Have a good day."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Harry exited the Great Hall to the stares of many wondering what he possibly could have done behind that wall to impress Professor Tofty so much.

Hermione, Ron, and Neville were waiting on him when he came out. Hermione had already taken her exam earlier and Neville had completed his a short while ago. Ron had not gone yet.

"How did it go Harry? Mine went pretty well," beamed Hermione.

"Did you do an advanced charm for extra points Hermione?"

"No, I was not asked to do one. Did you?"

"Yes, evidently Flitwick had told him I was advanced in Charms so asked if I wanted to perform an advanced charm for extra points. Malfoy and Parkinson were in there so I conjured a wall to block the view then turned myself invisible. He seemed to like that."

"You did advanced conjuration and an advanced charm. Of course he was impressed," replied Hermione.

"Next time volunteer if they don’t ask," said Harry. "Ron, be sure and do an advanced charm for extra points when it’s your turn."

"What advanced charm would I know?" asked Ron.

"You learned how to disillusion yourself, Ron. That’s a charm. Use it for extra points."

"Right, I do know how to do that," answered Ron.

Ron finished his Charms exam a little happier than when he went in since he was able to get some extra points. After dinner, most went back to studying for the next day for Transfiguration.

Harry decided to go into his trunk and build a workout area in the large space. He would then populate it with equipment used for working out. While Harry didn’t feel the need to review his notes for the Transfiguration exam, he thought actually performing and using Transfiguration to build his workout area would serve as good preparation.

Besides, he’d been thinking about this for some time now. After using his workout equipment at Potter Place again during Spring Break, he really missed the convenience of it. He could get the Room of Requirement to provide the same setup but he wanted to have his trunk fully decked out for use in case he ever needed it. There was also much more he could do in the large space if he came up with ideas for anything else.

The next morning after breakfast, the Great Hall was setup again for exams. Everyone found a seat and took the written test. Harry finished early again and Hermione finished just a few minutes later. McGonagall took up their tests and told them to go and relax before the practical exams.

Ron and Neville took almost the whole time to complete their written test but felt they did okay overall. The Transfiguration practical was to take place after lunch. Harry was looking forward to it since he knew exactly what he was going to do for extra points.

When it came time for Harry's practical, he did everything asked of him from the examiner. His transfigurations were spot on and he included finer detail to make them more impressive.

"Very nice, Mr. Potter," said Professor Marchbanks. "I understand from Professor McGonagall and Professor Tofty you can do advanced Transfiguration that is beyond fifth year. I did see your conjured wall yesterday with Professor Tofty. That was very impressive as well. You can do that again for me for extra points or if you prefer you can show me something else."

"Actually Professor, I would like to do both. The wall will hide us from view and then I will use another spell for the extra points. As I explained to Professor Tofty yesterday there are some present in here who will tell everything they see to people who have no right to know. Shall I proceed?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter. Please proceed."

Harry conjured the curved brick wall again blocking everyone's view of himself and Professor Marchbanks. Harry then stared at the examiner before casting a series of spells on himself. Griselda Marchbanks watched in fascination as the student Harry Potter changed right before her eyes. She had a shocked look on her face when he completed the human transfiguration.

"What do you think Professor?" asked Harry in an old woman's voice.

Professor Marchbanks rose from her chair, walked around the table to Harry's side and looked at him up close. She walked all the way around him to view him on all sides.

"Mr. Potter, this is incredible. Human Transfiguration is taught in seventh year but nowhere near this level. If I had not seen you cast the spells, I would swear you are a metamorphmagus. It’s like looking in a mirror. I dare say if we removed that wall no one in here would be able to tell which of us is me."

"Thank you Professor," said Harry removing the spells. "In my position I need to be able to go about undetected, therefore I have perfected certain spells to keep me hidden if necessary."

While Professor Marchbanks walked back around the table and sat back down, Harry turned and removed his wall.

"Outstanding, Mr. Potter. I am suitably impressed. You earned those extra points and more if I could give them."

"Thank you Professor. Please enjoy the rest of your afternoon." Harry nodded his head toward the Professor then turned and walked away. As he was headed toward the exit, he once again noticed all the stares and faces with questions, wondering once again what he did behind that wall. Harry just gave them all a smile and continued on his way.

He met up with Ron, Neville, and Hermione. Once again, Hermione and Neville were done and Ron was still waiting for his turn.

"How did it go Harry?" asked Neville.

"I think it went about as good as it could go Nev. What about you?"

"Oh, I did alright. I messed up once but was allowed to correct it. I got it right the second time."

"Good for you Nev. How about you Hermione?"

"It went very well for me but tell me Harry why is everyone staring at you when they walk by? I mean, it’s more than they do normally."

Harry put up a privacy bubble real quick.

"Oh, probably because I put up a wall again before using advanced Human Transfiguration on myself for extra points. Professor Marchbanks was pretty impressed so she was a little loud telling how pleased she was after I removed the spells on myself and the wall."

"Did you transfigure yourself back into Jack?" asked Ron.

"No, not this time. I decided to have a little more fun with it."

"So, who did you become?" asked Hermione.

"Before I tell you, Hermione, tell me what you did for extra points."

"I just conjured a fancy but comfortable chair and sat in it. Any conjuring is above fifth year level so it got me the extra points."

"Very nice and practical, Hermione. Congratulations!"

"Yes, I am very practical but it sounds like your extra points were far more exciting than mine so spill it. Who did you become?"

"Professor Marchbanks."

"But… but… she was your examiner! You transfigured yourself into your own Transfiguration OWL examiner?"

"Yes."

Ron and Neville started laughing. Hermione was speechless.

Harry explained more. "She had a look of shock on her face when I finished casting the spells but she got up and walked around the table to look at me up close. She even walked all around me and said if we removed the wall, no one would know which one of us was her. I got the feeling she wanted to prank the other examiners but she walked back to her chair while I removed my spells and my wall."

"I still am trying to get my head around the fact that you transfigured yourself into your examiner," replied Hermione finally finding her voice. "Where do you come up with these ideas?"

"It just popped into my head. I thought it was pretty clever myself."

"Right… I’ll see you boys later. I have to study for my Ancient Runes OWL."

With that, Hermione left the group, walking toward Gryffindor Tower. They joined her later when Ron finished his practical.

On Wednesday, Herbology followed Transfiguration and the tests went well for all of them. Neville completed his written exam in record time. He finished slightly ahead of Harry who finished about the same time as Hermione. The practical was easy enough although Harry had to dodge a Fanged Geranium that tried to bite him when he was distracted.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was the order of the day on Thursday. Harry was finished so quickly with the written that the examiner was double-checking it to make sure he answered all the questions before allowing him to leave. Most of the rest of the students finished earlier than normal but no one was done as quickly as Harry. The ones who remained using up all the allotted time were notably not members of the DA.

When Harry walked into his Defense practical exam he found himself assigned to Professor Tofty again. The old examiner started grinning as soon as he saw who was standing before him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," he said with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Professor Tofty."

"Let's get the regular exam out of the way so we can get to the extra points. I’m sure I’ll be impressed again."

Harry smiled.

Tofty took Harry through all the regular practical tests just like everyone else. As he expected Harry had no issues with any of them. When he finished he congratulated Harry on a job well done.

"Mr. Potter, I was told that you have been teaching Defense to the first and second year students all year long after Umbridge was removed. I also heard that you’ve been teaching the rest of the students via a group called the DA. Is this true?”

"I do teach the first and second year students and have done so since a Defense teacher was never found to replace Umbridge. The DA is over 100 students strong but it by no means includes the rest of the students at Hogwarts. Some simply choose not to participate. It was originally started to give the third years and above a way to learn Defense in light of not having a defense teacher to learn from. I was directly responsible for getting rid of Umbridge so I felt a duty to offer my services."

"That is very admirable, Mr. Potter and quite extraordinary. I also heard that you can produce a full corporal patronus?"

"Yes sir, I was taught by the best Defense teacher we’ve ever had – Professor Lupin, at least since I’ve been here." Tofty's eyes grew big when he heard that. "He taught me in my third year when I was 13. We had Dementors around the castle then, which were ordered here by the Ministry, and they were constantly singling me out and attacking me. I learned it for my own protection and I’ve had to use it on more than one occasion."

"I’m sorry to hear that Mr. Potter but it’s no less amazing that you were able to produce a full corporal patronus at the mere age of 13. That is extremely impressive. Most witches and wizards can’t produce one, whether corporal or even just mist. Those that do are usually fully grown and no longer students."

"I would not have been able to learn it had it not been for Professor Lupin."

"I’m glad he was able to teach you so well, Mr. Potter. Now, would you mind showing me your patronus for some extra points?"

"Glad to sir." Harry raised his wand.

"Uh, Mr. Potter, do you need to conjure your magnificent wall first?

"No sir, I’m afraid the cat's out of the bag on this one." Harry smiled then turned with his wand.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

Harry gave it a little extra happiness. His stag came out of his wand as pure a white as he had ever seen. It looked more solid than normal. It was about twenty feet tall and it took off around the Great Hall with all eyes on it. It reached the end and came back, stopping right in front of Harry as if waiting for instructions. It lowered its magnificently antlered head so Harry could pet it. Harry reached up and rubbed the side of its head and it did feel solid. Several gasps were heard throughout the entire hall when they saw that. Harry turned back to his examiner.

"What do you think Professor of my patronus?"

"Mr. Potter, I – I – have never seen a patronus like yours before. He is magnificent to say the least and he is still here even though you’re talking to me."

"Oh, hang on. He wants to know what I needed him for so he’s waiting patiently." Harry turned back to his patronus while Tofty looked on in amazement. "Prongs, I just needed to show you off to the Professor here. There’s nothing more for you to do. Thank you. You can return now."

Everyone watched as Harry dismissed his patronus and it just faded away.

"Has your patronus always been that big and solid?"

"No sir, he has been that big for a while but today was the first time I saw him that solid. I used a lot of happiness in that one. Maybe that did the trick?"

"Perhaps Mr. Potter, perhaps. Once again, you have not failed to impress me. I look forward to us meeting again."

"Thank you sir, so do I."

Harry left the Great Hall with more stares than ever, only this time they saw exactly what he did.

oOo

The rest of the exams were completed with not much fanfare. The exams left for Harry to do were Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and History of Magic. All through Harry's exams, he kept getting a vision of the black door leading into the Department of Mysteries. It was the same as the dream he had been experiencing repeatedly. He suspected Voldemort was behind this. Harry kept pushing the vision aside so he could finish his exams. He managed to do that with flying colors as he zipped through exam after exam with no struggle at all for answers. The information always came to him like he had just read it so he usually finished his tests quickly and ahead of everyone else.

After taking his History of Magic exam, which Harry completed early again, Harry relaxed for a bit because he had completed all his testing and knew that he could rest now. As soon as he relaxed, the vision hit him full force. It took him deep into the dream again where he was in front of the black door only this time he went through it and found himself in a circular room with many doors. Harry walked straight across the room and through another door. This opened into a room with a lot of light and loud clicking but he kept walking straight until he went through another door that lead into a large room full of towering shelves filled with glass spheres.

Coming upon row 97 Harry turned and found Sirius lying on the floor, his face was all bloody and twisted in pain. Harry saw himself raise a pale arm clutching a wand and point it at Sirius. Next, he heard Voldemort's raspy voice. " _Crucio!"_

Sirius let out a scream and fell back writhing on the floor. After a few seconds, the white, pale hand lifted the wand and stopped the curse. Sirius let out a groan and then became very still.

"Lord Voldemort is waiting. Do not disappoint me."

Sirius slowly raised his head and whispered, "You will have to kill me."

Harry broke the connection and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that the other students were still taking their tests. This is likely a trap by Voldemort, he thought, but it would be prudent to contact Sirius just to make sure he’s alright. Harry gathered up his completed test and took it to the examiner.

"I have completed my test and need to leave early sir. I find myself not feeling all that well."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I suspect it’s the stress of all these exams. Go see Madame Pomfrey and get some rest."

"Thank you, sir."

Harry left the Great Hall, went straight to his dorm room as quickly as possible, and went through the door into his trunk. In the bedroom he designated as his own, the one with the closets full of clothes, he pulled open the bottom drawer to the nightstand beside the bed and removed a mirror. It was the same mirror Sirius gave him so they could communicate with each other. Sirius and James used them back when they were in Hogwarts together.

Harry looked into the mirror and called his godfather, "Sirius?"

Nothing.

"Sirius!"

Still nothing.

"Sirius, I really need to talk to you."

Still no response.

" _Maybe he doesn’t have it with him,"_  he thought.  _"I don’t carry mine around either so why would he?"_

Harry put away the mirror then quickly pulled out his watch and took the portkey to Grimmauld Place. He looked all through the house for Sirius but didn’t find him. He looked for Kreacher as well but didn’t find anyone in the house.

Harry took out his watch again and went back to his dorm room. He went looking for his friends. He knew that Ron, Hermione, and Neville would be done with their History of Magic exam by now. He ran into them in the hallway. They were coming back from the Infirmary.

"Harry, where did you go?" asked Hermione. "Professor Tofty said you weren't feeling well."

"What's up mate?" asked Ron. "You look a little worried. You didn’t do badly on the exam did you?"

"No, Ron. I’m worried about Sirius. You know those dreams I’ve been having over and over? I was getting the same in visions all through the exams but I‘ve been shoving them aside so I can take my tests. I figure it’s just Voldemort trying to get me somehow. After I completed the History exam, I relaxed a little too much and I was flooded with the vision but it went further and I saw Voldemort torturing Sirius. It still could be a trap but I’ve tried the mirror he gave me with no success and I used my watch to get to Grimmauld Place. No one was there. Not even Kreacher. I’ve not been able to contact Sirius at all. I just want to verify that he’s alright."

"What about sending your patronus?" asked Neville.

"I thought about that but if he’s on a mission and spying on someone then my patronus will likely give him away. I don’t want to get him killed when I’m worried about saving him."

"Good point, Harry," replied Hermione. "Your patronus is quite large and difficult to miss. That’s all anyone has been talking about since you completed your Defense practical."

"Let's go to Dumbledore's office and see if he can help us," said Harry as he headed that direction.

Following Harry at a rapid pace, they headed to Dumbledore's office only to discover he wasn’t there. They next went to McGonagall's office but she wasn’t there either. They headed back to Harry's dorm room to look at the map and see if they could locate Dumbledore. Along the way, they ran into Ginny and Luna who had been looking for them. They filled the two girls in on what Harry had seen in his vision.

"If Dumbledore is not here then I’ll have to go and make sure Sirius hasn’t been captured," said Harry. "If I can’t locate Sirius or Dumbledore who might know where he is then I don’t see what choice I’ll have. Even though it’s likely a trap, I can't leave it to chance. If this is real and Voldemort is torturing Sirius then I have to save him and make sure he’s alright."

"If you have to go then we will come with you mate," replied Ron. "We’ve been training for this and can help you."

"It really would be best if we can find Dumbledore," added Hermione worriedly.

They entered the common room.

"I’m going up to get my map," Harry told them. "I’ll be right back."

Harry ran up the stairs, grabbed his map, and ran back down. He opened the map and tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly aware that I am up to no good."

The map revealed all of Hogwarts and who was in the castle and on the grounds. McGonagall was back in her office now but Dumbledore was not on the map. Obviously, he had left Hogwarts for some reason. Harry folded up the map and pocketed it.

"Listen guys," began Harry "I’m not even sure how all of us will get there. I appreciate you wanting to help but trust me, I can handle this on my own. If it’s a trap then it will be easy for me to get out and come back without worrying about having to get all of you out at the same time."

"Just give us a minute Harry and we’ll come up with a way to get us all there," replied Hermione.

"Sorry guys but I can't wait. Sirius may be dying."

Without warning, Harry suddenly took off running straight toward the window.


	19. Ministry of Magic

**Chapter Nineteen – Ministry of Magic**

Harry ran towards the window, vanishing the glass with a wave of his hand. He leaped through it and as he was plummeting to the ground, he changed into his animagus form. He then spread his great gryphon wings and flew off towards Hogsmeade as fast as he could go. He flew past the Hogwarts grounds and over the Black Lake then landed at the train station in Hogsmeade.

He changed back into his human form and immediately apparated to the dark corridor he knew so well in his repeated dream. Unfortunately, he didn’t realize that the wards in place would not allow that. He found himself bouncing off the wards and landing in a dark alley in the middle of London. He was lucky he didn’t splinch himself, he thought. Having never been to the Ministry, he had no way of knowing how to get in. Thinking for a second he remembered that his Grandpa was once an Unspeakable.

Harry pulled out his watch and ported over to Potter Place. He landed in the Receiving Room and explained to Andrew quickly that he had an emergency and then apparated to the Study.

Appearing in front of the portraits of his grandparents, he waved off their pleasantries explaining that Sirius was in danger and he had to get into the Department of Mysteries right away to save him.

"Grandpa, can you please tell me the quickest way to get to your offices? I realize this could be a trap but I’m more than ready to face them. Besides, if Sirius is really in danger then I am likely his only hope. I have to go find out if they have him. I haven’t been able to reach him to verify his whereabouts. The vision I got was the same place my repeating dream kept showing me. I saw him in a large room with high shelves full of small, glowing orbs."

"That’s the Room of Prophecy," said Henry. "Alright Harry, listen closely and I will walk you right through it."

Harry nodded signifying he was ready.

"Normally, from here I could floo right into the Department of Mysteries because I was an Unspeakable. Since you’re not an Unspeakable you will have to floo straight into the Ministry of Magic atrium, just say 'Ministry of Magic' and when you arrive take the lift to the ninth floor, which will be my department. After you go through the black door, it will get a little tricky. Now before I give you the remaining instructions I’m going to also tell you how to get into the offices where my other portrait resides because I will be over there after I finish explaining just in case you have any more questions."

"Thank you Grandpa."

"My pleasure, now here is what you have to do…"

oOo

Harry listened to everything his grandpa explained to him then apparated to the Leaving Room where he said a quick hello and goodbye to Carolyn before he took the floo to the Ministry of Magic.

Harry came out of one of the many fireplaces at the Ministry. He turned and strode toward the lifts. He noticed that there was no one on duty at the security desk, which caused him to be even more wary of what might be going on. He continued on toward the lifts and stepped inside one that opened its doors with a loud clang. He then pressed the number 9 button. The lift started with a jolt and rattled along carrying him to the ninth floor. It was quite noisy in Harry's opinion although he would readily admit he had not been on many lifts. The lift stopped and the doors clanged open loudly again. A female voice said "Department of Mysteries."

Harry stepped off the lift and into the corridor. He turned toward the black door that he recognized from his dream. Walking up to it, he saw that it opened on its own accord as he got close. He walked on through the door and it closed behind him. He found himself in a large circular room that was all black and had many doors with no handles. The room began spinning with the doors going round and round.

"This is where it gets tricky, Grandpa said," Harry muttered to himself.

Harry pulled out his wand and did the complicated wand movement Henry had shown him all the while wishing to go to the Room of Prophecy. The room stopped spinning and Harry instantly knew which door he needed. Turning he went through the door on his immediate left.

Harry recognized the room right away and then noticed as he became more accustomed to the light that the room was filled with all different kinds of clocks and all were ticking, the sound filling the room completely. Harry went straight through the room and into the next one just as his dream dictated.

The next room was the Room of Prophecy. It was amazing how high the shelves were and the amount of small, dusty, glass orbs on the shelves. Harry looked at the row number he was on. It said 53. He was looking for 97 and any sign of Sirius. He looked to see which direction he needed to go. He found 54 and headed that way carefully looking down each row he passed.

Suddenly he stopped. Realizing he needed to be more careful, he refocused and stilled his mind. He was so concerned over Sirius he was forgetting himself and not truly focused. If he was to help Sirius, he needed to get his act together. After refocusing and stilling his mind, Harry then turned himself invisible, silenced his shoes and clothes, and then continued forward again.

Harry came upon row 97 but still no Sirius. He checked down each connecting and nearby row but still no sign of him. Coming back to row 97 Harry saw that one of the orbs was getting brighter the closer he came to it. Standing on his tip toes Harry was able to read the description on the orb:

  1. _P. T. to A. P. W. B. D.  
Dark Lord  
and (?) Harry Potter_



Harry looked around him to see once again if anyone else was there. He had a feeling that there was but he couldn’t see anyone. He reached out with his magic and found at least a dozen magical people, all of them dark and coming his way. Harry walked back down the row a bit until he was sure they would not be able to see him. He then became visible again and walked back to the orb, repeating his movements when he first discovered it. Then, feeling a little daring and wanting to see what they would do Harry reached up and picked the orb up from the shelf and started blowing the dust off of it.

"Thank you Potter," a voice said behind him. "Now, turn around slowly and hand that to me."

Harry turned and saw that Death Eaters now surrounded him. Lucius Malfoy was the one that spoke. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing just to the right and behind Lucius. He also recognized Augustus Rookwood from their altercation in Diagon Alley, wondering why he was here instead of in Askaban. He could tell one was Crabbe senior just from the resemblance. Another one was likely Theodore Nott's father. He also recognized Macnair who was the one that was supposed to execute Buckbeak, a job he never got to do. Harry didn’t recognize all the others but he knew all of these together would be a real challenge for him. He felt himself up to the task but reminded himself to be very careful and alert at all times. These were likely some of Voldemort's best.

"So, this was just a trap?" asked Harry calmly.

"I'm afraid so Potter, now give me the prophecy," replied Lucius.

"That was very clever making me believe Sirius was in danger. I tried to check and see if this was a trap but I couldn’t get in touch with my godfather so I had to come check just in case it was true."

"Of course you did. That’s how the Dark Lord planned it."

"So Voldemort wants this prophecy?" Harry heard some hisses.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS NAME!" yelled Bellatrix.

"Calm down witch." said Harry calmly. "Of course I'll speak his name. Just because you worship at the feet of that lunatic doesn't mean I will. Besides Voldemort isn’t his real name. His real name his Tom Marvolo Riddle, son of a pureblood witch, Merope Gaunt, and a Muggle father whom he was named after. He’s a half-blood just like me. So, his real name is Tom Riddle. Did you know that Tom Marvolo Riddle is an anagram for 'I am Lord Voldemort?' Look it up. Tom told me this himself when I was in my second year down in the Chamber of Secrets."

" _ACCIO PROPHECY,"_ shouted Bellatrix.

" _Protego,"_ answered Harry quickly with his wand. Of course, Harry had already put a shield around himself and the orb wandlessly. The summoning spell just bounced off. Harry didn’t want them suspecting any of his power yet though.

"So, why does Tom want this prophecy? It looks like it’s about him too. It says 'Dork Lord' and then 'Harry Potter'… oops I guess that says 'Dark Lord' not 'Dork Lord'… my mistake. It’s pretty dusty." Harry said with a smile.

" _STUPEFY,"_ shouted Bellatrix.

" _Protego,"_  answered Harry quickly again.

"NO!" shouted Lucius at Bellatrix. "Stop it. We cannot damage the prophecy."

Harry had aimed the curse as it bounced off his shield toward the Death Eater on his right. The Death Eater went down fast. Harry was hoping they would forget about him so he would have one less to worry about but the one next to him enervated him right away.

"So, why does Tom want this prophecy so bad?" asked Harry.

"Don't toy with us Potter," replied Lucius.

"I’m not toying with you, Mr. Malfoy. I genuinely would like to know. No one has told me that I have a prophecy about me. Until I saw it here on the shelf I didn’t know it even existed."

"Dumbledore never told you about this prophecy? That the reason you have that scar is in the very prophecy that you hold in your hand?"

"No, he hasn’t deemed to share that with me."

"Well, that explains some things like the reason you didn’t come sooner when you were having that dream over and over."

"So, Voldemort wants this prophecy but he wants me to get it for him? Why?"

"The only people allowed to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries are the ones for whom the prophecy was made. Since the Ministry conveniently refuses to believe the Dark Lord has returned, he much prefers you come and get it."

"And he expected that I would just hand it over to you? A bit presumptuous isn't he?"

"Stop stalling and hand it over Potter," Lucius said with his palm toward Harry.

"Not in your wildest dreams," answered Harry just before he leaped high in the air and did a spinning back kick to the chin of a Death Eater on his left and then spun hitting the one next to him with a spinning back fist. Both went down hard. Completing his spin, Harry put up a shield and then exploded the shelves above Lucius and Bellatrix heads. Next, he shrunk the orb wandlessly and placed it in his pocket. His shield gonged with a couple of spells from across the way. Diving under four spells he stunned the three that were on his right originally but were directly in front of him now.

Harry raised another shield as he came to a halt. He blasted the shelves above the ones opposite Lucius and Bellatrix. There were four over there. Lucius and Bellatrix were still fighting to get out from under the falling prophecies when Harry stepped in front of them and stunned both. He whirled around and focused on the four fighting to get out from under the other avalanche he caused. He stunned all four in less than a second and then fired off another stunner at the Death Eater down one row about twenty feet away. He was staying back as instructed and lobbing spells. So far, he never hit Harry once. Harry's stunner was powered a bit because he fully expected the Death Eater to put up a shield. Harry's stunner blasted right through his shield and sent him careening ten feet back into a shelf where he also created an avalanche of prophecies to fall on him. Turning he stunned the first two he had taken down just to make sure they stayed out longer. He then tied them all up.

Seeing that he got them all, Harry decided it was time to get out of there. What he didn’t see was a rat scurrying around the room avoiding detection and falling prophecies. Harry found the exit into the room of clocks and made his way back to the large black circular room.

oOo

_Earlier…_

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were just standing there looking out the window in the common room that Harry had just jumped out of. They saw his gryphon rise into the air and head off towards Hogsmeade.

"Come on we have to either find Dumbledore or get word to him and the Order. Harry might need some help if it’s a trap," said Hermione.

Everyone started leaving except Ginny. She just stood there.

"Ginny, are you coming?" asked Ron. "We have to help Harry."

"Exactly, I’m going to help Harry, Ron."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"Ginny, what are you planning on doing?" asked Neville.

"Just watch," she replied.

Suddenly Ginny disappeared and in her place stood a large Harpy eagle.

"Ginny, this is your first full transformation. Congratulations by the way. However, you have not practiced flying yet. What you are about to do could be dangerous," added Hermione.

Ginny flew awkwardly up to the window, turned and looked at her brother and friends, then leaped out the window.

All of them ran to the window and saw her struggling to fly. She flew some but had to land on the ground. She hopped around a bit then took off again and landed a couple times more before she finally started gaining altitude and flew off toward Hogsmeade.

The friends all looked at each other then ran to find help. They didn’t find Dumbledore but did find McGonagall. They told her what was going on and she sent an owl to find Dumbledore and get him the message. She instructed them to go back to their common room and wait for her to update them.

They went back to their common room but didn’t like it. They wanted to help. Now they were worried about Ginny as well. They sat around for a while but no news was forth coming.

After about thirty minutes, Hermione stood up and said, "I’ve had enough of this. I’m going to go help Harry someway, somehow. Who has an idea of how to get to Hogsmeade so we can floo to the Ministry of Magic?"

"Brooms," Ron replied. "Hermione, go get Ginny's broom and I’ll get mine. We can double up and fly the four of us out this window to Hogsmeade."

Hermione just stared at Ron for a second.

"Well?" asked Ron.

"Ron, you’re a genius!" Hermione ran over, grabbed his face, and kissed him on the lips.

"Stop kidding around Hermione!" said Ron.

"Ron, I’m not kidding around and I’m going to go get Ginny's broom to prove it. You go get yours and we’ll meet back here. Stay here Neville and Luna. We’ll be right back," she said as she hurried up the staircase.

Ron and Hermione returned after a minute with brooms in hand. Hermione handed Ginny's broom to Neville.

"Here Neville, I’m not a good flier so I’m going to ride with Ron. You take Luna with you."

"But, I’m not sure about carrying a passenger, Hermione. I‘ve never done that."

"Don’t worry Neville," said Luna taking the broom from his hand. "I’ve done this before and we’ll be perfectly fine. You can ride with me."

Ron climbed onto his broom and Luna climbed onto Ginny's broom. "Alright Neville climb on back and put your arms around my waist and hang on so you don’t fall off."

Neville swallowed hard and climbed on behind Luna. Hermione climbed on behind Ron and scooted up real close wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his back. Ron felt a chill go through his entire body when she did that.

"Neville, quit being shy and grab a hold of me so we can go." Neville wrapped his arms around Luna's waist and held on. "Not that tight," Luna said with a strained voice. Neville let go quickly but she grabbed his arms and started laughing as she put his hands back around her waist. "Just kidding Neville, you were doing just fine. I couldn’t help myself because you’re so easy to tease."

Neville's face turned a deep red but he hung onto Luna as she followed Ron out the window that no one had bothered to repair yet. They flew to The Three Broomsticks and then used the floo there to go to the Ministry of Magic. They all came out of a different fireplace.

"Ron, we don't know where Harry went. This place is too big. We may never find him," Hermione said excitedly.

"Calm down Hermione," Ron said putting his hand on her shoulder. "I know where he went."

"How do you know, Ronald?" asked Luna.

"Harry said that the door he kept dreaming about is the same door Dad was guarding when the snake attacked him. That door is the door to the Department of Mysteries on the 9th floor."

Hermione just looked at Ron in wonderment but he didn’t notice as he had already walked off towards the lifts. They hurried up and caught up with him just as he neared the first lift that clanged open its doors for them. Sitting there next to the lifts was none other than Ginny. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. Ron ran over, picked her up, and hugged her.

"Ginny, don't ever do that again. I was so worried about you," Ron said hugging her tighter. Ginny let out a cry of pain and he set her down easy.

"What's wrong Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"I flew all the way here as fast as I could go and my back is killing me where my wings were. It hurts so much. Plus I don’t know where Harry went once he got here."

"9th floor, Ginny. He went to the Department of Mysteries," answered Neville.

"Are you going to stay here Ginny or do you want to come with us?" asked Ron.

"I’m coming with you."

Neville and Ron helped her up and onto the lift. Climbing aboard, Neville pressed the number 9 and off they went.

They exited the lift as the female voice said "Department of Mysteries."

After they went through the black door Ginny decided she needed another rest and also thought it wise someone stay here in case Harry came back out one of the doors. The rest of them decided to look for Harry. They started trying different doors after they stopped spinning. Ginny rested on the cold black floor wishing the pain would go away.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna had only been gone about five minutes when a door opened and out walked Harry. He saw Ginny lying on the floor and rushed over to her.

"Ginny! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Harry, thank Merlin you’re okay. I was so worried about you that I fully changed into my eagle and flew all the way here. My back is killing me now where my wings were. Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna went through one of those doors looking for you but I’ve no idea which one because they keep spinning around. I'm sorry Harry I can’t move. I’m too tired and my back hurts too much. You go find them without me while I wait here."

Harry thought for a second.

"Ginny, I want you to put your hands around my neck and hang on. I’m going to stand us up."

"Oh no, Harry, that will hurt too much."

"Ginny, trust me," he said staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

Ginny saw those deep pools of green that were Harry's eyes and could not bring herself to disappoint him. No matter how much it hurt she raised her arms and grabbed Harry behind the head with both hands. Harry stood up and brought Ginny with him. She let out a small cry of pain but held back for Harry's sake. It hurt a lot.

Holding on to Ginny, Harry took out his wand and waved a complicated pattern. This prevented the room from spinning until he released it. He walked Ginny backwards over to the wall and leaned her up against it. He then turned her around so that she was facing the wall. He lifted her hands and arms above her head and placed them on the wall so that her arms were stretched up above her head. He then reached up under the back of her jumper until he found her bra. He undid the clasp and moved it out of the way. He heard a soft "oh" from Ginny. He then put both hands on her bare back where the wings would have been.

When Harry touched her back with his hands, she felt a chill go all the way through her body at his touch. She was thinking, " _This isn’t so bad_." Harry then let his diagnostic magic flow. He found the issues and then let his healing magic flow through his hands into her back. He noticed her magic core was down some as well so he bumped that back up a good bit. He heard a big sigh from Ginny.

After about five seconds, he removed his hands from her back. He was just about to clasp her bra again and pull her jumper back down when one of the doors burst open and out poured two of the Death Eaters he had put down earlier. He grabbed Ginny and shoved her through a door that was close. Harry quickly put up a shield as two stunners headed his way. He stepped to the side of the shield and cast two rapid but powerful Expulsos at the men. Both were hit and slammed into the wall five feet behind them. Harry heard bones breaking as they were forced back hard into the wall. Neither one got back up.

Harry started the room spinning again, then quickly followed Ginny through the door he’d shoved her through. He came to an abrupt halt as he saw Ginny fly back through the air, doing a backwards flip and trying to land on her feet but only succeeded in breaking her ankle. She let out a scream then let go with a series of spells that the one Death Eater she was fighting couldn’t handle. Harry noticed when she finished he had giant bat bogies coming out of his nose, his right leg was sliced to the bone, and his left shoulder and arm were hanging weird like they had been crushed. He just stood there staring at the short red head that had done all that to him. Ginny took mercy on him and stunned him. Well, not too much mercy. He did fly back about five feet, slamming into a desk headfirst.

Ginny then sat down on the floor, grabbed her ankle, and cried. Harry walked over to her and sat down next to her ankle.

"There, there little darling. You did quite well dispatching that Death Eater. I’m sorry you broke your ankle but I can fix that. Just don't go making a habit out of getting hurt."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry chuckled then gently put his hand on her ankle. Ginny saw a white light under Harry's hand and suddenly she hurt no more. Harry removed his hand and her ankle was perfectly healed and back to normal.

Ginny stood up and started taking off her jumper. She laid it over a chair then started removing her bra.

"Hang on a second Ginny. What exactly are you doing?"

"I’m trying to fix my clothes!" she said in an exasperated tone holding her bra up to him. "Do you remember when you undid this?"

Harry nodded his head in an affirmative manner trying not to look at Ginny's breasts but failing miserably.

"Well, you grabbed me and shoved me through that door. That caused major problems since my bra was unfastened and my jumper was up. Everything got all twisted and tangled up. When I started trying to put myself together that no account Death Eater attacked me causing me to break my ankle. I barely got a shield up in time. After all that my clothes, and especially my bra, were completely out of whack. I’m starting over so I can straighten it all out. Stare at me all you want. I’m too upset to care."

Harry, realizing what he was doing, quickly turned around with his back to Ginny to give her some privacy.

Ginny smirked.

"Harry, you need to turn back around because you can't see the entire room looking that way. Turn back around and keep an eye out for any more Death Eaters that may show up. The last thing I need is another interruption before I get this done," she said getting her bra back in the right place and adjusted. "Besides, I need you to fasten my bra back again. You undid it so you have to put it back."

Harry turned back around to see Ginny staring at him with just a loose bra on with her hands on her hips. Harry chuckled and walked over to Ginny

"You are enjoying this way too much young lady," he said turning her around so he could fasten the bra in the back.

"That may be but you’re not getting out of it, Mr. Potter. By the way, I’m not sure what you did to me in that round room with all the doors but I feel like I could take on an army. Thanks for taking my pain away and fixing my ankle too."

"You’re welcome, Miss Weasley. That’s likely the boost to your magical core I gave you." Harry fastened the bra for her then stepped back and took another look around the room. It was odd. It looked familiar. No. Not familiar but something his grandpa told him…. Oh yeah, this is the way to the offices.

"Hey Gin," Harry said looking back at her. She had just got her jumper back on and pulled down when she shivered slightly at the use of that name again by Harry. "Grandpa gave me some great instructions that have been helpful. He told me he would go to his portrait here and wait in case I needed more help. He told me how to get to the offices where his portrait is and I believe they’re right through that door over there. Maybe he’ll know a way to find our friends faster. Come on."

Ginny followed Harry through the door and down a long hallway, through another room that was empty, another hallway that was short and then into an open area that was obviously the Unspeakables' reception area. Ginny wondered how many people actually made it back here that were not Unspeakables. She doubted very many. Soon she found herself and Harry standing in front of Henry's portrait. It was quite a large one located in a hallway.

"Grandpa, as it turns out I could use more help. As you can see I’ve gained a friend," Harry said indicating Ginny.

"Hi, Ginny. It’s great to see you again."

"Hi, Henry. It’s good to see you too."

"What can I help you guys with?"

"Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna came here as well to help me but they went looking for me trying different doors in the circular room. I have no idea where they might be and I need to find them. There are at least a dozen Death Eaters here as well. Actually, Ginny and I put down three of them pretty good. I doubt they get up anytime soon. I did subdue twelve of them originally in the Room of Prophecy but they revived a lot sooner than they should have. I suspect there was another around hiding that revived them after I left, Peter Pettigrew as the rat most likely."

"Good for you guys and it was Peter. He woke them all up after you left the Room of Prophecy. Make sure you don’t go easy on any of them the next time you see them." Henry looked at Harry and smiled. "All you have to do Harry is turn around and look at the map on the opposite wall."

Harry and Ginny turned around and saw a very familiar looking map of the entire Department of Mysteries. He could see all his friends labelled with their name. He saw that the Death Eater Ginny took out was Rabastan Lestrange. The two Death Eaters in the circular room that he blasted against the wall were Thaddeus Nott and Augustus Rookwood.

"This looks a lot like the Marauders' Map of Hogwarts that my Dad and his friends made."

"Where do you think James got the idea?" asked Henry.

Harry smiled.

"Using the map," continued Henry, "I have been following you and your friends' progress since I arrived. That little show you put on in the Room of Prophecy was quite impressive if I can imagine the moves you had to make to take all twelve of them down. Peter was definitely in there with you but stayed at a good distance. I’m not sure what you and Ginny were doing in the circular room after that but that’s none of my business anyway."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled.

"As you can see your friends have been all over the place and they have met a few of the Death Eaters along the way. Hermione appears to be hurt very badly but we know she’s still alive. Ron is acting funny by the way he’s walking around. Neville may have been hurt as well but he’s still functional. Luna appears to be fine."

"They got separated at one point. Ron ended up with Luna and Neville with Hermione. Both pairs were attacked while they were separated. That’s when they were hurt. They were horribly outnumbered and I believe Harry you have the Death Eaters working a lot harder after what you did to them. I recommend you go help your friends immediately. Hermione could be seriously injured. She isn't moving. Dolohov was in the room with her when she fell. He’s known to have some very wicked and nasty spells at his disposal."

Harry and Ginny nodded then took off running toward their friends.

oOo

Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were not expecting so many Death Eaters who were obviously out for blood. While trying to get away from the onslaught of spells they were being bombarded with, including Unforgivables from nine Death Eaters, they got separated somehow. Hermione and Neville had run through a door but were not followed by Ron and Luna. They’d been running the opposite way and dashed through a different door.

Hermione and Neville were fighting three of them in one room with desks. They took out one Death Eater and then Hermione was dueling Dolohov. Another Death Eater was hiding and managed to surprise and kick Neville right in the mouth. He went down hard with a lot of blood. This distracted Hermione who took her eyes off of Dolohov for a split-second to check on Neville. That was all Dolohov needed. He hit Hermione with a spell that looked like a purple flame. She let out a gasp and fell down to the floor no longer moving.

Neville got back up and saw Hermione laying on the floor. He dodged a spell from the Death Eater that kicked him and then laid him out with a front snap kick and a follow up knee to the face. Blood splattered everywhere from his broken nose. Dolohov did not turn in time before Neville clocked him with a spinning back kick, sending him flying over a desk and crashing to the floor. Neville ran over to Hermione.

"Hermione!"

He felt for her pulse and thankfully, she had one. She didn’t look good though. Neville lifter her up and put her over one shoulder to carry her. He had to get her out of there and to a healer. He went searching for the circular room and the way out.

He found the circular room but the next door he tried was a room with a large tank full of brains. He watched in horror as he entered the room finding Ron and Luna fighting five Death Eaters. The Death Eaters had learned a lesson and were staying back behind cover and firing curses. Ron and Luna were dodging the curses and throwing a few back at them. It was obvious Ron had been hit with something that had him stumbling around but he somehow managed to keep dodging their spells and casting some good ones of his own. Neville carefully laid Hermione down on the floor and cast a  _Reducto_ at the Death Eaters blasting apart what they were hiding behind. This distracted everyone since they didn’t see Neville come in. Three Death Eaters flew back from the blast. One recoiled from the pieces flying at him. However, one of them wasn’t caught in it and was concentrating on a particular spell. Too late, Neville saw Ron get hit from behind with one of the brains from the tank. Tendrils came out of the brain and wrapped around Ron's arm. Ron started screaming.

"Get them off! No! Stop! That hurts! Get them off!"

Neville stunned the one who put the brain on Ron and cast another  _Reducto_  at the others again. This caused the one still awake to take off out of the room through another door. Ron managed to get the brain off him with the help of Luna who carefully guided it with her wand back into the tank. Ron was even worse now after the brain touched him.

"Come on guys we have to get out of here," said Neville as he went back over and picked up Hermione again. "The circular room is this way."

With Neville carrying Hermione and Luna guiding Ron, they made their way out to the circular room. They ignored the crumple forms of the two Death Eaters in there but the next door they tried was a large room with rows of stone benches surrounding a large archway on a raised dais. The archway had a curtain that seem to have a slight breeze blowing on it on occasion. Neville put Hermione down on a bench to rest and Luna sat Ron down next to her. Ron reached over and touched Hermione's hair.

"Hermione?" he mumbled.

"A Death Eater hit her with a nasty spell," Neville told him. "I have no clue what it did but she hasn't moved since. At least she’s still alive." Neville finished looking at Luna who appeared a bit worried instead of aloof this time. As he and Luna were staring at each other two people came running through the door. Neville and Luna turned quickly and cast a stunner each.

Harry and Ginny put up shields quickly to block the two stunners from Neville and Luna.

"You guys a little jumpy for some reason?" asked Harry with a chuckle.

Neville let out a sigh and his shoulders lowered a bit relieved that it was Harry and Ginny.

Ginny rushed down to Hermione and Ron. Harry followed her and stood before Hermione. He gave a cursory glance at Ron before deciding he could wait until after Hermione was set to rights.

Harry opened her jumper at the top so he could put his hand on her chest. He let his magic flow to diagnose the problem. This was one nasty spell. It appeared to be slowly shutting down all Hermione's internal organs. Harry quickly pushed his healing magic through until he knew he had removed the curse and restored all her organs back to normal. He then pushed a little of his magic through to her to give her a boost. He lifted up his hand and buttoned Hermione's jumper back.

Harry stood up and took a deep breath. "That was way too close," he said to his friends. Turning to Ron, he said, "What happened to Ron?"

"He was hit with a strange spell," replied Luna, "that made him kind of loopy and had him staggering around. He still managed to dodge spells and cast several himself. Then one of the Death Eaters levitated a brain from the tank behind him and put it on his arm. It had tendrils that came out and wrapped around him. It obviously was not a pleasant experience from his screaming to get it off. Between the two of us, we managed to dislodge it and I levitated it back into the tank. Ron has been far worse ever since. I think it did something to his mind."

Harry knelt down in front of Ron and looked him in the eyes.

"Harry?"

"I’m here Ron. I’m going to try and fix you up."

Ron just stared at Harry.

Harry put his hands on Ron's face and diagnosed the problem. He removed the spell then saw that the brain had infected Ron's mind. Harry removed the infection that was still active but didn’t think he could heal his mind the same way so instead delved into his head with a silent  _Legilimens_.

What Harry saw was a complete mess. He was standing inside Ron's head looking at Ron's mind in front of him. The foreign brain had tried to take over and change all of Ron's memories. There was so much damage that Harry was not sure where to start. He made sure the problem was not worsening, that he had stopped all the infection, then pulled back out of Ron's mind.

Harry looked at his friend.

"You alright Ron?"

Ron just stared at Harry.

"Ron's mind has been changed by that brain. It actually tried to take over. I’ve stopped it but he needs more attention to set him straight. Right now, there’s not enough time for me to work on it. Personally, I will have to think this through before I can help him further. It will be best to get Ron back to Madam Pomfrey as soon as we can."

Hermione started stirring so Harry moved away from Ron and knelt beside Hermione.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"You were hit with a nasty spell Hermione but I was able to heal you up."

"Yes, it looked like a purple flame. Harry!" exclaimed Hermione sitting up and grabbing him in a hug. "We were so worried about you."

"I can tell since you all followed me here. Are you alright now? Fully functional again?"

Hermione stood up.

"Yes, I feel great as a matter of fact. Did you give me some of your magic, Harry?"

"Yes, your core was a little low fighting that curse so I bumped it up a little to help your recovery."

Hermione turned toward Luna. "I know what you mean now Luna. His magic is special. It makes you feel good."

"It certainly does," said Ginny. "Harry healed my back and then a little later he healed my ankle that was broken fighting a Death Eater. I can still feel his magic and it does feel great."

"Well, why don't we talk about how great Harry's magic is a little later? Right now we have company," warned Neville.

Ten Death Eaters had barged into the room. They looked worse for wear. Harry saw that Rabastan was moving around again but had a nasty limp and was quite banged up. His friends must have healed him up a bit. He didn’t see Nott and Rookwood though. They were still crumpled up in the circular room where he left them.

Harry herded his friends down to the center of the room where the archway stood to make a stand. Hermione and Luna took Ron with them and stood him behind them for his protection. Harry could hear voices coming from the archway but kept his eyes on the Death Eaters. He noticed Dolohov acted surprised when he saw Hermione looking good as new.

"You guys haven't had enough yet?" asked Harry.

"Did you think we could be bested by a bunch of kids?" asked Lucius.

"Yes I did, and I believe we did just that as a matter of fact. Tell me, where did you leave Nott and Rookwood? They weren’t able to join us? I see that Rabastan is up again… somewhat. Maybe Ginny shouldn’t have taken pity on him and let him off the hook."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

Lucius and the other Death Eaters walked down further toward the kids but Lucius stopped well before he was in kicking range of Harry.

"Shall we call a truce Potter? Hand over that prophecy now," said Lucius in a threatening manner.

"Hmmm…," said Harry pretending to ponder the question, "… no."

"Why you little – "said Lucius drawing his wand.

Just then, the doors burst open and in came the Order of the Phoenix lead by Sirius himself.

"Get away from my godson!" yelled Sirius casting a curse at Lucius. Lucius put up a shield and fired back at Sirius who simply dodged the spell as he came forward and then connected with Lucius' chin using a right cross that sent him sprawling across a bench and onto the floor. Pandemonium then erupted between the Death Eaters and the Order.

Sirius went over to Harry.

"Get your friends out Harry. The Order will take care of these guys."

"We would rather stay and help," replied Harry.

"You have done enough already. We saw Nott and Rookwood on our way in. Somebody did a real number on them. Take your friends and go."

"Sorry, Sirius but we’ve been running circles around these guys all night. We’re staying and helping mop this up."

"Alright but protect yourself at all times, that goes for all of you," he said to the rest of the group.

They nodded and went to work. Harry stunned and tied up Lucius quickly while he was getting back up from Sirius' punch. Harry then squared off against Dolohov while Sirius took on his cousin Bellatrix. Any Order members who were struggling were then assisted by a teenager using karate and magic to subdue the Death Eaters. Hermione remained with Ron to protect him but that didn’t prevent her from hitting Death Eaters with stunners from where she stood. The students took them down so fast the Order was not sure what happened or if they were even needed.

Dolohov, while dueling Harry, made the mistake of using the same spell he cast on Hermione. Harry recognized the Purple Flame Spell from what Hermione had described. Harry blocked it but it made him angry when he remembered what it did to Hermione. She would have died a horrible death if he had not been able to heal her.

Incensed, Harry cast a Blasting Hex with a lot of power right at Dolohov's wand. The hex smashed right through Dolohov's shield, turned his wand into sawdust, and took off most of his arm. Before Dolohov could even realize what had happened, Harry followed with a strong Cutting Hex that cut off his other arm at the shoulder. Harry quickly cleaned up the arm he blasted off by cutting it off at the shoulder as well.

Dolohov had a shocked look on his face as he looked down and saw both arms missing. Dolohov then fell over and passed out. Harry then cast a healing spell that stopped the loss of blood, affectedly cauterizing the wounds. Next he Stunned Dolohov and tied him up in two quickly cast spells. Harry didn’t want him to die but refused to feel sorry for him in the least. Dolohov deserved exactly what he got. He had paid for that ticket to a living Hell with change left over.

Harry turned and saw that Bellatrix was trying to get away while dueling Sirius. Sirius was playing with her, taunting her when she cast the Killing Curse.

"Oh no you don't," said Harry as he conjured a brick wall that he sent flying toward Bellatrix. The curse exploded the wall but Harry vanished the bricks before they could fall on anyone. After that was done, he saw Bellatrix run out a door. Seeing she was the only Death Eater left uncaptured, Harry chased after her. Sirius was wondering where the wall came from and how it disappeared after it exploded. He had turned away when it exploded and didn’t see where Harry went. Bellatrix, with Harry chasing her, finally ended up in the Atrium. She had been firing curses the whole way, especially Dark ones. Harry simply dodged or blocked them with ease frustrating Bellatrix to no end.

"Tired yet, crazy woman?" asked Harry as he caught up to within ten feet of her.

"I'LL KILL YOU," she yelled at him.

"Isn't that what you’ve been trying to do?"

They dueled some more. Harry noticed she was really quick with her shield so he was not able to get his regular Stunner through. Deciding that he was tired of toying with her, he sent a Cutting Hex that broke her shield in half. He followed that immediately with another Stunner, and then finished with  _Incarcerous_. The three spells appeared to be cast almost at the same time.

Bellatrix quickly put up her shield again but the hex cut right through it and the Stunner connected with her chest, next she was trussed up with ropes. Harry walked up to her and was looking down at her when his scar throbbed and his wand was suddenly summoned from his hand. Harry turned and saw Voldemort standing there about twenty feet away. He let Harry's wand sail on past him so that it clattered on the floor behind him.

"Hello Harry, fancy seeing you here."

"Hello Tom, long time no see."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? That's your name."

"I am Lord Voldemort. I am no longer Tom Riddle."

"Really? Tell me, how do you keep your followers in the dark about yourself? They all appear to be eat up with pureblood mania so how do they put up with you being a half-blood? Are you just lying to them? Are they too stupid to look it up?"

" _Crucio"_

Harry was hit with the curse just as he was hoping. However, no one could cast the Cruciatus Curse like Voldemort. Harry had already started using his focus technique while he and Voldemort were still talking. The curse still hurt like crazy but Harry started overpowering it more with his focus to ignore the pain and his use of his healing magic that he now had flowing through his entire body. It took nearly all of the pain away.

Once he had it under control Harry positioned himself so that he could point his finger at Voldemort while still pretending he was in great pain. Building up his magic he was about to put a hole through Voldemort with a Stunner, when a fireplace lit up and out walked Dumbledore who cast a spell at Voldemort immediately to make him release Harry from the curse. Voldemort did drop the curse to block Dumbledore's spell but Harry was disappointed at Dumbledore's timing. He thought for sure he would kill Voldemort this time.

Dumbledore and Voldemort began dueling in a manner Harry had never seen before. The spells these guys knew how to do were spectacular. Harry waved his hand, summoned his wand back to him, and stood up as if nothing was wrong. Voldemort eyed him suspiciously while also keeping an eye out for Dumbledore. He fully expected Harry to be out for the count, possibly insane from the torture but here he was summoning his wand and standing up as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

Voldemort yelled  _"Avada Kedavra"_  and cast the killing curse at Harry who was about to dodge it but one of the statues being controlled by Dumbledore jumped in front of it and took the curse instead. Harry started to help Dumbledore take down Voldemort but Dumbledore stopped him. He had just trapped Tom in a ball of water he pulled out of the fountain. Tom was struggling to break out of it. Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"This is not your time to face him Harry. Not yet. Stay out of the way and let me handle this."

"Alright sir, as long you explain that to me later, but if at any time you look like you need help I’m weighing in."

Harry walked over and leaned against the wall. He kept his wand in is hand just in case and waited, watching the spectacle in front of him. After a minute Voldemort had managed to break out of the ball of water and disappear completely. Did he flee?

"Stay where you are Harry," warned Dumbledore.

The Professor looked extremely worried but Harry couldn’t see why until his scar burst in agonizing pain. He felt Voldemort trying to take over his mind. Harry was fighting him with all his might but Voldemort was too strong.

Harry suddenly remembered what he had to do. Harry had all the really important stuff locked away and buried deep. Voldemort would never find that or even know that it exists. Harry finally gave in completely and let Voldemort think he had broken him, but Harry directed him towards some of his favorite memories – the laughter among friends, the kisses from Tonks and Ginny, joking around, the love he felt for Sirius and his friends. In the next instant, Harry heard a scream and felt Voldemort leave him quickly.

After another minute, Harry opened his eyes and tried to focus because he started hearing many voices. He heard a man say that he saw you-know-who disappear with the woman who was tied up over there. Tom must have taken Bellatrix with him, he thought.

Harry found Dumbledore leaning over him and staring into his eyes.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"I think so, Professor. He almost had me but once again he underestimated me and I tricked him."

"Come on, my boy," said Dumbledore helping Harry into a sitting position. "You handled yourself admirably Harry. He left in quite a hurry. You must have showed him something he didn’t like."

"I just shared a few of my favorite memories and love for my friends. He didn’t seem to appreciate them as much as I do."

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, I don't think he would."

Dumbledore helped Harry up the rest of the way until he was standing. Looking across the way Harry saw all of his friends and some of the Order. Looking around he saw Fudge and some aurors discussing what they had seen and assessing all the damage done to the atrium, which was quite extensive. Between Dumbledore transfiguring anything and everything and Voldemort blowing everything up, it was quite a mess.

"Professor, I’m going to collect my friends and portkey back to Hogwarts. We’ve had a long night and we must get Ron to Madame Pomfrey."

"Alright Harry, give me about thirty minutes to explain all this to Cornelius and I’ll meet you back there. I’ll send for you when I arrive. We have much to discuss."

"Yes, Professor we do."

Harry walked over to his friends and said hello to the Order members. Sirius was not around.

"Harry?" asked Kingsley "We found Dolohov missing both arms. Would you happen to know how that happened?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would. When I caught up with Hermione, she was unconscious from a spell Dolohov hit her with. She would’ve died an agonizing death had I not arrived in time and been able to heal her. The spell was slowly shutting down all her internal organs. Hermione told me the spell looked like a purple flame. After you guys came in, I ended up dueling Dolohov. In the middle of it, he made the mistake of casting the same spell at me. I remembered how deadly it was and what it did to Hermione. I decided if he wanted to cast deadly spells then I would make it more difficult for him. After I blocked his spell, I ramped up and cast a Blasting Hex that destroyed his wand, his hand, and wand arm. I followed that with a Cutting Hex that removed his other arm. His wand arm was a big mess so I removed it with a Cutting Hex as well just to make it nice and tidy. He wasn’t able to block any of my spells and certainly can’t now. I then healed his wounds so he wouldn’t bleed to death, stunned him, and tied him up."

"I’ll write it up as it truly is Harry, self-defense. If you need someone to talk to about this then I’ll make myself available to you. I know actions taken in battle can sometimes be difficult to deal with after we have time to reflect."

"Don’t worry about me Kingsley. He deserved exactly what he got. He was lucky I didn’t kill him for what he did. After what I witnessed tonight with every single one of these Death Eaters, I’m not letting them get away with those type of spells any longer. I won’t kill indiscriminately but if you try to kill my friends or me then I will show you no mercy. You will get back what you dish out."

"These are tough times Harry. I’m sorry you’ve had to grow up so fast."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks Kingsley for the assist tonight."

"I’m not sure we were even needed Harry but anytime I can have your back I’ll be there."

"Good night Kingsley. I’m taking my friends back to Hogwarts."

"Get some rest, Harry," said Tonks from a few feet away.

Harry walked over and gave Tonks a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You too Tonks and thanks for the help."

Harry walked over to his friends, pulling his wand and conjuring a rope at the same time. He then pointed his wand at the rope and turned it into a portkey. The rope glowed an electric blue color for a second. Fudge saw Harry create the portkey from across the way.

"Dumbledore, he can't do that right in front of me and while at the Ministry at that!"

"Cornelius, do not even go there. Harry and his friends took down a dozen major Death Eaters tonight and Harry sent Voldemort packing. You will want to hear all I have to tell you about tonight's doings. I will give you thirty minutes of my time before I must return to Hogwarts."

"But – but –"

"Cornelius, the last person you want on your bad side is Harry."

Fudge sighed. "You will explain everything Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Cornelius, thirty minutes should be enough time and then I must go."

Looking back at Harry and his friends they saw them all grab a hold of the rope (Ron had some assistance) and they disappeared from the atrium.


	20. Revelations

**Chapter Twenty – Revelations**

After leaving the Ministry atrium via a portkey created by Harry, the six of them landed in the Infirmary at Hogwarts. Harry and Neville sat Ron on one of the beds while Luna explained to Madame Pomfrey when she came out of her office what happened to him. Madam Pomfrey came over to diagnose Ron.

"Mr. Potter, explain to me what you did to help Mr. Weasley."

"I ran a diagnostic, then found and removed the curse that had him addled. Next, I removed the infection caused by the brain and the skin irritation on his arms caused by the tendrils. I basically stopped any progress the brain was making. I reversed the affects as best I could but it had made some changes in his mind that I was not able to fix at the time and I didn’t think I could fix it with my regular way of healing. Not long after that we were interrupted again by some Death Eaters."

"This sounds pretty bad, Mr. Potter. I will see what I can do." Madame Pomfrey went to work on Ron immediately. After trying a few spells, she went to her supply cabinet to get a potion. She gave it to Ron who immediately fell asleep.

"Mr. Potter you stopped the problem from getting any worse. Thank you. Now, I need to find a way to reverse the effects on his mind. I just gave him a dreamless sleep potion so he can rest while I consult some colleagues about his case. I’m afraid I will need some help on this one. We may even have to contact the Unspeakables to question them about the brains. Why don't the rest of you go get cleaned up and go back to your dorms to rest? He will not wake up until later tomorrow anyway."

"Madame Pomfrey" replied Harry, "I’m fairly confident that if I were given the opportunity and the time I would be able to repair the damage that was caused in his mind. I just need some time to think and study on it."

"Excellent, Mr. Potter. Do come back and see me tomorrow. If my colleagues and I can’t figure out a solution then we may need your help. All of you should try not to worry now. Mr. Weasley will not get any worse since Mr. Potter stopped it from spreading. The goal is to make him better and get him back to normal. I will do my best, I promise."

The remaining five slowly went back to the Gryffindor common room. After they entered, Harry noticed that the window he jumped out of was still vanished so he flicked his wand at the window and the window was immediately repaired. They all sat down on a sofa and chairs and Harry put up a privacy bubble around them so they could talk.

"Everyone," began Harry, "I want to thank each one of you for coming to help me tonight. What we did was both dangerous and a bit reckless. Any or all of us could have died had they got the upper hand at any point. In fact, they nearly killed Hermione and Ron too for that matter. It makes me sick just thinking about it."

"Harry, it’s not your fault that any of us got hurt," replied Hermione. "You left without us and handled all twelve of them by yourself from what I was told. I was stupid for taking my eyes off of Dolohov even for a split second to check on Neville. Dolohov took advantage of my lapse in judgment and hit me with that spell. I’m thankful for Neville who was able to put them down all by himself and carry me out of there."

"Yes, thank you Neville for taking care of my sister. I won’t forget what you did."

Neville blushed.

"Let's also not forget Luna," added Harry, "our adopted Ravenclaw and honorary Gryffindor, for helping save Ron from that brain."

"Poor Ron," said Luna.

"Don’t worry about Ron. If Madam Pomfrey can’t cure him then I will. The more I think about it the more confidence I have in my ability to fix it. I’ll tackle that problem tomorrow if I’m needed." Harry looked at each one and assured them all.

They all started to look a little more relieved. They had learned to trust Harry without reservation.

"Well, just as we suspected it was a trap," Harry said. "I’m sure you guys worked that out on your own?"

They nodded their heads.

"I don't know where Sirius was earlier when I couldn’t reach him but he was definitely not there at the Ministry, until he showed up with the Order that is. I didn’t get a chance to talk to him about that but I’ll be asking him about it at the first opportunity. I’m truly sorry guys."

"It's not your fault Harry," Ginny insisted.

"Harry, you did what you had to do," added Neville. "You did nothing wrong and from what I could see you handled yourself admirably. I will follow you anywhere my friend."

Just then, Dobby popped in.

"Master Harry Potter sir?"

"Yes, Dobby?"

"The Headmaster would like to see the Great Harry Potter in his office right away sir."

"Thank you Dobby. I’ll go there now." Harry stood up. "I trust Neville that you will walk Luna back to Ravenclaw?"

"Sure Harry, I’d love to do that."

"Alright then, I’ll talk to you guys later." Harry removed his privacy spell as he headed toward the door.

"I’m going to take a shower to wash off all that Death Eater scum," said Ginny.

"Me too," replied Hermione.

"Come on Luna. Let me walk you back to your dorm."

"Alright Neville, I’m looking forward to a good shower myself. Fighting Death Eaters is a dirty business."

oOo

"Come in Harry," said Dumbledore even before he could knock.

Harry walked in and sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. He was ready to hear what Dumbledore had to share with him.

"Harry, I'm afraid I owe you another apology. I have information that I should have shared with you already. You could have avoided this entire night had I done so."

"I’m not that concerned Professor about having to fight those Death Eaters and Voldemort tonight. We wounded several, some more so than others. We also managed to capture most of them. I’m sorry my friends got hurt and I’m really sorry that I couldn’t heal Ron completely when I tried but I’m very confident now that I’ll be able to cure him if Madam Pomfrey needs my help."

"That's good news Harry about Mr. Weasley. I’m sure Poppy will appreciate any help you can give her." Dumbledore peered at Harry. "I did hear about Dolohov. If you need anyone to talk to Harry, I’ll be available to you. That kind of thing can be difficult to deal with after the fact."

"Thank you Professor, but as I told Kingsley, Dolohov got exactly what he deserved. He cast a deadly curse at me that would cause an agonizingly slow death, the very same curse he hit Hermione with. Thankfully, I was able to cure her in time. When he cast that curse at me, I recognized it immediately from how Hermione described it – a purple flame. It shuts down all your internal organs slowly, painfully. I simply removed his ability to cast it again. Don’t worry about me in that regard, Professor."

"Very well, Harry but I will be here if you need someone to talk to."

"I appreciate that Professor but what was the information you wanted to share? I have some information to share with you as well when you’re done."

"There are two secrets I’ve been keeping that I need to share with you tonight Harry. This is not an easy thing for me to do. I didn’t want to share this with you when you were younger because it carries with it a very heavy burden and I didn’t want to take away what little childhood you had left. The first thing you should know is there is a prophecy about you and Voldemort –"

"Oh, you mean this one?" Harry pulled the shrunken orb out of his pocket and enlarged it back to normal size. He held it up in his hand so Dumbledore could see it.

"Yes, Harry. You managed to hang onto it did you?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy was demanding I turn it over to him after I picked it up off the shelf but I decided not to let him have it."

"I see…. Harry, I take it you have noticed the label and what is written on it?"

"Yes, it says:

  1. _P. T. to A. P. W. B. D.  
Dark Lord  
and (?) Harry Potter"_



"Harry, S. P. T. are the initials for Professor Trelawney. The other initials are mine."

Harry blinked bemusedly.

"All of these initials are yours?"

"Yes, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The prophecy was given by Sybil Trelawney to me before you were even born Harry. Unfortunately a young Death Eater overheard the first part of it before he was discovered and removed. He ran immediately to Voldemort and informed him of what he had heard."

"Tom came after you, Harry, the night he killed your parents and tried to kill you. It is due to this prophecy that he is constantly after you. He most likely believes he can’t move forward with his plans until you are defeated Harry. The fact that you have defeated or escaped him on multiple occasions now just makes him more determined to kill you."

"How do I hear the prophecy?"

"Simple, given that it’s about you, just tap it with your wand to hear it."

Harry sat the orb on Dumbledore's desk then tapped it with his wand. He saw a miniature Trelawney appear out of the mist and start speaking in that strange, gravelly voice he had heard her use before back in third year.

" _THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES.... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES.... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..."_

The miniature Trelawney sank back down into the mist and disappeared. Not another sound was heard as Harry stared at the orb trying to comprehend everything he had just heard.

"Harry –"

"Wait, Professor. I need a moment…."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair waiting on Harry as requested. He was not sure how Harry would take this. This was after all a very different Harry from the years before. Dumbledore decided he could be patient.

After a couple minutes, Harry got up and started pacing.

"Let me get this straight Professor," stated Harry as he turned to look at Dumbledore. "I was born at the end of July and my parents, who fought Voldemort, defied him three times?" Dumbledore nodded. "Plus, I have the power to vanquish Voldemort but he marked me as his equal… that would be the scar he gave me." Harry pointed at the scar on his forehead. "What power will I have though that he will not have? And, wait a minute! Is that prophecy saying that I’m the only one who can kill him? That one of us is going to kill the other?"

"Yes, Harry. I’m so sorry for you to have to bear this burden." Dumbledore stood and walked over to the window. "I believe it means that you are the only one who can vanquish him forever. What is strange is the prophecy did not necessarily refer to you. Neville was born at the end of July and only one day ahead of you. His parents defied Voldemort three times as well. It could have easily been him. He is after all a pureblood and you a half-blood but Voldemort did not choose Neville, he chose you. Maybe because Tom is a half-blood too, I’m not sure, but he tried to kill you, not Neville. There was no doubt after he attacked and marked you that you are the subject of the prophecy. The orb was relabeled after Tom attacked you and your parents that night."

"Professor, I should tell you that your timing was lousy tonight. I was just about to kill Voldemort when you showed up."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry.

"Forgive me Harry but as I recall he had you under the  _Cruciatus_ curse when I arrived. I thought it prudent to get you released from it as soon as possible."

"That brings me to the secrets I need to share with you Professor. I can overcome the Cruciatus _._  Granted Tom's is much worse than anyone else's I’ve felt but when you came in I had it under control and was pretending to still be in pain. I was lining up my finger and building up my magic so I could cast a powerful stunner and blow a nice round hole right through him and kill him. Your spell prevented that from happening."

"How are you able to throw off the Cruciatus? You already can throw off the Imperius _._  How do you do it?"

"It took a lot of experimenting and practice but it’s a combination of my focus technique used in Isshinryu Karate to ignore pain and my healing magic. By putting those two together, I can overpower the curse and negate most of its effects to the point where I can function. I imagine if someone less powerful than Tom hit me with it I could overcome it completely."

"So you can do wandless magic and throw off two of the three Unforgiveable curses. Actually, we can safely say you have successfully thrown off all three Unforgiveable curses. That is amazing Harry but you need to hear the other information I have to share. It’s the reason I told you to stay out of it and that it’s not your time yet to face him."

"I was going to ask you about that."

"Harry, the reason Voldemort was able to come back to life was due to him using some very dark magic, some of the darkest ever used. He created horcruxes."

"What’s a horcrux?"

"A horcrux is a powerful object that a dark wizard or witch hides a fragment of his or her soul in as a means of obtaining immortality. While a part of your soul is anchored in this object, your body can be destroyed but your soul will be anchored to the Earth."

"How does one go about fragmenting their soul to achieve this, Professor?"

"You have to commit murder, Harry. It’s very dark magic."

"You said horcruxes as in plural. How many did Tom create?"

"I’m not sure quite yet on the number, although he may have created as many as seven."

"Seven?"

"Yes, seven is a magical number and it would be quite difficult to achieve that many horcruxes, however it would be virtually impossible to fragment your soul any further than that. I am working on finding out as much as I can so I can be more certain about the number. Do you remember at the end of your second year when you brought me Tom's diary?"

"Yes?"

"That was a horcrux Harry that you destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets. A part of Voldemort's soul was in that diary communicating with Miss Weasley. We are lucky you were around to save her."

"Lucky, right."

"So you see Harry, as long as Tom's horcruxes are still around he cannot be completely killed and removed from this plane of existence. We have to destroy all of his horcruxes before that can happen." Dumbledore wanted to go a step further and tell him about his scar but decided Harry had enough to deal with tonight. He would address the issue with the scar another time.

"So, it would have done little good to kill Voldemort tonight. He would have just come back again."

"That’s correct Harry.

Harry sat there for a minute.

"Harry, why don't you go get cleaned up and get some rest? We will have much to deal with tomorrow."

"Thank you Professor for sharing that information. I understand the importance of keeping this secret. I also request that you keep my secrets regarding my abilities with wandless magic and the Unforgiveable curses."

"You have my word Harry. Thank you for sharing with me as well."

"Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Harry."

oOo

The next morning everyone was wondering about all the extra points Gryffindor had gained and the extra fifty Ravenclaw had as well. That is until Dumbledore announced at breakfast the heroic efforts of six fifth years, five from Gryffindor and one from Ravenclaw (he mentioned them by name). Harry didn’t appreciate the extra attention. More was thrown at him though when the morning edition of The Prophet arrived. Draco and some of the Slytherins were not happy about it one bit. They kept staring at Harry and his friends in a menacing way. Harry imagined that it had something to do with some of their fathers being caught and arrested and the royal thumping he and his team put on the lot of them.

"It looks like Malfoy and friends are not too pleased that we beat up their dads then had them arrested and thrown in prison," Harry mentioned with a chuckle. "Do you suppose those stares are meant to intimidate us?"

"Well, actually Harry, we did beat up their dads pretty badly and had them thrown in jail," Ginny answered. "Now the poor little fellows will have to go home to no daddy."

"Yes, give them a break Harry," added Hermione. "They are probably devastated after hearing the news."

Harry stared at Luna.

"Why are you staring at me Harry?" asked Luna.

"I’m just waiting on you to add more to what Ginny and Hermione said."

"Oh, well I have nothing to add. Personally, I was going to give them one minute more to straighten up before I walk over there and beat them senseless."

"I see… differing opinions. I like that. Neville?"

"I think I’ll have to agree with Luna."

"That cancels the four of you out. I say we ignore them for as long as they will let us. If they make the mistake of not letting us then we wipe the floor with them. I mean seriously, if we took down their fathers do they think they will be any better? They’re not worth my time. Let them sulk."

"Just for the record," said Ginny, "Hermione and I were kidding."

"I know and I also know that you both agree with me."

Ginny and Hermione smiled.

"Neville and Luna agree with me as well."

Neville and Luna looked at each other for a second.

"No, really, I want to go beat them up," said Luna with a straight face.

Everyone started snickering.

"Oh, Harry, I just remembered," said Hermione. "What did you and Professor Dumbledore talk about last night?"

Harry thought about it for a few seconds.

"Harry?" asked Neville.

"I'm afraid that is something that you will have to wait for me to tell you. Now is not the right time. I’m sorry."

Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all looked at each other but didn’t say anything. Harry had his head down, staring at the table. He raised his head back up after a minute.

"I need to go chat with Madame Pomfrey about Ron and see if my help is needed. If any of you would like to join me, you’re welcome to tag along."

Harry got up and left the Great Hall heading to the Infirmary. His friends got up and caught up with him. As they walked along together, Hermione became curious and asked a question.

"What can you do to help Ron if they need your assistance?"

"Well, as you know I’ve been working on Occlumency and Legilimency for many months now and I’ve come to a good understanding of how minds work, how memories and thoughts flow. When I saw Ron's mind and the big mess it was in, I was overwhelmed but since then as I mulled over what I saw I’ve been seeing patterns in the chaos that looks like a way to turn it back around and put it back the way it should be."

"And you think you can do this?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am quite confident that I can. I remember everything I see so when I pull up the image of his mind I consistently see the patterns. Each time I look at it the patterns become more pronounced than before. There is no way the brain infection had enough time to create all those patterns. Those patterns are Ron's. I looked at my mind as well to verify. My patterns are different but I have patterns too. If I looked in all of your minds I bet I could spot your patterns."

"So, how would you fix it?" asked Luna.

"Simple, follow the patterns. If something doesn’t fit in the pattern then it doesn’t belong. I will then view the memory and see if it’s Ron's or not. If Ron's, I’ll put it aside until I find the proper place where it fits. If it belongs to that foreign brain then I’ll get rid of it."

"Harry that sounds like it’ll take a long time," warned Ginny.

"It could, but I believe Ron is well worth it." They all smiled at that and Ginny blushed. "Plus, I’m sure the longer I’m in their fixing it the better and faster I’ll be at doing it. I should develop a rhythm of sorts."

When they reached the Infirmary, they were surprised to see Arthur, Molly, Bill, and the twins all standing or sitting around Ron's bed looking gloomy.

"Mum, Dad," cried Ginny then ran to hug them. She next hugged Bill.

Harry went into Madame Pomfrey's office to speak to her.

"Madame Pomfrey? How is Ron doing? Were you able to get him sorted out?"

"No, Mr. Potter. I’m truly sorry. The Unspeakables don’t know what all those brains can do and St. Mungos' best healers have not come up with anything yet. I’m doing all that I can but this is beyond my scope of work. I need assistance if he is going to be helped anytime soon. I don’t know how long it will take for the healers to come up with a viable plan of action. Right now, I’m just having to wait while I keep him comfortable. I’m afraid if nothing can be done quickly then he will have to be moved to the long term spell damage ward at St. Mungos."

"That will not be necessary Madame Pomfrey. I’m here to assist you. I’ve figured out how to heal Ron. It may take some time but as long as no one disturbs me while I’m working on him, he should be right as rain when I’m done."

"What exactly are you going to do Mr. Potter?"

"As I explained to my friends, I’ve discovered that minds have patterns and I believe all are unique. When I first saw Ron's mind I was overwhelmed at the chaos but the more I viewed the image in my mind the more I noticed his unique patterns. Looking at my own mind I quickly recognized my own patterns. There is no way that brain had enough time to overwrite all his patterns. I would be willing to bet it was just pecking at the surface and Ron was fighting it with all he had. I know Ron and he’s a fighter. He would not quit that easily. I’ve trained him too well."

"This sounds very dangerous Mr. Potter."

"I understand your reluctance, but it’s not dangerous. There is nothing in there to harm me, but my friend needs my help and I aim to help him. Even if for some reason I can’t find all of the corruption, Ron will be better off when I’m done than he would be if I don’t help him at all. I know I can fix the problem. Are you ready to let me?"

Madame Pomfrey stared at Harry for a few seconds.

"Alright, Mr. Potter, I see no other options at this point other than waiting for who knows how long on St. Mungos. What do you need me to do?"

"We are going to have to clear out the family and enclose his bed with screens so I can work without being disturbed. We will need to have one of my friends in there with me at all times in case someone comes in or I get tired. My friends can also switch out every hour. I’m not sure how long this will take."

"Are you ready to start now?"

"Yes, the sooner the better."

Madame Pomfrey and Harry walked out to Ron's bed. Harry hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley then shook hands with Bill.

"Mr. Potter," said Madame Pomfrey "do you wish for me to explain it to them or would you like to handle it?"

"I'll take care of it."

"What’s going on Harry? Can no one help Ron?" asked Molly worriedly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I know how to heal Ron and I would like to get started right away. I’ve filled in my friends on the way here and I told Madame Pomfrey in her office just now. Let them tell you in general what I will be doing so I can get started. I’ll try to explain it in more detail when I’m done. For now, I need you to clear out of the way so I can work."

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and screens surrounded Ron's bed. Harry walked with the group over to the other side of the room.

"I’m going to need one of you to stay with me and Ron inside the curtain. You can switch every hour, or on a schedule you agree with. I’m not sure how long this will take but I must not be disturbed. Your job will be to take care of anyone who manages to get behind the curtain that doesn’t belong there. Once again, I must not be disturbed. You may also need to help me if I grow tired. Hopefully, it will not take that long." Harry looked at Hermione. "Hermione would you be first to help me?"

"Sure Harry."

"The rest of you can figure out who will relieve Hermione and so on after that. Thanks everyone for your help. Now, I have to go save my friend. Come on Hermione."

Harry and Hermione went behind the screens.

"Alright now, someone better explain to me quickly what Harry is doing," exclaimed Molly.

"I believe I can explain it," offered Luna.

"Thank you Luna" said Arthur. "Please tell us."

"According to Harry, he’s discovered patterns…."

oOo

_Inside the screens…_

"Just keep an eye out for me Hermione. It’ll be difficult to know what’s going on out here while I’m in Ron's head."

"Don’t worry Harry. I won’t let you down."

"I know you won't Sis."

Hermione smiled at him.

Harry turned toward Ron, opened his eyelids, and stared into his eyes.

" _Legilimens!"_

Harry entered Ron's mind again and immediately was met with the mess he saw before but as he stared at it, the patterns began to emerge. Pretty soon, Harry worked out the patterns so that he would know how to follow each one and recognize what didn’t belong. He decided it was time to go to work.

Harry went in deeper and as he suspected the brain infection was only able to go so far. It did a lot of damage but only to a small section of Ron's mind, compared to the whole. Harry began picking up memories and setting them aside in piles. One pile was memories from the foreign brain. The other pile was Ron's memories that had been misplaced. Harry found that the foreign brain memories were easily recognizable – they were horrid. Once he had the memories sorted, Ron's mind started to look more organized and less messy. However, he now had to place the pile of Ron's memories into the right pattern. The other pile he got rid of.

Hermione sat there watching Harry and Ron. Ever since Harry said "Legilimens," he hadn’t moved. His eyes were trained on Ron only. She knew that he was in Ron's head right now working as fast as he could to repair his mind. She was not sure how he could do this but Harry never ceased to amaze her. Just when she thought she had him figured out he would surprise her again.

He’d been at it for a while and she was amazed that Harry had not moved yet. Just as she was thinking he might get uncomfortable after a while, someone walked through the opening in the screens. It was Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione got up and she followed Mrs. Weasley outside the screen.

"How’s it going Hermione?"

"Well, there’s not much to see. It’s all happening in Ron's head. Harry hasn’t moved at all since he entered Ron's mind. I don't know how he does it, Mrs. Weasley. Just when I think I have him figured out, he surprises me."

Molly smiled at that.

"You know, he treats me like I'm his sister. He even calls me 'Sis' sometimes. I doubt he knows how much I really like that. If I had a brother, I would not want anyone else but him in that role."

"That’s very sweet Hermione. Harry is a very special person. I honestly do not think we deserve him. He’s constantly having to save a member of my family. I don’t know how we could ever repay him."

"Do you love him, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh, yes dear, as if he were one of my own children. He will always have that place in my heart."

"Then you have already paid him in full. That’s all he would ever want from you. You see, he loves you too. He loves your entire family and would do anything to help you. But remember as well, Ron is his first true friend and best mate. What he’s doing in there I believe is more for himself than anyone else. He loves Ron and will make him well."

Molly hugged Hermione and cried on her shoulder.

"Thank you Hermione. You’re a wise young woman and I know your words are true. Why don't you take a break and I’ll keep watch. I think Ginny is up next after me."

The pattern continued. Ginny replaced Molly and Arthur replaced Ginny. Bill stepped in to relieve his father and then George relieved Bill. Fred had just replaced George about five minutes ago when Harry suddenly sat up then stood slowly.

Harry turned and saw Fred.

"Hi Fred. When did you get here?"

"About five minutes ago. George was here before me."

"How long have I been at this?"

"Let's see, you started with Hermione who was relieved by Mum, who was relieved by Ginny, who was relieved by Dad, who was relieved by Bill, who was relieved by George, and then me for five minutes. All the other ones were about an hour. That means you have been at it around six hours or so."

"Really? It felt like I was only in there about 15 minutes."

"I bet you’re tired."

"Actually, I am a bit tired but I’m done now and your brother looks 100% better, at least his mind does. I don’t think I missed any of it and all his displaced memories are back where they belong."

Fred grabbed Harry and hugged him hard.

"Thank you Harry! Thank you so much!"

"Can you open the screens and get Madame Pomfrey so she can check him out?"

Fred moved the screens out of the way and went to fetch Madame Pomfrey. Harry reached down and touched Ron. He sent a little of his magic into him to boost his core. He then walked slowly over to the friends and family who were waiting.

"I’m done and Ron should be good as new. I would like Madame Pomfrey to run a diagnostic on him just to check him out. I would think he’s going to sleep a little longer as his mind settles down back to normal… I’m suddenly feeling very hungry. Dobby?"

_Pop_

"Yes, Master Harry Potter sir. How can Dobby help the Great Harry Potter?"

The older Weasleys were amused at Dobby's demeanor toward Harry.

"Dobby, very punctual as usual. Thank you for that. It appears I’ve missed lunch while I was helping cure Ron. Would you be so kind as to bring me some? Sandwiches or anything you want to bring will do fine. Please also check with the Weasleys and my friends here to see if they need anything as well."

"Dobby will be happy to feed the Great Harry Potter and his friends. Dobby knows they were not at lunch in the Great Hall so I will bring everyone some nice sandwiches, crisps, tea, and cold pumpkin juice."

As soon as Dobby left all the Weasleys and friends grabbed Harry in a group hug. Madame Pomfrey came over and reported that Ron looked fine and his brain function appeared to be back to normal.

Dobby appeared with enough sandwiches to feed an army or in this case a family of Weasleys. Harry quickly conjured a table and comfortable chairs for everyone so they could sit and eat. Dobby then arranged all the sandwiches, crisps, tea, and pumpkin juice on the table. Harry praised Dobby profusely before he would let him leave. He liked seeing the little elf blush. However, Dobby did promise to return later to clean up and begged Harry not to do it for him.

They were enjoying their sandwiches that never seemed to run out and most everyone was getting full when they heard someone say, "Hey is that sandwiches I smell?"

They looked up and there stood Ron standing over them looking at the table of food.

"Here Ron," said Harry conjuring another chair and moving over. "Have a seat and dig in. We got pretty hungry waiting for you to wake up so I had Dobby bring up some food."

"I see that and it looks delicious."

"We saved you plenty. Well, actually Dobby made sure of that."

Ron took a big bite of a sandwich and wolfed it down.

"Wow, that's good. I feel like I haven't eaten since yesterday."

Everyone started laughing.

"What’s so funny?" asked Ron.

"Nothing dear, just enjoy your food and we’ll tell you everything later," said Molly.

"Okay then, you don’t have to ask me twice to eat."

"How are you feeling Ron?" asked Arthur.

"Great Dad! I feel like I could take on an army and win… after I eat anyway."

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all looked at Harry. He nodded his head and they all smiled.

oOo

On the last day of school, Harry had asked his friends to join him in his trunk so he could talk to them about a few things. They all followed him up and were sitting in his front room on Harry's nice, comfortable furniture or sprawled in front of the sofa on top of the rug. Harry stood in front of them.

"Thanks for coming guys. Let me get started right away because we have much to cover and not much time left. First of all, I want you to send owls to your families tonight to let them know that you will not be on the train tomorrow. One of you can borrow Hedwig if you wish. Instead, you are going to portkey with me to my house. From there you can take the floo to your homes while I take Hermione home to her house since their floo is not connected."

"Why do you want us to do this?" asked Ginny.

"Because it will be safer than going by train. After what we did to those Death Eaters, this will be the best option. Everyone agreed?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Excellent! Now I have a question for Ron and Hermione. Why did you two not wear the necklaces I gave you when we were at the Ministry being attacked? You could have avoided your injuries. Why did you take them off? Ginny, Neville, and Luna all had theirs on. Neville got his lip busted and Ginny broke her ankle but neither one was hurt by a spell."

"Sorry, Harry," replied Hermione. "I wanted to wear the necklace my parents gave me for my birthday and the one you gave me would not let it lay right so I took it off and forgot to put it back on in all the excitement. I started to lengthen its chain to get it out of the way of my other necklace but was afraid I might void the spells you put on it."

"Harry, I simply forgot it," added Ron. "I usually take it off when I shower but I was worried about my OWL test and I just forgot to put it back on. I have it on now though."

"Alright," said Harry. "Hermione, you can lengthen it. It won’t affect the other spells. Ron, the necklace will not rust so you can wear it in the shower if you want. Please do not forget them again. You both could have died."

"We will keep them on from now on" they assured him.

"Okay, the next subject is very serious. I will need all of your help on a special project I want to do. With Neville's permission I would like to arrange a time for me to try and cure his parents."

"What? How? Are you sure, Harry?" were all the questions coming at him as they all stood up.

Neville walked over to Harry.

"Do you really think you can help them Harry?" he said very quietly.

Harry looked Neville straight in the eyes. "Yes Neville I do. I can’t promise you anything since I haven’t seen their minds yet, but I learned even more when I helped Ron and I really need to try and help them. I believe I can do it. I promise I won’t make them any worse but they may get better or even a lot better. Hopefully, I can cure them completely. Will you let me try?"

"Yes, Harry. Please try and help my parents."

"Harry," said Hermione, "this could potentially take longer than it took for Ron and it took you six hours on him. Plus, you will have two people to work on."

"Yes, so we have to work out the logistics so I’ll have enough time to work on them. Let's plan them one at a time and where I can do it. If we do it in their ward then we will need to be careful so we’re not caught. I’ll still need someone to help me and you guys can switch out every hour. We might use Invisibility and Disillusionment charms and even my cloak to stay hidden. If it’s going to take a long time like Ron's then it would be best if they were not at St. Mungos since people will be coming in and out to tend to them. They will not be able to move either while I’m in their heads."

"I believe we can bring my parents home for a weekend away. We have never done that before but I believe that’s allowed."

"Do you think your Gran will be okay with that Neville?" asked Luna.

"She will be because I’ll explain it to her. Besides, she will do just about anything for me now after she read that article about us in the Prophet."

"Excellent!" said Harry. "Another one out of the way and quicker than I thought it would take. Just let us know which weekend Neville so we can all come over."

They were all excited thinking about it, especially Neville. He was trying not to get his hopes up too much but it was difficult since he yearned so much to have his parents back to normal.

"For the last item of business, please follow me," said Harry. He led them out the door in the hallway to the large space.

"I want everyone to pick a spot and make a full transformation into your animagus. I will join you after everyone has changed. We know Ginny has already done it and I know the rest of you can do it as well. It's time. Go ahead."

Harry watched them start concentrating and calling on their magic. Ginny became her Harpy Eagle in about one minute. Neville was right behind her as an extremely large, brown Kodiak Grizzly. About a minute later Hermione let out a big purr as a golden-brown colored lioness. She was much bigger than Harry thought she would be. A little while later Ron managed his and there he stood as a very large lion with a big mane highlighted with red tips. He let out a loud roar. Harry laughed. Luna was last but finally managed her transformation. She stood there as a beautiful, all white unicorn with a long golden horn.

"Wonderful guys. I never doubted you. Remember if you want to change back that you simply reverse it by wanting to change back into your human form just as much as you wanted to change into your animagus form. Now, let's have some fun before we have to quit for the evening."

Harry changed into his gryphon and let out a big eagle screech. Ginny answered him back then took off flying around the room. Harry joined her in the air since he was the only other flyer. The one who was the most amazing was Luna. It was unbelievable how fast she could run. She was simply a blur. Hermione, Ron, and Neville played together and wrestled each other.

About fifteen minutes later Harry landed and changed back into himself. He went up to Hermione, petted her on the head, and scratched behind her ears. He then went to Ron and did the same. He followed that with Neville's giant bear head. Luna came up as her unicorn and Harry examined her horn and the rest of her before rubbing her head and patting her on the neck. Harry conjured a bird stand and signaled for Ginny to come down and land on it. She did and Harry was able to examine her up close and pet her as well.

"Everyone find your spot again," said Harry, “and change back into your human form.”

Ginny flew back down to the ground and the others found a spot. In about a minute each they were all back in their human form.

“Good job everyone. Now change back into your animagus for about a minute or two then return to your human form. Then if you feel up to it, do that a couple more times. This will help you speed up the transformations. Eventually it should only take you a second either direction.”

Harry vanished the bird stand and watched as his friends cycled through their transformations, speeding up the process a little as they continued to change.

“You guys can keep at it as long as you want," announced Harry. "I need to check on some of my potions in my lab. I’ve been experimenting with a few things. Just don't forget to send your owls tonight to let your parents know you’re not taking the train tomorrow."

Harry walked into his potions lab.

oOo

The next morning Harry had Hedwig fly home then he informed Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore about not taking the train and his reasons. They agreed with him and wished him and his friends a good summer.

When the students started heading out the door toward the train, Harry and his friends gathered in the Gryffindor common room with all their trunks and carriers for their familiars. Harry conjured a long rope and turned it into a portkey then he ran the rope through the handles on all the trunks and through the pet carriers. Using his magic, he fused the ends of the rope together so it was a complete circle.

"If you’re all sure that you have everything then grab the rope and we’ll go to my place."

All his friends grabbed the rope so Harry activated it. They landed in the Receiving Room and said hello to Andrew and also to Mattie when she showed up. Harry and Hermione walked Neville, Luna, Ron, and Ginny over to the Leaving Room where they said hello to Carolyn. After a few hugs and assurances that Neville would contact them with the date to have them all over, the four friends took the floo to their homes. This left only Hermione and Harry.

"Do you need to go straight home Hermione?"

"Not really. Mum and Dad will still be at work at this time. We could go a little later if you want."

"Sounds good to me. How about I take you back in time for us to cook dinner for your parents before they get home? Leave around four o'clock?

"That’s a great idea and you can have dinner with us."

"It's a plan. What would you like to do right now?"

"I would like to visit your library."

"That's my Hermione. I need to check on a few things with Mattie and I must go see Rolly as soon as possible before he gets depressed. Are you good on your own?"

"Sure, I know how to get to your library."

"I'd be willing to bet you can find any library," Harry said smiling.

Hermione stuck out her tongue and did a raspberry at Harry who laughed.

"Just ask Simon if you have any questions. He knows everything. You can leave your trunk and other things in the Leaving Room. We’ll get them when we leave."

Harry wandlessly floated all of Hermione's stuff into the Leaving Room.

"Also, if you want you can let Crookshanks out and close the door so he can run around in here. Carolyn can visit with him while we’re busy."

"I'd be honored to keep your familiar company Hermione."

"Thank you Carolyn. I’ll let him out now."

Harry shut the door while Hermione opened the carrier. Crookshanks hopped out and started exploring the room.

"Crookshanks, you behave yourself and visit with Carolyn," Hermione indicated the portrait, "while I run to the library. I will be back for you later and then we’ll go home."

Crookshanks looked at Hermione for a moment then continued exploring.

Hermione took off to the library and Harry went with Mattie to discuss business and get caught up. Afterwards Harry headed outside to chat with Rolly. The big horse was very glad to see him. He pranced around for a bit before settling down. Harry explained that he could not ride him today but would be able to tomorrow. This placated the stallion who was very happy Harry was back. They were joined by Jojo a short while later and they talked for a good while.

Leaving Rolly at 4:00, Harry apparated quietly to the library. He found Hermione and Simon in a big discussion that amused him. He waited for a minute before clearing his throat. Hermione and Simon both looked at him.

"Hello Simon. It’s 4:00 Hermione. We should get going."

"Oh, right. Thank you Simon for all your help and lovely conversation. Harry is taking me home where we plan to prepare dinner for my parents."

"What a great idea! Please say hello to Dan and Emma for me."

"Will do Simon," replied Harry. "I’m sure they will appreciate that. By the way, I need to talk to you, Grandpa, and Grandma about something important when I return tonight. Would that be alright?"

"Certainly Harry. We are always at your disposal; just let us know when you’re ready. I will inform Henry and Elizabeth."

"Thanks Simon. I’ll see you later then."

Harry and Hermione left the library.

"Mattie?"

_Pop_

"Yes Harry?"

"Mattie, I’m going to take Hermione home and then eat dinner with the Grangers. When I return I’m meeting with Simon, Grandpa, and Grandma. I would like you to join us and while I’m gone, I would like you to see if you can get in touch with Sirius and Remus to invite them as well. There are some things we need to discuss."

"Yes, Harry. I will find them and let them know and I’ll be ready."

"Hermione, I’ll meet you in the Leaving Room. I’m going to pop over to my bedroom real quick and change into some Muggle clothes."

"Okay Harry. I’ll wait for you there. That’ll give me time to put Crookshanks back in his carrier."

"I’ll walk with Hermione to the Leaving Room and keep her company until you arrive," said Mattie.

"Thank you Mattie. That’s very nice of you," said Hermione as they headed down the hall.

Harry apparated to his bedroom, changed into some Muggle clothing that consisted of nice black jeans, a buttoned down long-sleeved green shirt, a black belt, and black round-toed leather cowboy boots. He then apparated to the hallway just outside the Leaving Room and entered.

Mattie and Hermione turned and looked when they heard him enter. Mattie smiled and Hermione got a big grin on her face.

"I swear Harry if I didn’t think of you as my brother I would snatch you right up. You look really good. What do you think Mattie?"

"I think my young Harry has turned into quite the handsome young man and I will be surprised if some young lady doesn’t snatch him up soon. He certainly does a great job of representing the House of Potter."

Harry was turning red.

"I think I better stay close to you tonight Harry in case I have to protect you from my mum. You won’t go unnoticed by her looking like that."

"What have I gotten myself into?" asked Harry.

Hermione and Mattie laughed.

"Come on Hermione, I’ll apparate us over."

"But you’ve never been to my house."

"Not a problem Hermione. Think of the exact spot you want to go to and picture that in your mind. It can be in the house, outside the house, or wherever we won’t be seen arriving. Got it?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Now keep that picture and look into my eyes."

Hermione looked at Harry who suddenly entered her mind for a couple seconds and then left.

"That was weird."

"I just viewed the picture you thought of. That's all. Now that I have the picture in my head, I can take us right there."

"Must be nice to be able to use Legilimency."

"It has its merits. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Hermione felt herself being squeezed through a tube and the next instant they were standing in her house in the middle of the lounge.

"That was quick," said Hermione.

"Beats taking the bus! Come on let's see what we can fix for dinner."

"Let me show you where everything is in the kitchen and then I’m going to go upstairs and change into regular clothes too."

"Lead on, Hermione."

Hermione took Harry to the kitchen and showed him where everything was before she went upstairs to change. When she came back down Harry was waiting for her.

"Hermione, I believe we need to go to the store for a few things. I have in mind a chicken dish I can prepare. Is there a grocer close enough nearby so we can walk to it or do you need to give me another memory?"

"There’s a store just a few blocks away. We should be able to get there and back in plenty of time."

"Excellent, let's go."

Hermione locked up the house then she and Harry walked down to the store. Harry was able to find everything he needed so they walked back carrying a couple of bags and began preparing dinner. Harry pre-heated the oven and prepared the chicken while Hermione peeled and cut up the potatoes for boiling. The large chicken breasts were covered in Cream of Chicken soup and some seasoning. They were then covered in tin foil and placed in the oven. The timer was set for 40 minutes. After the chicken was in the oven, Harry cut up some carrots and green beans and started steaming them slowly on the stovetop. Hermione finished the potatoes and started them boiling. When ready, they would be made into mashed potatoes.

"So now we wait," said Harry.

"My parents should be home soon. They usually get home within the next few minutes or so."

"Great! I’m looking forward to seeing them again."

Hermione showed Harry her room while they waited on the food and her parents. Harry noted the shelves of books lining her room and smiled. Next, Hermione showed him the back garden and the swimming pool. They had just come back in to check on the food again when they heard the door to the garage open and Dan's voice as they came into the house.

"That smells good. Hermione must have made us dinner, dear."

"That was very nice of her," replied Emma.

"Actually Mum and Dad, I had a lot of help," said Hermione as her parents stepped into the kitchen.

"Harry!" exclaimed Emma who ran over and grabbed him up in a big hug. Hermione noticed that her mum hugged Harry first and not her own daughter. As she rolled her eyes at her mother, she was engulfed in a nice hug by her father, which she returned heartily. She had missed her parents. Then while Dan gave Harry a quick manly hug and then shook his hand, Emma squeezed Hermione in a loving manner, making up for her perceived slight.

"Wow Harry! You’re looking really nice," said Emma with a big smile. Hermione gave Harry a knowing look. Harry blushed.

Hermione cleared her throat to get her mum's attention.

"It was actually Harry's idea to prepare dinner for you. I only peeled and cut up the potatoes, Harry did everything else. He has this chicken dish he prepared and it smells delicious."

"It looks like we have about 10 minutes before it’s ready," declared Harry. "I just put the bread in the oven. If Hermione will start setting the table, I’ll mash up the potatoes and make sure the vegetables and chicken or on schedule."

"I can help, Harry," offered Emma.

"No, no Emma. You and Dan get comfortable, put away your stuff, change clothes, whatever you need to do, and then join us at the table in about 10 to 15 minutes."

Harry bustled Dan and Emma out of the kitchen and then noticed a smiling Hermione.

"Thank you Harry."

"You’re welcome Hermione. I love Dan and Emma and don’t mind doing this for them. By the way, I love you too Sis."

"I love you too, Harry"

Hermione set the table and Harry mashed the potatoes. The chicken was done on time and the vegetables were perfect. The soup on the chicken served as a good gravy for the mashed potatoes. Harry also pulled out the wheat rolls he had put in the oven 10 minutes ago. Everything was ready so he brought it all to the table with a warming charm so none of it would get cold.

While they ate Harry and Hermione filled Dan and Emma in about their year and what happened at the Ministry a few days ago. Hermione was reluctant at first but Harry convinced her to be honest with her parents about it, trusting they would understand. They were pleased at Harry's ability to heal and protect their daughter. They were equally surprised at what he did for Ron and the possibility of helping Neville's parents who haven’t been themselves for many years.

They looked at Harry and Hermione closely and questioned if they were seeing each other but after much laughter from the two teenagers and their explanation of being not just best friends but like a brother and sister, they understood.

After a very hearty and tasty meal that everyone enjoyed, along with good conversation, Harry explained he still had some things to take care of so would need to be going. Harry waved his hand and all the dishes went to the kitchen and began washing themselves. Another wave of the hand and the table was clean and shiny. Then after hugs all around and Hermione making him promise that he would teach her how to apparate soon, Harry left to go back to Potter Place. He used his watch and uttered "Legends of Potter."

oOo

Back at Potter Place Harry asked Mattie if everyone could make it. She affirmed that all of them could.

"Sirius and Remus will be here any minute," said Mattie. "Where are we meeting?"

"I think the Training Room would be best. There’s plenty of room and plenty of portraits to use. Can you get Leru to prepare tea and snacks for the meeting?"

"Certainly Harry. I’ll bring both when Sirius and Remus arrive."

"Thank you Mattie. I’ll inform Grandpa, Grandma, and Simon that I’m back and then head over to the Training Room."

After Harry stopped by the Study and the Library, he went to the Training Room where Simon, Henry, and Elizabeth met him there in individual portraits of their own.

Harry told them about his lovely dinner with the Grangers while they waited. Mattie, Sirius, and Remus came in somewhere in the middle of that story.

Harry said hello to Sirius and Remus, giving them both a hug.

"What's up kiddo?" asked Sirius.

"I have some pretty important stuff to tell you guys. I will need to get through the background information first before we get into the important stuff. Just bear with me."

Harry began filling them in about what happened at the Ministry, his friends' injuries that he healed, Ron's problem that he eventually healed, Dolohov's mistake, and the potential healing of Neville's parents that was planned. They were all shocked at that and wondered if Harry knew how really big this was to the healing community, especially if he was successful helping Frank and Alice but they did not interrupt.

"I also had a meeting with Dumbledore that night and this brings us to the important part and why I wanted you all here."

Everyone sat up straighter and wondered at the serious tone Harry now used.

"Dumbledore told me two secrets that night and you must all promise me right now that you will keep these secrets for me and tell no one."

They all promised.

"Good. The first secret he revealed is that there is a prophecy about Voldemort and me. I have the orb from the Room of Prophecy with me so I’ll play it for you." Harry took out the shrunken orb from his pocket and expanded it back to normal size. "This prophecy was given by Professor Trelawney to Professor Dumbledore before I was born. At first, when it was given, it could have been either Neville or me but after Voldemort attacked me that night, there was no more question who it referred to. They then updated the label on the orb to put in my name. I will play it for you now."

Harry tapped the orb and watched as his family and friends became shocked over what they heard. They were all speechless when it was done.

"As you can see from my scar, it is quite evident that Voldemort marked me and now it is up to me and me alone to finally defeat him."

"You will not have to do this by yourself Harry," said Remus.

"No, kiddo you will have us there to help you every step of the way," added Sirius.

"I realize that I’ll likely need help getting to him but in the end it will come down to either him or me. I know this. That’s why he’s constantly after me but I will take him down."

Everyone just looked at Harry without saying a word. There was steel in that young man and power just radiated off him.

"Unfortunately, I have worse news to share," added Harry.

They all looked at him, worried at what else he could hit them with. This was bad enough, but more? What could be worse?

"The Professor also shared with me how Voldemort was able to come back after he was hit by the Killing Curse he cast at me. You see he used horcruxes."

"I was afraid of that," said Simon.

"The diary that I destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets when I rescued Ginny in my second year was a horcrux. Dumbledore believes he may have as many as seven."

"Seven?" questioned Henry. "Then that mad man would be pure evil."

"Pardon me," interrupted Remus, "but could someone explain what a horcrux is?"

"Dumbledore told me that a horcrux is a powerful object that a dark wizard or witch hides a fragment of his or her soul in as a means of obtaining immortality. While a part of your soul is anchored in this object, your body can be destroyed but your soul will be anchored to the Earth. He also told me that you have to commit murder to create one. Murder is how you fragment your soul. It’s very dark magic."

"Oh my word, Harry," replied Remus.

"So, you see Voldemort can’t be finally defeated and removed from this plane of existence until all of his horcruxes have been destroyed. This brings me to my next dilemma… you see… I am a horcrux."

Pandemonium broke out in the Training Room. Mattie and Elizabeth were crying. Remus was in shock. Sirius was beside himself. Henry was obviously racking his brain for an answer. However, Simon was calmly sitting there looking a little smug.

"Wait, wait, wait Harry," said Sirius. "How do you know you’re a horcrux?"

"It's my scar. Whenever he’s near it hurts like crazy. I have also highly developed both Occlumency and Legilimency skills. No one can penetrate my mind, not even Dumbledore or Snape. However, Voldemort can and he can be miles and miles away. He can do that because we have a connection. I have a part of his soul in me."

"This just can't be," said Sirius hopelessly.

"Everyone please calm down," announced Simon over the noise. "Harry will not have to die to get rid of the horcrux. I happen to know someone special who can remove it without any real harm to Harry."

All the noise in the room stopped.

"I was wondering, Simon, why you looked so smug," replied Harry.

"Indeed. Pack your bags Harry. You’re going to America…."

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this story and would like to continue it, please check out the sequel called "Potter of Legends."


End file.
